Dead Memories
by rain0205
Summary: Stuck in the decade of darkness, Ignis comes to terms with his actions before Starscourge, fully intent on rectifying his horrible mistake. But she already planned on making that extremely difficult for him. Let's say half AU half not. still bad at summaries, still working on it. ignisxoc
1. Prologue

hey there, so I just finished the game, but while I was playing, this sort of popped up. it'll be my first ff story ever, hope you enjoy this. I only own my own characters and ideas, nothing else.

.*.*. is a memory and the simple ... can occur whilst in a memory. italics tend to hurt the eyes and well, this is called Dead Memories.

...

 _"Never sit and wonder what could have been, simply take the actions to make you what you are." - Noxima_

The dark sky of Lestallum wasn't even illuminated by the moon tonight. It made it much harder to tell the time, though he knew that it wasn't what used to be considered "daylight hours". People were sullen without the sun in their lives, a lot of them dead. Without the power plant, it was certain that the entire world would be too. Slowly there were more and more daemon hunters out there, trying to make it at least a little safer. He visited Lestallum often, living in the house provided for him and the others after his last encounter with the team. They hardly saw each other but he knew that they had come and gone from time to time. Who knew he would be plunged from one darkness unto another? He supposed there was only one person who knew.

He sighed as he looked at his phone, not surprised that there wasn't any word from either of the people he was looking for. His own eyes reflected back at him as his screen went black. They alone should have reminded him of why one of them would be so silent. He sighed again slightly, as he put his phone away.

.*.*.

Ignis sighed slightly as he put his phone away, frowning while going back to his cooking. Despite his exterior output, he found it was hard to even focus on his task while his mind continuously ran scenarios in his head about the reason his phone was so silent and calls being ignored. It would do him no good to dwell on the unknown, his frown deepening the more he thought. Ignis didn't want anyone to see that he was a little flustered and sincerely hoped that it had gone unnoticed.

"Still no luck, huh?"

It hadn't. Gladiolus was working out nearby, always keeping busy when they made camp. He enjoyed the outdoors more so that anything but even while being busy doing his own thing he was always watching, a shield to them all and it was how he had caught Ignis's subtle movements. That was part of his job and he did it extremely well.

"None as of yet, no," he responded as neutral as he could, not wanting any of his frustration to show.

"I wouldn't think too much on it, she's probably back in position. She'll find us."

"It is unnatural to go on in silence this long."

"This isn't a usual everyday situation," Gladio pointed out, coming to stand near the cooking area.

Ignis sighed, keeping focused on his work. It was the only real way not to lose his head while wondering what exactly was going on with her. However, if the large man next to him wasn't worried then perhaps he shouldn't either. Ignis just had to trust that she would keep to her mission and make contact as soon as she could. Things were completely haywire thanks to recent events and all the training she had should suffice. He needed to trust it.

"Indeed," he had no choice but to agree.

"Whats this about?" asked Noctis, coming over towards them.

"Nothing of consequence," Ignis answered quickly, "Everything here is ready," he didn't need any more questions on the matter.

.*.*.

There was hardly a day that went by that he didn't think of her. Ignis could never forget her, especially now that she had left him a what seemed to be a final gift. He would have chased after her if he could but he promised that he would help rid the world of this plague. Then, only then, could he bring her back. How long would that be? There was no real way to imagine it. Enough time had passed since he last saw her and yet, he could remember every little detail about her as if he had only spoken to her a mere minute ago.

Lestallum was flooding with people and it seemed to only become more crowded as time went on. Ignis could barely walk down the streets without rubbing shoulders with someone with every step. At first, it wasn't like this, the remains of the Kingsglaive commanded by Cor able to find enough resources to keep the lights on in the country. Slowly, even that started to fade and they were left with nowhere else to go besides Lestallum and Hammerhead. The fall of the hunter headquarters was one of the worse losses sustained and the garage was barely suitable for survivors. The post apocalyptic world was beginning to take a hard toll on all of them and there was no sign as to when it would ever end.

Ignis walked through the door of the house, noting that the light was already on. There were four sets of shoes at the door and none of them belonged to him. Curious, seeing as it was hardly ever that he saw one of his former companions, let alone all of them. Walking down the hall, a smile came to his lips as he saw his friends sitting, chatting, even laughing at their own stories. He imagined that the alcohol was helping but he wasn't one to judge.

"Ignis!" Prompto noticed him as he walked in.

He had grown, filling out his lanky form and starting to sprout hairs on his jawline. The gunman often spent his time in Hammerhead so that he could be near Cindy. Occasionally though, he came to check on things in Lestallum and Ignis wasn't around as much to see him. Every encounter did reveal that slowly but surely, the young man was growing in his own way.

"Let me get those for you," said Iris, walking up to him.

She hugged him first, then took the bag from his hands and went to put them into the kitchen. The young Amicitia had grown as well, longer hair and more of a muscular build. In the last few years, she had managed to pester Cor enough to train her to fight and from the small whispers that came to Ignis's ear, she was a legend in the making. It was no surprise really, always so headstrong and fierce when she believed in something.

Ignis shook hands with Cor, "Good to see you."

The Marshal was sitting next to Gladiolus. Cor hadn't really aged much, probably part of being the Immortal soldier. Out of all of them, he was probably the one that Ignis saw the most thanks to the Kingsglaive wandering around on their own mission tasked to them. Even if they weren't able to keep the power going, they were an asset to the hunters trying to keep the daemon hoards at bay.

The Shield's hair had grown and if anything he was even more of a "mountain" than he used to be. Gladio often spent his time hunting daemons on his own and rarely stopped anywhere that wasn't a haven. Ignis knew that he checked in on his sister and once in a while would come here and leave a mess so that it was known he was around, but often the Adviser rarely saw him while on his own mission. Everyone was passing the time in this decade of darkness in their own way so it really was a treat that they were all in one place.

It was good to see his old friends.

"I had not expected all of you here," said Ignis, taking a seat in front of Prompto.

Iris returned shortly afterwards, bringing with her a drink for Ignis. He took it, smiling in thanks and taking a long drink. He never really had a taste for sweetened ale before. It was a special blend, one that he had to go to great length to get now that the world was in ruin. But since the light was restored to him - as much as possible in the present circumstances - he had found he enjoyed the drink. He assumed it was a side effect of the magic used to heal him. One of them, anyhow.

"Cor and I were on our way here to see how the survivors were handling, more of them come in every day," said Iris.

"I noticed on my way in. How fares your training?" he asked her politely.

She was slowly becoming Iris the daemon hunter, training relentlessly with Cor to try and help people. The fewer daemons running around the safer the world can be. Ignis himself contributed on his travels, finding that he was fishing more so in Galdin Quay than anything else. So far dipping his feet in the water while casting a line was the only thing that seemed to calm him in a bizarre restless nature he developed.

"I've trained worse," said Cor, shrugging.

Iris punched him playfully on the shoulder while her older brother laughed. Ignis himself smiled, taking a long drink.

"I was passing through Hammerhead and decided to drag Prompto away from poor Cindy. She can't get any work done with him oggling and drooling all over her floor," said Gladiolus.

"I wasn't drooling!" exclaimed Prompto.

"But you did persist with the oggling?" said Ignis smiling.

The others laughed, Prompto's smile was sheepish. But as the laughter died down it settled into something a little more sullen. Their smiles turned sad as some looking at the others, some took a drink, and stared at their feet. Despite being together now, they were still missing two core pieces of the puzzle. It had been three long years of darkness, no one knew when Noctis would return to the world to purge it of darkness. The only real assurance besides their unrelenting faith was Gentiana herself making it known to all of them. There was no actual time frame on when that would occur, but once Noctis emerged from the Crystal, Noxima could return.

"I miss them," said Iris.

The words cut through them all, striking to the core and making the air easy to choke on. It was one thing to know what was happening, but saying it all out loud only made the reality crumble on top of them, reminding them of how hard things had been lately.

"We all do," replied Gladiolus.

"We must have patience," said Ignis gravely.

"I know it's been three years, but I still can't get used to seeing you like that," said Prompto.

"It's definitely a side effect of the magic," remarked Cor.

Ignis's amethyst eyes were thoughtful, as he looked at each of their faces once more. It was always the same, another reason he generally avoided areas that they could run into each other. Ever since the change in his eyes, no one looked at him the same way. Despite how hard some of them tried to hide it, Ignis was always met with that same sort of sadness at knowing the implications that made it possible for him to see in the first place. Although Cor and Iris weren't there, the loss was still a hard one to deal with, especially with how it all came to fruition. Ignis tore his gaze away and put it back at his drink. Even now while holding this in his hands he wasn't making it any easier on himself. Three long years and who knew how many more to go?

He took another long drink, "Perhaps they will revert to my normal self once this long mission comes to a close."

"I kind of like it," said Iris, "In many ways it keeps her with here, like she's watching over all of us with him."

"And we'll be ready to take our homes back when Noct gets here," said Gladiolus

They could do nothing but agree with his words, as they drunk and attempted to lighten up the mood once more.

...

thanks for reading, hopefully it goes well. I'll update soon.


	2. Tinkered Tools

hey there, thanks for joining me again. i'm sure nothing in the first chapter made much sense, so here we go again. AUTHORS NOTE: WHEN YOU SEE .*.*. THAT IS A MEMORY. THE SIMPLE ... IS A DIFFERENT SCENE, WHICH CAN OCCUR INSIDE OF A MEMORY. I'M ONLY USING CAPS SO YOU GUYS NOTICE THIS MESSAGE. i decided to do it this way since there will be quite a few memories and italics can hurt the eyes all the time. at least, it does mine while i'm writing them. thanks so much for reading!

...

 _"The world is cruel and unfair, I only wish that I could have taken that sight away from you." - Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

Ignis stared at the stars from the roof of the borrowed house. The sky wasn't as vibrant with the constant light of Lestallum, but without them the daemons would overrun the city and then there would be no safe haven for anyone. A year had passed since he had last seen his friends together in one place. But he had run into them once in a while from time to time.

They spent most of their time hunting daemons, himself included. But since Cid was forcefully moved to Lestallum, Ignis found himself taking care of the old man more so than anything else. Cid only really looked forward to his cooking, at least he was able to find joy in the new bleak world. Tonight he made something simple, ravioli. It wasn't a native dish, but it was an old favourite. Something he hadn't made in quite some time. He was happy it was still an appreciated meal.

He cleaned up quickly and retired to his room. He laid down on the bed and kept his eyes on the ceiling. It wasn't a lavish home or room, just the basics. A bed, dresser and desk. There were no personal items, decorations or pictures lying around. It made it feel temporary and that suited him just fine. He did not plan on staying here long term anyway. Just a safe place to sleep while they all waited.

.*.*.

"His Majesty will see you now," the guard spoke to her. She stood, facing him, putting her phone away. She said nothing as she was escorted towards the conference room, her steps confident and firm along the floor. It wasn't long before she entered the room, opening the doors purposefully and making her way towards the King.

"It is good to see you again," he smiled warmly at her, standing and dismissing all the others.

"Your Majesty," she bowed her head curtly, "So nice of you to make time for your voice," she said dryly, her eyes hard as she looked at him.

Regis nearly visibly flinched at her icy stare, riddled in guilt under it, "Please accept my apologies, my Lady, the war is a trying time and I find it harder to free up any of it for anyone each passing day."

"I'd accept any apologies if you bothered to do anything different."

He smiled sadly at her, "Perhaps you are right. How long will you be with us?"

"Only long enough to give you my report."

"Very well, when you are ready."

She threw the bundle she was carrying onto the table in front of him. Her steely gaze never left his face, almost daring him to say something about the nature of her communication. But she knew that he wouldn't, he always felt too guilty around her. She could almost feel bad for the way she treated him, if time and time again he didn't prove how low on his priority list she was. But that was neither here nor there.

"You'll need Ignis to translate it, he's the only one who can," she said coldly.

He sighed, looking like he wanted to say something, but decided against it, "I'll ask him upon his earliest convenience."

"It could have already been done if you didn't insist on seeing me."

"I always want to see you, to know how you're doing."

"It's a little late for that."

"For you, perhaps, but never for me."

"Is that all?" she asked impatiently, her discontent obvious.

He sighed sadly again, "For now, yes."

She nodded, turning on her heel and began to walk away briskly. Her fists were clenched at each of her sides, her eyes hard as she stared in front of her.

"Nox," she heard him speak. She stopped, but kept her back towards him, "Please be careful out there, and try not to stay away too long if you can avoid it," he sounded defeated even as he spoke.

She clenched her jaw, and then kept walking without saying another word. She slammed the door on her way out, anger bubbling in her core. It must have shown on her face, because anyone she encountered, even ones that knew her to be more of a happy person quickly scurried out of her way. She didn't stop until she got into her car, closing the door and turning it on. She clenched the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were pure white. She sniffed once, her head falling against the head rest, her arms finally dropping in defeat. She kept the tears at bay, hating that she had let him get to her. He was the only one who ever caused such emotions to stir inside of her, made it hard for her to hold onto the hatred she felt for him. Taking one deep breath, she put it behind her finally, and drove off into the night.

.*.*.

Ignis awoke abruptly in his bed. It was dark out, as per usual. He put a hand to his head, noting that he had a bit of a headache. It was a strange dream he had, a memory it seemed. But it was one that didn't belong to him, since he had never before had a conversation like that with the King. It seemed there was another side effect of the magic used to heal him. He had no idea how strained her relationship with King Regis really was. Whenever he was in the same room with the two of them, they managed to keep things very civil. Anyone with a good eye would be able to tell that there was animosity between them. But then, it was easy to tell if you already knew that story.

He sat up, taking a drink of water that he had on the bedside table. Perhaps he had been sitting too long, it was time to go out and help out the daemon hunters. He supposed a good trip to Hammerhead was in order, given that he hadn't left Lestallum for quite a while. He checked the time, noting that he would have awoken soon anyway. Rubbing his head once more to keep the headache at bay, he stood from his bed, getting ready for the journey.

...

He encountered many daemons on the way toward Hammerhead. He took Noct's car, the one that she had saved from being confiscated from the empire. She had stashed it away in one of her hiding spots. Gladio and Prompto insisted that Ignis keep it, seeing as he was the one most likely to use it. They were right in the end, Prompto spent most of his time in Hammerhead, and Gladio preferred to do things the old fashioned way. Iris had slowly become Iris the daemon hunter, with Cor at her side. They had inspired more and more people to fight back, which was probably the only reason Hammerhead was still in the same spot, it was now the new hunter headquarters.

Ignis killed quite a few daemons on his way, stopping to get the more fierce of ones to help make travel easier for others. His daggers had jewel encrusted hilts, and curved in a way that made it hurt more coming out than it did going in. They were a gift of course, one that he would cherish. They seemed the perfect things for daemon slaying. He was grateful to receive such a lovely gift. He didn't think much of it, however, as he pressed on. The sun did not rise as it should have at this hour, and the daemons stayed out full time. The amount of them made him frown, it was like the hunters weren't even putting a dent in the numbers.

He arrived at Hammerhead, the only other place that was daemon free, that he knew of anyway. It was all fenced off, just as Lestallum was, but the daemons had had their way before they were able to implement defenses. No one expected that the sun wouldn't return once Noctis was gone from the world, only that the days would gradually continue to get shorter. Although, no one expected the crystal to swallow their young King at all, more of a instantaneous reaction. But alas, here they are, four years later, waiting for him to return.

Cindy was waiting for him as he arrived. He didn't really make it known that he was on his way, but she knew the rumble of every engine from miles away. She had a smile plastered on her face, happy that she had a new car to work on. She always enjoyed working on vehicles from the crown city, and took some modifications to this one, helping it be a little more safe on the road with the daemons. She hadn't aged much, only her hair had grown longer. She didn't even look weary with all the extra work she had to do. She looked as if she were in heaven, keeping busy doing what she loved the most. He exchanged a few short words with her, but he could see she was eager to get her hands on the car. So he left her to it, going back into the work shop to see Prompto.

"Hey Iggy, been a while," said Prompto, only looking up briefly from his work and then smiling. He was tinkering with one of his weapons.

"Prompto, you're looking well," said Ignis politely, sitting down on the other side of the auto crossbow.

"Still alive I guess," he said laughing a little, though focused intently on his work. Prompto always tinkered with things, it was one of his hobbies. And he was very good at it.

"Upgrading?"

"No, it's all jammed. I was out hunting, was working fine but right when I was about to kill the daemon, it just, stopped working. I've taken it apart the last two days, most of it just needed a thorough cleaning, but it won't recharge its power like it used to. I've got the same problem with the chain saw."

"How did you have it working before?"

"Well... Karin was the one who used to help me with them. She had a real knack for figuring it out. We were a team you know, when I couldn't get something, she used to figure it out and the other way around. But now..." Prompto gestured at Ignis, at his eyes to be exact.

"I understand."

"Hard to believe really that Karin wasn't Karin."

"Though I hope it does not change anything."

"Not really, to me she's still the same person. If she's taught me anything it's that appearances don't matter."

"Yes, with a life like hers, face value seems to diminish."

Prompto nodded, going back to his work. Ignis watched as he moved from the auto crossbow to the chainsaw. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He closed his eyes, rubbing his head where the pain was.

.*.*.

"Prompto!" a teenage girl runs towards two other boys walking down the street from school. Her hair is a fire red, pulled back into a messy bun. She donned the uniform of a Kingsglaive, though didn't wear her jacked at the moment. A teenage Prompto turned to face her as she approached them, Prince Noctis looking over curiously as well. Her emerald eyes smiled as she looked at them, "You're Highness," she bowed her head politely towards Noctis.

Noct nodded awkwardly, "Ma'am," he said, unsure of himself. She smiled.

"Karin how's life on the wall?" Prompto asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Probably far more exciting than being in school," she answered.

"Probably, but not all of us finished early enough to become a glaive."

"I live her serve," she said mockingly. She blushed then slightly, "Sorry, Highness," she looked at Noct nervously.

"It's alright," he smiled at her, feeling at ease.

"I really do believe in what we're fighting for and defending our home. I just don't do serious on the outside."

"Sounds like someone I know," replied Noct dryly, giving a sidelong glance towards Prompto.

Prompto shrugged, "Life is too short for serious. How long are you in town?" asked Prompto.

"Just a couple of days, you know, for the relief."

"Then we'd better get to work," he clapped his hands excitedly, "Sorry Noct, you don't mind?"

"Not at all," said Noct, smiling at them, "I get it."

"Thanks buddy," he turned to Karin, "Let's go!"

"Yes!" her green eyes brightened, "Thank you so much Highness, and it's really great to meet you!" she called at him as Prompto grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her in the direction of his home.

They didn't stop until they reached his house, but they didn't go inside. They had built a work shop just around the back, somewhere that they could work peacefully without getting their food dirty. Prompto unlocked the work shop and they both piled in. There were many weapons here, guns and tools. There were also different forms of technology, computers, televisions, mobile phones etc. And then there were house hold tools that were used to tinker with everything around them.

In the middle table where most of the light was, there was a chainsaw. It used to be an ordinary chainsaw, but the two of them had it out with an encasing around it, and it had three different saw blades. Karin had the idea of retractable blades in order to utilize different forms of combat. The circular saw was actually a projectile, something that Prompto had thought of. But they just couldn't get it to work properly. yet.

"So I got the retracting parts working fine, I just can't seem to keep the power going," said Prompto.

"It needs a renewable power source, but it can't be solar," said Karin.

"Definitely not."

"We could use part of the wind," she said thoughtfully.

"Part of the wind?"

"Yes!" she seemed to be onto something, "You need a cooling fan so that the motor doesn't over heat while you're using it," she began, looking around frantically for the right tool, "And the fan itself produces its own wind-" she found a simple computer fan.

"Wind you can use to charge the battery," he caught on quickly.

"Exactly," she smiled excitedly, helping it fasten the fan onto the chainsaw.

They connected it to the battery that ran the motor. It was strategically placed so that the battery would charge the motor, the fan would cool it down and charge the battery. It didn't add much more weight to the entire thing. They put the casing back on, testing it out in the yard. It seemed to be working perfectly, though they would come back to it in order to weed out any bugs that popped up. It was after that they worked well into the night, not even stopping to eat, just happy to be working.

.*.*.

"Ignis, you in there?" asked Prompto.

Ignis shook his head slightly, realizing that he was still sitting in front of the auto crossbow, "Sorry, I seem to have dozed off."

"Why don't you go have a nap, you probably didn't stop the entire time trip."

"Yes, I think that sounds best," he said, standing, rubbing his head once more. He looked over at the chainsaw, seeing that it's casing was off. He saw it then, the fan connection was detached somehow, "You need to connect your fan back to your battery, the line has severed and it will no longer able to send the charge."

Prompto's eyes widened as he looked it over, "You're a genius! I didn't even see that! You really can see better than you used to."

Ignis nodded, heading towards a bed to get some much deserved rest.

...

thanks so much for reading!


	3. Just a Moment

hey hey, thanks for reading so far. im hoping its going alright.

...

 _"Do not fret the things you cannot control, but rather, embrace the outcome and act accordingly." - Ignis Scientia_

Ignis returned to Lestallum dream free. An outing is exactly what he needed, as he was feeling particularly refreshed. He stayed in Hammerhead helping Prompto and Cindy for three days. It was good to fight with his old friend again, but Cindy was worried about Cid and Ignis really didn't have any other business where he was. So, he packed up his things and began his journey back to his temporary home. Prompto assured him that he would be along once he was finished his tinkering and testing. Ignis believed it, as Cindy could only take oh so much of him before she kindly kicked him out.

The car was well taken care of, as always when he visited Hammerhead. It was one of the few things that he could rely on in this world. As he pulled into Lestallum he noted that there was an old imperial airship hovered about the parking lot. A red one. Curious, he parked the car and then observed it, knowing only three people that would bother to use such a thing. He went home, trying to put it from his mind. But it seemed the old guests had other things in mind. As soon as he walked in the door, Cid had handed him a summons to the inn. But not before he was fed, of course. Ignis smiled at the old man and then began to prepare a meal before he went to see why someone had come all the way here specifically for him.

...

"Aranea, this is certainly a surprise," said Ignis as he walked into the familiar room.

"Am I that much of a stranger?" she asked with an amused sort of look on her face.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Instead of the feared dragoon you are now a sort of hero of the people. I hear many tales of your conquests, especially the ones that survive," Ignis praised her.

She actually had the audacity to blush slightly, "You are smooth, it's a shame our paths don't cross more often."

"Come now, I'm nothing special."

"That depends on who you ask. Someone thinks you're very special, I have a gift from an old friend."

"Old friend?" he inquired.

"You know..." and she gestured towards his eyes. He nodded in understanding, "Anyway," she looked a little sad, "I found this on my airship. Turns out I don't clean as much as my second in command used to, but she put it exactly where only I would find it," she handed him a book, "I tried to read it, but at the end of it, only your name was visible."

He opened the book and saw why she wouldn't be able to read it. The pages were filled with code that only he could decipher. It was the way Nox had written things she wished to keep hidden. As to why she would leave this with Aranea was a complete mystery, but once he read the book maybe it would offer more answers. He closed it, looking over at the daemon hunter. She looked at him the same way others did, slightly uneasy and sad. It was his eyes, the side effect of the magic. He supposed the second in command must have kept her original eye colour.

"Thank you for bringing this to me," he bowed his head slightly.

"It's no trouble at all. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"You can count on it."

.*.*.

"So, what was it like inside the Crown City?" asked Noct. He saw down at the inn of the room Iris had led them all to. They had just arrived in Lestallum, Gladio quite relieved that his little sister was okay.

"Not pretty. The citadel took a beating. But a lot of outlying neighourhoods made it through in one piece," replied Iris.

"The empire had tactical targets in mind," said Ignis.

"You know if there's anything else, you can ask me," said Iris sadly.

"Yeah, uh... thanks," Noct was a little unsure of himself. But they were all staring at him, making him a little uncomfortable. It seemed since the attack on Insomnia, everyone was watching him, trying to determine how he would react. And the truth was, he wasn't even really sure what to think at this point. It all seemed surreal to him, like it was just some bad dream. He was starting feel the pressure of everyone's gaze upon him, "What?"

"So about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town. Apparently she left right away, so that means she's okay," said Iris, trying to be a little more cheerful.

"For the most part she is, a couple of bumps and bruises, but nothing she can't walk away from," a newer, flowery voice had entered the room. The five of them stood, looking for the owner of the voice. And she stepped out of the shadows and into their view, "I escorted her as far as I could."

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," said Gladio smirking.

"At least the cat will come near me," she smiled.

Iris laughed, as well as Prompto, feeling a little more at ease now that the shield seemed to know her. Ignis looked upon the girl, his nerves relaxing for the first time in days since the attack on Insomnia. Gladio was just grinning, but the amethyst eyes fell upon the new adviser himself.

"Ignis," she smiled warmly at him.

"Dear Lady, I had feared for your safety," he walked towards her, noting the blemish on her face. She stood shorter than him, slender in frame, wearing clothes similar to the locals in Lestallum. Her hair was her natural navy colour, done up in a high ponytail, stray strands framing her face. Her eyes were slightly angular, much like Noct, but her natural colour, amethyst always stood out to others.

She never left his gaze, as he brought his hand to trace slightly the cut on her cheek. She shied away, her smile turning sad, "Just a scrape, things could have been far worse, she spoke softly. He nodded, standing aside.

"Your Highness, it's good to see you again, and in one piece," she bowed her head slightly.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Noct was taken aback by her, "I wish I could say I remember seeing you before though."

She smiled, "On the contrary, if you had remembered any of the times we met while I wasn't myself then I wouldn't be very good at my job."

"Anyone else completely in the dark here?" asked Prompto.

"Allow me the honour of formally introducing the Lady Charlotte Forentince," said Ignis, with a trace of pride in his voice some might have noted.

"Whoa, THE Lady Charlotte?" Prompto was star struck.

"The very same," she bowed her head humbly, smiling.

"The voice of the King..." Noct trailed.

"Your voice now, Highness."

"Charlie is also in charge of intelligence. I helped her learn to fight while she developed her mimic skill," said Gladio proudly.

"Don't puff yourself up too much, you were just a stepping stone," she raised her hand, smiling, "But yes, with Gladio, Ignis, Cor and many others, I developed my fighting skills and utilized my special skill I call mimic. You've all heard of the fabled Lady Charlie, the voice of the king. But the reason you never see me is because I'm out there as many different people on all sides gathering intelligence. That's my real job. I find out everything we need to know as best as I can, and my loyalties lie with the crown only."

"Like a super spy?" asked Prompto.

"That's one way to put it."

"The Lady Charlotte could have encountered any of us at any time with any guise, and we would be none the wise. She's a very valuable asset," said Ignis.

"Did you know?" asked Noctis.

"Know which?" asked Charlie.

"Did you know... that the empire would attack Insomnia?"

Charlie closed her eyes a little longer than a standard blink. She took a breath, staring directly at him, "I knew too late. The chancellor is particularly hard to get close to, and he holds the emperors ear. It seemed that the only ones who knew what the plan was were the two of them and a small unit put together in secret. The chancellor knows that there's moles all over the council, he just doesn't know that most of them are working for me, and he hopefully doesn't know who I am. But since I was put in position I had been trying and failing to get close to him. There's something very uneasy about him and every time I try to get someone close they end up dead. I had to stop risking my own people, or I'd have no way of operating."

Noct clenched his fist, "I understand."

"I'm sorry. As soon as the chancellor came to Insomnia with his bogus peace offering, your father and I devised the plan to get you and Lady Luna to Altissia. They couldn't go through with their attack once the wedding happened, unfortunately we were too late. Lots of casualties on our end, I evacuated as many as I could. They've been channeled throughout safe houses I have across the country, but even I have my limits.

"I begged your father to leave, but he only insisted on doing things his way. The initial plan was to have you and Lady Luna escorted to the neutral ground of Altissia, but Lady Luna shocked us all by showing up at Insomnia with an imperial escort. She insisted on her duties and I was unable to complete my mission. She did get out of the city with some help and I caught up to her with the other citizens. I took her as far as she would let me before she sent me away."

"Were you with his Majesty when he passed?" asked Ignis, putting a hand on her shoulder. By now, everyone had sat around her, Ignis on her left side and Iris on her right.

She shook her head, "No, he had me gone before the signing. He didn't want me to blow my cover, you need me on the inside."

"He's right," said Gladio.

"Indeed," Ignis agreed, "What can you tell us of the Empire?"

"Well, they're searching frantically for you and his Highness. But for the most part, they're in disarray. As I said, no one knew about the upcoming attack on Insomnia, aside from the emperor, chancellor and small army they had gathered. They're all morons for the most part, so even seeing an attack like this would sound far fetched to me. I'm mostly sided with the dragoon knight, she's got quite a mind and her loyalties are to her own wallet. But she has morals, I think I can at least get her off the side of the emperor. They have multiple research facilities, so I hardly even put a dent in their operations after taking one of them out a while back. Other than that, I've just been trying to keep my nose and ears to the ground. You met the chancellor, he gave you that funny coin. He's got his own agenda, and I wish I could find out what. I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could tell you."

"You've been a tremendous help already, great Lady."

"You have, thank you," said Noctis.

"I live to serve, Highness," she bowed her head slightly towards him, "I won't keep you anymore tonight. Have a good rest and I'll see you in the morning. Ignis, Gladio, do be so kind as to escort a lady to her room," she inquired at them.

"As you wish, my Lady," Ignis stood, offering his arm.

She took it, smiling at him, leading the two men out of the door and down the hall. She opened her room, which was much smaller than the one they were previously in. Gladio closed the door behind them. Charlie went to sit on the bed, unlacing her boot and lifting up the pant leg. They could see a poorly bandaged wound that had bled through. It was recent, not something that could have happened during the fall of the crown city. She began to unwrap it, though Ignis had wordlessly started the process, brushing her hands out of the way.

"What happened there?" asked Gladio, taking a seat in the chair in the corner.

"Behemoth. On the way here my chocobo was being hunted. I was careless and it caught up to us. The chocobo is fine, but that nasty thing bit me while I was trying to get the old girl to safety. I used that moment to stab it in the eye. If it's not dead yet it's definitely suffering."

"We took care of it on our way here."

"So you weren't too far behind me then."

"Why is it you refrained from healing this?" asked Ignis.

"I was in a rush to get here. Wasn't sure I'd make it before you. I do enjoy an entrance," she smiled slightly at him.

Gladio grinned while Ignis frowned slightly, going back to his work. He wasn't usually this stiff, but he was terribly worried since he had found out about the attack on Insomnia. He removed the last of the bloody bandage wrap, carefully as he saw her wince slightly while he worked. It was deep, if she were anyone else, she probably would have bled out before she reached the city. The two of them watched as she balled one of her hands into a fist. She screwed up her face in focus, and then she let out a slow breath as she opened her palm and ran it along her wound. It healed instantly at her touch, leaving only a bloody mess behind.

"You've improved greatly," said Ignis approvingly. He rose from his seat to find something to clean up with.

"I doubt help with that is the reason you brought me here," said Gladio.

"Nope, I didn't even expect help with this, I was going to take care of it during our small reunion time here," she replied, letting Ignis lift her leg gently onto his covered lap. he began to wipe the blood away, though she knew he was listening intently, "His Majesty left specific instructions for each of us before he sent me away."

"Should I be worried?"

"It's nothing we're not already doing. Noct still needs to get to Altissia. Luna has the ring. I told her that I would be seeing you before she would but she insisted that I don't have my hands on it. The same tired old story as per usual. Those tremors aren't random either, the gods are stirring as the world moves closer to eternal darkness. Luna will have the answers to questions I don't eve know you're asking. If you're too late getting them together, you'll all drown. That's all the information I can offer."

"So from the sound of things, we've got a long way to go," said Gladio.

"We all do. With the Empire running around like morons without heads my work is cut out for me. I'm fortunate to have enough people working for me that I can delegate responsibility on all sides, but it's still not easy to filter everything out. And the information comes much more faster and urgent these days. I think after I convert the mercenary and Noct ends this war I'll retire somewhere far away where I can be myself."

"You bear a great burden," agreed Ignis.

"But you don't have to do it alone. We'll take care of Noct, we'll get him ready, you just worry about your end," said Gladio, "And don't take on more than you can handle. You're no good to us dead."

"Do my best," she smiled at him.

Gladio nodded, turning to pen the door, "Meet you back in a few, Iggy," and he closed the door behind him.

Ignis had finished cleaning her leg, though he did not move it from his lap. He kept a hand on it, not going unnoticed by her. There was a silence, but it was far from awkward. They were old friends, enjoyed the moments they spent together since they had take up their respectable roles, few and far between.

"I am relieved that you are mostly unharmed," he spoke softly, "Though you need to take better care of yourself. A mistake this far forward may result in peril."

She smiled warmly at him, "You don't need to worry so much. I'll be fine, I always am."

"My duty is to the royal line. I worry for all that entails."

"Right... duty..." she trailed, her smile turning sad.

He gently lowered her leg to the ground, turning to look at her, "Have I caused you offence?"

"No. I know that our duty is ultimately what we focus on," she sighed sadly, looking down at the ground. She began to put her pant leg back down when she felt his slender fingers lift her chin gently to look into his green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Noxima, the status of your well being is at the top of my worries. When I read about the attack on the crown city you were the first person I tried to reach, and I had no intention of ceasing until we met again," he told her seriously, in a soothing voice.

That was definitely unexpected from him, "I'm sorry I... I couldn't find a moment to get away until now. I wish I could stay longer..."

"As do I, but for now we have this moment."

She grabbed the hand that held her face, holding it in her own, "Can it be our moment? Can we put duty aside for once and ourselves first? For just this moment?" her voice was barely above a whisper. What had come over her?

"So be it, but I'm afraid it will be short lived as duty cannot-" she kissed him then, seizing the small chance she had. It was the second time they had ever done so, and a wave of passion exploded within the both of them. They were both breathless when they pulled apart, but they didn't retreat too far away, "I suppose given our current predicament, duty can wait a bit longer," he spoke softly. She laughed as he kissed her again, the two of them falling back on the bed.

She felt so alive in this moment, like she was inside of a dream. He was so warm, and gentle. She loved the way he looked at her, the way he was looking at her right now. No one had ever looked at her like that before, and she didn't want anyone else to. He pulled her close, the two of them acting on instinct, and at the same time, giving into the repressed feelings they felt for years. It was utter bliss on both ends. And it ended far too soon, at least, that's what she thought. She sighed contently as they were still wrapped up in each other.

"That was quite a moment," he spoke softly.

"My favourite so far," she replied smiling.

"I agree completely, sweet Lady."

She sighed, "I wish we could stay like this forever. No responsibilities, no worries, just us."

"Indeed, though I daresay simple every day tasks might still block our path."

"We're both clever enough to find a way to make it work."

He kissed the top of her head, "One day perhaps, but alas, our moment must end."

She sighed sadly, "Yes, it was overdue. But I regret nothing."

He nodded, and they detached from one another. It seemed it wasn't long before they were fully clothed, standing at her door. He looked down at her, as she was at least a head shorter than him. He brought a hand to her cheek, kissing her once more.

"Sleep well, my Lady," he spoke in a soft voice.

"You as well, I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, "I look forward to it."

He opened the door then and stepped through it. She leaned her head against it, a smile plastered on her face. She bit her lip slightly, the smile staying on her features, even throughout the night.

.*.*.

Ignis shook his head as he woke up in his bed. Another memory, though he was sure this was one of his own given his current reading material. The lamp on the night table was still on, the book with many markings in it. He was up late trying to crack the code and translate the words. It had taken him longer than he expected, but once he had it all done and in a coherent timeline, he was sure it had some sort of message for him. He could only sit and work on it until it was finished before he made another move.

...

thanks for sticking with me this far


	4. Unpleasant

welcome back, thanks for reading!

...

 _"Go forth and receive your birthright, let nothing stand in your way." Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Ignis had returned to Lestallum by what used to be dawn. He was daemon hunting on his own, if anything, trying to blow off some steam. He was frustrated at the book Nox had left him. It seemed it was three layers of code and near impossible to crack. He had faith that he would unlock the mysteries below. But she had made it incredibly difficult, which only fueled his curiosity the more. And yet, every time he looked at the damn thing he just felt angry. It wasn't like anyone else knew their code, so why bother making it this difficult? Another answer he knew he wouldn't get.

He washed his face, cleaning himself up before preparing breakfast for Cid. He looked in the mirror at his amethyst eyes. The scar he suffered had still remained, but the damage to his vision was healed better than before. He did not need any sort of corrective lens in order to see as he preferred. But his eyes never returned to their natural colour, they always carried the change. It was her mark, but it seemed as of late that wasn't all she left him.

The book was one thing, the eye colour another, and then there were these random bits of memories that popped up in his dreams. He had noted that usually one would occur following a small headache. It didn't happen too often so he kept it to himself, but he was curious as to why it was happening in the first place. More questions he didn't have answers to. Is this how she felt all the time? She was always one to pursue the quench of her own curiosity. And he encouraged her to do so, seeing as they often sought the same answers. But she wasn't here to help him brainstorm anything, and he was a little lost without the help. He depended on her more so than he realized.

"Gladio," he greeted his old friend, who sat at the table with Cid.

"Iggy, hear it's about time to breakfast," Gladio nodded towards him.

"Staying out all night isn't going to get you out of work," said Cid, a bit grouchy they noted.

Cid always seemed grouchy since he was grounded to Lestallum. He didn't have anything to tinker with anymore, only the gourmet food that poured out of the kitchen at Ignis' command. Anyone who came by didn't bother to try and convince Cid it was okay to relax, he wouldn't have any of it anyway. So they tolerated his mood swings, if anything out of respect. They owed Cid and his granddaughter a great debt, and would spend their lives repaying it. Ignis went to work in the kitchen, while Gladio told Cid of his conquests in the daemon world. It proved to be entertaining at least. Gladio continued his stories as they ate, Cid looking mildly happy at least, and that was all they could ask for at this moment.

"Reggie used to be as wild as you back in the day," said Cid happily.

"I wish I had known him before he was King," said Gladio.

"You wouldn't think he would be King, but he did what he had to do."

"You never told us the nature of your falling out," said Ignis.

Cid looked hard at his plate. The memories flooded his face, anyone could see that, "Seems stupid now that I look back on it. Reckon I would kick myself if I had watched it play out now. But it ain't worth getting into. What's done is done," he replied, his jaw set. He rose from the table and went into his room, closing the door.

"Still a touchy subject," said Gladio.

"Indeed," agreed Ignis.

.*.*.

"We're here," said the leader of their class.

A very young Gladio stood tall among the others, notably the youngest member of the party with curious amethyst eyes. It was a small troupe, but they were out to learn how to survive in the wilderness. There could be a time where they would have to leave Insomnia, and it was important that the crowns guard, especially the shield in training, knew how to get on without the advantages of the city. Gladio didn't seem to mind, he liked being outside. Today, they were going to hunt in order to eat that night. No one said a word as they followed their leader out not straying too far from the city. There were Kingsglaives stationed strategically around all of them in order to ward off any attacks that might come.

"These are sabertusk," their teacher said in a hushed voice, crouched down as to stay out of sight. They weren't exactly in a forested area, but they had a nice hill and bush to hide behind in order not to be spotted, "They always travel in packs, so don't expect to see just one of them. On my mark you will each take one as a target. Eliminate them. They're fast, but if you isolate them one on one, they won't have much of a chance to hurt you. Ready," the class called forth their weapons, Gladio his broadsword. But Charlie didn't do anything, she wasn't sure where to begin, "GO!" he shouted, thrusting his arm forward.

At once the class ran towards each enemy, isolating them and began their attack. All but one, the young girl who merely stood and watched, but did not participate. That was, until one of the sabertusks had found her. Knowing that it's comrades were doomed, it decided that she was its best target. She matched its stare, still unarmed. No one seemed to pay her any mind until the fighting was done and she was the only one left. Gladio watched intently, knowing exactly who this girl was. He kept his weapon ready, just in case. But she still showed no sign that she was going to attack. Finally, the sabertusk lunged for her, and she parried its attack with a double sided lance. The sabertusk was hit hard, she had managed to severely wound it.

"Excellent, now finish the job," their teacher instructed.

The girl walked towards the creature, observing as it laid there, struggling to live. She felt tears in her eyes, this wasn't right.

"What are you waiting for girl? Kill it!"

"No," she said defiantly, looking at her teacher.

"What?"

"I won't kill it."

"You were given an order!"

"I don't care! I won't kill it!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because it doesn't deserve to die."

"It attacked you."

"It was defending itself. None of them would have felt the need to come and attack us if we had just left them alone."

"They could have attacked nearby travelers."

"No, they couldn't have, because nobody comes this way except your students."

"Enough of these games, silly girl, kill it," he was getting angrier by the second.

"No."

"Do you not understand what we're doing here?"

"I understand exactly what we're doing. Learning to defend ourselves, but this creature doesn't deserve to die. We came to its home and attacked it. They were only defending themselves from a threat. It's exactly what the Empire does to the rest of the world. It's why we're in a war, we're defending ourselves from their attack. If I kill this creature then I'm no better than Nifleheim," she crossed her arms defiantly, standing in front of the sabertusk.

"Stupid girl, you," he pointed at Gladio, "Finish the job."

Gladio looked at the girl. She matched his stare, daring him to try and pass her. He dismissed his sword, going to stand beside her, taking the same defiant stance she posed, "No."

"How will you be soldiers if you can't follow orders?!"

The girl turned to the sabertusk, ignoring the teacher. Knowing that Gladio was standing in defense of her, she held a hand towards the wound she inflicted upon the sabertusk. She concentrated hard, closing her eyes as she did so. After releasing a breath, the creature stood, staring at her.

"Now look! Stop it before it attacks you!" the teacher roared.

Gladio had turned, ready to defend. But the sabertusk merely howled once and then ran off, not even bothering to look back on them. The girl stood, turning to face her teacher once more, "I'm not a soldier, I will not blindly follow orders, especially when they don't make any sense."

"Doesn't make sense?! How do you expect to eat tonight?"

"I wouldn't need to go out hunting for food, there is no way that I wouldn't plan for ever possible outcome. There's outposts all over this country, you should always have three back ups and even a cup of noodles or two handy. There's no need to disturb a natural habitat just for food, not if you simply plan ahead."

"You're a silly girl!" he was sputtering, fuming.

"What's going on here?" demanded Cor, coming towards all the commotion. Briefly, the teacher explained to the Immortal what was happening. Cor took a hard look at Gladio, and then at the girl. He spoke in low tones towards the teacher.

"Come with me, Charlie, we need to talk," said Cor, holding his arm out towards the city. Charlie sighed, smiling in thanks to Gladio before walking with the Immortal to she could only assume her father.

...

Gladio was leaving the training area in the citadel. After the fiasco Charlie had caused it was decided they would come out a different day and try again. He wasn't entirely sure that Charlie would be with them the nexxt time. Speak of the devil. She was walking towards him, though her eyes were unfocused. He stood with his massive arms crossed as she approached.

"That was a stupid move," he told her as she came within earshot.

"I don't care," she replied, not even bothering to look at him. She didn't stop as she walked passed him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her, "What?" she turned, glaring at him.

"You need to care. When you leave Insomnia you'll have to follow orders. You think they'll be as forgiving over in enemy territory?"

"Spare me your lecture. I already got one from my father."

"You never listen to him."

"And why should I? He's a stranger to me. You wouldn't understand."

His grip on her arm loosened, "No. But I know enough."

She shook her arm free, "That right?"

"Yeah. Or else I wouldn't have stood with you today."

She was taken aback by his words. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but then closed it, having no more bitter words for him. She sighed in defeat, giving up her futile battle.

"That's better. If you're going to survive out there then you've gotta follow orders. Quit fighting everyone that tries to help you. No one wants to see you die out there."

She nodded, "Thank you," and she walked away without another word.

.*.*.

Ignis opened his eyes slowly. So that marked the end of her rebellious streak. Well most of them anyway, she still had hard feelings with the King. Probably until the end, which could only make it difficult for her to deal with all that happened.

Gladio had stayed for the day. He would be back sometime later on, Cindy needed some help clearing out daemons, and Gladio seemed to want the company. They would head to Hammerhead once he returned, collect Prompto, and begin the hunt. It had been a while since the three of them had fought together, and he was looking forward to some familiarity. Always one to prepare, he began to pack his things for the journey, grabbing the book as well. He would tell the two of them of his discovery thus far, hopefully making some more progress while he was out. He was sure there were answers here he needed to help with the eternal darkness they were faced with.

"You ready?" asked Gladio, standing in the doorway.

.*.*.

"Are you ready?" Clarus asked, talking to the adjacent room of the throne.

"Let's get it over with," she said dryly, hating the citadel. It only caused her grief, ever since she was a child. She had a room, it was in between the servants quarters and the royal apartments. It was hers since she was a young girl, the only place in the city she knew. She was happy, for a time. They say ignorance is bliss, and they were right. Because when she was a child that knew nothing of the world around her she was happy, and now she knew too much and only felt despair and hatred for what used to be her home. Now she wasn't quite sure where she fit in, having gone outside the world.

"Lady Charlotte, I am happy that you have returned safely," said King Regis. He sat upon his massive throne, looming over anything that wandered into the room. There was a very unnecessarily large staircase that led to the throne, and only one seat. The room echoed with his voice, which was very professional, kingly.

"Your Majesty," she bowed, "It's good to be back in friendly territory. Is there somewhere less stressful on my neck we can talk?"

Regis nodded, standing from his throne and walking down the many steps towards her. He offered her his arm and she took it graciously, as he led her towards the conference room, Clarus behind them every step of the way. Her heels clicked, leaving an echo behind them as they walked in silence. Evening was setting in, the sun setting off in the distance. The windows were crystal clear, the lights in the city starting to turn on, one by one. The city at night was beautiful, and she had missed it while she was away. Well, one aspect of it at least. They entered the conference room, empty and quiet, only the three of them. She let go of his arm, continuing to stare out into the city.

"Were you successful in your mission?" he asked tentatively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" it wasn't a question, more of a demand. She kept her back towards him, her fists clenched.

"Tell you what?"

"About the magitek research facility."

Regis was silent. Clarus sighed, keeping his eyes trained on the two of them, "I wasn't sure how."

"Could have maybe tied it into the back story of my life," she said coldly, turning to glare at him.

He was guilty, he didn't even bother trying to hide his feelings, "It hasn't been easy, watching you grow, not since the day you were born and it all happened that night. You were in so much pain when you learned who you were, I couldn't bear to tell you what you were."

"It's not for you to decide anything about my life!" she banged her fists on the table.

"Nox, please. I fight a war with the empire, a war with my council, a war my own strength and a war with my son. Must I really fight a war with you to?"

"Don't worry, Majesty, my position means I'll hardly be around. I have ways of getting you reports without being here, one less war you need to worry about," she said hatefully, walking briskly towards the door, eager to get away from him. She stopped in front of Clarus. He stared at her with sad eyes, guilty even. But her gaze had softened, and she hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered. She let him go, wiping away a tear.

"No need to thank me, my Lady," he told her politely, a little startled at what had just happened. She smiled, leaving the room.

She got to her car, turning it on and driving out of the citadel as fast as she could. Her music blared, she sent off one message on her phone and then continued on her journey. She didn't have to go far, she sped a lot to get there. She parked in her usual parking spot, the sun completely gone. She heard the waves crashing against the dock. She took off her shoes, sitting down and dipping her feet in. She could feel the fish come and start to nibble at her dead skin. She always found it strange, but then awfully soothing after a couple of minutes. She heard footsteps behind her, coming towards her, and then stopping when they reached her.

"Ignis," she smiled, looking up at him.

.*.*.

"Iggy, you there?" asked Gladio, a hand on his companions shoulder.

Ignis rubbed his forehead, feeling the headache subside, "Apologies."

"What the hell was that? You okay?"

"Just a headache, nothing to be concerned about. On your mark," he brushed it off. Gladio looked unconvinced, but knew that if he wasn't getting an answer now, he wouldn't get one at all. He just hoped that his friend was alright, they had all been through enough.

...

tbanks guys, see you next time!


	5. Shift Change

hello there, and thanks for being here

...

 _"Strength comes in different forms, and yours is one I'd be lucky to master." - Gladiolus Amicitia_

Ignis had returned to Lestallum from Hammerhead alone. Gladio had decided to stay back a bit before going off to find Cor. It was a successful trip, and Ignis felt he had made a sort of breakthrough decoding Nox's book. His hands were almost trembling with excitement as he got home and began to put his notes together in his room. Even Cid knew better to disturb him with the look of determination he wore. Ignis poured over the content scattered on his desk. Usually he was more organized, but the nature of the translation led everything into disarray.

Finally, he had some sense, even if it was only pieces and hardly coherent. He narrowed his eyes as he read down the clues that he could decipher, thinking about how to drag more information from the book out. This code not only was layered three times but altered completely compared to what he was used to. A great many things were hidden inside, from the words here and there he had uncovered. But this in front of him, was the first page that was mostly complete and in a chronological timeline. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start, and he was feeling much better about himself. Until he read it and realized he was missing a very vital key to the puzzle. He sighed angrily, bringing a hand to his head as another headache settled in. He was so close, and yet she found a way to take that from him. He just needed that key word and maybe he would have some point of reference to begin from. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Ignis," Iris stood at the door, Iris the daemon slayer now. Her hair was much longer than he had ever seen it before, her face a little older now. But she still looked much the same, a happy and cheery girl with a gentle soul.

"Iris, apologies, I had no idea you would be stopping by," he stood from his seat.

"I didn't really plan on it, but I was in the area. Cid was complaining about being hungry so I fed him. He said you were busy with some reading, what is all of that?" she looked towards the desk that had the papers piled everywhere, the book open on top of it.

"A message I think," he said thoughtfully.

"A message?"

"Yes, it seems that Nox left me something to occupy my time while I wait. It had proven quite difficult."

Iris stepped in and took a look, "I don't even know how you could figure all of this out."

"It is tedious, but I am confident I will uncover the mystery."

Iris smiled, "Of course you will, or she would have never left it to you."

.*.*.

The day of the signing ceremony had finally arrived. The glaives were in the citadel on defense, while the crownsguard stayed among the people, ready to defend them. No one was thrilled about the arrangement, but that was the King's wish. Charlie was forbidden from being anywhere near the ceremony. In fact, since the chancellor had arrived to deliver the peace terms, she was hardly seen around there at all. It was too risky for someone to recognize her on the opposing side, no matter who she decided to mimic. But today there was no way she was going to be away from the citadel. She was on high alert, dressed as the commanding officer of the glaives. Her unit was spread out, ready. She patrolled the perimeter around the citadel, and the hallways, keeping her hood on and head low. There were too many Nifs around and it made her very uncomfortable.

She was connected to her the crownsguard radio, listening to Cor sulk at not being able to do his job. He was unhappy about all of it, many of them were, but there was nothing any of them could have done. Charlie wanted to stay close to the Emperor anyway, uneasy about being in the dark. She should have seen this coming, should have known what the plan was. She was sure this was all a trap of some sort, but the advantage no longer remained with Regis, and she was forced to act accordingly. That was what she was advised to do, and so she would. She kept her eyes and ears out for the resistance as well, knowing full well that they were in play somewhere. If she wasn't under such high security she would be able to get to her men and figure out what was going on with it. But no one wanted to risk her being out in the open. This was the best she could manage.

People were gathered all around to watch the signing. They had noted Lady Lunafreya's absence, but Charlie already knew what was going on there. She just hoped that this wouldn't end the way she saw, nothing about it smelled right since the day the treaty was suggested. Sighing, she kept her watch, looking for any sort of shady behavior. She wasn't sure that the hands on deck would be enough to save these people from an attack. But it was all they had. It happened then, the attack. People started to scream as she heard gunshots.

She was on alert, her hood gone, she was at the ready. She warped towards the commotion, hearing Cor in her ear trying to get things in order. People were panicking, that was her cue to start the evacuation. She began the protocol, leading people as swiftly as she could towards the evacuation points. It wasn't easy, more shots were fired, and Charlie could hardly see on the screen what was going on. She saw another crownsguard, getting him to finish her work. She began to run into the citadel, heading directly for the conference room. She switched channels, getting Cor out of her ear and Nyx in. He had Luna, that was the important part.

She couldn't focus on it just then, having to switch back to Cor. She heard an all too familiar scream. She warped towards it, taking Iris under her arm and putting up a shield from the attack. Iris was sputtering, shaking, tears leaving her eyes. Charlie assessed everything, keeping her shield up from the bullets and Nif enemies trying to break through. She grabbed Iris by the shoulders, pulling her up and looking at her.

"Iris," she said, but the girl was distraught, screaming still at all the commotion and noise, "Iris, look at me!"

"Charlie.." Iris cried.

"Iris look at me, focus. Iris, I need you focus, look at me," Charlie shook the girl slightly.

"But, my dad, what.. what's happening?"

"Iris focus," Charlie snapped her fingers in front of Iris, "Iris, look at me, focus, look at me," Iris was still sputtering but she was trying to calm down, "Iris, breathe, breathe with me," Iris followed Charlie's breath, "I need you to focus on me right now okay," Iris nodded, but then screamed as more Nifs tried to break through the shield, "Iris, on me. Focus," Charlie's index finger was in front of the girls face, "We're being attacked," Iris looked like she was about to panic again, "Iris look at me, focus, hey, over here. We're being attacked, Insomnia is going to fall, we are not prepared for this."

"My dad-"

"Iris focus please, I need you to pay attention," Charlie was calm, trying her best to keep the girl's attention, "Iris, you need to calm down, I need your help."

Iris was breathing heavily, scared, but she was trying to stay focused on the girl in front of her, "Okay, okay. Anything you need."

"I'm going to take you to Cor, and you're going to help evacuate everyone you can okay?" she spoke slowly, calmly.

"Okay."

"I'm going to get out of this shield and take care of the Nifs around us, stay in here and stay calm okay?"

"Okay," her breaths were a little calmer.

Charlie nodded again, giving Iris' shoulder a squeeze. She then stepped out of her shield, killing the Nifs around them while trying not to hurt anyone else. With the enemies down, she took down her shield and grabbed Iris' arm, pulling her away from the danger inside the citadel.

"Cor, location!" she yelled, warding off any attacks and trying to push them through the crowds.

"East evacuation point," his voice came into her ear.

"Copy that, I'm on my way with Iris."

At least they were running in the right direction. It seemed like an eternity before they finally reached Cor. She practically threw Iris at him before she turned and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Charlie!" he called after her.

She stopped turning, but obviously not wanting to stay there long, "Finish up here!"

"Where are you going?" asked Iris.

"I have to find my dad!" she replied with her back turned, warping out of sight.

.*.*.

Ignis rubbed his forehead. Luckily, Iris hadn't noticed his temporary lapse, she was busy looking over at his notes on the book. She picked it up, staring intently at the page he had open. There wasn't much writing on it at all, just a strange symbol. She turned the book upside down, peering at it with her head tilted. Ignis watched curiously, wondering what she was looking at.

"I'm not sure, but..." she began, turning the book again to look at the page, "I think I've seen this symbol before."

He walked over, taking a look at it himself, "You have?" he studied it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've seen it before. I think it was in one of the royal tombs I came across. Cor likes to use them as points of reference and even to regroup. I was waiting a while for him, but I think I saw it there."

"Curious," he said softly, "I daresay, I may have to observe this for myself."

"Alone?"

"You are welcome to accompany me if you wish."

"Yeah sure. Anything you need I... I owe her my life," Iris smiled sadly.

Ignis nodded at her, closing the book and cleaning up his mess. He began to make preparations for the journey, while Iris began to enlist Cor's help on the matter.

.*.*.

Ignis sipped his ebony, reading the local news while the sun began to poke its head above Lestallum. There wasn't anything in the media that was relatively all that new, but he was more so keeping an eye out for imperial soldiers. He didn't want them sneaking up on him with so many Insomnia survivors here. His party had all arrived here just the night before, reuniting with Iris and some others. And he had finally been able to see Lady Charlotte, putting at ease his worry for her life. His thoughts on the previous night with her distracted him. And rightfully so, given that they had never before dropped their walls. In the end, he knew it was best to put it from his mind. For now, that is.

"Morning," Gladio came to sit down, Prompto taking another seat.

"Good morning!" Talcott had come to join them as well.

"I'm quite sure I've seen more sunrises from staying awake than I have from waking up," said Charlie, coming to stand behind Gladio, Iris at her side.

"You might be homesick, I know its been hard for me to sleep since we got here," said Iris.

"Yeah maybe," she smiled.

"Maybe you can find something in the market to help you sleep," suggested Talcott, his eyes brightening.

Charlie laughed, "I might. You guys have never been to Lestallum, have you?"

"No, this is the first time we've been outside of the crown city," said Prompto.

"Perfect!"

"I can give you a tour!" said Talcott excitedly. It was what he was looking forward to.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the sights," said Prompto.

"Yeah a bit of change couldn't hurt," agreed Gladio.

"I would like to procure more provisions," Ignis put down his paper, finishing his ebony. They stood from their seats, Talcott leading the way with Prompto at his side.

"You coming, Iris?" asked Gladio.

"Um, I think I'll stay here and wait for Noct," she said a bit nervously.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. Charlie smiled, following the bunch.

"First stop is breakfast," she declared, walking in between Gladio and Ignis.

"You know the place good?"

"Yeah I actually spend a lot of time here. Lots of information travels through this place so it's ideal for me to work the locals."

"While making sure you blend in," said Ignis. He couldn't help but notice her long flowing navy hair, and her slender frame standing out in the tank top that didn't quite reach her pant line, but did pass her bellybutton. She wore boots and pants as well, much like most of the women that walked around.

"Who's going to remember just another local in Lestallum? You guys are lucky there's Insomnians everywhere or you'd stand out like a sore thumb, this guy especially," she pointed at Gladio.

"I'm a rare kind of character," he said smugly.

"You're a fucking mountain, and people tend to notice that."

"Language," said Ignis, nodding his head towards Talcott.

"Right," she smiled nervously, happy that the young man was talking Prompto's ear off.

Charlie led them towards the street vendors. The smells that reached her made her feel very relaxed. She walked up towards the small restaurant in the back, the others following her. She gestured to the seats, and then walked up to a slender, balding man.

"Well, miss Aya, it's been too long!" the owner smiled upon seeing her.

She hugged him, "You know I can't stay away."

"Did he just call her Aya?" asked Prompto.

"Play along," Gladio muttered to him under his breath.

"Oh. Right," realization dawned upon him.

"What brings you back into town?" the balding man asked.

"Recharge, you know the rotation. Also heard we had some guests. Refugees from the crown city. You know I couldn't pass up an excuse to come back, even if it's just as a tour guide."

"They're a lucky bunch. Reckon I've seen the boy though. Ah it doesn't matter, I'll get your order ready on the double."

"You're such a sweetheart," she smiled, then went to join the others.

"You're familiar with the locals," said Ignis.

"Some of them, sure. My job here keeps me away from the city so they don't see me as often as they would like to it seems. But people here are friendly, and I enjoy the atmosphere. The food is right up my alley as well."

"I must say, I'm feeling rather jealous now."

Prompto laughed, "Don't worry Iggy, you'll always be my favourite chef."

"Yeah with fanboys like that, who needs competition?" Charlie smiled. But she laid a hand on his arm fondly, "You'll always be my favourite to."

Gladio smirked, and it was then that their food was brought to them. It wasn't anything special, a breakfast wrap, grilled to perfection. While it was just simple, the amount of flavours within always made her feel good about the upcoming day. The others seemed to enjoy it, Ignis writing things down in a notebook he kept on him. She smiled, being the first one done.

"This is spice!" said Prompto.

"I think it became my favourite breakfast food the minute I ate it." she said.

"I can see why," agreed Gladio.

After finishing their meal, Charlie led them through the market, explaining where the food comes from. Ignis took the liberty of replenishing his stores while also trying out new things. He always wanted to experiment with foreign spices anyway, and this seemed the best place to gather them all. Talcott was happily chatting away at them, taking his tour very seriously. Charlie smiled at him, happy that after the horrors he went through he was still able to be happy. He started to lead them towards the power plant.

"Miss Aya! Miss Aya!" a young girl called after them.

They all stopped, turning to look behind them. A girl, no more than eight years of age was running towards Charlie. Ignis watched as she smiled, bending down and taking the child in her arms for a hug. Charlie stood up, keeping the girl in her arms.

"I made this for you, Miss Aya," said the girl. Charlie smiled as the young girl handed the woman a small Moogle keychain.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever made for me," said Charlie seriously, placing the item in her pocket. She hugged the girl again, "Thank you," and then put her down.

"She was holding onto it for a while. We both really appreciate what you did for us. We never got the chance to thank you before you left town," the girl's mother walked towards them.

"It was nothing, really."

"It's everything to us. Come on now," she took her daughters hand.

"Come back soon Miss Aya!" the girl called to them before walking away with her mother.

Charlie smiled at their retreating backs.

"I'd say you spend more time here than necessary," said Ignis.

"I like it here in Lestallum," she shrugged, turning to face them.

"What happened there?" asked Gladio.

"Young girl hears tall tales of the Moogle forest and goes looking for them. So I went and found her. They're grateful. Not much to tell."

"Is there really a Moogle forest?" asked Talcott, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Some say yes, some say no. Maybe when I have some free time I'll go looking for it."

"That sounds like an adventure I should be apart of," said Prompto.

"Me to!" said Talcott.

Charlie laughed, "Why don't we finish the first one and then we can worry about another."

Talcott led the way towards the power plant. While it ran all night, shift change in effect, which made it busier than usual. Charlie smiled as they walked towards the doorways. There were musicians playing nearby, trying to lighten up the mood. The weary women coming out didn't seem to bother with it, but the ones going in seemed to have a cheery look on their face. They watched as some began to stop and talk to each other. Charlie's head moved with the beat.

"My Lady," Ignis kindly offered her his hand.

Her face brightened as she took it, laughing at little as he twirled her instantly. Prompto cheered as he clapped along with the music while the two of them danced. It caught the attention of others, as they started to form a circle around them. Gladio stood smiling with his arms crossed, while Talcott mimicked Prompto. Ignis smiled slightly as he twirled her, dipped her and enjoyed the sheer happiness on her face. And then another one of the women came forward, stepping in for Charlie. She smiled and came to take Talcott instead. The young boy enjoyed himself as much as his dance partner, and soon others wanted to join in as well. Ignis seemed to have his hands full, so Charlie pulled in Prompto. The music continued, the crowd grew bigger and the number of dancers increased. Soon after Prompto was being bombarded, Charlie simply just stood off to the side with some others beside Gladio. She caught her breath as she observed them all, though her eyes were mostly trained on Ignis.

"Gladio," she turned towards her friend, offering her own hand.

He laughed, "Why not?" he took her hand and joined the rest of them.

It didn't take long for Charlie to be pushed out of the way in order for the workers to get to her new dance partner. But she didn't mind in the slightest. She clapped along with the music, just another local enjoying shift change. As it came to an end, the boys stayed chatting with the girls, except Ignis, who politely excused himself and came back to stand by her side.

.*.*.

As Ignis walked through the streets of Lestallum, he could vaguely hear the music that used to play in the morning echoing. But the streets didn't play music on the morning of shift changes anymore. The streets were overcrowded and full of despair all around them. Four and half years of complete darkness, and it seemed that things got more depressing has the days passed. Even Iris, who tried to be cheerful tended to look gloomy as she came upon survivors. It's probably why she spent most of her time hunting daemons. As they walked towards the car, he let out a sign, hoping that one day soon the sun would rise again.

thanks for sticking with me so far


	6. Pure Evil

welcome back, thanks again!

...

 _"It's not always about seeing, sometimes feeling can take you father than seeing ever could." - Noxima._

Ignis was poured over the book, his notes back to being scattered everywhere. The trip with Iris to the royal tomb was useful. While he didn't really unlock anything inside the book, he noted that the symbol was so far only in the tomb that contained the Shield of the Just. He hadn't looked in all of them, he was sure he was going to have to at some point though. But one out of four tombs had that symbol, of what almost looked like a bird in fire, rising. It was such a vague drawing, but she had copied it perfectly. He just wasn't sure what it meant, not yet. He was sure he had seen it before though, he just couldn't pinpoint where. He was also sure that it was no accident that the symbol was in the Shield of the Just.

But as he looked over his notes he was still missing the key word. Once he had that then perhaps he would be able to decipher the rest. He was hoping so anyway, it was a rather large book for one person to write. It wasn't done over the years, the pages and everything show recent activity - before she had perished. Or did she parish? He had a way to bring her back, she left that path clear. But it was uncertain as to where the journey would lead, he couldn't be sure of anything at this point. He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes sharply. This was the worst head ache he's had yet.

.*.*.

The white dog Pryna walked in between Lady Charlotte and Lady Lunafreya. They were in walking towards the Disc, the Lady Luna insistent on going to see the Archeon. Charlie wasn't sure that it was the best move, but she knew the legend, and knew that she had to do this. But she wouldn't let the Oracle do it alone. She was given orders, and she knew how important it was to follow them. The Oracle was fine for the most part after escaping the city, and the two of them did most of their traveling on Charlie's Chocobo, Ceres. They had to stay hidden, the Empire out to kill Luna. Charlie was the only protection she had out here, and she wasn't going to disappoint.

As they approached the Archeon, the temperature rose a hundredfold. She was suddenly very happy she was used to the heat around the area. She didn't like it here, they were too exposed, too out in the open. She held her arm out, stopping the Oracle in her tracks. She pulled the girl down, taking cover in a nearby bush. The dog, Pryna, had taken cover as well. Luna was silent as Charlie assessed everything around her.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"The Empire is here," replied Charlie.

"What? Why would they need the Archeon?"

"They don't, they want to destroy it, or us before you go waking it up."

Luna gasped, "To prevent Noctis from making contact."

"It won't make a difference once Titan is awake. They'll have to let Noct in there to shut it up."

"Noctis has to enlist the help of the six."

"Yeah, I know, but let's worry about actually getting to them alive first before getting him to them. He's got more people around him than you do."

"I do not fear death."

"But do you want to die before you finish your duties?"

Luna frowned at the girl, she shook her head, "No. I wish to complete my mission and prevent Starscourge."

"Then you're going to have to let me do what I do best."

"Very well," the Oracle nodded at her.

Charlie sighed, "You used to be more fun you know."

Luna smiled sadly, "Those memories I cherish. Your presence made my imprisonment bearable."

"Glad I can be of service, Highness," she bowed mockingly. Luna laughed slightly while Charlie focused in on her own power. She shimmered as she began to change, her hair turning from navy to a deep chestnut brown. It was much shorter, many layers in it as well. She kept her amethyst eyes, but donned the garb of a high ranking Imperial soldier, "Forgive me," she spoke, her musical voice changing to serious and a much lower tone than normal.

She roughly grabbed Luna's arm, dragging the girl to her feet and marching her towards the Empire's blockade on the Disk. She took the trident, keeping it in her hands firmly. The dog stayed behind and out of sight, something they were both thankful for. As she approached the blockade, the small guard relaxed, recognizing who was approaching. She stopped in front of the commanding officer.

"You're quite far from your troupe," he spoke at their arrival.

"Just following orders," she replied.

"My orders are to kill Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya on site. You have brought her here instead of killing her."

"An extraction will be coming for us inside the Disk. Open the door."

"I don't take orders from you."

"You must have forgotten the last person who thought they could disobey a direct order."

"Is that a threat, Oydis?"

"That's General Oydis to you," her voice was hard, "Now open this gate or you'll find your head on the chopping block. I'll gladly feed your remains to the daemons."

They glared at each other, the soldier holding his gun. Oydis had her hand still firmly on the trident, ready for the inevitable fight. The soldier held up his hand, and the MT's at his command began their attack. But Oydis was quicker, shoving Luna to the ground and striking their leader first before going to finish off the remaining enemies. The unit was small, and easy for her to defeat. The empire wasn't taking the Archeon seriously yet, and that was to their advantage. If this place was anymore guarded they would have had a much harder time getting by. Oydis shimmered, returning to her natural form and opened the gate for them.

The two girls walked towards into the Disk, heading straight for where the Archeon slept. Charlie had given Luna her trident back, no longer needing it. She wasn't the one that could wake up the gods, and she preferred her own weapons anyway. The heat only increased as they approached, down the spiral mountain so that they could see the face of the god, Titan. Charlie couldn't describe what came over her as she approached the god. She knew she was uneasy, but there was something else, something that she couldn't put her finger on. Luna stood beside her, trident in hand as she began to pray.

Charlie observed. He was still holding the meteor, after all this time. He was huge, bigger than any mountain she had ever seen, with one eye punctured from its purpose here. Many believed him to be dead, but if that was the case then there would be nothing here to hold this meteor. But what would happen once Noct came and gained the Archeon's power? Charlie wished she could see that come to play, but she knew she wasn't even supposed to be this close to them. She was taken out of her thoughts as the ground began to shake, and her head hurt. She dropped to one knee, the pain in her head and the tremors being too much, as Titan awoke.

"Who dares disturb me in my slumber?" he asked, his voice booming in the language of the gods.

"It is I, the Oracle Lunafreya," Luna spoke clearly in the common tongue.

"Does the Oracle take her duties so frivolously that she awakens a god?" he demanded of her. Charlie tried to focus, but every time he spoke she felt her head was going to burst.

"The opposite. I am here on behalf of the Lucian Royalty, the chosen King of Light."

"The King of Light does not make his presence, instead you have the Queen of the World."

"The King of Light will seek out your power. The time has come, he will need your aid. Starscourge is upon us. I beg of you, give Noctis your strength and help him rid the world of the Eternal Darkness that begins to befall us.'

"The Queen is better suited to the task."

"Yes, but she cannot rule the world if she must sacrifice her own life."

"Let the King rule and the Queen fight."

"We both know that cannot be! The Queen must heal as the King must fight!"

"Very well. My power will come with a price. Bring forth your King of Light, and only if he can survive my trial shall he obtain my power."

"That is all we can ask. Thank you."

Titan didn't say anything as he went back into his slumber. Charlie's breath was heavy, all the shaking really rattling her. She managed to stand, just as Luna stopped glowing. So it was true, everything she was told as a child. She always had a hard time believing anything that she was told without seeing it for herself. But that didn't make a difference. She was distracted by Luna's cough, which had traces of blood in her hand that covered her mouth.

"You're dying," Charlie pointed out.

"My flesh weakens with my every movement. But I must survive until my duty, my destiny, is complete."

"Well you have a world to heal, Queen. You better heal yourself first."

.*.*.

Starscourge! That was it, the key word he was missing. It was so simple, right in front of him this entire time. She had managed to throw him off the trail by making everything else so complicated he couldn't even grasp simplicity anymore. He applied the code in the word and smiled as everything started to pop out at him. One page done, he turned to the next, ready to unlock more answers. And then he sighed, frustrated. This page had a different code word, one that wasn't even related to the last. So much for simple. He flipped through all of the pages, noting that his first code word had worked for at least more than one page. That was progress at least, but it looked like he was going to need another word, meaning he was going to have to go on another chase to find it.

Perhaps that was the purpose of all these memories coming to play. They seemed to become more frequent as time went on, and showing up while he was awake more so than when he was asleep. He couldn't be sure what the meaning was, but he knew it wasn't something he should ignore. He sighed. It had been five long years since Noctis was engulfed by the crystal. Many of the people were losing faith that he would ever come back. But he knew, somehow, that he would be back. He just wished he had a timeline on when. Perhaps this book could help him, but he also thought better of it. There was no way for sure to tell, since he knew so little of how the crystal actually worked. He wasn't of any royal blood, and he had never really had the conversations with King Regis to know how he acquired his complete control.

Ardyn couldn't use it either. Though the chancellor had brought the crystal back to Insomnia and sat upon the throne, it did him no good. He seemed to be enjoying his plague upon the world and ignoring the rest of them. Perhaps he was waiting for Noct to return as well. After all the effort of getting to him to the crystal, Nox was probably right. Ardyn wanted to die, after a long life.

.*.*.

Charlie walked carefully, her steps making no noise as she traveled through the hallway of the Imperial Capital. She hadn't been here as often before, only being a second in command to Arenea Highwind, but she had snuck in quite a few times to have a look around, on the command of both sides. But it was a war zone now. She had parted ways with Ravus what felt like ages ago. Ardyn had gone berserk, killing everyone, fitting them into his every whim. Even the MTs were left unsure of who to fight. Charlie couldn't be certain of the Emperor's life at the moment, but she knew that everyone else was dying, if not already dead.

She held a rifle limply, her right arm damaged from fighting off the hoard of the Imperial army. It was enough to get her by, as she shot down more Imperial troops. The kick back hurt her, but having them attack her would have hurt even more. So she bit through the pain and kept going, slowly, as at some point she had also twisted her right ankle. She could feel dried blood on her face from a previous head injury. It had only rendered her dizzy for a moment, and she was sure she had a concussion. But there was no safe place to stop. She pressed on, shooting down any camera that she came across. She picked up another gun, hers was going to run out of ammo soon.

She shot more of them down, human and MT alike. She hated killing humans, but they would kill her otherwise. She was coming towards the containment pods, cursing as she had gone the wrong way. It was easy to get all turned around in here, and with all the commotion she wasn't sure she would be able to get to where she needed to be. She shot down some daemons, small ones at least. She gasped then, seeing before MT's and daemons. There were far too many for her to take on, and only a moment before they noticed her. She held her breath, moving as slowly as possible, her amethyst eyes trained on them. She reached behind her, the door opening just in time as she fell through it. She closed it as soon as she could, locking it, guns at the ready and waiting near the window.

"Charlie?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. But instinct caused her to turn around, guns pointed at the source of the noise. Prompto raised his hand in surrender, "Don't shoot!"

"Prompto..." she took a breath, falling to the ground, the pressure on her ankle too much, "What.. what are you doing here?"

Prompto looked at the ground towards her, "So, you can see me as me?"

"Of course I can, what stupid thing to say," she replied, annoyed as she reloaded her pistol, "Where's Noct and the others? Are they here?"

"No, we... got separated."

She looked at him seriously, noting he was very upset about something, "Tell me what happened."

"After you left we boarded the train to Tenebrae. But on the way there, Ardyn showed up with the army. They were trying to take us out. Noct... He was trying to kill me. I finally had Ardyn in my sights, but then... Noct, he pushed me off the train. I thought that I..." he looked down, closing his eyes, "That I had..."

Charlie looked him thoughtfully, wondering what he was trying to say, "You what?" she asked gently.

"Forget it," he rubbed his eyes, probably trying to hide the tears.

"If Ardyn took you here then you're bait. The others are blindly walking into a trap."

"You.. think they'll come after me?"

"Without a doubt. We need to get out of here, and find them before they arrive."

"R-right. Can you stand?"

"As much as possible, my magic is being blocked somehow so I can't exactly heal up."

"I've got something here," he pulled out an elixer.

"Use it on yourself, once I find out how to get my magic back I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, just do as I say. Help me up and let's get out of here," she instructed.

He obliged, grabbing her right arm and putting it over his shoulders. She grunted in pain as he held the tender part, but soon he had her by the forearm. She leaned on him more than she wanted to, giving him the pistol and using the rifle as a crutch in her left hand. The MT's and daemons had left the corridor, and they were free to start their roaming. She led him as best as she could while he supported her away from the containment pods. The door she had come through was locked now. She grabbed the MT arm she in a bag attacked to her and put the back of the wrist towards the control pad. The door opened, scanning the bar code that was left there. Prompto's face betrayed his thoughts, but she chose to ignore him. If he didn't want to talk about it she wasn't going to force him. She had other things to focus on right now anyway.

They continued their journey, finally making it towards the elevator. There were dead bodies strewn everywhere around them, Charlie using her good leg to smash them, making sure they were dead and not going to get up and follow them. The lights were flickering in a lot of places, and she could still hear the battle rage on. They had come across only a few daemons and MT's, but they were at least able to subdue any threats. She grit her teeth together, trying to push passed the pain. It was lucky she found Prompto, he was able to easily help her get by.

"What happened here?" he asked, a look of horror upon his face as he observed his surroundings.

"Chaos," she replied. He waited for her to elaborate as they rode the elevator down, "Ardyn came back, probably with you, and he started killing everyone and everything. I've narrowly escaped some of the crossfire, but he's gone completely psycho. I don't know what he's done with the Emperor, but I know all the other leaders are dead except Aranea. I managed to get her and the unit out and sent them to Tenebrae."

"You were supposed to meet us there..."

"Yeah well, as you can see I ran into some major road blocks."

"We'll get out of this," said Prompto, not really too sure of himself.

"Yeah, we have to," she agreed.

The elevator stopped. The two of them cautiously walked out, Prompto still holding one of her arms around his neck, using his other arm around her waist to try and hold her up as she limped, leaning into him and using the rifle as a crutch. She stopped them dead in their tracks, feeling something in the pit of her stomach. Prompto was alert, looking around for any hostiles around them, not quite sure as to why they stopped.

"They're here," she said, nearly breathless.

"Who's here?" he asked.

"The others."

"Where?"

"That is quite the sense you have, princess," said Ardyn, clapping as he came out of the shadows.

There was a body dragging behind him, screaming as it were. Charlie got a good look at half dead body. It was Ravus, though she wasn't sure how he had any breath left to him. It was even hard to recognize him.

"What have you done?" she asked in horror at what she was seeing.

"Oh him? He's being punished for treason," replied Ardyn lightly.

"You!" Prompto was shaking with fury as he let go of Charlie and began to unload his gun into Ardyn.

Their enemy screamed, but only ironically as he started to laugh, "Oh what fun this is!" It was then a very big monster daemon dropped down behind Ardyn, narrowly missing Ravus. Charlie's eyes were wide as she looked at its human eyes, ones that she knew all too well, "Have you seen my new pet?" Ardyn gestured behind him. The creature roared as it knocked Prompto away.

"Prompto!" Charlie looked towards his body was thrown. He was moving, alive at least. She snapped her head back as she heard another roar. She unloaded her rifle at the daemon, though it was useless. She ran out of bullets, throwing her gun at Ardyn, trying to hit him as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She tried in vain to summon any sort of her magic, but was only coming up empty. Giving up, she lunged at him, trying to hurt him somehow.

He blocked her punch, kneeing her in the stomach, the force of it sending her back a few feet. She coughed, trying to catch her breath, "That's no way to treat me after all I've done for you."

"You're crazy," she choked out. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her to her feet. Her airways weren't blocked yet, but she was still struggling to breathe.

"I've only just begun my ascension!" he cried, "And it begins with our old friend here," he gestured behind him towards the daemon.

"You are pure evil," she said horror struck, "One way or another, you will be removed from this world."

"I wouldn't be so sure, princess, but I suppose I can let you die holding onto that hope," and he stabbed her in left side, just under the rib cage. She cried out in pain. Prompto was on his feet, running towards Ardyn, but the daemon had blocked his path. By then, Ravus had managed to get to his feet, in an attempt to do something other than die. But it was to no avail as Ardyn threw a limp Charlie towards him, "Do give my regards to the Prince," he called as she collided with Ravus. The chain on his body broke, the force sending them over the railing, falling down the levels. She could hear the faint cry of Prompto's protests, before she hit something so hard she was rendered unconscious, darkness taking over.

.*.*.

Ignis was brought abruptly out of his sleep at the impact. He was breathing heavily, sitting up and rubbing his head trying to control himself. He was shaking with rage. Ardyn. He had caused so much devastation, hurt all the people he cared about. He hadn't been able to see the injuries she suffered, only heard her distress when they had reunited in the capital. He tried to compose himself, but she was right about one thing. One way or another, he would be removed from this world.

...

thanks for reading! feedback?


	7. Brain Freeze

hey there, thanks for reading!

...

 _"The day Noctis sits upon the throne is the day the world is doomed." - Ravus Nox Fleuret_

Ignis arrived in Hammerhead after some light daemon hunting. The car needed service, and he was getting restless sitting in Lestallum anyway. He decided to leave the book at home, hoping that a break from it would do him some good. There were daemon hunters all over, this place being more of a hunter headquarters now. He got out of the car, a little thrown off that he wasn't greeted by Cindy. The garage door was closed, so she was probably working on something. He was patient at least, noticing Gladio sitting at what used to be Takka's restaurant. That was a nice surprise.

"Gladio," Ignis greeted as he walked towards his old friend.

"Hey Iggy. Didn't expect to see you here. Word is you're holed up trying to figure out some book," said Gladio.

"I believe it contains answers to the questions we've been asking for some time."

Gladio took a long drink of his beer, "Like when Noct is coming back?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. The contents have proven more difficult than anticipated. Whatever Nox hid inside, she did not want any of it to fall into unfriendly hands."

"Have you made any headway with it at all?"

"Some, though not enough to make much sense of it."

"I would have give up by now."

"Some days I feel the same."

The two sat in silence, Ignis drinking a sweetened ale. They hadn't seen each other in a while, but Ignis usually kept tabs on his friends, to ensure that they were still alive. He really had spent too much time alone with that book.

"And here are the men of the hour," said Prompto, coming to join them.

"Prompto," Ignis nodded at his friend.

"Cindy kick you out already?" Gladio smiled.

"Ah, she's just busy," Prompto grinned, waving him off.

"Busy trying to keep you out of her way."

"You should be able to repair a car with the amount of time you spend here," said Ignis.

"Yeah you'd think so, but I mostly just focus on my own stuff. In the world of tinkering, there's many different branches. But it's nice having the company, even if we're concentrated on two completely different things," replied Prompto dreamily.

They drank their drinks, each of them remembering a time they were all together. The moments were few and far between, but the time they had, he would always cherish. Even in this cruel world, nothing was more truer than the statement: Time is precious, and life is short.

.*.*.

"Hey Noct!" Prompto greeted the Prince as he arrived back to the Inn at Lestallum. Iris was trailing behind him, a slight pinkish hue on her cheeks, "You totally missed out. Ignis is a real lady killer!"

"Ignis?" Noct was taken aback by what he was hearing, "What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"Yeah! He's got it all! Style, looks, brains, gourmet chef, and major dance moves."

"Come now, you're making a spectacle of yourself," said Ignis, pushing up his glasses to hide his face.

"So modest," said Charlie smiling, nudging his arm with her elbow.

Prompto smiled, "Charlie's a great wingman, even got the big guy dancing."

"Dancing?" Noctis was still in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"That's right, every morning during shift change some of the locals go play music near the power plant, to try and lift their spirits, among other things," said Iris.

"Everyone here works hard," said Charlie.

Noct laughed, "Sorry I missed it."

"Oh, and there's something else! Talcott, go on and tell 'em what you told me," Prompto looked towards the young boy.

"You got it!" replied Talcott excitedly.

"Oh come now, show some respect," said Jared.

"Whoa, no need to respect me. I'm not royalty," said Prompto.

"So there's this legend about a sword, and the sword's supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby," said Talcott.

"It may well be one of the lost tombs," said Ignis.

"Check it out?" asked Gladio.

"For sure. Thanks for the tip, Talcott," said Noct.

"You're welcome!" replied the boy cheerily.

"This sounds dangerous. Will the four of you be alright?" asked Iris.

"Five. I know the place they're talking about," said Charlie.

"You'll be accompanying us then?" asked Ignis.

"Yeah why not," she shrugged, "It's been a while since I could stretch my legs. Besides, I always wanted to see the inside of a royal tomb."

"It'll be good to have someone else watch our backs," said Gladio.

"It's decided then," said Prompto.

"Welcome aboard," said Noct.

Charlie smiled, following her new party out of the Inn. She kept on her local garb, not really concerned about who she was with them. No matter who saw her here, they wouldn't trace her back to Insomnia, regardless of her current traveling companions. They approached the parking spots, the Regalia shining in the sunlight.

"Nice to see it's still in one piece," she spoke.

"Well... we try," said Prompto.

"Hit some road trouble when we first set out," said Gladio.

"Thank the gods for Cid eh?" Charlie smiled.

"You knew about that?" asked Prompto.

"I could tell you what you had for breakfast a week ago."

"That is the coolest and creepiest thing I've ever heard."

"I suppose you'll be insisting on driving?" asked Ignis.

"You know me so well," she smiled brightly. He opened the door for her, as they all squeezed inside.

"I'm surprised specs surrendered the keys so easily," said Noct as he was forced into the middle.

"It would be a futile argument otherwise," said Ignis dryly as she began to make her way out of the city. The rest seemed to be waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Long story short, I have control freak issues," said Charlie, as the top came off and the wind began to blow her hair.

"That's what they all say to get to drive the Regalia," said Prompto.

Charlie laughed, "I've driven this car plenty of times."

"For spy business?" one of Prompto's eyebrows lifted.

"Sometimes, sure."

Ignis kept an eye on the terrain, making sure that they could find their way back if Charlie left after the journey. The usual idle chattering was taking place, most of them interested in Charlie's input. It was always nice to have someone else to talk to. A journey could get dull with the same conversation stirring around.

"So your mimic skill, how does it work exactly?" asked Prompto.

"Almost how it sounds. I mimic someone, their attributes, voice, skills, all of it. Most of the people I become are just ordinary citizens. I took their image, but created a completely different person. I'm careful to make sure that there's no way the person I mimic will cross paths with me or anyone I know as that identity," she explained.

"Doesn't it get hard? Juggling all those personalities?" asked Noct.

"Not really. The best way to lie is to tell be as truthful as possible. Most of those 'personalities' are almost the same person, just with a different appearance or voice. It's when I have to impersonate someone well known that I run into a bit of an issue."

"Someone well known?"

"Sure," she said, "The tricky part is knowing when to show up while they can't," she spoke in Prompto's voice, "But no matter your location, I shall always know," Ignis' voice came from her lips, "You never know how and when I'll turn up," she ended her description in Gladio's voice, "I've even had occasion to be you once or twice," she spoke as Noctis.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" said Prompto, "...and creepy," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, well it has proven useful over the years," said Ignis, "It gained plenty of intelligence not only around the crown city but also in the enemy forces."

"Well as you know, it's not perfect. I'm not as high in the ranks as I should be in order to get all the good info, but I do what I can," said Charlie.

"Don't sell yourself short, you've helped us a lot more than you think," said Gladio.

She smiled sadly, but kept her eyes trained on the road. Ignis observed the slight change in her face, knowing that there was something she was hiding. Usually she was always hiding something, but it didn't cause regret to shine on her face. He didn't ask, knowing that she wouldn't say anything with everyone here. As the sun was starting to set, they arrived in an outpost.

"Welcome to Burbost Sourvenir Emporium," she said, stopping the car at the gas pumps.

"Souvenir?" Prompto sounded a bit excited as they got out of the car.

"Might not be a bad idea to set down here for the night," said Gladio.

"Scared of the daemons?" asked Charlie.

"Best to avoid unnecessary skirmishes," said Ignis.

"I guess."

"You spend a lot of time out at night?" asked Noct.

She shrugged, "I hunt them in my downtime."

They made their way over to the camper, Charlie taking the bill for them and sitting on one of the plastic chairs. She pulled out her phone while Ignis busied himself in the kitchen, as Gladio and Prompto went shopping. Charlie was joined by Noctis at the table. She glanced at him, as he seemed to look sullen. And then the smallest of tremors set in, causing him to hold his head. Charlie clenched her jaw, closing her eyes tightly and dropped her phone on the table. Ignis narrowed his eyes at them from the window. She scooped up her phone quickly, trying to recover without anyone noticing. He continued his work, but kept an eye out.

"They say the tremors are the gods awakening," said Charlie, her eyes still trained on her phone.

"That right?" asked Noct, looking over at her.

She nodded, putting her phone screen down on the table, "That's the rumour. Titan has been sleeping for a long time. But he's about to wake up, and those rumblings are him stirring."

"That's one hell of an awakening."

"It's just a rumour, but they can generally have some sort of sprinkle of truth to them."

"But they aren't always true," said Gladio, walking up to them with Prompto and sitting down with them.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Will you be accompanying us to visit the Archeon as well?" asked Ignis, bringing out two plates of food.

"No, in the war of gods and men I opt out. I'll help you with that," she began to stand.

"Do not trouble yourself," he put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. The last three plates he brought with ease, setting one in front of her, taking a seat on her left. She took a bite of the Lasagne Al Forno.

She moaned in approval, "You're amazing, you know that?" she told him seriously, her mouth half full of food.

"I'm nothing special," he said, smiling politely at her. She didn't notice the slight pink that crept to his cheeks, she was back into her dinner.

They ate their fill, talking well into the night. Slowly, one by one, they went to bed, until only Ignis and Charlie were left sitting at the table. She had her feet up on Noct's vacant chair, as she was leaning back, looking up into the stars. Ignis observed her, as her eyes were closed. But once or twice, they would close even tighter. He knew she wasn't sleeping, it was possible she was having a similar reaction that Noct was having. There wasn't a very good explanation to his headaches, in fact, Ignis was drawing a blank as to the cause of them.

She opened her eyes slowly, neither of them feeling the need to fill in the silence with words. He also gazed at the stars, enjoying their view without the light pollution of the crown city. He remembered when she would tell him what they looked like in the middle of the night. His camping trips proved her information to be very accurate. He glanced at her again, noting her eyes were once again closed.

"It is unnecessary to keep watch," said Ignis gently, "Go to bed and try to get some rest."

"Why bother lying? We both know I won't go to sleep," she said softly, closing her eyes tight again.

"What's troubling you?"

"A great many things. None of which we have time for."

He sighed, "How are you feeling? After the loss of the crown city..."

"I should be asking you that. Your uncle was one of the casualties. Such a sweet man I wish it never happened. Clarus died defending his King, and it was ugly. My father... it wasn't pretty either. But it happened, and it affects us all. We just deal with it in different ways."

"Your way seems to be repressing everything."

"I don't have time to feel anything, I have to stay focused on my mission."

"And I suppose that mission is also something I'm not privy to."

"Not yet. I'll tell you all about it when its done."

"I shant hold my breath waiting."

"Now you're learning. Go to bed, you do so much for everyone, you deserve a break to."

Ignis didn't say anything. He sighed again, sitting for a few moments. She was sitting with her eye closed again, but he knew she was awake. Giving up, he stood, walking behind her and towards the camper. He stopped, putting a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting his green orbs. He looked sad, sad for her, and maybe a little worried, "You are not alone, Nox. You may always lean on me," he said soothingly.

She didn't say anything as he walked away. But one tear fell from her eye as she gazed back at the stars.

...

The next day about mid morning - as the Prince did enjoy his sleep - they ate breakfast and then set out. They followed Charlie as they left, the Regalia parked at the emporium. She led them down the street, to where there was a staircase that led down towards the river. She held her arm out, stopping them slightly.

"What is that?" asked Prompto. Near the river was a giant snake.

"Too much for us to handle," answered Charlie, "Follow me and stay low," she instructed.

They snuck by the Midgardsorm successfully, carefully trying not to slip on the rocks. The sound of the waterfall filled their ears as they approached.

"There's something a little easier," said Gladio, nodding towards the Shieldsears below the waterfall.

Charlie noted the path that could easily avoid them. She hung back as they went to fight off the enemies. She saw no need to kill them, but observed their fighting. She already knew they were adequate bounty hunters, hearing of their conquests from her whispers. They proved to be much better than she thought, vanquishing their enemy in a small amount of time. They even seemed to have fun with it, smiling as they walked towards her.

"Still?" asked Gladio.

"I am who I am, love me or leave me," she replied, holding her arms out and bowing mockingly.

Prompto and Noct seemed to be waiting for context, but she wasn't going to offer them any. They followed her, climbing the path towards the waterfall. The air began to chill, goosebumps starting to form on her forearms. There was a drizzle from the water falling on them, and it only got heavier as they got closer to the waterfall. But finally, they were right beside it.

"The legends say to look behind the waterfall," said Prompto.

"What does the waterfall say?" asked Ignis.

"I think it says... 'Come in'," Prompto was unsure.

"Speaks fluent waterfall, no wonder you keep him around," said Charlie as they began to follow the path behind it.

"It's just one of my many talents," he laughed. Once behind the waterfall, it grew darker, but there was most definitely a way inside, "Wouldn't you know it. An entrance!"

"Looks like the legend checks out," said Gladio as they walked inside.

It was dark, the lights the four of them carried turning on. Charlie grabbed her own, pinning it to her strap.

"This place gives me goose bumps," said Prompto, "Double back for our coats?" he suggested.

"What's the point?" asked Gladio, "Little chill won't kill ya.

"Well, looking on the bright side, maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay?"

"Yeah because monsters like warmth."

"Ah sarcasm. Hm, but what if they're frozen?"

"Encased in ice, waiting for something warm to pass by..."

"And then they jump out!"

Charlie chuckled lightly to herself, giving a bit of a shudder at the cold. Wordlessly, Ignis took off his leather jacket and placed it on her bare shoulders. She looked at him about to protest but he held his hand up, silencing her and pressing on.

"Ignis over here lady killing it up," said Prompto, who had noticed the transaction.

"Focus," said Charlie smiling.

They walked further into the cave, careful not to slip on any of the rocks. And then the daemons popped up from the ground, as per usual.

"And there's our warm welcome," said Prompto, summoning his weapon.

The Flan didn't think he was very funny. Noct warped into the first one, followed by Gladio swinging his giant sword at another. Ignis threw a dagger as Prompto shot his gun. Charlie grabbed her double sided and bladed lance, striking a fourth Flan. Ignis attacked the Flan she was fighting while Prompto moved on to help Gladio and Noct. She delivered the final blow, going to see what was left. Gladio had finished with the last one, and then they pressed on.

"Heading down a slippery slope in slip sliding shoes," said Prompto, "What could possibly go wrong?" he sounded nervous.

"Whoa!" Noctis started to slide, falling onto his back

"Down we go," said Ignis.

"Alright!" exclaimed Charlie excitedly, jumping down the big ice slide, keeping on her feet for balance.

They reached the bottom, only three of them on their feet. More daemons spawned as they arrived. Charlie brought about her weapon, putting one side of the lance into an imp and then using it to lunge at another. Noct warped behind her, hitting the imp that showed up there. She joined him with his sword, killing that one and moving onto another. They stood back to back and then separated, going to help the others. They were vanquished quickly, allowing the party to continue their journey.

"So much for a 'little chill'," said Prompto as they were climbing uphill, "I've got an ice cream headache without the ice cream."

"I think that's brain freeze," said Charlie thoughtfully.

"I really hope we didn't come here for nothing."

"Sure there's something if we look," said Gladio.

Once they had finally come to the top of the hill, there laid before them another icy slide.

"Again? Really?" said Noct exasperated.

"Yes!" Charlie jumped down it much like the first one. She hit a bump but jumped, doing a flip in the air and landing on some solid ground.

"Show off," said Noctis, coming to stand beside her.

"Again!" she said.

"Like a kid in a candy store," said Gladio.

She smiled at him, following Noct down the path that went over the rest of the ice slide. They came to a low bridge, ducking down to get through it. Noct was first, followed by Charlie, then Prompto, Ignis and Gladio bringing in the rear.

"Your tips just got frosted dude!" exclaimed Prompto.

"Really? How's it look?" replied Noct.

"Let's say distinguished," answered Charlie as they walked further into the cave.

They came down a path that led to the bottom of the last ice slide, fighting another string of Flan on the way. They could have gone lower into the cave, but there was a convenient ledge connecting them to where they needed to be.

"Watch your step," said Gladio as Noct began his way.

"No more slip ups," agreed Ignis, being the second to make his way across.

He was followed by Prompto, and Gladio brought in the rear. Charlie eyed the ledge with distaste, looking for another way that she might get across. The boys observed her but said nothing. She called her weapon, satisfied with her plan. She twirled it, throwing it so that it stuck in the wall above the ledge, perfectly in the middle. Taking a running start, she used the momentum to jump, grab the handle of her lance and force herself to the other side. Her weapon was dismissed as she dared any of them to say anything to her.

"I don't like falling," she said simply, leading the way.

They kept right, having another run in with some Flan. Noct threw fire at the bunch as everyone else sprung into action. At least for a while, the fire heated up the leather she was wearing and she was almost sweating. But the enemy was destroyed and they were able to keep going. Not five feet away another band of Imps spawned from the ground. She noted that Gladio stayed near her during this fight, but they were easily able to fall back into routine, one they had before she had left Insomnia the first time. It wasn't long before these enemies were defeated as well, the menfolk happily patting themselves on the back. They came upon more uphill, walking across what she could only perceive to be a bridge that led higher into the cave. They hadn't run into anything yet, but she was always ready for a fight.

"So the grave is through here?" asked Gladio, as they were coming to what looked like a separate room inside the cavern.

"Most likely," replied Noct.

"Let us see for ourselves," suggested Ignis.

They came up to another ledge. Noct went on first, followed by Prompto, Ignis then Gladio. Charlie could see no other option than to go that road. Sighing heavily, she summoned two small daggers and began her journey. She made sure that her daggers were in the wall with every step, though careful not to make enough impact to have the cave collapse on them.

"I'm so cold," Prompto complained, "What I wouldn't give for a hot bowl of soup. Mmm, soup."

"Soup... with a sandwich," Charlie conceded.

"We're almost there. We gotta be, right?" Prompto sounded urgent this time.

They finally finished the ledge, Charlie letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She dismissed her weapons, this time without the questionable stares. They walked into another room, one completely encased in ice. But there seemed to be more light gleaming off of the reflective surfaces.

"Hey! Knock, knock!" said Gladio, as the very obvious door to a royal tomb became present.

"We're there, finally," said Ignis, rubbing his forearms a little bit. Charlie felt guilty that she had his jacket. That was, until there was a prickling in her spine.

"We are not alone," she said, summing her lance. Almost as if on cue, the enemies spawned.

"Can't it ever be easy?" Gladip was exasperated.

"Never," replied Noct.

"Where's the fun in that?" said Ignis, as he called his own daggers.

Charlie analyzed everything around her, springing into action against the Flan and the Imps. She wanted to see what the Mindflayer was going to do before she figured out her next move. Her jaw set, she hovered around the Prince as discreetly as she could. She joined him in his attacks against the beast, as he called forth reinforcements. The daemon wasn't exactly as easy as they had been experiencing so far, but that was to be expected she supposed. She caught Gladio in her peripherals, taking a hit, but clearing him a path. Ignis was there to help her up, and they kept the lesser daemons at bay. The five of them launched an assault from all sides afterwards, before the Mindflayer could call for more back up. He was finally fallen, Charlie taking another deep breath as she held her left hand over her right shoulder.

"Does this mean we get to go back outside?" asked Prompto.

"Almost," said Ignis, as he followed Noct towards the entrance of the tomb.

Charlie watched curiously as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. She looked on with wonder at everything around her once she had piled in. She could feel a pulsing within herself, almost like a calling. A faint whisper, coming from the weapon. She stood opposite of Noctis, as he held his hand out. The weapon disappeared into a light, which then flew straight into his chest. Charlie's eyes lit up with the power of Kings before her, circling him before finally disappearing.

"Fascinating..." she breathed.

He was looking at her curiously, but she wasn't paying attention. She snapped back to reality as they left, no longer having business here. The way out was more direct, and it was sunset by the time they had come out. Charlie gave Ignis his jacket back, smiling in thanks at his concern for her. It was nice not being able to see her breath. And then there was another tremor, and it made her head want to explode. She instinctively grabbed Ignis' arm and squeezed, keeping herself from crying out. His eyes were trained on her, but weren't focused.

"Noct you okay?" asked Prompto. That brought her back, and she let go of her friend, looking at the Prince.

"What did I.. What was that?" he asked, still holding his head.

"What is it?" asked Gladio, walking towards him. Ignis and Charlie had made their way over as well.

"A hole in the ground... burning... The meteor?"

"You saw the Disc of Cauthess?" asked Ignis. Noct didn't say anything.

"Let's make our way back to Lestallum," said Gladio.

"Yeah, gotta report to Talcott," agreed Prompto.

"You three go on ahead, his Highness and I have some unfinished business," said Charlie. Noct looked at her in alarm, confused as to what she was talking about. Ignis looked displeased, as Gladio and Prompto were about as confused as their volunteered Prince, "Did I stutter?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Ignis.

"We can go with you," offered Gladio.

"No, I insist. Only he can do this and the less I have traveling with me the better," she spoke.

"Sure," Noct shrugged, intrigued.

"You sure?" asked Prompto skeptically.

"Scram, I got this. One of us will be in contact to regroup," she said.

Gladio's massive arms were crossed, but he nodded at them, "Suit yourself. Good luck," and he began to walk away.

"I guess we'll see you... later?" Prompto was still unsure of himself, following his friend.

Ignis was upset about the abruptness of the ordeal, and it was written all over his face. But they had both made up their minds, and Charlie was daring him to challenge her, which was usually a trap of some sort. He sighed finally, "Do be careful," he told them, before turning his back and walking away with the others.

.*.*.

...

hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. how am i doing


	8. Study Hard

welcome back thanks for reading. i own nothing of any final fantasy world

...

 _"Follow me, and taste for yourself the sweetness of victory." - Ardyn Izunia aka Ardyn Lucis Caelum_

Ignis returned to Lestallum a week later, accompanied by both Gladio and Prompto. They took the longest way possible back, enjoying their time together, whether it was fighting, camping, or just sitting and talking. It seemed that all three of them needed the time together, having been apart so long. It had been five years since the Starscourge had started, and they had mostly gone their separate ways. They all had different interests, and had to find ways to fill in the time lest they all go mad with boredom. It was better than nothing, he supposed. As he went to park the car he noted that for the first time in a year, there was a red airship docked there.

"Aranea!" Prompto was excited as he got out of the car.

"What's she doing here?" asked Gladio.

"Who cares! Let's go find her!"

Ignis said nothing, remembering the last time she had made an appearance. She had found the book and delivered it to him personally, something she really didn't have to do. He was curious as to why she was in Lestallum, but given her endeavors it really could have nothing to do with any of them. But alas, as he arrived at the house provided for him and the others to use, she was sitting patiently on the couch while Cid slept. She had a very expensive drink in her hand, reading something that she grabbed from in the house. She faced them as they arrived, looking slightly happy.

"Took you long enough," she spoke, taking another long drink.

"Apologies, I was unaware you would be in our vicinity," said Ignis.

"Been here a couple days. I fed the old man, he's pretty grumpy you took off for so long."

"And how is my favourite dragoon knight?" asked Prompto, going to sit beside her.

"Are there more dragoon knights in your life? Should I be jealous?" she raised a brow, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't encourage him," said Gladio, sitting in the chair opposite of them.

She smirked, "Actually, I was wondering if any of you had been home at all."

"Home? You mean, Insomnia?" asked Prompto.

She nodded.

"I'm afraid none of us have returned to the crown city since it feel all those years ago..." replied Ignis.

"Word is, Ardyn's holed up there," said Gladio.

"He is, with an army of daemons rampaging throughout the city," said Aranea.

"You've been?"

"I've flown over it. I'm not sure when your Prince will be back, but I'm getting a little tired of all this darkness. There's no profit in it, and I'm going against my own rules working overtime. A symbol for the people is nice, but I miss the damn sun."

"As foretold, only the King of Light can banish the darkness," Ignis recited his studies.

"I thought you might say that," she was discouraged.

"Can't be too much longer... can it?" asked Prompto, unsure of himself.

"The people grow restless, and many have given up their faith," said Ignis.

"You're damn right they have. If I wasn't in the middle with Oydis, sorry, Noxima, then I wouldn't believe any of it either. There's no other way to win?"

"I'm afraid not."

She sighed, "Might as well make a night of it then," and she poured herself another drink.

.*.*.

Oydis walked the streets of Gralea with her signature scowl on her face. She had a small troupe at her back, her superior officers troops. She had just returned from a very private mission, one completely off the books to the rulers of Gralea. She hadn't seen the Emperor in weeks, and the Chancellor was off doing gods knew what. She hated the Chancellor, having no way of knowing what his true intentions were. The crystal lied in the middle of Zagnatus Keep, but was under such heavy security she was unable to get anywhere near it. Only the Emperor could go to it, and probably Ardyn.

But that wasn't why she was sent away. There were some shocking rumours about, she was out to confirm their truth. She didn't like what she had found, though she rarely did these days since Insomnia's fall. But nonetheless, she continued towards the local tavern where most of her unit frequented. Gralea wasn't like the crown city, there wasn't another place like that in the world, but it wasn't much like the rest of Eos either. Oydis had done a lot of traveling in her lifetime, and though she hated the Empire, the city wasn't half bad.

She walked into the tavern, the scowl on her face not faltering despite her warm welcome. She was a bit of a legend here. She scanned the room, nodding her greetings at her unit. Finally, she found the person she was looking for, going to sit at their table.

"Oydis," Aranea greeted, placing a drink in front of her.

"Commodore," Oydis bowed her head, taking the drink.

"You can shove your formalities up your ass. Did you find out?"

"Yes. It's exactly as you suspected. Daemons are being harvested in order to mass produce bio weapons. The MT's are just puppies compared to what they're trying to do now. And you should have seen the two daemons they had take down Insomnia. They're trying to replicate them again, now that the glaives are gone."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that," said Aranea distastefully.

"Things only seem to get worse as the Chancellor continues to hold the Emperor's ear and pretty well do what he wants."

"Yeah I noticed that. I can't stand that guy, but lately he's taken an interest in me."

"Probably best to stay on his good side. I hear even the Lady Charlotte can't get close to him."

"Lady Charlotte is someone I'd love to meet. She'd have all the answers I need. He's got me going to keep an eye on that moron Caligo."

Oydis took a long drink, her face unchanged, "Why the sudden interest in Caligo?"

"From what I can tell, he made a mess of Lestallum by killing off some old Insomnian steward or butler or whatever he was. He was in pursuit of the runaway Prince after him and his team busted into one of our bases to steal their car back."

"The very same base that would have had them all wiped out if Ardyn hadn't stopped Ravus from initiating?" Oydis raised a brow.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Ardyn was also present during the Titan and helped the four of them escape that wrath as well. By letting the Prince roam around, he's now acquired the blessing of Ramuh. If our orders were to kill, why is he letting both the Prince and the Princess roam around freely and completing the very covenants that the Emperor is trying to prevent?"

"This is why I hired you, to ask the questions that keep my back safe."

"Actually you hired me because the Emperor forced me into your service."

Aranea smiled, "I forgot about that part."

"Either way, I was fortunate to be on your side of it all."

"Try to keep your ears open about Ardyn, I don't trust him as much as you don't, but maybe with his newfound interest in me I can get a little closer to. Will you also try and find the Lady Charlotte if you can? I'd like a word with her about a job opportunity."

"She seems to have gone underground after going rogue and taking out another base all on her own. The Emperor was extremely unhappy about how one person took out an entire base with our own weapons. Many heads rolled that day, though she definitely didn't come out of it unscathed."

"Even still, she's not dead. I need to see her yesterday."

"I'll see that it's done."

"You're one in a million, Oydis."

"Ten million," she replied very seriously, taking another long drink.

.*.*.

Ignis opened his eyes slowly. He checked his phone, noting it was mid morning. He had a mild headache, and he wasn't sure if it was from his dream or drinking. He didn't often drink, but sometimes he couldn't deny that there was occasion to. He sat up slowly from the couch, having offered Aranea his room and leaving the others to their own. Cid seemed to be sleeping still as well, and Ignis knew he was better off starting breakfast before the old man awoke. He rubbed his forehead, knowing now that the headache was from his dream and began to busy himself in the kitchen.

He noted that Aranea had stocked it beautifully, having to really pass the time while she waited for him. He felt guilty for not being here, but he knew that if she was in a real rush, she would have called him. It seemed that they were missing a few essential things he would need for breakfast. Quietly, he crept out of the house and made his way towards the market. He nodded as locals he knew, having lived here for quite some time. He noted that there were more survivors present than before he left, and the streets grew more and more overcrowded.

There was no more music to be played on the streets of this once happy city. He always found this to be a charming town, though a bit warm for his liking. Now, with the eternal night settled in, the warmth seemed to help. Everywhere he looked seemed to talk of despair, and it seemed a lifetime ago he was walking the streets with Nox, dancing at shift change. He smiled slightly, remembering how happy she was. She always liked dancing, no matter what the tone was. He purchased what he needed from the market, pushing through people as politely as he could.

"Excuse me sir," a young girl tugged at his elbow.

He turned around, frowning slightly as he was sure he had seen this girl before, "May I help you?"

"You're friends with Miss Aya, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, noting how five years had really aged the young girl.

"Have you seen her lately? I was hoping she was around..."

"I..." he had no idea what to say. Sighing, he smiled sadly at her, "Miss Aya is out making sure the world is a safer place to live, until our King returns to banish the darkness."

The girl's eyes brightened at that, "Will you send her a message for me? Tell her to come back and see me?"

His smile stayed, still sad, "I shall see to it, Miss...?"

"Perny."

"Miss Perny. It may take her a few years before she returns, but I guarantee your words shall reach her."

The girls hugged him, and Ignis was at a loss for what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling sad that he had to lie. But to have this girl lose faith... well, he knew that it would break his heart.

.*.*.

Altissia, the most beautiful place he had ever seen. And yet, he roamed the streets alone, only wishing that he could show her everything he was seeing. As part of his studies, he and a handful of students in his level had traveled to Altissia by boat to complete the highest level of their education. They were to be there for three days, having only a week to prepare for their major exam. The school in Altissia was the only one that provided the testing, and he was honoured to be among the chosen. Accordo was the most free of territories that Nifleheim commanded, so being Lucian didn't matter here. And it was the first - and probably only - time he would even be out of Insomnia.

He had explored to his heart's content, the sun setting in and the stars coming out. The view was amazing, he had never seen anything like it. Even the crown city lacked the beauty of Altissia, though it came very close. Sighing, he walked back to the hotel. He ascended the stair case, walking passed his own room and going two doors down to another. He knocked gently on the door and waited patiently. No answer. He tried again, a little louder this time.

"Its open!" he heard from the other side.

He opened the door slowly and stepped within. A navy haired, amethyst eyed girl had books and papers scattered all around her on the bed, as she frantically looked for something. Her hair was mussed up, dark circles under her eyes, as it was obvious she hadn't left this room since their arrival. He was quite sure she was still wearing the clothes they traveled in.

"A little spring cleaning?" he raised a brow, smirking.

She gave him a death glare, before returning to her papers, throwing one and grabbing another. She brought another book on her lap, two pens stuck in her hair and a third in her mouth as she grabbed for another one desperately, writing something down on the book beside her.

"You're a mess, Nox," he spoke softly.

"I'm Charlie here," she reminded him, not even bothering to look as she dropped another paper and picked up a book, "In fact, I've always been Charlie and especially in unfriendly territory you of all people should remember that."

"Apologies. What say you take a small break?"

"No time," she said, grabbing another paper and looking it over. He heard a strange noise then, and looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"That sound? When was the last time you ate? Or slept?"

"When did we get here?"

"Two days ago."

"About that time," she nodded, though she kept her eyes focused on the work in front of her. He walked over to her, taking the book from her hands, "Hey I need that!" she protested. He ignored her, grabbing more papers out of her hands as he tried to take them from her, "What are you doing?!" she tried to fight him but was weighed down by the three books in her lap.

He put a hand on her shoulder, staring at her, "Go bathe, you smell positively rancid."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a finger atop her lips to silence her. She glared at him, but he was unrelenting. She took a deep breath, and then threw the books from her lap and walked into the bathroom. He took the time to gather her scattered papers and books, organizing them neatly in a pile before packing them away in her bag. He placed that on the chair near the doorway, then grabbed the suitcase containing her clothes and left that outside the bathroom door. He then sat in the chair beside the bed. He didn't have to wait too log, placing his nose in a book as she came out in a towel only to find what she needed outside the door. He was careful to keep his eyes trained on the book until the door was firmly closed.

She came out of the bathroom about five minutes later, her hair brushed and in fresh clothes. The fragrance of her shampoo filled the room, a sweet and fruity smell, as her hair cascaded down one shoulder. It was towel dried, so mostly damp, having only had the brush go through it once. Though it was a huge improvement compared to when he had first walked in.

"Better?" he asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"A bit," she conceded, "Where's my stuff?"

"Ready for you to take down to the kitchens with me."

"You think they're going to let a child go down there and use their fancy kitchen?" she raised a brow.

"We're guests of honour, and since you refuse to leave your studies, it appears I'll just have to bring them with us in order for you to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she waved him off, looking for where he might have put her books.

"It wasn't a suggestion," he said firmly, standing and ushering her out the door once she had grabbed her bag.

She looked upset but swung the bag onto her shoulder and followed him down the steps of the hotel. They snuck out of sight into the kitchens, keeping out of the way of the other cooks and chefs. They came to a corner that seemed to be unused. It was perfect, as this was obviously where the old kitchen used to be. Ignis turned on the light, getting the burners ready while Charlie sat down against the wall and began to unpack her things.

"What do you feel like having?" he asked.

"I don't know, finger food? Something I don't have to actually sit down and eat, I can just shovel into my mouth while doing this," she said impatiently.

He looked thoughtful, and then began to have a peek at what he was working with. Within five minutes she already had papers and books scattered everywhere. He looked on disapprovingly, but kept to his work. She sighed a lot, groaned, mumbled, screamed, threw things and felt mostly defeated. But she kept at it, despite how frustrated she was about everything she was looking at. She frantically switched between papers, books, pages, but she had only managed to have two pens, which was an improvement at least. About twenty minutes into his cooking he noted that she was more upset now than when he had first found her.

"Six gods linked to Caelum... Moons aligned... Valhalla gates and roads to lead... Starscourge and the Oracle... The lost gods... The legendary seventh..." she muttered. She screamed finally, "I'll never get it all!"

"Certainly not with that sort of attitude," conceded Ignis, his back still towards her while he cooked.

"That's not helping!"

"Yes I'm sure the yelling is producing positive results."

"It's making me feel better."

"Truly?"

She groaned, "How are you not freaking out right now? How can you be so fucking calm all the time?"

"Language."

"Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, damn, bitch, shit, fuck, fuck!"

He put together the last of his preparations for his food, ignoring her. He placed what looked like green eggs onto crackers with cheese, filling them with a sweet and sour sauce. He arranged them on a plate, turning and going to sit beside her. He held the plate to her, and she begrudgingly took one of the weird things he made. Her eyes widened as she took a bite, placing the rest of it in her mouth.

"This is the most amazing I've ever tasted," she said, taking another, "Mm, why are you so awesome?"

"Because I managed to remain calm in strenuous situations," he answered slyly.

She smiled guiltily, sighing and leaning her head back against the wall. He mimicked her, taking a bite of his own food. It had turned out well, considering it was an experiment. She pulled her head up, grabbing another cracker, finally realizing how hungry she really was. She felt better, really happy that he had forced her to do this. She sighed again, as he looked at her curiously.

"I don't understand how you find this so easy, I'll never get it..."

"You will. Unlike me, you ascended ahead farther."

"Are you saying I'm smarter than you?"

He smiled, "I'm saying that I only moved ahead of my level to where I was most comfortable. You, however, had to climb higher to reach my level, which puts you at more of a challenge than myself. Whether your intelligence is higher would not make a difference, seeing as everyone learns differently. You just chose to make it harder for yourself."

"So... you're saying I'm stupid?"

"No. Just that you tend to take on a smidge more than you can handle. But that sort of determination gives you strength I can only hope to one day acquire."

She smiled, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks, "You are a smooth talker."

He nodded at her, the smirk still evident on his face. They sat in silence while she finished off the plate of food. He placed the plate on the ground beside him, picking up a couple of the papers she had strewn along the floor. Her notes were even frantic, something seemed to bother her.

"Cor came to see me before we came here," she began, "If I pass this exam, I'll have two weeks and then... I'll be leaving Insomnia."

He frowned, "I see..."

"I want to pass but... I... I'm scared to leave."

"You've been looking forward to this goal."

"I did, I, I do. But... I just..." she wasn't sure how to voice her feelings, but he was patient as he looked at her, "I'll be gone for months at a time, in enemy territory. I don't know if I'll make it back, or anything that's going to happen."

"Two weeks from now is your birthday," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she said dryly, "Great birthday present, my dad's sending me away."

"Try not to focus so much on that."

"I know... I just... I'll be all alone out there, and that terrifies me."

He was silent as he took in her words. He moved his eyes towards the paper in his hand, though he was unfocused on the contents, "Perhaps we could devise a way to communicate without detection."

He looked at her, and she met his gaze. She was out of breath as she stared at him, feeling a pull towards him. She let her eyelids slowly fall over her amethyst eyes, as she felt the ghost of his nose touch hers. And then she felt the softness of his lips lightly press onto hers. They were young, it was awkward, but it was quite pleasant. As they pulled back slowly, she seemed to come to her senses, embarrassed at her own behaviour. She shook her head slightly, picking up a paper and looking it over.

"So, the lost gods, Ragnarok, Tritoch, Kirin, Startlet, Alexander, Crusader and the longest list ever just all... died out?" she began.

"Yes," he swallowed, trying to focus, "All that remains are the six."

"And the fabled Phoenix, trapped within the Iifa tree..."

.*.*.

Ignis jumped out of his bed. The key words he needed, probably all of them, so obvious yet again. He went straight to work on the book, his face lighting up at the results he was getting thus far.

...

thanks guys!


	9. Of Gods and Men

thank for you my lovely review and to the rest of you for reading. i know that a lot of the ffxv story is fuzzy, i'll adjust accordingly as new info comes out, but for now i'll work with whats known and my own spin of it. i own nothing of any final fantasy, just my character and ideas.

...

 _"Once in a while you can see the light in the strangest places, but only if you look at it right." - Prompto Argentum._

"Kirin. Tritoch. Crusader. Alexander. Stray. Siren. Seraphim. Unicorn. Maduin. Bismark. Shoat. Phantom. Zone seeker. Golem. Fenrir. Palidor. Starlet. Odin. Raiden. Terrato. Ragnarok. Carbuncle. Ramuh. Shiva. Ifrit. Bahamut. Titan. Leviathon. Phoenix. The old gods, the ones that gave mortals the world we live, Eos. They were born from the Iifa tree, and drew their power from it. Together they created Solheim, and ruled over all, as below Eos was formed around the tree. Carbuncle, the god of dreams watched over all mortals in their own dream world. And it was there that the desire for power was discovered. Carbuncle expressed the concern about the war between gods and men. But the gods ignored the creature. Until the attack came.

"Almost every man had turned to fight, to harness the power denied to them. But there were some that did not wish to disturb them. And so, the gods fought, killing many that would otherwise had lived, and with the power and blessings of their gods. Many of the gods had perished also. By the end of the war, there only remained: Kirin, Alexander, Carbuncle, Ramuh, Crusader, Shiva, Ifrit, Bahaumut, Titan, Leviathon, Phoenix, Maduin, Odin, Raiden, and Ragnarok. And as the Iifa tree granted mortals the ability to procreate, and continue to flood Eos, the more the gods grew restless. Another war was inevitable. But they did not forget the mortals that stood with them, that defended them.

"Carbuncle was the first to disappear, vowing to protect those in need whilst inside their own dreamworld. Kirin descended upon the mortals, giving up her powers in order to become one herself. She founded the town of Tenebrae, gathering followers and expanding the city. Maduin, filled with sorrow that his greatest love had gone and died a mortal in the blink of an eye, also descended to Eos, forming a town that came to be known as Insomnia, as the former astral did not sleep due to his heartache. But as the years passed, Ifrit became hostile, knowing it was only a matter of time before the mortals would band together and come to destroy them once more. So he betrayed his fellow gods, beginning the fall of Soleheim. He bestowed a plague among the mortals, turning them in to monsters. The astrals had to fight back, and they knew this would be a never ending war.

"And so, the old war began. Alexander and Crusader perished trying to defend the mortals, while fighting off Ifrit. Starscourge had taken over all of Eos, the infection of daemons spreading upon the mortals as the night and darkness fueled their power. The Iifa tree was dying with each passing moment that darkness was upon the world. Shiva was able to subdue Ifrit, but it did not stop the Starscourge. The resulting battle caused Solheim to fall. The impact would destroy all of Eos, so the gods broke it down as much as they could. Titan caught what was left, a meteor, and for years he held it up as he entered his slumber. Odin and Raiden combined their powers, and formed crystals that contained the power to keep the darkness away. The plague would not disappear, but at least it would give the mortals a fighting chance.

"So long as there were gods among the world, the fighting would continue. It was then they decided to leave the world, and enter a slumber much like Titan. But they would return, to continue fighting the old war. Bahamut descended upon the mortals, choosing the lineage of Kirin known as Nox Fleuret, and thus the first Oracle was born, bearing the astral's own trident. Only the Oracle could commune with the remaining gods. He then anointed another, the lineage of Maduin known as Lucis Caelum. Thus, the first King of Light was born and banished the darkness. Phoenix used regeneration and restoration powers to heal all the damage done. And then the gods left Eos. Leviathon found the biggest and quietest body off water, and submerged herself in what would be future Altissia. Ramuh went to the heavens itself, only to return after the chosen passed his trials. Ragnarok became the Ultima sword, infusing his power inside for Bahamut to wield. Bahamut resided inside of the first crystal created by Odin and Raiden, the one that resided over Insomnia by the chosen King. There he sleeps, until it is time to choose another. Phoenix entered a sleep inside of the Iifa tree, waiting for the appropriate time to rise again. Shiva still lived among the mortals, knowing that she would be needed soon.

"And for years the gods slept as the world was at a tentative peace," Ignis finished what he read from the book. Talcott was listening intently at his tale, "That is as far I have unveiled."

Talcott, who recently started speaking in a male baritone seemed sad that the story was over, "There's no more?"

"So far, no. But I'm certain there will be once I unlock more pages."

"So daemons were banished once before."

"That appears to be the message. However the story is incomplete, and until I decipher more it would be unwise to assume anything."

"She really likes history."

"She did, the Old War always fascinated her. But this is more than anyone has ever learned of it. She pursued it very thoroughly."

"So, what about Etro?"

"No mention thus far, though I daresay she would not forget about Etro after having met the deity."

"She met Etro?!"

"Yes. She ventured to Valahalla to get some answers that only her father could provide."

"I'm amazed she came out of that alive."

"I believe that same path is laid out for me once this Starscourge is vanquished."

"So what now?" he asked. Taclott had grown a lot over the years. He was still timid, but he was improving greatly.

"I must keep at my work. But soon I will venture to all the royal tombs. I believe there is something in them that may enable me to unlock more information. So far it seems that Nox has provided all the essential tools we need to understand what exactly is happening."

"You'll let me know will you? I want to see them."

"It is dangerous outside of Lestallum."

"I can fight."

Ignis sighed, wishing that it hadn't come down to this. But if he knew anything about Talcott, it's that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

.*.*.

The night sky blanketed Insomnia. The rain was light as it fell through the magical barrier. The tallest tower left a magnificent view over the city, as did its twin. The citadel was the largest building, and in the middle of both towers did emanate the crystal's power, which kept the barrier up around the city. It was huge, and despite her ill feelings towards the King, she was thoroughly impressed by how he maintained not only the barrier, but was able to loan the glaives his power as well. Holding up the defenses had surely aged him. But in a couple of years, she would be able to leave Insomnia and hopefully help end this silly war.

She stared into the overly large aquarium that rose from the top floor all the way to the roof. The creatures inside seemed unfazed by the small rain drops around them. At least they had all kinds of space to move around. She climbed the stairs, going outside. She looked out over the city, walking toward the railing and leaning her arms upon it. The rain drops didn't bother her, as she drank in a memory. And she began to sing, out loud, as she enjoyed doing so when she was alone.

 _Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside_

 _Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure_

 _Battles we can win, if we believe our souls_

 _Hang in for the light, till dawn_

 _Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

 _Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere_

"You have a lovely voice," she heard the voice of the King behind her. She stiffened, as he startled her, but kept her back towards him, "I have not heard that song in years, I didn't think anyone besides my late wife had known it," he said tentatively, coming to stand beside her.

"She sang it, I listened," Nox shrugged.

"Do you remember the rest?"

She sighed, though not because of him. The memories that flooded her while she sang always made her emotional. He knew why, she knew that he did, but she was happy at least he didn't bother to mention it to her. She supposed she could finish it at his request, given that he wasn't trying too hard to push himself inside her wall. She opened her mouth, continuing her song.

 _Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light_

 _Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over_

 _Battles we can win, our struggle lies within_

 _Will we live to greet the dawn?_

 _Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

 _Promise me one day that peace shall reign._

"Perfect," he smiled, "Do you know the origin?"

"No," she frowned, curious now.

"The song is said to have been originally sang by the very first Oracle. After Bahamut had bestowed his power to her, she prayed. And she encouraged her people to as well, so she taught them the song in order to show the gods their devotion. She had hoped that it would help keep their blessings with all mortals."

"I never knew that," her defenses were down as she spoke to him.

"It's not in our history books. Over the years the song died out as do the beliefs of the constant battle of the Old War. Only very few actually know the song. I am glad you are able to carry it over to another generation."

"You're assuming I'll have children of my own."

"Of course you will, Noxima. At the right time, you will find yourself a more than suitable companion and marry. It is only natural, even you would wish that once the war is over."

"You mean you'll decide for me like you have my entire life," she said coldly.

"No. I will let you decide who you wish to spend your life with. After the war is over, you will be free to make your own choices, as your talents will fall into disuse and the need for deception will no longer exist."

"I see, I'm only here to benefit you."

"You're twisting my words, Nox. Once Nifleheim falls there will be no need to hide who you are anymore. You'll be safe."

She opened her mouth to protest, but his words cut into her deeply. Freedom, it was the only thing she wanted after learning who and what she was. Could it be that she would have it? It seemed so far away, she couldn't fathom a world with it. She closed her mouth, sighing slightly as the rain began to fall harder. She didn't care though, and she was surprised that Regis stayed out as well. She was mesmerized by the twinkling lights of the city, wondering what it would be like outside of it. She hated the citadel most of all, but had nowhere else to go. Freedom...

"How do you know that I'll even come back once you send me away?" her bitter tone had returned.

"Will you truly abandon your family?"

Once again she was at a loss for words. Her eyes hardened as she focused back on the lights of the city. No, she wouldn't and he gambled right on that. There was no else with her abilities, it only made sense that they prep her for this. She was as ready as she was ever going to be, happy to leave this all behind. Except for a couple of things...

"Come, Nox. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here," Regis spoke softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

To his surprise, she didn't shrug it off or make a rude comment. She simply nodded, sitting up and beginning to walk back inside of the tower.

.*.*.

Ignis opened his eyes slowly. He was thoughtful, the symbol in the book coming back to his mind. Part of it was the god, Phoenix. Another part was the Iifa tree, which made sense as the god had sealed itself inside. But the third, what was it? The lucky streak he was on cracking the code had come to a bitter end, as he was stuck again. He knew that the history lesson was essential. In order to understand their enemy, they needed all the facts. Well, he did, and she knew that. They were raised very similar, having studies together most of their lives. It only made sense that she did things almost the same. Almost, she did go charging in blindly once in a while. But that was a different story.

As he got out of his bed, he noted that Cid was not sitting and waiting for him to cook. Odd, considering the old man didn't really have anything left besides food. Ignis walked towards his room and tapped on the door lightly. There was no answer. He tried again, a little louder this time. Nothing. Strange.

"Master Cid?" he opened the door slowly. He saw the lump of the old man in his bed. He carefully walked over, shaking gently on the shoulder.

"What are ya doin' that for?" the old man asked grumpily.

"Are you alright?"

"Just havin' some trouble breathin'."

Ignis placed the back of his hand on the old man's forehead. He had a slight fever, he had caught a cold, "Remain in bed, I shall see to some home remedies."

Cid said nothing as he had fallen back asleep. Ignis walked out of the room, going to look at anything that might help right away. He boiled some water, placing some ginger and honey inside of it. He was hoping this was mild, something easily able to pass. Cid was getting old, and Ignis couldn't really handle having to lose someone else at the moment.

.*.*.

Ignis busied himself with the dishes in Noctis' apartment. The young Prince was finishing off another attempt at the Tenebrae sweets. Ignis was determined to master it, enjoying the challenge it provided him - among other things. He wasn't even sure how close he was getting, but he wouldn't give up easy. As he finished that last of the dishes, drying his hands, he noted that the Prince had left the dirty plate on the table and had his nose buried in a comic book. Ignis sighed, clearing away the plate and choosing not to comment on the studies would be more important that the comic.

But he wasn't in the mood to for a futile argument today. Something had been bothering him since he left his home, but he was putting it from his mind in order to focus on his job. He washed the dirty plate quickly, placing it in the tray and looked for anything else he might have to do before leaving.

"Heard some noise in the apartment above me this morning," said Noct, not even taking his eyes off his book, "Guess someone really does live there."

"Yes well, I imagine the person is away on business more often than not," replied Ignis.

"If they're never there I don't see why I can't have it."

"It would be rude to ask someone to leave their home."

"Right..." replied Noct dryly.

"Will that be all?"

"I guess. See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

Ignis left then, but instead of going down in the elevator, he swiped his other key, and went up a floor. The elevator stopped at the penthouse, opening and allow him inside of the home. He looked around carefully, noting that one light was left on in the guest bathroom. Curious, he walked towards it, but saw no one there. The water was running slightly in the sink, and he turned it off. Someone had been here at some point. He walked up the stairs, but it was all quiet.

"Nox?" he called out before turning on the light in her room. Nothing. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and called her. It rang relentlessly before hitting her voicemail. She wasn't answering. It was unlike her to show up and not at least give him a sign that she was in town. He tried one more time, only getting the same results and sighed. He left her home, going down to the garage and getting into his car. The nagging feeling he woke up with only got worse as he found no sign of her. He pondered all of it as he drove home, trying one last time to reach her. Nothing.

He sighed again as he got out of the car, sending her a message to call him when she could. He just had to make sure that all was well with her. As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he saw curious brown spots on the floor. Almost as if someone had spilled something, seeing as it was unlikely a bleeding person had come about unnoticed. To pass the time he kept his eye on the trail, noting it disappeared two floors below him. Curious, he walked down the corridor to the other entrance of the stairwell. No trace of it. Frowning again, he walked up the two sets of stairs to his apartment, only to be startled that the door was slightly open, and there was smeared blood on his doorknob.

He put down his bag on the inside of his door, calling his daggers as he walked inside slowly, his feet not making a sound. He opened the closet carefully, nothing. He walked further out of the foyer, looking into his bathroom. Nothing there either. He kept going until he saw bigger blotches of blood, that lead him straight into his living room. He dropped his weapons at the sight before him. A lamp and accept table were knocked over, blood all over it. The trail of destruction led to the his glass coffee table. It was shattered, as it could not support the human weight that fell through it. Her feet in the air, hanging off the frame, as a pool of blood surrounded her. She was unconscious, dead it looked like.

"Nox!" he was there in an instant, cutting himself on the broken glass. He lifted her out of the table's frame, holding her neck with one arm, his other hand on her cheek, "Nox!" he shook her slightly, trying to wake her up. He checked for a pulse, noting that it was scarce there, "Nox!" he shook her a little harder, but she remained unresponsive.

He kept himself calm and he looked her over for all of her injuries. She was pale, the bruising from where she had bumped around in his home evident. The cuts from the glass were obvious as well. And then he saw something he had never seen before. Some sort of weird bite it looked like, a tooth marks forming a perfect triangle. He didn't recognize that sort of injury, but it was definitely from outside of Insomnia. He frantically searched his pockets for his phone, dialing.

"Hello?" he heard his friend on the other line.

"Gladio, I need you here at my apartment," Ignis tried to keep calm.

"You okay?"

"No, get here at once!"

He hung up the phone, hoping that would emphasize his point. It was lucky the shield didn't live far from him, but if he was at the citadel, it could take longer. He kept his green eyes focused on Nox, as she looked as if she were clinging to life. What happened? Why had she come here? He held her tighter as he felt his blood boil, his body wanting to shake with rage. But giving into his emotions would do him no good, he had to help her. He stood, placing her on his couch. He went to his room, laying down an extra sheet and some towels. He then transferred her from the couch to his bed, and began cleaning her up. He picked out as much glass as he could from her left elbow up to her shoulder, some in her thigh and forearm. There were a couple of small shards in her neck, as well as her face. He did what he could, hoping that he had gotten them all. He then started to clean up the blood, seeing that she had another injury on the right side, near her torso. There was another cut on her right leg. She had quite a fight before she arrived. And then of course, there was that strange bite.

"Iggy!" Gladio burst into his room, "Everything okay?"

Ignis stood, turning to his friend, "No," he spoke sadly, standing aside.

Gladio growled slightly at the sight before him, "What happened?!" he demanded, walking up to her in a fit of rage.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I found her collapsed in the middle of my coffee table."

"Is she...?" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No, not yet. But... she will pass if we do not find the source of this bite," Ignis pointed out the odd wound, "With your knowledge of survival, I had thought you would be the best chance she has."

Gladio observed the bite thoughtfully, though still obviously upset, "It's from the Duscai region. Poison, not easily healed by our antidotes. This needs something a little harder. Get me a pen and paper," he turned to his friend. Ignis was able to provide what he needed in record time. Gladio wrote down a list of things and then handed them to Ignis, "We'll need this. I'll stay here, you know more about where to find things in the area than I do."

"I won't be long," Ignis nodded, taking of as fast as he could towards the general store.

...

Ignis returned, moments later, trying to keep himself calm. Gladio quickly went to work, while Ignis watched. Should the situation occur again, he wanted to make sure that he was prepared. Thankfully, it didn't take long, and Gladio used the remedy. It took affect almost instantly, the colour returning to her skin. Her breath came back a little better, but was still slower than normal. He began to relax a little, the worst was over.

"She should have been dead. How she came here from Duscai without detection and managed to stay alive is something of a miracle," said Gladio.

"Her very existence is the result of her beating the odds," replied Ignis, finally noticing the glass in his own arms and knees. He sighed, beginning his work on removed the glass.

"Guess you're right. Still..."

"Thank you."

Gladio nodded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Anytime. I'll leave you to it, and check in tomorrow. Try and get some rest."

Ignis nodded at his friend, going back to his work. Once he had taken all of the glass out and cleaned himself up, he wiped the blood from his door and locked it. He would deal with the rest in the morning, as he sat down beside his bed. Her breathing had returned to a more even and soft pace. She was resting now, probably still very weak from her fight. He tentatively grabbed her hand, hating that he was unable to help her, that she was alone out in the world.

"Nox... I'm sorry..." he whispered, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. She stirred slightly, her eyes moving beneath their lids, "Nox?" Ignis put his other hand on her shoulder. She opened her amethyst eyes slowly, unfocused, "Nox," his voice was still soft. She looked over at him, her eyes half closed, "Do you know where you are?" he asked gently.

She never left his gaze, though she looked hazy. She blinked a bit longer than standard, and looked at him once more, "I'm in my safe place," she said lightly, before rolling to face him, her cheek rested on the hand he had on her shoulder. She snuggled deeper into the bed, and fell back asleep.

.*.*.

...

thanks for reading!


	10. Again

welcome back!

...

 _"If we could start over, I'd like to think it would all be different... Better... On both sides." - Noctis Lucis Caelum_.

Ignis held his head, rubbing his temples. Cid was still sick and bedridden, and the virus was spreading throughout Lestallum. He had informed Cindy of what was happening and had Prompto put the reins on her for showing up. Aranea and her troops helped lock down the city until this epidemic was solved. Ignis had hardly slept a wink since it started. He took his precautions, but was at a loss for what to do. It only got worse as the first casualty was found. Lestallum was simply too crowded, and it was hard to quarantine just the sick. At least while he was in the quarantined zone he would be able to help out.

"Ignis, are you okay?" Iris sat in front of him, her face filled with worry. She had happened upon the city just as it was being cut off from the rest of the world.

"You needn't worry," he assured her, giving her a nod.

She looked unconvinced, frowning but choosing not to say anything. She had been a tremendous help thus far, and he was sure that without her, he would have collapsed from pure exhaustion. The two of them had been through something similar to this, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. He pulled out his phone, updating Gladio and Prompto on the situation here, as the two of them could not come in. Cor and Aranea walked through the door of the house, both of them collapsing. Iris got them a drink, while Ignis began to think about what to feed the healthy and sick alike.

"More dead today," Aranea reported, taking a drink.

"It's almost exactly like the poison in the crown city," replied Cor.

"Which means all we can do is wait," said Ignis, unhappy about that.

"Wait? Wait for what?" asked Iris.

"Wait until it dies out. There's no cure and too many people to take care of. It'll pass," said Cor.

"You mean we just sit here and let people die?!" Iris was outraged.

"There's nothing we can do. You don't remember when the crown city was poisoned because you were one of the ones infected. But it was almost the same, except we had the technology to cure it eventually."

"You fell ill and delirious. When you came to you hardly remembered what had happened," said Ignis.

"You caught it pretty bad too I think."

"Indeed, though I was fortunate to repel it quickly."

"Sounds like a good time, sorry I missed it," said Aranea.

"You weren't with the Empire then?" asked Cor.

"Not yet, we were in a long negotiation about my pay. I heard a plague hit, had no idea it was the Empire."

"Noxima had come to warn us, but was a second too late. She was able to save the Prince, he was pretty unhappy about it but was unaffected."

"If I had known they would poison and entire city just to get to one person I wouldn't have bothered."

"That's good to hear," said Ignis approvingly.

.*.*.

Charlie stepped out from behind the waterfall, Noctis at her side. The two of them trailed behind the other three, not exactly in a rush to catch up with them as they would be parting ways, but not exactly wanting to lose sight of them just yet. They avoided the giant snake again, and were all at the Regalia before long. They were quiet, not really knowing that to say just yet.

"You're sure?" Ignis asked one last time, looking at Charlie.

She nodded, "Get out of here," she instructed.

Prompto bid them farewell as he got into the car, Gladio just nodded at them once and followed suit. Once again they were left with Ignis, who just sighed as he got behind the wheel. They drove off in the direction of Lestallum, Noct watching them disappear into a blur. Charlie pulled out her whistle from her pocket and blew it loudly. It was a chocobo whistle, though it sounded a bit different than the one that he carried. It didn't take long for the chocobo to show up. It was a bit smaller than any of the ones he had seen, and a different shade of yellow, a darker one. It also had curious pink accent feathers here and there on it, almost like an outline or a highlight.

He continued to observe as Charlie smiled at her companion. The bird nuzzled her cheek, happily eating the greens she provided. This was her chocobo, he could tell. They seemed to share a bond that lasted longer than a standard rental period. She put the bird's head, he could swear she was humming a small tune. But it was so faint, almost like a whisper he couldn't really be sure that he was hearing it. Satisfied, she hopped on the bird, extending a hand towards him. He took it, hanging on as she took off.

They were headed in the opposite direction of Lestallum, to where, he didn't know. The way Ignis and Gladio had trusted her without question, made him feel at ease with her. It wasn't just that though, there was something else. It was like, there was a deep connection between them, despite the fact that they had never met before. And yet it was there, and for the first time in his life, he didn't feel that loneliness he grew up with. It made him happy, and safe at the same time.

They rode the chocobo for the rest of the day, and well into the night, stopping here and there so the creature could get a drink and catch its breath. They didn't speak much, neither of them feeling the need to fill in the silence with forced small talk. Besides, he could tell that she was focused on what she was doing, and he didn't want to interrupt. He wasn't sure what time it was before they arrived at an old wooden shack. Charlie dismounted, and he followed her lead. She led the chocobo into the shack, Noct bringing in the rear. He was about to ask what they were doing here when she kicked something on the wall and the floor began to descend, like an elevator. The bird seemed unfazed, so Noct tried to play it cool. But she smirked as she could see that his eyes were a little wild.

The floor had stopped moving and Charlie opened the door in front of them. There were lights all around, leading into a hallway. She guided her chocobo, going into an adjacent room. It was a stable, and the chocobo happily went to its food and water. They then entered yet another room, this one was circular. Noct's eyes widened as he took in the sights before him. There was a stream, which had a boat docked, looking ready to go. On an upper level was a red Imperial Dreadnaught. And then further down as they walked he saw two cars almost completely identical. One he recognized, as it was his own car, the Star of Lucis. Right beside was the same car, only red in colour. They came to the middle of the entire room, that appeared to have hallways leading towards it. There was a computer system there, and people he had never seen before in his life.

"Ma'am," they greeted her as she walked by. She nodded at them, smiling as she led the way down one of the many hallways.

"What is this place?" asked Noct as he followed her.

"This is my central base of operations. I couldn't have it at Insomnia nor Gralea, so I made one," she answered.

"Underground?"

"Of course, that's where you build the best secret bases."

She led him towards a cafeteria of sorts. The room wasn't very big, as there probably weren't many here at the same time. But it was better than nothing he supposed. He saw vending machines that didn't require any sort of currency, and a wide variety of foods that didn't need a fridge. He was suddenly reminded of how hungry he was, not having eaten since breakfast.

"Licelle, come here," Charlie called a brunette over towards them. The young girl eagerly ran towards them, "This is our guest of honour. Please get him some food and show him to his bed."

"Yes ma'am!" Licelle replied.

"It isn't Ignis food, but it's still pretty good. I've got some checking in to do around here. I'll come find you when we're ready to leave," she told him.

"Sounds good," he wasn't really sure what to do.

Charlie nodded, taking one last look a Licelle and then leaving the room.

...

Charlie finished her work quickly. She was fortunate to have these people with her, to help make her job easier. She had trained them well, and sent them all to rest as she studied her notes. She sighed, feeling her phone vibrate. Six messages and eight phone calls. She was a little hurt it wasn't more. Then again, she was far underground. The phone calls were nothing, except her commanding officer. But that was at least three of the messages she received. The other two were from Cor, and one from Ignis. Aranea sent her orders, Charlie would be sure to carry them out at her convenience. Cor wanted a status update on the Nifs. Ignis had simply told her to try and get some sleep. While she knew that wasn't what he actually meant, the real message underneath was asking what she was doing and how long it would take.

Her reply to Cor was much the same as the one to Ignis, nicely telling them to fuck off while she was working. Aranea, however, she responded to as her counter part, Oydis. Her messages sent and she wouldn't bother to check her phone again before bed. She walked towards the resting rooms, where several bunk beds were in place to accommodate those who worked here. She found Noctis on his phone, playing a game it looked like. His lamp was still on. She walked towards it, nodding at him as she climbed onto the bunk above him.

"So, where are we going?" he asked, the sounds on his phone no longer audible.

"Insomnia, more accurately, underneath it. There's a vault that's conveniently sealed with blood magic," she replied, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Definitely convenient. What's in the vault?"

"We'll find out. It's not going to be easy to get in there, so make sure you do everything I tell you, without question."

"I'm not really the taking orders kind of person."

"Then consider it friendly advice to keep you alive. This is something I'm good at, I've been doing it for years."

"I guess I could listen, just this one time. I've got a reputation you know," he said slyly.

"Oh of course! Far be it form me to cramp your style, Highness."

He laughed, "You can call me Noct. I never really cared for all that royal stuff."

Charlie smiled, "Noct it is then."

"You're not going to make me get up super early are you?"

"That depends on when you let me sleep."

"Do you sleep? Always being out here on your own?"

Charlie was silent. She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't sleep much at all tonight, "I only sleep when I feel safe. Lately, that isn't too often."

"It must be hard."

"Sometimes, sure. But I knew what I was getting into when I started my job."

Noctis picked up his phone again, not really knowing what to say to this girl. He enjoyed her presence, as it seemed to fill a void he never even knew he had in his life. And yet, here was a prime example of someone he had never met that sacrificed so much just for him. He didn't ask for any of this, never even really wanted to be a Prince. Now he was King and he loathed that thought. He didn't want to think about that.

"Ignis wants to know where we are and what we're doing and when we'll be back," said Noct.

She groaned, leaning over and holding her hand out, "Give me your phone a sec, I'll take care of him," she was annoyed. Noct was hesitant, but handed it over. She frowned, focused for the maybe twelve seconds she had the phone and then handed it back. He looked at it, not really understanding what she had written. They weren't even words, but his response came almost instantly. _No need to be nasty_. Noct smirked, obviously these two had some sort of secret language.

"So... you and Ignis?" he was actually curious about it. About how his two closest friends seemed to live a double life that he never knew about until she made an appearance.

"What about it?" she asked.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A solid and steady time frame of never."

"Doesn't seem like it. What's the story with you two?"

"No story, we just grew up together, kind of like you did. We went to the same school, trained together, did all that crownsguard stuff. We're old friends, nothing more."

"Yet."

She leaned over the bed and threw her pillow at him, "You turd! Neither of us have time for things like feelings and probably never will in this hectic world."

He laughed as he caught the pillow, "So you do have feelings."

"No, I'm dead inside."

"Right," he replied dryly.

She laughed, "Give me my pillow back."

"You threw it, you lose it."

"Are you really playing that tired game with me? I will fuck you up."

"Are you threatening your Prince?" he raised a brow.

She laughed again, as he began to hand her the pillow. But then pulled back just out of her reach. She huffed, the both of them enjoying their game despite the disruption they caused. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel despair at her future.

.*.*.

Ignis rubbed his head, his head ache hurting more than usual. The others hadn't really noticed, probably because he'd been rubbing his head a lot since this virus had hit. Aranea was speaking to Cor about starting another quarantine zone, while Iris listened intently. He stood then, going to check on Cid. The old man was snoring softly, the sounds of his breathing were even and no longer obstructed. That was a good sign, perhaps he would make it passed this after all.

Satisfied, he closed the door and walked towards the kitchen, busying himself in there. Supplies were running short with food trucks unable to come and go as usual, so he did what he could. It was well below his standards, but no one complained. He could see the exhaustion in their faces. No one seemed to be getting any sort of rest of any kind. It wasn't long before Aranea had left to do one last round. Cor had retired to one of the spare rooms, as did Iris. Ignis was left by himself, cleaning up and trying to push his head ache away.

He thought back to the last memory of hers he relived. Her base now was abandoned, she had tied up most of the loose ends. The staff she employed she sent to Aranea, and the extra ship she had donated to the dragoon knight as well. The chocobo, Ceres, was also left to the her, and her car. It seemed that all she left Ignis was this house and Noct's car. And of course that book. He hadn't had a chance to look at it since Cid had gotten sick. The outbreak had kept him so busy he nearly forgot about it. As he finished cleaning, he retired to his room, looking at it. He felt too tired to even bother with it tonight. Sighing, he laid back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't notice when he fell asleep.

.*.*.

Nox breathed hard as she stood in front of Gladio. They had been sparring for three hours already, and she was determined to finish what she started. Ignis watched with a scowl on his face, as he was waiting for well over an hour. She closed her eyes, taking one deep breath before opening them again. She nodded at him. He took his broadsword and came at her. She held her ground, waiting for the moment. She coughed as she was on the ground again, banging her fist on the ground. How was he so fucking fast? Seriously, he was a fucking mountain and he moved like a cat! She got back up, not even bothering to catch her breath before nodding at him again. Her jaw set, she was going to do it this time. But she kissed the floor again. She growled angrily, getting up and giving it another try. And it produced the same results.

"That's enough, Gladio!" Ignis was tired of watching.

"You're too soft on 'em!" he called back.

"You shut up!" Nox pointed at Ignis. She got back to her feet, facing the shield, "Again!" she instructed. Nope, "Again!" Not this time either, "Again!" Another miss, "Again!" and failed once more.

She was shaking from exhaustion, having a harder time getting up, only making it to one knee as she tried to catch her breath. Gladio looked over at Ignis, at a loss. The adviser was unhappy, his disapproval all over his face. Gladio sighed, his sword resting on his shoulder. Nox was finally on both of her feet, her breath ragged and her eyes clouded. She straightened out, taking one long breath and looked over at Gladio.

"Again," her voice was steady, calm.

"You sure?" he was hesitant, glancing at Ignis.

"Never mind him!" she said annoyed, "Again."

Gladio was still apprehensive, but the intensity of her amethyst eyes forced him to act. He began to run at her again, his sword at the ready. She let out another long breath, her eyes trained on him. She held her ground, focusing. She held her hand up just as Gladio was about to strike. And it happened. Instead of being knocked to the ground she had not only erected a shield, but infused it with lightning, that pushed him back across the room. She hardly heard his scream within her bubble, but saw the after effects as she couldn't keep it up much longer.

She felt dizzy, dropping to her knees, the weight of the air crushing her. Gladio grabbed her from underneath her shoulders and lifted her up to her feet. Ignis was there at her side, his face neutral. She forced her head up to look at the shield, finding it hard to even do that. He was smiling at her.

"You did good," he approved.

"Thanks," she croaked, and then she felt light headed again.

This time, she gave into the darkness, her body going limp. She fell into the shield, and he held her up effortlessly. Ignis instinctively checked her pulse, satisfied that it was healthy.

"You should have stopped hours ago," said Ignis, as he began to lead Gladio out of the room. He cradled her much like a brother would protect a sister as he followed Ignis down the corridor towards her room in the citadel.

"She's the boss," Gladio shrugged.

"She pushes herself too far."

"I prefer training with her anyway, she does better than Noct."

"I suspect it's because she feels she has more to prove than he does, which is why we shouldn't encourage her to overwhelm herself."

Gladio didn't respond, knowing that his friend was right. The rest of the trip was silent, Nox sleeping soundly against Gladio's chest. Ignis opened the door to her room, turning on the light in there. Gladio followed him in, going straight to her bed and placing the girl there. Ignis looked around, noting how clean it was. He was so used to the Prince it was rare for him to see her. She had intricate arts hung up on the walls, and a vanity that only gathered dust on it. He smiled slightly as he saw the overstuffed book shelf. That was probably the only clutter around here, books. Gladio was standing at the door, and Ignis checked on her one more time before leaving, closing the door behind him.

.*.*.

Ignis found himself awoken by a fit of coughs. His throat was hoarse as he choked, feeling phlegm build up. Drat, he had caught the virus. He supposed it was inevitable, given that he was around sick people all the time. His head hurt, and he could feel he had a fever. He sat up slowly, trying to assess where he was in progression. He had noticed a small pattern, though not perfect, did help him predict whether or not someone would survive.

He felt pain in his chest, and he concentrated on it. He held it, in an attempt to alleviate it, but only felt a prickling in his hand. He didn't need this right now, if only he could cure it easily. He would be lucky to cure it at all. He gasped, putting his hand back on his chest, wishing the pain would just leave. And then it did, his hand tingling against his chest. He took a sharp breath in and felt nothing. Curious. He coughed again, feeling his throat once again go hoarse. He put his hand to it, concentrating and wishing that his throat would be cured. His hand tingled again, and the pain in his throat was gone. What was going on?

...

thanks for reading!


	11. I Can Fix It

welcome back!

...

 _"If you trust in your power instead of fighting, there will be no limit to what you may accomplish." - Gentiana._

.*.*.

Ignis had cleaned up the mess in his apartment after Nox's "drop in" visit. The glass was easily vacuumed, and he disposed of the table frame. Washing the fluids out of the carpet, however, wasn't nearly as easy. She had lost a lot of blood, but after Gladio's quick thinking she was resting and looking as normal as possible, given her current state. She was still sleeping, had only woken up here and there to roll over and hardly acknowledge him with glazed eyes. He was searching for a new table on his phone while he sat in his room with her. He had only left the apartment while Gladio was here, not wanting her to wake up on her own and take off before they could talk.

She took a sharp breath in through her nose, and his green orbs moved to her instinctively. She rubbed her closed eyelids, her face screwing up in annoyance, and then she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Ignis sighed slightly, going back to his phone. At least she was sleeping, it seemed that only when her body was purely exhausted was the only time she did so. Was strange, given her family relations. He heard his front door open, not really concerned since the only people who could walk in had keys. He then saw Gladio standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"How is she?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Resting, but remains stable," Ignis answered, putting his phone away.

"Think she'll wake up soon?"

"Yes, within the next 24 hours. She grows more restless as the time passes."

"That's something I guess," the shield crossed his arms, his eyes trained on Nox. She was on her back, but her head faced the doorway, one arm by her face and the other on her stomach, while her left knee was bent outward and the other leg fell straight, "Wonder why she was wandering around Duscai."

"Hard to say. Given her missions, she does tend to travel frequently."

He grunted, "I guess so. Just figured she wouldn't be on foot as much. Send her to the citadel as soon as she wakes up. Those are the orders from his Majesty."

"Understood," Ignis nodded. Gladio took one last look at them, and then left, closing the door softly behind him.

...

It wasn't until the next day that Nox had woken up for good this time. Ignis was reading on the chair as her eyes opened slowly. She frowned slightly, not knowing where she was at first. She turned her head so that it was no longer facing a wall, looking around. She recognized Ignis' room, and was greeted by his smiling face. There was a book on his lap, and she knew it was from her own house. She propped the pillows up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Back with us then?" said Ignis, closing the book and placing it on the shelf beside him. He stood, leaving the room and returning after a mere moment with a glass of water.

"What happened?" she crossed her legs, taking the water from him. Both of them noted that she nearly dropped it once the weight was completely in her hand, but she managed to stable herself and take a drink. She placed it on the bedside table, as he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm inclined to ask you the same question."

She closed her eyes, rubbing her head. Ignis could tell she was healing herself now that she was conscious. He no longer saw any bruising where her hands had traveled, nor the cuts from the table, "I got hit on my way back. It was... stupid I was in a rush. After the fight, I... I just remember needing to get somewhere safe. That's it, that's all I could focus, finding s safe place. Surprise..." she forced a smile, lifting her arms and stretching them wide. She let them fall shortly after.

"You came into my home and caused quite a ruckus. Fell right through my coffee table."

She winced, "It was glass wasn't it?"

"Correct."

"Yeah that must of hurt. Is that what your arm's about?" she gestured her head towards the bandage on his forearms.

"Ah yes, the results of cleaning up your mess," he in a light tone.

"Can I see?" she held out her arm weakly, having it only drop on the bed. Her external wounds were healed, but she was still weak, probably from the blood loss.

He got up from his chair and walked over towards her. She frowned again, but took hold of his right arm. She took the bandage off, slowly, as she didn't want to hurt him. She felt bad about what happened, even if she didn't remember. She concentrated on it, feeling her powers within her. She had never done this before, and his green orbs were intent on her. He could feel something tingle on his arm, and was about to pull away when she grabbed it quickly, holding it on his wound. He was stunned, but did not try to pull away again. She frowned once more, closing her eyes and letting her arm drop. Ignis sat down on the bed beside her, and placed her arm on her stomach. He was about to look at what she had done when she opened her eyes, seeing on his other forearm had an open wound. Again, from the glass in his table that she had shattered. She drew in a breath, forcing her hand up and taking hold of him. This time it was easier, as she knew what she was doing. She sighed, finishing up and letting her arm drop yet another time, unable to summon anymore strength. Ignis looked at his former wounds, noting that there wasn't even scarring.

"Truly remarkable..." he trailed in disbelief.

He looked back at her, but she was fast asleep, her head drooped to the right side. Smiling slightly, he gently lowered her so she was laying flat, fixing her pillows pulling up the covers. He rubbed her forehead once, a gesture he hardly took notice of. He studied her sleeping form, noting the difference it made now that most of her wounds were healed from her own power. She looked peaceful, for the first time since she had learned who she was. He sometimes missed the lively girl he met all those years ago, but given the circumstances, she was handling herself quite well. As long as she always came back alive, he would be happy. Sighing, he stood up, going to busy himself in the kitchen. He knew she wouldn't be asleep long, now that she was functioning. She would be hungry when she woke up again.

.*.*.

It was a dreary day, the fog settling in over Lestallum. The moisture in the air on top of the lack of sun seemed to make everyone even more sullen than before. That wasn't even including the virus that had spread like wild fire. Aranea, Cor and the troops kept at it, everyone weary with the jobs in front of them. There were more casualties today just as yesterday and the day before. Ignis treated the sick as best as he could, while Iris assisted. He was hardly sleeping, and having more and more trouble keeping Nox's memories at bay.

Cid was starting to get better, and Ignis had hope that this plague would soon pass. And then Iris fell ill one morning. With a heavy heart, Ignis had reported it to Gladio, assuring the shield that he was doing everything in his power to help her. That was when the idea struck, just as the most recent memory. Nox had mended his wounds before, with her own magic. He had managed to utilize that power on himself a few days ago. Or did he? There was only one way to tell.

As he brought a cold cloth to Iris' forehead he remembered which tell tale signs began the illness. He kept his hand on her forehead, concentrating. What did he do last time? He wished, and then it just... simply happened. He put his mind back into that moment, and felt his hand tingle. He wasn't sure if it worked, as he couldn't feel anything for Iris. This wasn't like summoning his weapons. But he moved onto her throat, placing his hand gently upon it. He concentrated, the same thing happening, and his hand tingling. Last, was her chest. This was tricky, but he made sure there were no inappropriate placements of his hand as he began to focus. Once the tingling in his hand subsided he simply waited. She coughed, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked instantly, removing the cloth and no longer detecting a fever.

"Fine," she said in her normal voice.

"No discomfort?"

"No," she shook her head, a little confused at his questions, sitting up like new.

"Fascinating..." he trailed, pulling out his phone and updating Gladio.

It was a good thing he had cured the young Amicitia, as the shield was ready to burst into Lestallum. As Ignis stood from his seat he felt a rush go through his head. His vision was black, though he wasn't losing it altogether, he was simply light headed. The world was spinning, and he lost his balance, feeling himself fall. He knew he had hit his head on the desk in the room, on the corner, but he couldn't be bothered with that as he was beginning to lose consciousness. He heard Iris call his name, and her footsteps come towards where he had fallen, but he was no longer able to keep himself awake.

.*.*.

The citadel was a large building. It took up a lot of space, and it stood the tallest in all of Insomnia. It had two towers, and in between the crystal did emanate its power, teaming up with the King and keeping up a magical barrier over the entire city. There were hundreds of people within this great building, where King Regis lived. Everyone was hard at work, busy with tasks set before them. It was hard to maintain the place, and even harder to communicate at times. So it was no surprise that the young girl, close to two years old, was able to slip by unnoticed and walk on her sturdy legs anywhere she desired. No one questioned her, as she was quiet when she moved. Her navy hair only reached her shoulders, but her amethyst eyes caught everything.

She wandered the various corridors, happy to finally get away. Ever since she could remember, she spent a lot of time in the infirmary, being closely monitored. A couple of months ago, she was able to move around, but still people watched her, looking at her strange as if she wasn't supposed to be here. But she did as she was told, because if she needed a doctor, then she must have been sick. But she would look outside, and wish to be there instead of here. So when the old nurse that she had been watching finally fell asleep at the same time every day, she crept out to do some serious exploring. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that eventually someone would find her so she'd have to go as far as possible. It wasn't very far, she was sure she was still in the infirmary. She walked into a room, seeing someone she recognized and not wishing to be caught just yet. She closed the door a little louder than she thought, cringing at the sound.

"Is someone there?" she heard a voice call out. She whirled around instantly, scared.

The room belonged to someone, she could tell by the personal belongings everywhere. It was much different than the room she had been living in. Though it was a little on the bland side, it was still nice to have ones own space. On the bed was a boy, not much older than her, sitting up and looking in her general direction. His face was concentrated, though his green eyes were unfocused. She looked at him curiously, not really sure what to think at the moment.

"Hello?" he called out again.

"Hi," she responded in her little voice.

"You do not sound familiar. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," she frowned.

"Forgive me, but why are you here?"

"Um... I'm hiding," her small face contorted in guilt.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Anyone that will make me go back to my room. I've never been out of it before."

"That sounds unpleasant. So you ran away?"

"Uh huh. Not forever, just for a walk."

"Why are you always in your room?"

"I don't know, I've always been there, near the nurses."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think so. I don't feel sick," she spoke confidently, "Do I look sick?"

"I... I'm afraid I can't see you," his face pointed sadly at his feet.

The girl was shocked, even though moments ago, he was looking right at her. She walked towards him, making sure she was loud enough that he would hear that she was coming near. She stood in front of him, putting her hands on top his knees and looking at his face intently. His eyes were on her, but she could tell he really couldn't see her.

"Why can't you see?" she asked.

"I don't know.. I've never been able to see," he answered sadly.

"That's not good..." she was too young to be able to process why he was hurt without any marks.

It was a lot like her, she saw nothing wrong with her, but here she was, stuck in a room just like him. She felt a tear in her eye, even she had seen the beauty of the world outside of the windows. But he couldn't even see that. She felt he had such a gentle soul, a caring one. Besides, if he could leave this place, then maybe she could to one day. Determination on her little face, she reached out her hands and put them on each of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he did not move to stop her.

"I'm going to fix it," she spoke confidently.

"You can't, no one can."

"I can fix it," she said once more, "I can fix it," she reaffirmed.

She wanted to fix it, wanted it all to work out. She felt her hands begin to burn, though there was no pain. She was fixing it, she knew. She didn't know how she knew, but she wasn't going to stop until it was fixed. She focused, wishing that he could see what was around him, see her and tell her that she wasn't sick, that everything was okay. Because he didn't look sick so there was no reason for him to be here. Her arms went numb, and then he screamed, being pushed back by her hands. She looked in horror, her intention not being to harm him at all.

"Are you okay?" she asked, scared.

"My eyes..." he was in pain.

"I'm so sorry," tears started to well in her eyes. She didn't get a chance to do anything else, as the door burst open.

"Noxima!" King Regis instantly picked her up and away from the boy.

"Ignis," another man went to check on the boy, brows furred together in worry.

The nurses had come to see him, blocking her view of him with the other man hovered over. Regis stepped back with the young girl in his arms, keeping an eye on what was going on. He looked angry, she had never seen him so mad in all the times he had come to see how she was doing. He had never used that name for her before in front of other people. Usually she was just Charlotte. That's what she knew, anyway.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked her.

She looked down, knowing she was in trouble, "I just wanted to go for a walk," she told him honestly.

"What did you do to that boy?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to help him. He can't see, and I wanted to help him see. It's not fair," she stared directly at him.

Regis sighed, wishing he could explain to her why she couldn't actually make that happen. He was ushered out of the room, leaving his retainer there. He kept the girl in his arms, if anything, to make sure that she didn't sneak off again. She was sad, though exhausted after what had happened in the room. She fell asleep on the King's shoulder, her forehead leaning against his neck. He waited, a couple hours passing. And finally, his retainer had come out to him.

"How is your nephew?" asked Regis.

"He is unharmed," the man replied, staring at the sleeping girl.

"But?"

"Excuse me, your Majesty there are no buts. In fact, it appears that he has retained some vision," he was in disbelief, still staring at the girl.

"He can see?"

"Yes. Though, not perfectly, he will require corrective lenses. But..."

"That is marvelous news," but Regis noted that the mans eyes were still on the sleeping girl, "What is it?"

"He awoke, asking about her. She had told him she was going to fix him. I believe she did cure him... with magic."

"If that's the case, then it was powerful magic for such a young age. We'd still be unable to be sure until she is older."

"Understood."

"She is almost done in the infirmary. I think after that I will place her in your care, to see if more magic pops up while exposed to your nephew. If you do not mind that is."

"No, your Majesty.

"Very well."

.*.*.

Ignis had a splitting headache when he awoke in his own bed. He had forgotten he was born completely blind, though he never knew it was Nox that had cured him. It was such a long time ago, and he owed her for the life he currently had. There was no way he would have become the man he was today if she had never accidentally stumbled into his room that night. He grunted in pain, bringing a hand to his head just above the left eye. It seemed he had no luck with it, given that's where he remembered smashing his head on the desk in Iris' room. Someone had cleaned it up and bandaged it.

Testing his might one more time, he focused on the wound. The familiar tingling came to his hand, and then, he no longer felt the cut, nor the bruising. So it was, Nox had left him her own magic abilities. It seemed he owed her a great deal, those white magic skills coming to his aid more often than not. But they took away at his own energy, he was sure that was why he collapsed so suddenly. He had never used the power before, and how long it was with him he was unable to say, as he had never had the need or thought to even try it out. It was only natural his body wasn't used to it. The cut on his forehead was small, and he hardly felt a drain from it as he sat up slowly. No head rush or fatigue, so that was a good sign.

"Ignis are you okay?" Iris asked, coming into his room with a glass of water.

"I'm perfectly, fine, thank you," he spoke instantly, not wanting the girl to worry anymore.

"You just.. collapsed, are you sure?"

"I'm quite alright, you needn't fret over me. Have you seen Cor?"

"He's on the couch right now."

"Perfect," Ignis stood slowly, happy that he was able without the magic taking away from him.

"Not dead yet," said Cor as Ignis walked into the room, followed closely by Iris. She was obviously still not convinced that he was okay, and rightfully so as he was very stubborn about people worrying about him. He sat on the single chair, placing the water glass down in front of him

"Sorry to disappoint. Is it any better out there?"

"A little, more people are recovering than dying."

"Then it seems we are finally making progression. The quarantine will be over shortly."

"About time, I can't wait to get out of here."

"I think we could all use a vacation," said Iris, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"I seem to have developed another side effect of Nox's magic," said Ignis, looking at the marshall.

He seemed to perk up at that, "Oh yeah?"

Ignis nodded, "It seems I've acquired her healing magic," and to prove what he meant, he lifted the bandage that was over top of the wound he suffered from his fall.

Iris gasped, which mean that it was no longer visible at all. Cor looked thoughtful, not really all that shocked. Then again, he was Cor the immortal, constantly surrounded by magic when he fought in the war. It probably took a lot to startle him.

"So you have," said Cor, "How long have you had it?"

"I cannot be sure. I discovered it on accident. I awoke with the beginning of the virus and simply wished it away. It was the same with Iris, though I am certain that the use of the magic is the cause of my fall," explained Ignis.

"That kind of magic does take a toll on the body if you aren't used to it," agreed Cor.

"Precisely my thoughts. Once the quarantine is lifted, I was hoping you might help me learn to control it."

"I don't have magic."

"No, but you handled Nox when she was out of control. There is no one better than you who understands its nature."

"You got me there. Alright, as soon as we get out of here."

"Thank you."

...

thanks for reading. how am i doing?


	12. For Prompto

hello again! thanks for your continued support, again dont own any sort of final fantasy content.

...

 _"The only kind of good enemy is a dead one." - Aranea Highwind._

.*.*.

Ignis had some free time, which was odd for him. When he wasn't at school gathering his education, he was learning to take care of the Prince or how to fight. But Noctis was with his dad this evening, and Ignis had finished all of his previous work. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, so he wandered the citadel looking for Nox. He wasn't sure what she was up to, knowing that she had just come back from extensive training with Cor. It seemed that the immortal had taken a very keen interest in her and her abilities, and Ignis hardly saw her anymore. He was a bit sullen, though, he knew that it was only temporary.

After finding no trace of her in her room, the kitchens (she liked to sneak food), the pool, the training room nor the terrace, he was about to give up. He actually stumbled across a stable accidentally. Curious, as no one in the city had chocobo's. But this was recently built, he could tell. He came to the door, and there he saw Noxima with a baby chocobo. So this is where she was hiding. He was about to call out to her but stopped suddenly, listening instead. Nox was standing a few feet away from the bird, as it stared at her curiously.

"Come on Ceres," she cooed at the bird, crouching down, "Come over here."

"Kweh," the bird, Ceres, peeped back. She preened her feathers before looking back at the girl. Ignis noted that the bird has curious pink feathers on it.

"Just run!" Nox held her arms up.

"Kweh!" Ceres flapped her wings.

Nox giggled, "Run! Run like the wind!"

The bird just tilted its head as she watched Nox run backwards a couple feet. Ignis smiled, studying them. Ceres peeped again, jumping once and flapping her little wings. Nox giggled again, holding out her hand to the bird.

 _Run like the wind just leave your cares behind_

She sang the line, and the bird looked at her curiously. Ignis was stunned, having never heard her sing before. Ceres, however, chirped happily and then ran on her little legs towards her owner.

"That's it," Nox encouraged. She pet the bird, then ran another few feet back, "Over here," The bird chirped, jumping in the air again and flapped its wings, "Come on then, don't be shy," she smiled at Ceres, holding her hand out again.

 _Take us around the world and back again_

She sang the next line. The bird peeped, jumping and then running to where Nox stood, "Perfect!" Nox ran another few feet back, and the bird tilted her head again, "Oh come on," Nox laughed.

 _Promise together we will chase the sun_

And the bird ran towards her again. Nox laughed, leaning down and picking up Ceres, "You like this song?" the bird peeped happily. Nox put the bird down and then ran back a few feet again. She held out her hand towards Ceres. The bird ran towards the girl. Nox smiled in a way that Ignis had never seen before, and he couldn't describe the feelings it gave him as he watched her. She began to run around the stable, singing, dancing, the little bird following her everywhere she went, chirping happily.

 _Run like the wind just leave your cares behind_

 _Take us around the world and back again_

 _Promise together we will chase the sun_

 _And make some green to share the ride in store, for you and me_

 _Let's go find gil and fame_

 _Dig a little, stake our claim_

 _Take a chance, trust in me_

 _You will see_

 _We will find them_

 _We will find them_

 _We will find them_

Ignis smiled as he watched them. She began her song again, the sound of her voice putting his mind at ease. He wanted to dance with her, but didn't want her to stop singing. He decided just to remain where he was until her song was over. When she was about to start it over, he walked away slowly, humming the tune as he walked down the corridors.

.*.*.

The illness that took over Lestallum was finally over. The quarantine was lifted, and people were allowed to come and go as they pleased. It was a huge sigh of relief, as there were more survivors looking for refuge. The soldiers were restless, and it was with relief that Aranea left to go back to daemon hunting. Ignis had gotten to know her a lot more with the time she spent helping out. He definitely saw why Nox had taken a shining to the dragoon knight, and was happy that she was on their side. Iris set out under Gladio's orders to Hammerhead, while Cor made true on his promise to help Ignis learn to control Nox's power.

Two weeks and Cor was satisfied, which made Ignis feel particularly good about himself. He didn't return immediately to Lestallum, he was actually on his way to a royal tomb. In the Shield of the Just was the strange symbol in Nox's book, and he wanted to study it some more. Now that he knew parts of what it was, he thought maybe seeing the original image might help him unlock some more secrets. It was the first time he had opened it since all of the trouble they had lately, though he was sure he might make some headway with it.

So he just had to think about why this symbol was here and not the other tombs. He still hadn't been to the others, but something was nagging at him. It was no accident that this symbol was here and not in the others he saw. What did he recall in his studies about the other Kings? That they were just that, Kings. The Queen of the World set in prophecy was thought to be the one that held the shield. She was born and then they all thought she would heal. A Queen devoted herself to peace as she was brought up to, and this was her shield.

She harnessed a shield to defend the world. But in the end, she wasn't the one the prophecy spoke of. That symbol... The Phoenix, the Iifa tree, and a shield? He looked at it closely. It could very well be a shield, he supposed. He turned the book around, just as Iris did a while back. Yes, he could see a shield. Now, what did the three things have in common? Phoenix was rumoured to be asleep in the Iifa tree, though school studies never told the story. It was always about the Six. But Noxima had gone deeper, so now they knew that there were more. Which meant that the Iifa tree and Phoenix should actually exist. But what would that have to do with the Shield of the Just? His thoughts were interrupted by a very badly timed headache.

.*.*.

Noxima knew that there was only limited time. She was in the research lab of Zagnatus Keep. Chaos was ensuing everywhere, Ardyn had gone berserk. But while he was busy going after the pawns, she was going to take her moment. She had been waiting for this for years, hating every minute of standing by unable to do a thing about it. She destroyed every piece of equipment she could find. The MT's had also gone berserk, and she called her double bladed and double sided lance to slash at them swiftly as she made her way towards her destination.

Her jaw set, her amethyst eyes hard and her hair swept out of her face, nothing stood in her path. She erected a shield to stop any bullets from getting through as she followed the maze towards her target. Things were only becoming more hectic as time passed, but she had finally come to where she needed to be. Verstael Besithia was frantically gathering papers and shooting down daemon and MT alike. Nox's nostrils flared in anger as she saw him, finally able to act on her emotions. He turned around, sensing her presence, and looked confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She didn't answer, simply let her anger fly away with her, warping behind him and knocking him to the ground. He grabbed a gun and fired, but she kept up a shield around her. He got up, running towards her, but she electrified the shield and he was sent flying backwards. She warped to where he was, knocking him back to the other side of the room before he could hit the wall.

"How could you?" her voice was menacing, filled with nothing but hate.

"What are you talking about?"

"He was your son," she went on, not hearing him, "You were going to harvest him into another soulless."

"What?"

Nox grabbed him, punching him as hard as she could in his face. He flew back, crashing into containment pods and shattering them, "Your own son," she spat, grabbing him again and throwing him away in disgust, "You are a monster," she told him, calling her daggers and throwing one at his foot, pinning him to the ground so he couldn't run away.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"I've never seen you before in my life!"

She was face to face with him, and head butted him, "Try 20 years ago at the magitek research facility. Ring a bell?"

"I saw lots of specimens at that facility."

She stabbed him with her other dagger, "I am not one of your specimens you bastard. Your son was born there, shortly after I was delivered to you by my enemy. You ruined my life, you were going to turn your own son into a soulless creature for your own amusement."

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"I am Noxima!"

Verstael's eyes widened, finally recognizing her, "Noxima? You can't be... you're dead!"

"You tried."

"What do you want you pathetic girl?"

"Justice," she said. She called her other dagger and crisscrossed them against his neck. He was sweating, her eyes hard and cold. In a swift movement, her arms were apart, her sharp weapons slicing Verstael's throat, "For Prompto," she spoke, dismissing her weapons.

She watched as Verstael clung to his life, choking as his blood sprayed all over her. She felt nothing as she watched him die. She kept her cold amethyst eyes locked with his, and still felt nothing for him as she watched the life die out within him. He wouldn't hurt anyone else ever again, and only did that thought make her feel good. She heard clapping behind her, turning around on the defensive. She growled slightly as she saw Ardyn walking into the room.

"Well done!" he praised her, "I never really liked him, but I definitely couldn't have killed him any better than you did."

She tried to call her weapon, but gasped as nothing happened. She looked at her hands, her eyes widening. Her magic was gone.

"Ah yes, I thought that maybe you would be a touch hostile. It's so hard to have a decent conversation when someone is trying to kill you," he spoke, walking up to her. Her gaze hardened as she took a defensive stance, "Now, now, I'm not going to kill you. Though it's satisfying, isn't it? Taking another's life, especially one that deserves it. You liked it, didn't you?"

"Not sure, let me kill you and see how it feels," her voice was riddled with malice.

"Now, princess, there's no need for that. That hatred you felt for Verstael I'm sure isn't the same as me. You have such a gift and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"Again, I'll use them on you and be rid of you and then we'll see how good it all feels."

"Noxima, that's no way to talk to me after all the help I've given you these passed few years. I let you walk into this empire, build your way up. I even helped you gain the strength to kill Verstael, and pave the path for your rescue from him when you were a babe. I've taken care of you so well, I think of you as my own daughter."

"My father is dead," she spat at him, rage building within her.

"Your biological one perhaps, but where was he? Busy taking more of an interest in your brother, isn't that right? You left to the shadows where no one knew you, sent away by those who claimed to love you. Face it, Noxima, without my anonymous gifts you wouldn't be the strong and independent young woman you are now. I can break your chains, give you the recognition you always deserved," he held out his hand to her, "Follow me, and taste for yourself the sweetness of victory."

Nox stared at his hand, and then again at his stupid face, and then at the door behind him. She let her defenses fall, taking a step forward. He smiled, and then she grabbed his hand. But he hadn't won, she pulled him closer, kneeing him in the gut and then sending an elbow to his head. She then kicked him square in the chest and he stepped back a few. He was angry, using his power to push her back. She felt pain course through her body, but she wasn't going to stay down.

"I'm not your enemy, Noxima, I am the key to gaining your true power," he told her.

Her face hardened as she lunged at him, going for a kick but he blocked. Her fists were in a blur as she dueled him, though she didn't land any hits. He was faster than her, and she was working with no magic currently. But her stamina was doing okay, and she wouldn't give up. Ardyn, however, knew how to fuel her rage by simply laughing at her. Finally getting annoyed with her, he caught her limps and threw her hard against the wall. She hit her head, feeling blood alongside her face. She was dizzy for a moment, trying to regain her thoughts. She couldn't heal, and so she vomited. Concussion, perfect timing.

She put it aside as best she could, getting ready to battle Ardyn again. But with her head injury, he was able to hurt her right arm, the dominant one as she was thrown back again. She vomited once more, trying to push passed her wounds and defend herself. She was having trouble focusing on him, but had managed to kick him back so hard he took a few steps back. She then saw a blade protrude from the middle of his chest. Ravus took his sword back and came to her side, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the scene.

"He won't be stunned long, I have to get you out of here," said Ravus.

"I can't leave yet," she said weakly as most of her energy was focused on getting her legs to work.

"You have to, Nox, he'll kill you."

"Not yet," she protested, "I have to kill the program, I can't let anymore monsters be created here. I have to clear the path to the crystal. This ends once and for all."

"Noctis isn't here."

"He's on his way, I told him I'd meet him here."

"Nox!"

"It has to be done or we're all screwed," she said.

Ravus looked uneasy but finally stopped. She used that opportunity to vomit again, before letting him lead her towards the central elevator. He threw her inside, and she felt her ankle twist in the wrong way. Just perfect. He pushed a button, but did not get inside.

"What are you doing?!" she was suddenly alert.

"I'll hold him off, you finish what you started," he told her. He stood in the elevator doors, grabbing the King's sword and holding it out to her, "Give this to Noctis."

She was shocked, looking at Regis' sword. But she shook her head slightly, "I can't touch it, remember? You have to deliver it. The last gift you can give your sister."

Ravus looked angry, but nodded at her. He moved from the door and sent her on her way, hoping that she could complete her mission.

.*.*.

Ignis rubbed his head, realizing that he had fallen over this time. For Prompto? Verstael was his father? Did Prompto know? Probably not... And if Nox hadn't shared that information with anyone then he wouldn't either. He felt her rage as if it were his own, the memories becoming more vivid and frequent. He was hoping that this would pass, as he couldn't be out fighting and have this occur. Back to his thoughts

Justice. The Shield of the Just. The only female born in the generation to be Queen thus far. He turned a few pages, seeing from basic memory that Justice and Queen could unlock some more of the mystery. Sighing, he left the tomb and went back to the Star of Lucis. He drove it towards Hammerhead, deciding he needed to stay away from Lestallum a bit longer. Besides, after his last memory, he had a burning desire to see Prompto.

Cindy was not present, she had traveled to Lestallum herself to see Cid. Not that Ignis could blame her, given she was forced to stay out after all the commotion. He was, however, happy to see that Prompto hadn't gone with her. The gunman was in the shop, cleaning his prized pistol. Ignis made himself known as he approached his friend.

"Iggy alright! Long time," said Prompto cheerily.

"Well, as you know I was otherwise occupied," said Ignis, sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Glad you made it out alive."

"Well, I had a bit of help from an old friend," briefly, Ignis explained how Nox's healing powers seemed to flow through him.

"That is so cool. You think you'll learn mimic next?" hie blue eyes brightened.

"I certainly hope not."

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't really be your thing..."

The two of them spoke for hours, Ignis mostly listening to Prompto's stories. He smiled at his friend, happy to be in his company and extremely happy that he was spared the fate his father had planned for him.

...

thanks guys, much love!


	13. Inner Turmoil

hello there, and thanks for being here

...

 _"Every time I come back... It just gets harder and harder... To say good bye..." - Noxima._

.*.*.

Noxima woke up to the smell of bacon. She rubbed her eyes, feeling mostly herself. She definitely overslept, something she rarely did. She noted that she was still in Ignis' room, and he was nowhere to be seen. Probably responsible for the bacon scent. He knew that would wake her, and that was playing dirty. If she got up and left now then she could get away before he came back with questions. But the thought of leaving after all he had done for her the passed few days left her riddled with guilt. She owed him an explanation at least, she wasn't a monster. But after playing the bacon card, he was going to work for it.

He brought in the tray of food, and placed it in front of her, going back to sit on his chair They sat in silence as she picked at her food. She was very aware of him studying her despite his nose in a book. So he was basically going to block off her only exit even if she tried to escape. Not that she was going to... maybe... She internally sighed, wishing she could hate that he made her favourite breakfast. She smiled in spite of herself. She ate the fruit first, but slowly, as the longer she took, the more likely she would be called to do something else.

"You appear to be back to normal," he stated, his eyes still on the book.

She nodded, glancing at him once before looking back to her plate.

"Gladio said you were struck by something in Duscai."

She nodded again, feeling his stare turn to her.

"It's unlike you to be so careless," he continued his trap.

She nodded once more, not interested in taking the bait.

"Care to share the tale?" he asked casually. Her response to his question was to cram half the bacon in her mouth and stare at him pointedly. He wasn't impressed, though expected nothing less from her, "I'm a patient man, Nox," he reminded her gently.

She sighed, her mouth still full of food. She swallowed what was in her mouth, "There's nothing to tell. Was wandering around, they got the jump on me. You know the rest."

Ignis pushed up his glasses, annoyed, "Elaborate."

"I was on my way from one place to another, got caught up in a fight, miscalculated, then ended up here. I already told you!"

"Yes, you said you were 'in a rush'. What was the nature of this urgency? What's troubling you?"

"Lots of things, but I can't really get into all of that right now."

"Nox..." he groaned.

She sighed, looking down at her food. Damn her half tired honesty. She was never really good at the feelings thing, "I... I was on my way here for some supplies. I... I found the location of the Magitek Research Facility. The one where..." she left it hanging.

He was silent, his face looking sad and green orbs no longer able to face her, "I see..."

"Yeah," she poked around at her food, "I was coming to get some stuff and then go infiltrate it and shut it down."

"Alone?"

"Well yeah, I do everything alone."

"That's a suicide mission," he frowned, staring at her incredulously.

"It needs to be done, I can't let that place continue to function."

"You can't go alone."

"Can and will, seeing as that's what I was trained to do."

"Gladio and myself-"

"Are bound to the Prince. The glaives fight the empire here and the crownsguard protect the royals. My job is to be with the enemy and take them out from the inside. That's what I'm going to do, piece by piece if I must."

He opened his mouth to say something, but came up short. Her eyes were still downcast as she knew he was upset. He could tell that she had made up her mind, she was going whether he liked it or not. There had to be a way to stop her from going herself. He knew how, but she wasn't going to like it. But he would go that road if it meant she had a better chance of staying safe. After seeing her near death...

"His Majesty has requested you go and see him," said Ignis tentatively.

"Of course he did," she replied dryly, rolling her amethyst eyes. She took about three more bites of her food and then got out of bed to put her dishes away in the sink. She was no freeloader.

"I took the liberty of appointing Iris to gather some fresh clothes from your home," he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, handing her a bag.

She took it wordlessly and went straight to his bathroom, where he had already laid out a towel and her own toiletries. He really did think of everything. He heard the water turn on and took that opportunity to tidy up the bit of mess she had made. He resumed shopping for a new table as he sat on his couch and noted the big space left there. He smiled faintly as he heard her humming a familiar tune. She was trying to be quiet about it, Ignis noting that she only ever sang when she thought she was alone. She had such a lovely voice he wondered why she kept it a secret. But his thoughts didn't dwell on that for so long, as he heard the water turn off.

About ten minutes later she emerged, looking herself again. She disappeared to the foyer to grab the boots that Iris had brought over. Her black tights had a pink stripe at the top that ran around her own body. But was obscured by the length of her purple t-shirt, which hung off of her left shoulder, exposing the cream coloured skin and phoenix tattoo. Her navy hair was wet, and pulled into a loose braid that cascaded over her left shoulder as well, hanging at her waist while stray hairs framed her face. She put on her socks, and then laced up her boots that came to her knees.

"I can give you a ride to the citadel," he said as she sat in the chair opposite of him.

"Yeah... I'm not going there," she said, continuing to put her shoes on.

"You mean to disobey a direct order?"

"Sorry, I'm not going there right now. I'm going to see my brother."

"Is that wise?"

"It's like you said, I'm going on a suicide mission. This might be my only chance."

He internally groaned, holding his tongue, "And what shall I tell the King of your whereabouts?"

"Let's be realistic, he knows I'll show up when I feel like it," she stood then, going to grab her bag of dirty clothes.

Ignis beat her to it, trying to gain some sort of control of the situation, "I'll have these washed."

"You are such a sweet man. I really hope his Highness and my family and everyone else appreciates what you do for them because only the gods know how much we don't deserve you," her heart melted.

"Oh come now, I'm nothing special," he felt heat on his cheeks, looking down and pushing up his glasses.

He was stunned when his face was forcefully pushed up to stare back at her, being held in place by his chin with her hand, "Yes you are, and don't you _ever_ let _anyone_ tell you or treat you otherwise," she said fiercely.

The intensity of her gaze made him still, though he couldn't look away. She meant every word she said, hated that he never gave himself enough credit. He worked so hard, and not just for her. He could only manage a small nod at her. It was the best she was going to get out of him. She kissed his cheek, turning briskly to leave after that. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, and then he realized that she had stolen his car keys. Drat.

.*.*.

Ignis finally made his way back to Lestallum after being away for a month. To his surprise, Cid didn't reprimand him for his absence. He supposed the old man understood the need to be away after the quarantine. Instead, Ignis prepared food and the two of them talked about his time in Hammerhead. Cindy had left about two weeks ago, Prompto had gone to do some daemon hunting and Gladio was out and about, probably with Iris.

It was good to get away, fight daemons and visit with his friends. It was almost normal. Almost. But the darkness persisted, and Noct hadn't emerged to free them yet. Which meant that it was back to work. Though he noted the state of disarray the house was in, and began to fix that first. Far be it from him to live in a messy house, end of the world or not. Afterwards, he enjoyed a cup of ebony, trying to cling to that momentary normalcy.

That gave him time afterward to have a look at what he had gathered from Nox's book, as well as try and uncover anything new. His impromptu visit in Hammerhead had delayed his work, though he felt it was well worth it. He was feeling good about his endeavors, and about gaining progress in his work. Until it hit him. He grunted as another headache was pushing its way through. Now of all times?!

.*.*.

Oydis was in the airship bound for Zozo, just south of Galahd. The tower there powered the city, though it was always raining. There were more dreadnaughts following in her wake, as she was taking point on this invasion. And she was being watched, as the chancellor stood by her side every step of the way. Her insides were twisted, as he made her uncomfortable. But she didn't break character, this was the test. If she passed, there would be no question of her loyalty. Ardyn was smirking as he watched her every move.

They used a daemon to take out the giant tower, making the entire grid fall into darkness, aside from a few back up generators. Oydis had planned it all out, the tactician in her knowing exactly how to hurt them. But she also planned on evacuating as many citizens as she could, knowing she couldn't let them all die. After learning how the MT's were created, she couldn't bestow that fate upon another. As the dreadnaughts lowered towards Eos, she ran out, dropping to the ground without a sound. What she hadn't anticipated, was Ardyn falling next to her. This was going to complicate things.

Screams of terror filled the air around her, and Ardyn laughed at all of it. MT and human soldier alike were at her command, carrying out her orders. She couldn't seem to free herself of the Chancellor's ever watchful gaze, so she was forced to act on impulse. That man always gave her an uneasy feeling. The daemon they had brought was chained up once more, as they could use the resources from the city and had no further need to destroy it. Oydis issued her orders with precision, as Ardyn continued to laugh at the devastation around him. She kept her face unchanged, not understanding what his interest in her was. He was never seen with underlings in her rank, but here he was. Why was she so special anyway?

As the flames of disaster rose, she noted that survivors were being rounded up, brought before her in shackles. They were scared, the fear evident in their faces. They looked at her, pleading for their lives. She kept the scowl on her face, though she wished she could help them all. But she had to hold her position. She couldn't risk being made here. As the destruction was calming down, Ardyn took the stage.

"Welcome to Nifleheim," he held his arms out, the smile on his face genuine, "I do hope you'll enjoy your new homes. Some of you will be relocated. No need to worry, you will all be free to work for us soon enough!"

Oydis stood on his right side, as more and more people were brought before her. Some were being loaded into airships, as the sun was beginning to rise. They met little to no resistance, the attack purely a shock to all of them. Zozo wasn't exactly a big thing on the radar, but she knew that they needed the power produced here. At least, she assumed so until they obliterated the tower. So what was the angle? In her plans she made sure that they didn't touch it, yet Ardyn insisted on attacking it.

"We're done here," she said curtly.

"Almost. There is one last thing," Ardyn said, looking at her. He then turned among the citizens, isolating a family of five. They were hugging each other, three small children no more than seven years old, "Kill them, so that the others may know better than to rise against us," Ardyn had a smirk on his face.

Oydis grabbed an MT gun and shot down each member of the family. She kept the scowl on her face, aiming for their heads and finishing the deed as quick as she could. She didn't even blink and then turned to face the Chancellor. She pushed the gun into his hands, and then boarded the airship. She heard him order the main troupe behind her, and she could feel his gaze upon her. Her body was filled with rage, but she kept the scowl on her face, and didn't react once.

"Well done. I must say, you really are climbing much faster than I thought," said Ardyn.

"Just doing my job," she replied.

Ardyn smiled, and Oydis didn't like any of it. She resisted the urge to rip that smile from him, but she had won. There would be no question of her loyalty anymore.

...

Gladio returned home, sending Iris to bed -as it was late- and collapsed on the couch. He was tired after training with Noctis, but was feeling better about his improvement. Clarus would probably sleep at the citadel tonight, the Nifs were up to no good, invading another city. That usually mean that the King needed the council of his closest friend. Gladiolus was used to fending for himself and Iris. But as his sister got older, he was needed for her less and less. Which meant he could spend more time in training as a shield and training Noct to defend himself.

His ears perked up, as he could feel someone watching him. His face hardened, he stood, summoning his greatsword. But he was only met with Noxima, her face ashen and amethyst eyes bloodshot. He dismissed his weapon, but didn't relax. She had dirt and blood all over her. But it was dried and splattered, didn't belong to her. He wasn't entirely sure she knew where she was, usually she was chasing down Iggy. Not that she never came to see him, but, he had never seen her like this before. She looked up at him, taking another step forward. He waited, not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"How do you do it?" her voice was small, almost like a whimper.

"Do what?" he asked, his voice gruff as always.

"How do you kill and feel nothing?"

"I kill for survival, not in cold blood."

"I killed in cold blood. We invaded Zozo. The screams are still ringing in my ears, the blood won't come off my hands..." she was frozen in place, her voice hardly audible.

Gladio sighed, running a hand through his hair unsure of himself, "I don't see any blood there," he lied.

"There were so many people, so many scared people, running. I lead the attack, we came down so quick, and the shots fired, and the people screamed... and they screamed..." he could smell the tears that fell from her eyes, "I led as many as I could away without being seen. But... there was a family... young children... I... I was ordered to... I... I was told to kill them. And I did without a second thought. Gunned down all of them... the kids..." she let out a cry then, and Gladio was there before she could hit the ground. He hugged her up and against him, as she sobbed into his chest. She had never cried before, not once, not ever, "I killed them all, in cold blood, and for what?" she cried, "I'm a monster."

He didn't say anything as she cried. He was just there, like an older brother, as he knew she was mostly alone in this world. She coughed, crying so hard that she felt like the would vomit. She didn't, as she knew Gladio wouldn't appreciate that. And when she comprehended where she was and who she was with, she burrowed herself further into him. He always did what needed done, mostly without hesitation. He was a pillar of strength, both literally and figuratively. And she needed that right now, as she felt she had none.

"You're not a monster," he told her, letting her go as her sobbing subsided, though he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't even give it a second thought as I took young and innocent lives," she protested.

"You're doing that now."

She scoffed, "A little late, the damage is already done."

"You knew from the start you would have to kill, to do things you didn't agree with."

"Gladio, I killed innocent _children_. Lives that didn't even stand a chance, and never will because of me. I know that I was supposed to be prepared for this, but I'm not like you. I'm not strong, I can't do this..."

"Are you kiddin' me?" he removed his arms from her shoulders and crossed them in front of his massive chest, "Takes real guts to grow up the way you did and still be alive. Hell, most people would have given up long ago. But not you," his words made her look up at him in alarm, "This is war, and it's going to get nasty. You're going to do things you always question. But that's what separates you from being a monster. Strength comes different forms, and yours is one I'd be lucky to master. You've got this, Nox."

She didn't know what to say, looking back down at her feet. Fresh tears fell, and she wiped them away, sniffling. He was right, as she knew he would be. Her resolve renewed, she nodded at him. She really felt that she could do this.

"Let's get some food in you, Iggy would kill me if he knew I let you go hungry. Maybe clean you up a bit, you're a mess."

"Maybe he doesn't need to know about... well this," and she pointed at her face.

"About what?"

She smiled in thanks, following him to the kitchen.

.*.*.

Ignis was stunned at the memory. He never knew the inner turmoil she suffered in enemy lines, mostly because she had never told anyone. He was a bit jealous that she had gone to Gladio in such a vulnerable time. Though given the situation, he really was best suited to that task. Had she gone to him, the adviser simply would have reassured her of her mission. The shield had a gift for giving you things cut and dry, no nonsense in between. It was a respectable trait, though not always the best in certain situations.

He sighed as he stared at the work in front of him. There was so much she had never told him before. And yet there was so much she was trying to tell him now. But she was so cryptic about it. The book was clear evidence on how hard it was for her to communicate her feelings. She was engineered not to have any, that's what she believed anyway. Sighing, he began to scatter his notes, noting how she had forced him to break his comfort zone in order to figure this out. He was lucky that she was the only one who knew how to get under his skin, and still be revered in high regard. Clever girl. As some secrets began to stand out in his mind, he smiled. This was going to be a long night, but hopefully a positive one.

...

thanks guys


	14. False Prophecy

hello there, and thanks for being here. still own nothing of any final fantasy, just enjoying tying them loosely together

...

 _"No matter who you appear to be, I'll always see the person you truly are." - Ignis Scientia._

"So a long time ago, when the Queen took up her shield to defend the world, everyone thought she was the one from the prophecy?" asked Talcott, sitting at the table with his breakfast.

He had grown again, was almost a man. Almost, Ignis still saw him as a little boy. But he had his manly baritone, and was actually almost as tall as the adviser himself. There was a hint of a beard trying to grow, but the young man shaved it off a few days ago. Yet, there was still an innocence there, something that made him shine out as a child. Ignis knew the boy took a shining to Prompto, but lately, he had been pulling his weight and shadowing everything that Ignis was doing.

"Correct. But we all know that isn't accurate. Nox goes on to explain what happened, 'She took up a shield when her husband and King had died of a fatal illness. The line was already secured with one son, but he was too young for the throne, so she stood in Regency. Nearby towns had heard there was a Queen healer, and they ran away with it. She had such an avid cult of followers, they traveled Eos preaching the end of the Starscourge, and waited for the prophecy to be fulfilled. But the Queen wasn't a healer, she was a defender, thus, the plague continued. The Empire became frightened when they heard the ending of the prophecy was finally in motion. They mounted an attack with all their forces. The Queen left her son in Insomnia, going to meet their attack and defend her people. The siege lasted a long time, and eventually, she was slain.

"'But the son had grown since she left, and he took up his mace and gathered all the people he could to counter strike and take his vengeance for his mother. He called upon the Oracle for help, and Shiva fought with them. Together, the three beings as well as the army drove away the Empire back to Nifleheim, though Shiva was one among the casualties. The god left her mark upon the desert, reminding all the consequences of war. And things were again at a stalemate, the Oracle being the only defense against the daemons. The other crystals died out, leaving only one, the original, that shone inside of Insomnia.'"

"Wow... How did she find all this out?"

"She once told me that the books outside of the crown city contained plenty of information neglected in our own education."

"Why wouldn't we gather all of the facts?"

Ignis shrugged, "In a war, we only focus on one side. It's the same in our homeland."

"So, most of it could have been avoided."

"Generally. Nox was always one to chase down a story. We learn that the old gods just up and vanished one day. Not many question it. But Nox, she fixated on it. Whether it was because of her birth or not is unclear, but she pursued it until she got the answers to her questions. So, when she left Insomnia, she was on her own to gather information, as she was trained to do. She utilized her skills to gather not only what we required on our side, but quench her own thirst for knowledge."

Talcott looked thoughtful as he took a bite of his food. He was ever a curious one himself, "So, did we ever get to the part after the gods left the Eos?"

"Yes, actually. The Starscourge was never actually banished, but the gods bestowed their blessings to give us a fighting chance. Thus, the first Lucian King was born, with the powers that flowed through his blood, the blood of Maduin. That's the origin of Noct's power."

"But if he's a descendant of a god, why did he have to fight to forge the covenant?"

"Well, the lineage was no longer pure, only faint traces of it. Noct had to prove himself."

.*.*.

The sun was rising, the quiet of the night turning into a still morning. The fire was still burning, she kept feeding it all night so that she wouldn't get cold. She watched as the stars began to disappear, getting up from the ground and sitting in one of two chairs that were out. She shuddered, rubbing her eyes as she didn't sleep most of the night. She had to keep watch, she didn't feel safe. She looked at the tent, knowing that it would be a while before they left the haven.

She fed the fire more, shuddering again at the chill in her bones. Nights were cold, or maybe she was just tired. Either way, she enjoyed watching the stars disappear from the sky. It was getting lighter, as the sun was slowly making its appearance. She could hear daemons in the distance protest, and then the world was at peace for the time being. The daemons were gone, the humans would come out. But at the moment, it was silent. Until she broke it, feeling at ease while she could.

 _Step into the rainbow, find another view_

 _Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over_

 _Ready to define the mists inside your heart?_

 _Take a breath and start your life_

 _Waves of a new day_

 _Clear all the gloom away_

 _Hope is what we simply need to proceed_

"That song..."

Charlie flinched, hearing Noctis speak. She looked, and he was in the doorway of the tent, staring at her incredulously. Stupid, he was always sleeping late, why is it that he decided to get up early now of all times? There was an unrecognizable look on his face, maybe a bit of sadness. He got out of the tent, going to sit in the seat next to her. Charlie kept her amethyst gaze on him, wondering what he was going to say or do. What did her singing actually have to do with anything? He wasn't even supposed to hear it. Stupid girl.

"I know that song it's... familiar..." he trailed, his eyes glowing in the dancing flames.

"Your mother used to sing it to you..." she replied.

He gasped slightly, looking down at his feet sadly, "My mother... How do you know? You can't be too much older than me..."

"I remember hearing her sing, somehow. Must be a subconscious thing, we are about the same age, you're right about that."

"I..." he didn't know what to say. Charlie moved her eyes towards the fire, the sun making the stars disappear into the daylight, "Is there more?"

Charlie was nervous, and began to chew on her lip. She could feel him look at her while she contemplated finishing it off. She had only sang once in front of his father, but she had known him a little better. Taking a breath, she worked up the courage to continue.

 _Step into the rainbow, world you never knew_

 _Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows_

 _Dance among the colours, let them be your dreams_

 _Close your eyes and see anew_

 _Dawn of the new day_

 _Clears all the gloom away_

 _This is the hope that we need to go on_

She finished the song, glancing at him tentatively. He was looking at her shoes. He listened, and she wished she could gauge his emotions right now. She also wished she hadn't opened her mouth in the first place, she didn't like when people listened to her sing.

"The words are familiar..."

"Why are you up?" she desperately wanted to chance the subject.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep?" she said it in mockery, but was genuinely shocked.

He let out a small laugh, "Yeah. Ignis would be proud at his moment."

It was her turn to laugh, "I don't even think he's human sometimes. Just some sort of humanoid programmed to nag."

The mood was lighter as the morning was filled with their laughter, "Still, don't know what I'd do without him."

She smiled sadly, looking back into the clear sky, "Me neither," her eyes were distant.

...

They packed up shortly after a small breakfast. Neither of them really felt like eating all the much anyway. She went to her motorcycle that was parked near the haven and started the engine. They weren't too far from Hammerhead, but they still had a bit to go in order to reach the crown city. Charlie knew how to avoid most enemies, and that included the dreadnaughts looking for him. She stayed on the lesser paths, avoiding the main roads as much as possible. When they had no choice but to get on a main road, she instead turned the bike in a completely different direction. They abandoned the bike in another one of her hiding spots.

She blew her whistle, and the two of them waited patiently for Ceres to show. Before leaving the base, Charlie had instructed her people to make sure Ceres would be in the area for her. Noct wondered why they didn't just take the same route.

"I want a chance to survey the area," she answered simply.

He supposed that made sense, he had never really planned on breaking into his home and stealing something. But they weren't actually going into the city, she had pointed out. They were going to some vault underneath it. She pulled out her phone, her face serious as she typed on it. He wondered who she was speaking to, noting that his own phone had been silent since she had texted Ignis. She probably didn't want anyone to pinpoint them, used to operating in the shadows.

As Ceres trotted up to them, they hopped on and set off with ease. Charlie continued the road less traveled, seeming to know exactly where she was going. Noct kept his eyes and ears peeled, not wanting to seem useless to her. They came across a few anak, and he heard Charlie curse under her breath. Reining in Ceres, they got off and he followed her lead to creep low.

"There's no helping it, they aren't even where they're supposed to be. We'll have to fight them," she said quietly.

"Whatever you say," he spoke, warping at the first one.

Charlie groaned, wishing he had sat still. But she ran out, calling her own weapon and striking one of the anak. There were only three, but they were big enough that they were still dangerous. Noctis watched as her hands were a blur. Her double bladed and double sided lance seemed to be invisible as she fought. He could see the training with Ignis and Gladio shine through, but there was more to it than that. While he fought one, she fought the other two, and what made him a little embarrassed was that she had actually finished her fighting and joined him to help him kill his enemy.

She was nice enough not to say anything about it, as they continued their journey on Ceres. The day was wearing on, but they focused on getting to their destination, wherever that was. Charlie stopped just as Noct could see a hoard of dreadnaughts in the air. They were close to Insomnia, the Empire still holding the city. He felt anger building inside of him, wishing he could just wipe them out. But he knew that she would stop him, and that she could very easily. She got off of Ceres, and handed Noct the reins. She then started to shimmer, and he looked on in alarm. Instead of amethyst eyes and long straight navy hair in jeans and a tank top, she was now a shorter girl, with even shorter chestnut brown hair with lots of layers. Her expression was serious, a scar running down her left cheek. She also wore the clothes of a high ranking Imperial Officer.

"Whoa..." he was stunned.

"Stay here," she instructed, her voice changing from friendly to a very no nonsense tone.

He kept his eyes on her as she walked out of the cover and towards the blockade. That must have been the person she disguised as in enemy lines. Ceres nudged him gently with her head, and he absently pet the bird, keeping his eyes fixated on Charlie. She spoke with some officers, and Noct wished he could hear what they were talking about. She was a tiny blur among them, but he knew that he could warp there fast enough to deal with any trouble But he was at ease when he could see she was coming back, a scowl fixed on her face. He wasn't quite sure he liked Nif Charlie, but he supposed he wasn't really supposed to.

"Well?" he asked once she came back

She shimmered back to Charlie, "I needed to get a report for my commanding officer. She's had me do some private investigating since Insomnia fell. Too many questions coming out of the surprise attack."

"Doubt we can go inside the city."

"Fuck no. What we need isn't inside of it anyway, it's below it. The Nifs still haven't discovered the tunnel, and probably won't since I cleared them. To be honest, I found them by accident," Charlie walked, Noct leading Ceres.

"Sure it was. You don't seem like the type to accidentally stumble into something."

"Okay fine, I was looking for a way out. I found all kinds of secret passageways inside the citadel, I figured there would be more in the city."

"You lived in the citadel?"

"For a bit, yeah. As soon as I could leave I never looked back other than when I was forced to be there."

"I can definitely relate."

"The door is near that end of the wall. From what the guard told me, the patrol is pretty minimal," she spoke, pointing in the direction they needed to go.

She would be happy to get out of the open field and into the cover. With Ceres, it just looked like a chocobo wandering around, which wasn't too much out of character. Noctis never realized how big his home was, only now understanding while he was on the outside of it. This was part of the physical wall, and the magical one used to come quite far away from it. He wondered if he could ever harness enough power to maintain a wall that big. No, from the sounds of things, he would do a little more than that. Charlie started tapping on the solid mass, listening for something.

She walked down the line, stopping only a few feet from where they stood. She pushed on what looked like just another stone slab, and it gave way, opening. A line formed where there was on completely invisible, and they stepped inside just as a patrol would have caught them. Noct let go of Ceres, and the chocobo stayed inside the doorway. She preened her feathers as Charlie walked up to the animal. She hummed a tune, one that Noct definitely heard this time and fed the greens to her. Satisfied, Charlie turned to look at him.

"Ready?" she lifted a brow.

"Lead the way."

.*.*.

"Ignis, you in there?" Talcott asked, a worried look on his face.

"Apologies, I must have dozed off," he blinked, rubbing his head from the fresh headache.

"That isn't normal for you. Are you okay?"

"Quite alright. I find as of late I lack sleep with the work before me. At times it does catch up with me."

"If you say so. I've gotta get some of this food over to Hammerhead, I'll catch up with you later."

"I look forward to it."

...

A few days had passed, and Ignis devoted his time to taking a tally on Lestallum. More survivors came in, the power plant was running, and provisions were doing well. Cid was grumpy as ever, and Gladio had come to stop in, but Iris was out with Aranea, much to their surprise. The two of them were hunting nearby daemons, cleaning up the slack that started while the city was on lock down.

Ignis felt that pang of jealousy when he saw his friend, Nox's memory still fresh within his head. But he did not let it consume him, as Gladiolus was merely an older brother to her, just as he is to Iris. And it wasn't like Ignis could really talk to the shield about that moment nor any others that might have occurred. Because then he would have to admit that there was something going on, and he couldn't do that. He needed to find the meaning behind these dead memories pushing themselves towards the surface. A meaning that didn't entail him losing his mind. It was unlike him to have so little control over himself.

.*.*.

Ignis literally stumbled into his apartment, flopping against the door to close it. He cringed when he slammed it shut, the force of his body a lot stronger than just his hand. How he had let Prompto talk him into all those extra drinks was beyond him. Gladio was no help either, nor his own Prince, Noctis. They seemed to enjoy torturing him, despite it being his own birthday. Well then, he would remember, and since he was such an expert at dishes, he would serve them in due time. Or something along those lines, he was finding it difficult to really process the plan. He kicked his shoes off, and the noted that there was music playing. Odd, he didn't remember turning on the radio. Though currently he didn't remember how he had gotten home.

He didn't drive, he certainly knew he wouldn't allow the others to. Short term memory loss, curious. He pondered all of those thoughts as he walked without crashing into his walls towards his living room where the radio was. He noisily turned on the lamp and saw that his house was overly clean. Not that he had ever left it a mess, but he was slacking in the corners. But it appeared someone had come in and taken it all apart, thoroughly cleaned it, and then put it all back together just the way he liked it. It was then he noticed the person on his couch sound asleep despite the noise he was making.

His heart melted as he saw her, smiling and happy that she hadn't forgotten his birthday. How she even made it back was baffling him, she was very talented. Her head was rested on the arm of the couch, bangs swept from her forehead. He couldn't recall her having bangs before, and then marveled at how he could remember every detail of the last time he saw her, but not how he arrived home. She wore a baby blue shirt that flared at the sleeve, fit her nicely, satin. The skirt she wore was simple, plain and black, though he could only imagine it reached mid thigh, as it was pulled up quite a bit. The rest of her hair was done up, and a hint of make up occupied her face.

He couldn't remove his eyes from her sleeping form. Her chest rising and falling in such a hypnotizing way. How long had she been here waiting for him? She didn't expect him to be arriving so late. Hell, neither did he, certainly a surprise. She didn't even wake up with his stumbling around, she really did feel safe here. He felt bad that he had kept her waiting, though she hadn't contacted him once in weeks. And then here she is to surprise him, she never did miss his birthday. He was so lucky to have her in his life, even if it was few and far between. He dropped to his knees, making a huge thud as he did so. That got her attention, alert amethyst eyes meeting his own green gaze.

"Ignis?" she looked at him confused.

"Nox," he nodded at her, though ended up falling towards her instead.

She got up immediately to avoid the collision, helping him into a sitting position onto his couch, "Are you drunk?"

"Positively!" he confirmed in high spirits.

She laughed, "Sorry I missed that."

"Twill be a night to forget," he declared.

Nox giggled at him, and the sound made his heart soar. She got up to grab him a glass of water. He put the water down and pulled her down on top of his lap, causing her to giggle again, "Yeah you're pretty wasted."

He kept an arm around her shoulders, and his other on her thighs. Though he made no move, he did note that her shirt only covered one shoulder, and the right one, the bare one, was against him. He leaned his forehead on it, the scent of her intoxicating in such another way. His hand on her thigh twitched but he didn't dare act on his instincts. It would be wrong.

"I got you something," she said.

His head lifted to look into her amethyst eyes. She smiled, vacating his lap and grabbing the box that he didn't even notice on his table. She sat beside him, and placed the box on his lap instead. Curious, he opened it, and it revealed an entire collection of books on astronomy. They were from all parts of the world that she had been to, books that the biggest library in Insomnia didn't cover. He smiled at her gift, knowing that it couldn't have been easy to gather all of them.

"You truly are thoughtful," he said, looking over at her, "Thank you."

She shrugged, "You seem to like my star tails."

"They are inspired."

"I'm glad you like them."

"I'm overjoyed you're here. I hadn't heard from you in some time."

She smiled, a bit sad, "Nif business."

He moved the box back to the table, taking a drink of water and then falling back on the couch. He moved his arm so that it was around her once more, as otherwise he was about to elbow her in the face.

"Let's get you to bed," she suggested.

"And you will remain here?"

"Well, yeah," she was confused.

"I think I'm quite comfortable here," he insisted, "Just like this," he whispered that last part.

She smiled, though he couldn't see it as his eyes were closed. She gently removed his glasses, folding the arms and placing them on the table. He watched her, and she laid her head on his lap. He placed a hand on her head, pulling out the bun in her hair and the proceeded to run his fingers through that silk mass of navy sea. He was content, and that was how the both fell asleep, the soft music on the radio filling their ears and easing their troubled minds.

.*.*.

Ignis missed her now more than ever. He opened his eyes slowly, and his soul felt empty. In all his years she hadn't missed his birthday once. That was, until she was gone from this world. The guilt made his heart heavy, and he was in the exact position he never wished to be. He was worried he wouldn't find Valhalla, and be forced to never see her again. That thought always filled him with dread. If only, he was stronger, she would be with them now. Nox...

...

thanks guys, love you!


	15. Hidden Goals

hello there, and thanks for coming back i'm sure theres better things you could be doing lol

...

 _"You fight everyone and everything, do you even know who your true enemy is? Who you truly are?" - Unknown_

Ignis ran a hand through his hair, noting that it had grown. His amethyst eyes were tired, he was having trouble sleeping. The memories came even more frequently, and he was finding it harder to trigger a warning. Almost six years of darkness, and he felt he was no closer to finding any of the information she was trying to give him. He was hoping that as he broke it apart there was a hidden way to beat Ardyn and reclaim the world. Even a way to find Noct and speed up the process. He knew the others were hoping for that as well. But nothing thus far, and it was only getting harder and harder to remain calm with it.

He was getting older, a birthday had passed recently. He was 28, nearly living for a third decade. And she wasn't here, and it was his fault. He was too optimistic in thinking that he could undo what he had done. He just figured, she had gone to Valhalla, so he could as well. She left a trail of breadcrumbs for him, but he promised he would rid the world of darkness before he even thought about going to get her. It was a promise he was going to keep. Though he was finding it difficult as time passed. Would she dwell further into the lands of the dead and become unreachable? There really was only one way to find out.

The scar on his left eye hadn't faded in the slightest. He ran his finger over it, feeling the damaged skin. He frowned, wishing it would go away. He covered his eye with his palm, and focused on it. He could feel his hand tingle, but there was nothing on his eye. He concentrated harder, his hand nearly burning. He took in a sharp breath, pulling his hand away. He was disappointed that the scar was still there. He hated it, only reminding him of his failure. But it appeared he wasn't adept enough to remove it with her own powers. He sighed sadly, washing his face and leaving the mirror. He didn't want to look at the ugly thing again.

.*.*.

Oydis was gathering her weapons in the armory. She wanted to make sure she was set, as the Empire had tasked her to go and deal with what remained of Jidoor. It was a town that used to be vibrant, with a great auction house. Now it was a slum, half of it burned down by the invasion. It was before her time, she thankfully hadn't had to pillage anymore towns since Zozo and Maranda. But she still had to keep her guard up, the Chancellor was still a shadow in her steps, but only while she remained in Gralea. He took it upon himself to send her on scouting missions more often than not, with a strange amused smirk on his face, like he knew something she didn't. She was always careful to make sure she took different routes back to Insomnia during those times.

She hadn't been back in months, and it was because she was sure she was being thoroughly watched since she had sneaked out the last time. She managed a cover story just in time and it all checked out, but they were still suspicious, and she had to get that off of her. She kept the scowl on her face, finally satisfied with all she had. She left the room, swinging the bag over her shoulder. She walked at a quick pace down the corridor and towards the hangar. She was given an airship as a reward for the slaughtering in Zozo. She cringed at the memory internally, but would put to use the tools she got. Their deaths and many of the others that were on her hands would not be in vain, she would make it all right again.

"Colonel," she heard a voice call her from behind. There were workers everywhere, but she knew this voice in particular, as they were childhood friends, though he didn't know that.

"Yes sir," she turned, to face Ravus as he approached. He also wore a scowl, though it wasn't nearly as violent as hers.

"Are you departing?"

"Yes," she nodded at him, keeping her chilled look on her face.

She could see his face twitch at not addressing him as he preferred, but that was his problem. He nodded his head towards her dreadnaught, and she followed curiously. Though, she didn't let that show on her face. Her ship was red, as she hated the colour black. Her amethyst eyes followed Ravus as he looked around at her staff. He dismissed them curtly, looking at her for reassurance. She nodded and they scurried away. Ravus closed the hatch door, blocking them inside. What did he want?

"So, you're off to Jidoor," he mused, his back towards her.

"Yes." she answered simply, her tone hard as always.

"Or Insomnia? To whisper into the King's ear about what's going on here?" he turned with a smirk on his face.

Oydis' face didn't change, "I have no business in Insomnia," she said, "And you're delaying my mission. Get to the point and out of my way."

In a swift move, he had come to attack her, though she managed to block him with her rapier. She wasn't strong enough to resist the force of his body, and her back slammed against the wall of the ship. Their blades crossed again, but she moved with precision, knowing that he was trying to trick her into giving something away. He kept up his attack and she stayed on the defensive, until he knocked her weapon away, and pushed her back against the wall. He held her throat in his hands, but she made no move to stop him, just simply glared and kept the scowl on her face. He squeezed, but she still didn't move. It was frustrating him and she knew it. She smiled slightly as he squeezed harder and she remained still.

He let go in disgust, and she still made no movement, despite the marks on her neck. She held his gaze, her amethyst eyes cold. He kept his sword at her, but she still made no move. What was her game?

"I know who you are," he said, his voice filled with malice.

"Everyone does, it's written on my jacket," she replied.

He went to back hand her but she blocked his attack and pushed him away. He recovered quickly and had his sword trained on her. She became still again, never leaving his eyes, "I can see right through your pitiful magic, Noxima. I know that's you."

"Noxima?"

"Stop toying with me, bitch, I can see you as you are."

Oydis started to laugh then, "The blood of Oracle sure does run strong within you. I'm almost impressed."

"You can hold onto that while I expose you for what you are."

"And what's that?"

"A spy for the crown!"

"Oh Ravus, you used to be such a nice boy. Whiny for sure, but nice at least. You couldn't kill me just then, you won't be telling anyone your tall tales."

"Don't be so sure!"

"You think they're going to believe you?" she laughed again, "You're a puppet. You're nothing to them. You're expendable. You're only here to appease the Oracle, nothing more. You're delusional if you think otherwise."

He struck her hard across the left side of her face. It turned red instantly, occupying her entire cheek almost. She spit blood, then turned with a look of malice on her face back towards him, "I can end you, Noxima."

"Ah, jealousy, that's the point of this visit."

He went to punch her again, but she caught it. She headbutted him away from her face, and then she resumed her stance, "Jealous?!" he cried.

"Why wouldn't you be? You've been here much longer than I have. And yet here I come and sweep up a nice position right through your fingers. I'm climbing the ranks a lot faster than you. I can't blame you for getting upset after all the work you've done."

He growled, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for yo-"

"You'd be dead if you weren't the brother of the Oracle, actually. You think the Empire wasn't going to annex Tenebrae? They wanted control of the Oracle, of Lunafreya. She's doing as well as she can in her current circumstances, by the way. Not that you would know, you hardly ever go home and check on her."

"How dare you!"

"No how are you! You come up here and ambush me and for what? What were you hoping to accomplish? To take my position? If they haven't given you the power you desire then you have no chance."

He was making strangling noises at her words, "You know nothing."

She narrowed her eyes, "I know everything, you've given it all away. Don't worry about Luna, she's part of my mission."

"What mission is that?" he asked darkly.

"That's classified. But so long as you keep me around, she has a chance at staying safe. Now get the fuck out of my ship and let me carry out my orders."

He stared at with hate all over his face. She matched his stare, unwilling to relent. She had him, she knew she did, he knew she did. He backed off, grabbing her weapon and tossing it towards her. She caught it, never taking her eyes off of him. He opened the door to her ship.

"Stay out of my way," he spat at her before she left.

She watched him, the scowl on her face returning as her team walked back onto the ship. They gave questioning looks towards her obvious wounds but she ignored them. They got to work and she went back to making her preparations to leave.

.*.*.

Ignis shook himself out of the memory. He was still in the kitchen, preparing food for Cid. The old man hadn't noticed his momentary lapse, and Ignis was thankful for that. He tried to calm the rage within him at what he saw. Ravus, of course, had proven to be an asset to her later on. But to see her hurt, it never sat to well with him. Though he was amazed at how she read him, the tactic she used and how well trained she was. Oydis was feared among other Nifs, as well as around Eos. And now Ignis knew why. She was cut throat, never smiled, and did what she was ordered to do without hesitation.

Nox had never spoken of the things she did while in Nif territory. He never asked, assuming that he was never privy to the information. She did things she hated, that she didn't agree with, that scarred her. But whenever she came back to Insomnia to report or do anything she needed to do, she never let any of that show on her face. He had never seen her distress she carried inside at what it was like over with the enemy. He worried about her constantly while she was gone, but could only have faith that she would return, or give him a sign of life if she couldn't. And she had always come through to set his mind at ease.

After everything, she was in pain that she kept to herself. He wished he could be there for her the way she needed, that she would never admit to. Now that he had a better insight to the things she had done, seen them, felt them, he couldn't help the guilt that threatened to take over him. She sacrificed so much, but he never really comprehended the weight of it all until lately, when he was reliving her life. Was that the goal of this? He could only hope that he had a chance to ask her and find out...

...

"Gladio," Ignis spoke in shock as he came back to the house in Lestallum.

"Iggy, you busy?" Gladio's gruff voice hadn't changed over the years. His hair was much longer than it ever was, his physique much the same. He was older, as the years passed by in this continuous battle against the darkness.

"Not overly, just the usual business."

"Good. Got some iron giants causing a problem a little too close to the city than I like. Could use the company."

"It'd be my pleasure."

Gladio nodded, "Feed the old man, then we'll leave."

Ignis kept his suspicions to this impromptu visit to himself, but managed to whip up something quick for Cid. It was within the hour that Ignis and Gladio had left the city, traveling towards the Vesperpool in the Star of Lucis. Ignis drove as he usually did, letting Gladio direct him. The adviser was upset about the massive amount of daemons that were spawning no matter where they went. It seemed that as time went on, the more they multiplied. He suspected it was Ardyn's doing. Gladio didn't talk much during the trip, which was also raising a red flag with Ignis.

But they arrived at their destination shortly. There were three iron giants lurking in the area, and they would be upon Lestallum sooner rather than later. As they parked the car safely, Ignis called upon his daggers, the gift he received a long time ago. The two didn't talk as they began their attack. Gladio's greatsword struck massive blows towards the first giant, and Ignis assisted, using his lance when needed. He preferred far range combat, but was adept in close quarters with his daggers. He noted that these in particular hurt them, due to the hook on the end. They caused far more devastation coming out than they did going in.

The first giant was slain, these ones weaker than others. The pair moved onto the second one while dodging slashes from the third. Ignis was hit, but recovered quickly using Nox's cure magic that flowed within him. Gladiolus kept an eye on him, and then delivered the finishing blow. But the last giant had caught him, knocking the wind out of him. Ignis was there in an instant, once again utilizing his new talent. Gladio was on his feet quickly, and the two of them let loose a fury of attacks on their enemy. Ignis felt his head explode with pain, seeing stars for a moment, and then a headache setting in. He knew the type, it wasn't from the giant. Not now, not now! He couldn't get swept up in a memory now! But it pushed its way through, regardless of how hard he tried to fight it.

.*.*.

Noxima was leaning against Ignis' car as she waited for him to catch up to her. She was in the underground parking lot of the building she lived in. She parked his car in his usual spot, going up to her home quickly to grab her jewelry. Iris wouldn't have known to grab any of that, but there were some things that Nox felt naked without, and she was in such a rush to get back to the Nifs she had left it behind. She didn't necessarily wear them, but just having them was important, as it was the final gift she had received from her mother.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Ignis rolled up in her bike. She smiled at her own work, knowing how much he hated the motorcycle, but knew that she would want it home. He parked it beside his car, the smile never leaving her face as he shut off the engine. He swung his leg off and removed his helmet, fussing with his hair and giving her a disdained look. That only made her smile grow as he placed the helmet on the seat of the bike.

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

"Probably not, but I didn't think you'd really want me riding a bike after my whole ordeal," she replied, still smiling at him.

"Yes, because you listen so attentively to my concerns," his dry response only caused her to laugh out loud.

"I always listen. I might ever actually _do_ what you want, but I always listen."

He groaned, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his forehead slightly. She was happy that he at least decided to wear the leather jacket, it only made things so much better for her image of him, "I could have just driven you."

"But then I wouldn't get to go where I wanted, just wherever you decided I need to be."

"You were given orders."

"I'm aware, and I'll get to them, but I've been out for a couple days and I need to clear my head before I go back to work."

"Nox..." he groaned. He seemed to do that a lot over the years.

"Besides," she smirked as she walked up to him. He kept his eyes on her, as she walked passed him to grab the helmet and turn on the engine of her bike, "I forgot how good you look riding a bike," she bit her lip, hopping on her bike. He was about to say something to her, probably to try and get her to stay before she took off, but a subtle pinch on his right buttock stopped him in his tracks.

"Nox!" he was sputtering, the heat to his cheeks in an instant. He was only met with her retreating back, the sound of the engine and faint laughter in his ears. He was left there all bothered, just before he was to get to work. He sighed, doing his best to regain his composure, but couldn't cool down his cheeks. How did she always manage to do that to him?

...

Ignis had found Gladio just leaving the training room. He was curious as to why the shield was on his own, but didn't think too much on it as this suited his needs just fine. Ignis made his presence known, and Gladiolus nodded towards his friend.

"Sup," greeted Gladio.

"No Prince today?" inquired Ignis.

"He seems to be m.i.a, we usually know what that means."

Ignis nodded, "I've actually come here about Nox."

"What'd she do now?"

"It's not what she did, it's what she's going to do. She plans on infiltrating the Magitek Research Facility."

"So what? One less base on their side."

"Alone."

Gladio frowned, "Stupid kid," he grunted in disappointment, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going with her. After what happened, I cannot allow her to pursue this alone."

"How do you think you're going to pull that one off?"

Ignis sighed, "I plan on somehow persuading his Majesty to allow me to accompany her."

Gladiolus was thoughtful. The King was the only one who could tell her what to do. She only listened to him if anyone around here. The shield shrugged, "Alright I'm in."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll go with you. Two of you won't be enough."

"Suppose we actually manage this, she will be vexed with us."

"She can take it out on our enemies."

"I can only hope she shares your view on anger management."

...

Ignis and Gladio stood side by side in the conference room. They were joined by King Regis, Clarus, Gladio's father and Ignis' own uncle.. It was thanks to the young shield that they were able to get an audience with the King so fast. Ignis wanted this set in stone before Noxima came by and left. Going to see her brother actually bought him a lot more time than if he had flat out blocked her from going. Sometimes it was good that she was so stubborn.

There were very few people that knew that Lady Charlotte was an alias. In fact, these five people in this room and Cor were the only ones that knew her as Noxima, and everything there was to know about her. Ignis suspected that the urgency in the young Amicitia and code Charlie is also what enabled them to meet and discreetly.

"How is Nox?" asked Regis.

"Back to her old self, thanks to Gladio and her magic," answered Ignis.

"I cannot thank you enough for looking after her in such a trying time."

"There is no need, though her well being is not what has brought me here."

"I had thought not."

"Apologies," Ignis bowed his head slightly, "It appears that she has learned the location of the Magitek Research Facility."

Regis' face went dark, as did Clarus. Ignis studied the two men, his uncle simply looking sad. And then the King was already putting thoughts into motion, "She's going to go on alone isn't she?"

"So she says," Gladio chimed in.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop her from going altogether."

"She'll go anyway, no matter what you say."

"Gladio is correct. Her mind is made up on this, given her history," said Ignis.

"She would disobey a direct order?" asked Ignis' uncle.

"You should now better than I, uncle, how stubborn she can be."

"Your nephew is right. We should have seen this coming sooner or later after putting her so close to Gralea. Thank you for informing me. I shall see to it that she has safe passage," said Regis.

"I'm afraid I've come to ask more than that. I would like to accompany her on this mission."

"I'm going to," said Gladio.

"Gladiolus," Clarus began to reprimand his child, but stopped once Regis held up his hand.

"You are bound to my son, Prince Noctis. Your place is with him, both of you," said Regis gently.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but we are crowns guard. We are compelled by necessity to protect the crown and all that entails. Allowing us to go on this mission shall grant us field experience, which will be used to better our skills for Prince Noctis," said Ignis.

"What he said," Gladio crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"It seems the two of you have made up your minds as well," said Clarus.

"There's no stopping you?" asked Regis.

"I'm afraid I must insist. After the events as of late, it is clear to me that she is in no mental condition to pursue her closure, especially alone. Gladio was the one that identified her wound and enabled me to treat it. I would feel better if I, that is, we, were the ones to guard her," said Ignis.

The room was silent, the young adviser's words echoing in the King's mind. Regis was matching the young man's stare, picking up on how personal this was. He was no fool about the nature of their relationship, even if they weren't fully aware of it. He then moved his gaze to the young shield, noting the resolve in him as well. These two men had helped trained Nox, and now insisted on watching her back as she was going to do probably the hardest thing ever in her life. He sighed in defeat, smiling then.

"Very well. You will leave in three days time. Noctis will simply have to take care of himself for once in your absence, and Cor will take over his training. I ask that you don't stray too far from the citadel, as I will expect you present when Noxima makes her way here," said Regis.

"Are you sure?" asked Clarus.

"They are adults, and have made up their mind. Better this than open treason by three of my most trusted staff."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ignis bowed. Gladio followed suit, the two men leaving the room. Ignis felt his stomach twisting at the meeting later on with Nox. She was not going to be happy with what just happened.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	16. A Hard Good Bye Part 1

welcome back! thanks so much for reading! just a reminder, i own nothing of any final fantasy

...

 _"The road ahead is treacherous. You will face daemons within others and on the outside. You will be called to question everything you ever knew. But in the midst of the enemy, remember who you are and what you fight for, and know that those you love will always be with you." - Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

.*.*.

"I can't stand that," said Noctis as him and Ignis approached his room in the citadel.

The pair were called over to meet with King Regis, only to find out that they would have to wait while he was in a meeting. Ignis didn't like when plans changed, and Noct was sullen when his father didn't have time for him. But they made the best of it, planning on going to pack what was in his room.

"Being greeted?" asked Ignis.

"Not that. All the formality, bowing their heads all the time..." his voice was low. He was referring to the two guards they had passed on their way here.

Ignis was about to respond, when two Kingsglaive were scurrying towards them in the opposite direction. One of them accidentally bumped shoulders with Ignis, and the adviser was pushed aside slightly.

"Pardon me," said Ignis politely.

"You okay?" asked one of the glaives.

"Sorry about that," the one who bumped him said nervously, not giving Ignis a chance to respond.

"Eyes forward," said the first, and then they continued on their way.

"It seems not everyone is capable of a proper greeting," Ignis smiled wryly at Noct, "They are kingsglaive," none that he knew, though he hadn't met many.

"Oh yeah?" Noct peered in their direction.

"They aren't from the Crown City. Perhaps they don't know who you are."

"No way they'd see me if they're always hanging around the Citadel."

Ignis looked thoughtful as he walked alongside the Prince. He thought about Nox and her team of glaives. He knew they were all immigrants, people that lost their homes and came to fight for the King to reclaim them. He wondered how they all felt, knowing first hand that those glaives at least were very decent people.

"I imagine the empire's terms leave them with some mixed feelings," he mused out loud, wondering what Noct would make of it.

"Everything out there'll belong to Niflheim..." Noct trailed.

"Precisely."

"Well, they live in Insomnia now, right?"

"Even so, their homes will cease to be a part of Lucis. The news must be shocking to say the least."

"Yeah..." Noct frowned slightly, "Good point."

The pair reached Noctis' room. Looking around, it appeared there was a lot of work to do. Noct decided that Ignis could just "pack whatever" and the chamberlain sighed. He began packing, though their opinions on what was necessary was completely different. At least this way, Ignis could ensure they had everything. He was aware of Noct's frown as he looked around the room. He couldn't understand what the Prince might be going through, and he hardly had the time to see Nox since they found out about going on the journey.

"I think I spend more time sneaking out of this room than I actually spent in it," said Noct finally.

Ignis looked up from his work, "Indeed. And it wasn't uncommon for me to go with you. Every excursion was more nerve-wracking than the last."

"Y'know, I remember someone there, but he was always in a bad moon, trying to get me to read," Noct smirked.

"I was young. And despite the different types of reading material I prepared, the most the Prince ever showed interest in were... picture books, I believe."

"Oh yeah?"

"I believe this loathing of all other literature was at fault for his absence here."

Noct's face fell, reality hitting him, "Oh yeah..." he was thoughtful again, looking at his feet as he sat on his bed, "I hated being stuck in here. I couldn't get a moment alone."

"Everyone was worried about you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Before you sustained that injury, you were a much livelier child."

"I didn't really talk much after it happened, huh?"

"Even I was perplexed at your radical change.

"Really?"

"Indeed. Which is why I had no choice but to accompany you whenever you left this room," Ignis continued to pack.

He remembered when Noct had come back from Tenebrae, after the Empire invasion. He remembered Nox's amethyst eyes as well. Both of them had lost the life in their souls, and retreated into themselves. Though Ignis was unable to help Nox, she was forced into extensive training then, he did his best to be there for Noctis. He was interrupted by the Prince's laugh.

"I always hoped these spontaneous 'excursions' would one day come to a peaceful end... yet my hopes were dashed," said Ignis, mostly referring to the children he knew before the invasion.

"I remember. You took the fall for everything."

"I was reprimanded for 'absconding' with you away from the Citadel."

"My bad. You were doing me a favour and got blamed for it anyway."

"I was simply doing my job. I have no regrets on the matter-not even now," Ignis continued his packing, then stopped, looking at the Carbuncle figurine. He picked it up gently, remembering when it was made for the Prince, "I haven't seen this figurine in ages."

"Let's take it with us," Noct shrugged.

"It's an important keepsake, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I figure it'll at least keep us safe on the road."

"I wouldn't take this little lucky charm so lightly. It brought you back from the brink of death, didn't it?"

"Maybe in my dreams at least," Noct shrugged.

Ignis packed it away securely, a knowing look on his face. Noct had no idea the power inside of the Carbuncle, though he was sure only him and it's maker did. Magic truly was a remarkable thing. The two of them talked more, about Noctis' first sword and how hard it was for him to learn. But they were fond memories the two shared from their boyhoods. And then they were interrupted by Ignis' phone ringing. He kept his face neutral at the person's name that rang.

"Hello?" he was curious.

"Hey hot stuff, heard you were about to be released from your work. Maybe you want to set up a time and place and we discuss a price," Nox's voice rang through in an amused manner.

"This is Ignis," he said matter of factly, trying to get her to cease from riling him up while he was with the Prince.

"The King can't see you today. All kinds of other business, no time. This treaty is taking a toll on all us."

"I see..." Ignis was disappointed to hear that, knowing how Noct would feel.

"Yeah. But it's still your lucky day, you're relieved from duty from now until I'm done with you. Seeing as its your last night in the city, this is the only time I'll have before Altissia."

"Understood. I'll be right there," Ignis hung up his phone. It was impromptu to have all of this happen now, but he knew that it really would be the last time the two saw each other for a time. It was unclear when she'd be able to meet up with them later, and decided that he would take the opportunity while he could, "I've just been informed that His Majesty is too busy to meet up with us today."

Noct looked back at the floor, making some inaudible noise.

"I'm going to check on the baggage for the ceremony. Please sort through your belongings in the meantime."

"Got it."

...

Ignis made his way towards the parking lot, seeing as his own car was at home. He saw Nox's car in her spot, though she was nowhere to be seen. He took out the spare key he kept and got in, noting that she wasn't around. As the engine roared to life, the digital map of the city was already programmed with a destination in it. He smirked a little, but followed the path laid out for him. Doubtless with the treaty signing in talks, the King would want her as far away from the Citadel as possible. There were Nifs about, all it took was someone to look at her twice and she was made. It was a risk none were willing to would take.

The path taken seemed to go in numerous circles, but he knew it was just a security measure. By the time he was able to park and get out of the car, he recognized the neighbourhood. It was the same place she had taken himself and Gladio before they had left for the Magitek Research Facility. He smiled fondly at the memories that came to him as he walked towards the outdoor meal post. It was where they started the evening, before moving on. He stopped as Noxima came into view. Her hair had large curls in it, long and navy. She wore a red t-shirt that was open at the back with some obscure design and had slits in the shoulders, exposing her creamy colour. Her dark jeans ran down the length of her legs, flaring out at the bottom to partially cover her wedged black shoes with open toes. The nails were painted a vibrant red, as her fingers were pink. She smiled upon seeing him, placing her phone in her bag that hung across her body and sat at her hip.

"My Lady," he greeted, walking up to her.

"Yes sir?"

"It's good to see you," he spoke softly.

"You saw me the other day."

"Yes, as Enelya. But I enjoy seeing _you_ ," he emphasized the word and she caught his meaning.

"Well, this might be your last chance," her smile turning sad.

"For a while, yes. It's hard to say what the treaty will do for you. But I doubt the nature of your calling is what I'm doing here."

"It's your last night in the city, I managed to escape captivity. This is the only time we'll have."

"A bit dramatic aren't you? We'll meet again in Altissia."

"Right," she forced a smile.

Ignis picked up on it, wondering why she seemed to be acting so weird. Nonetheless, he offered her his arm and she slipped her hand through it. He heard the faint noise of her clapper earrings, in the shape of leaves that twinkled musically with her every head movement. He knew the sentiment behind those, and found it odd that she would wear them instead of just keeping them on her person. They began to walk, absently tracing their steps towards the same places they enjoyed the last time they were in this end of town. The streets were busy, people wandering around with excitement and distaste. There were off duty glaives all over, as they were unsure what to make of their time. But no one paid the two any mind. Ignis and Noxima spoke of their drunken stupor around the town.

"I was told it was a test of our worth," said Ignis.

"Partially. I needed to see how you mingled with my team."

"And how is Miss Crowe?"

Nox's smile turned sad again, "Alright for the most part. She asked about Gladio a lot afterwards. I sent her on a classified mission, hopefully she'll be in Altissia."

"You don't think she'll complete it?"

"It's not that. The King had me relieved of duty indefinitely after the treaty was proposed. Luckily Insomnia is big enough for me to hide, but I had to give everything of Enelya over to Drautos."

Ignis noted she said the name in distaste, "He did appear to have a renewed sense of arrogance about him when I saw him earlier. Still harbor your discontent for him? Or is it jealousy?"

"Jealous? Of that idiot? Come on," she waved him off with her other hand. They sat down at a cafe nearby, Ignis pulling out her chair for him as the perfect gentleman he was, "I just don't trust him. There's this nagging feeling every time I'm near him that he's dangerous. It's why I hated giving him any sort of control of my unit. Now that I'm completely out there's no telling what could happen to them."

Ignis smiled at the waitress who poured him an ebony and brought Nox some water, "Sounds like jealousy to me," he smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

She smiled wryly at him, dipping her fingers in her water and splashing him with it, "Rude."

"The King would surely have implemented defenses at your concerns."

"He just thinks I'm crazy. I've been trying to find the proof I need on Drautos, but he's like me. A ghost."

"I trust in your abilities."

"Well at least someone does," she smiled.

They finished their drinks, and stayed at the cafe for a couple of hours. They spoke of Ignis and his time with the Prince as of late. Nox had been back and forth so often she hardly had time to sit down since the treaty was proposed. She laughed at his tales of woes concerning Prince Noctis. They spoke of Gladio and his training, of Clarus and Iris. They moved onto Prompto, though Nox had never met the young man, Ignis knew that she probably had met him in her own way under a guise. Though she didn't come right out and say it, and the sound of her laughter filled his ears and brought joy to his heart.

As they left the cafe, they continued to reminisce of their lives over the years. The two had studied together, trained together, and grown up together in a much different way than Ignis did with Noctis. Ignis was her first friend, and the only one who saw her for who she was. That meant a lot to her, as most people saw her as a weapon, a tool. Ignis was always there, and she owed him so much. She laid her head on his shoulder as they spoke, seeing as he had offered her his arm while they walked anyway. She was content in this moment, as evening settled in and the sun was beginning to set. The sky was orange, the stars beginning their time in the sky.

Ignis' phone began to ring, "It's Gladio," he told her, answering it, "Hello?"

"Hey Iggy, I'm going to be late getting to Noct's," said Gladio on the other end.

"I shall relay the message, though I will be tardy myself," replied Ignis.

"You're not with him?"

"No, I've been otherwise detained."

"Ah," said Gladio knowingly, "Tell Nox hi. See you later."

The phone hung up then, "Gladio conveys his greetings," said Ignis, but then began calling Noct, "Just me. Have you finished packing? Then please be on your way home, I'm running a little late. Nothing serious. There's simply more to do than I anticipated. It's just a matter of time until I wrap things up here. Captain Drautos said there should be a car waiting for you outside. Gladio will be late as well. It might be a good idea to start cleaning before we arrive," Ignis was about to speak more to the Prince, but he had hung up.

Nox laughed at the perplexed look on her friend's face, "He's not going to clean, you'll end up doing all the work."

"It never hurt to try."

"I guess," she shrugged, "So are you just going to 'wrap this up'?" she quoted him, dramatically gesturing to her entire body.

"In due time," he smiled, offering her his arm again. She smiled warmly at him, taking the arm, "Captain Drautos has assured me that the date of the signing is still undetermined."

Nox was silent, and he could tell that she was uncomfortable. They were both smart enough to know that there was a little more to this visit than she was letting on, "Yeah well, we're just trying to iron everything out..." she said vaguely.

"Well hopefully it can be laid to rest before the wedding."

"Don't tell anyone, but Luna is over the moon about this wedding."

"Have you seen the Oracle?"

"Oh yeah, I designed and delivered her dress."

"You?" he said in playful disbelief.

"Yes me, I am capable of girly things," she emphasized her point by clicking her heels on the ground. The clappers in her earrings seemed to go along with the noise and he simply laughed at her. She looked disgruntled at that, "You're so mean today."

"Seems a taste of your own medicine is just as satisfactory as I'd hoped."

She giggled at him, "Maybe I should just kidnap you. Can't let someone in Altissa keep you there."

"It would never happen," his voice was soft yet serious.

They were silent as they came towards the dock, the place they usually met. Ignis was shocked at how time ran away with them. They had come far, the street lights on and cool night air suddenly becoming very evident. Her heels clicked on the wood, the water reflecting the lights of the street. This was a man made lake, mostly here for boat tours and fishers. They knew the place well, as it was also a popular fishing spot for the Prince. There was a faint breeze, the water making little noise. No one else was here tonight, and that was what she was counting on.

She turned to face him, wishing she knew what to say to him. He studied her, wondering why she was so anxious. It was unlike her, and this whole time he knew she was biting back something important. She had been outside of the city plenty of times before, it wasn't like he was venturing off into unknown territories like she was. But she was badly trying to hide the worries that crept up to her face, and that alone was a warning bell. Nox was trained not to show her true emotions.

"I got something for you," she said suddenly, realization dawning on her. She pulled out a box from her bag, one he was surprised she fit inside of it.

He was stunned, but accepted it curiously. He opened the box and she took the lid so that he could see what was inside. He pulled out silvery driving gloves that laid atop something else that was covered by a layer of cardboard. He held up the gloves curiously, though she had excellent taste. He wasn't sure why she would choose that as a gift.

"You'll probably do most of the driving," she smiled.

He returned her knowing look. She took the gloves and hold of the bottom of the box. He removed the cardboard layer and then looked at her incredulously. He was only met with a smile, bright as when he had first met her. There inside were a set of daggers. They had jewel encrusted hilts, and a curious hook on the end of the blade. Had had never seen their equal before, meaning they weren't made here in the city. They imprinted on him instantly, disappearing at his will. But he wasn't ready to put them away yet, and called them back to truly feel them in his hands. She took a step back, placing the empty box back in her bag and keeping the gloves in her hands. Her amethyst eyes brightened as she watched him move them around in his hands.

"They're light," he noted.

"Yeah I never got a chance to test them out. I was going to wait until your birthday but..." she left it hanging.

"Thank you, Nox," his voice was soft, as he dismissed them.

She closed the gap smiling, giving him his gloves. He placed them in the pocket of his jacket, "It's dangerous out there, you know. Daemons and shit..." she looked down.

"It's a simple escort, no need to fret."

"Right yeah but you know, it's good to be prepared..."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, taking hold of her arm gently, using his other hand to lift her chin to face him. She was nervous, chewing on her lip slightly.

"A great many things," she answered truthfully.

He was about to ask her more, but she kissed his cheek. He turned slightly as she came in, but he placed his forehead against hers, "Nox... Perhaps when I return... But in this crucial time we must focus on our duties."

"I know I..." she couldn't quell these feelings within her.

She kept her eyes closed and hugged him, her face against his chest. Why did he smell so good? She inhaled his scent, letting it soothe her. Ignis was a bit shocked at her actions, but he did bring his arms to encircle her body against his. One hand landed on her head, and he noted that she held him tightly. She seemed a bit vulnerable, something he had never seen before. Or maybe not, she had been acting off since he had come to see her. She was a mess inside, scared for him. She had been out there, she knew what he was going to do, what was going to happen. And she wouldn't be there to help as much as she would have liked. This could very well be the last time she saw him and that thought scared her more than anything.

"Is this what it felt like? The first time?" she asked in nearly a whisper.

"The first time?" he was confused, though his voice was soft and soothing as he spoke into her ear.

"The first time I left, is this what it felt like?"

He was silent for a moment. Perhaps this was why she was so anxious. She was scared for his life, and probably Gladio and the others. This was the first time since their last mission together that they were going to leave. And she wasn't going to be there to make sure that this small team, though not exactly hers, was going to be alright. She had such a big heart. But she expected an answer, and he wouldn't lie to her.

"It's how it feels every time," his voice was soft, emotional. He pulled her closer to him as he spoke, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of hers. He felt her twitch, like she had been delivered a blow to the abdomen.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. She couldn't believe this is what she put him through, she was such a horrible person, "I'm so sorry," she hugged him tighter, trying to keep her voice from the whimper that wished to shine through.

"Don't be," he replied, though made no move. He didn't want to, her hair was soft as silk and smelled of orchids with a hint of vanilla. It was pleasant and something he stored in memory. He didn't want to let her go, not the first time she left, not any time she left, and certainly not now while she was vulnerable. But the moment would end, as she took a breath and pulled away. She kept her hands on his chest, his grip on her loosening.

"Don't get killed out there," she told him seriously, though she kept her eyes downcast.

"I'll meet you in Altissia," he replied confidently.

She nodded, "Right. Safe journey," and then she tore herself from his embrace and turned her back on him.

Ignis watched her go, feeling his heart wretch. This seemed to be more than just a simple good-bye. It made him suspicious as to what was going to happen while he was out there. But she hadn't told him anything. As the breeze blew he felt something small and cold on his chest. He put his fingers there curiously. Tears? Had she cried? He couldn't recall a time that she ever cried. But here and now, she cried. Nox...

.*.*.

...

thanks guys for the reads and reviews. see you in part 2!


	17. A Hard Good Bye Part 2

welcome back! thanks so much for reading! just a reminder, i own nothing of any final fantasy

...

 _"There will always be doubts about what you're supposed to do. But know that only you can do it, and you'll be driven by the unrelenting faith everyone has in you." - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret._

.*.*.

Ignis ran his walking stick in a semi circle around him, trying to find any obstacles that he might trip over. He could hear Gladio's light footsteps in front of him, as they ventured into Zagnatus Keep. Gladio had explained that Noctis had ducked under a fallen train, and then it collapsed, separating the three of them. Ignis heard the crash, it rang in his ears. He was relieved that no one was hurt. Though the two of them worried about the Prince, since his magic was unreachable. Which also meant that the pair of them would be unable to materialize any weapons of their own. Ignis felt anxious in the pit of his stomach, still hearing no word from Nox since they had left the train station. She had assured them that she would regroup with them in Tenebrae, after she went on to scout ahead in Zagnatus Keep.

But they had only met Aranea Highwind there instead. And she was ordered by Lady Charlotte to meet them. That she would remain to help stop the chaos that ensued. That meant that not only were they here for Prompto, but Ignis would keep his ears out for Nox. Gladio didn't stray too far, and for that Ignis was thankful and felt guilty. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't manage to see any sort of shadow even as to what was around him. So far it just felt like debris. What had happened here? He wished he could _see!_

"Looks like a war zone," mused Gladio.

"Feels like one," Ignis agreed.

"There's a big tower up ahead. Best to find a way in there."

"Probably. The Chancellor would be the type to loom over us as we stutter around in the dark."

"Just part of his games," Gladio said in disgust.

"No choice but to spring his trap. Prompto is already inside, no doubt Ardyn will lead Noctis in as well. Lady Charlotte was also last sighted in this area."

Ignis heard Gladio punch something nearby. The sound reverberated throughout the area, seeming like metal on knuckles, "This guy is going to die tonight."

"Then let's make haste."

The two of them walked towards what Ignis assumed was the looming tower Gladiolus had spoken of. He could hear the crunching of glass and broken pieces of the city underneath their shoes. They sounded loud in his ears, and it was abnormally quiet. He could tell that it was still dark out, and that there were small lights here and there. But that was it. He could not see anything but varying shades of darkness. It vexed him, though he kept that quietly to himself, just like he had for weeks since he sustained his injury. He felt his walking stick strike Gladio's feet gently, and then stopped. The shield grabbed his arm and led Ignis into the doorway, where he could hear the hum of faint machines dying out and small lights.

"No improvement in here," Gladio spoke, now on the right side of Ignis.

"Any signs of life?" asked Ignis.

Gladio growled, "Yeah, imps."

Ignis heard Gladio run towards the creatures. He tried his best to pinpoint where the shield was as he took a firmer grip on his walking stick. He heard a crunch on his left and swung the stick hard, pushing back an enemy that tried to come near him. He then did a full turn, knowing there was another coming for his exposed back. He heard too late another daemon coming towards him. He was struck on the left shoulder, but Gladio had ripped the creature off of Ignis and disposed of it.

"Thank you," said Ignis, trying to keep the guilt from his voice.

"Can't you have out now," said Gladio.

 _Well done, resourceful without your little Prince's powers nor your own eyesight._

The voice echoed in the room. Ignis cocked his head slightly, listening for any signs that Ardyn was in the room. But there was nothing, as the anger evident in Gladiolus told him so. But at least Ignis knew that he wasn't hearing voices.

"That bastard, hiding in the shadows," said Gladio.

"Part of his game, I'm sure," replied Ignis.

 _The clock is ticking, where oh where are your precious friends?_

The pair ignored Ardyn's voice, and kept going forward. Ignis allowed Gladio to take his arm here and there and guide him through some particularly tricky paths. With everything in disarray, Ignis was hoping that everyone they were searching for would be more or less unharmed and alive.

...

Ignis allowed Gladiolus to guide him by the arm again across a bridge. They had been traveling for what felt like far too long, still inside of Zagnatus Keep. It seemed to be a fortress, and Ignis wondered how anyone with sight would be able to navigate the place. Ardyn's voice still taunted them, though the pair largely ignored him. But he seemed to know exactly how which buttons to try and push. It was dirty and manipulative, and Ignis hoped that Noctis didn't fall for any tools used to intentionally fill the Prince with rage and render his mind useless.

It seemed that once they had crossed the bridge, the door behind them shut and locked. Ignis heard Gladio grunt. That seemed to happen to them often, as Ardyn was leading them somewhere. They hadn't had any luck finding Noct, Prompto nor Charlotte. Gladio went on ahead, while Ignis resumed using his stick to guide him. He felt numerous troopers on the ground, Gladio explaining that they were broken down. There were daemons around, but mostly small and easy to handle with fists and the stick. As Ignis began to step over the trooper, he let out a cry as he was pulled to the ground by the seemingly dead MT.

He felt his elbow scrape against the cool metal floor as he tried to kick away his attacker. He heard the cry of his name from Gladio, and knew that the shield had come to assist him. Ignis felt rage bubbling within himself, as he sat on the ground surrounded by his own darkness. Gladio was polite enough that he didn't rush the other man, and Ignis knew stewing on his failures weren't going to help anyone. He put his hands on the floor, but felt a very human one underneath his left hand. He noted that it was underneath some sort of structure, as his damaged elbow collided with it.

"What's wrong?" asked Gladio.

"Is there someone underneath this contraption?" asked Ignis, using his hand to confirm he was feeling a human hand and wrist.

He heard movement, knowing that Gladio had lowered himself to the ground to take a peek. He heard the big man's subtle intake of breath in shock, "Charlie!" he shouted.

"Lady Charlotte?" Ignis was nearly speechless, turning himself towards the hand and taking hold.

"She's stuck," said Gladio, "I'll lift this, you pull. On three."

Ignis tried to feel for another limb to take hold of, but was only working with one hand, "Ready."

"Three!" Gladio cried, lifting the structure.

Ignis pulled as hard as he could, taking her forearm and then feeling her shoulder. He could hear Gladiolus grunting as he struggled to hold up whatever it was that had her trapped. The tactician felt her head and searched frantically for her other shoulder. Once he had a secured hold, he hauled the dead weight out of harms way as far as he could. He collided with another mechanism of some sort, and ended up falling once more. He heard a giant crash as Gladio dropped whatever it was he was holding up. He was out of breath, but at their side in an instant. He felt Gladio take her from him, and heard the broken bottles of potions and elixers administered to her.

"How is she?" asked Ignis, finding her other limp arm and taking hold of it.

"Not good. She's completely out, but alive. She's taken a beating, stabbed it looks like," Gladio's voice was grim.

Ignis felt anger within him again, hating that he was unable to help her. Who could have done this to her? He traced his hands over her face, trying to feel for any sort of physical wound, to have an idea of what she looked like. He could only see the image of her crashed through his glass coffee table a while back when she had been poisoned. He felt the stab wound then, noting how soaked her shirt was. Probably her own blood, but the potion's effects would take a toll soon.

"Wonder why she didn't heal herself," mused Gladio, giving another elixer to her.

"Doubtful she can. With Noct's magic on the outs, it only stands to reason that hers is as well," said Ignis gravely.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Iggy. I don't know how she's still alive."

"Let us not question good fortune."

"Or question anything. You guys make it hard for anyone to get any rest around here," she mumbled, stirring.

"Charlie," Gladio sounded somewhat relieved.

"Lady Charlotte," Ignis' voice was strained, the hold on her hand tightening.

She grunted in pain, coughing once, "Yo," she mustered, "Anything to drink?"

"Here," Ignis assumed that Gladio handed her something, as he could hear her open up and the soft sounds of her discomfort as she drank. He heard the bottle collide with the floor a few feet away, she had thrown it when she was finished.

"You guys are so late," she almost laughed.

"What happened here?" asked Ignis, feeling her pull on him into what he could assume was a sitting position.

"Ardyn is what happened here. Came back and starting fucking shit up. I hardly got my team out before he killed them to," her voice was hoarse, the pain she was feeling great. Ignis kept her hand in his own.

"They're safe, we met with Aranea in Tenebrae," Ignis assured her with a small squeeze.

"Well at least I could do that right."

"Can you stand?"

"Only one way to find out."

Gladio and Ignis got to their feet. They lifted her gently, both on either side of her. She was on her feet, but didn't move just yet. She squeezed Ignis' hand. He kept his other hand on her shoulder blade, as she tensed. She was using them as support more so than she was standing on her own. He could feel her shake, her legs were trembling beneath her. He heard Gladio break another potion or elixer, and the shaking subsided.

"Shiiiit," Ignis heard her groan. She lurched forward, and he heard her wretch, the fluid hitting the floor. She vomited again, Ignis grabbed her hair and held it back, as a third time she released bile from her stomach, "Sorry," she said breathless, "Still concussed I guess."

"You're still too stubborn to die," said Gladio.

"Unfinished business. Where Noct?"

"We were separated upon arrival," said Ignis.

"Typical."

"Who's been using you as a punching bag?" asked Gladio.

"Our good friend Ardyn. I can't wait to kill him."

"Get in line."

"He's up to something here. It's no accident that you were lead to me or that you were all separated. He's been toying with me since he got back."

"And our options are only to press onward," said Ignis.

"Let's go then, the sooner that bastard dies the better I'll feel."

The pair let go of her, but Ignis felt her falter after the first step. He was nearly brought down with her as he tried to keep her on her feet. She stabilized, and then vomited once more. Ignis noted that she was favouring her right side, the side that he was on.

"You okay Charlie?" asked Gladio.

"Yeah I forgot I twisted my ankle somewhere along my beatings," she said dryly, "Don't bother with my cover either. He knows who I am, he's known this entire fucking time," she said with gritted teeth, "I was made before I even stepped foot here," she spoke in disgust.

"Don't blame yourself," said Gladio.

"Easier said than done. Let's get out of here."

"Iggy, you'll have to help her walk, she's in bad shape still."

"Understood," said Ignis. He pulled her right arm over his neck, and gently wrapped his left arm around her waist. She grunted as he put pressure on her stab wound, "Apologies," he said tentatively. He lowered his hand so that it rested on her hip and held her against his body for support, "Better?"

"Yeah," she said weakly, "Where's your stick?"

"Here," Ignis heard Gladio hand her something, probably his walking stick.

"Okay, now we just need some guns, and we can keep going. Let's go," she leaned her head against Ignis, "I'll guide you, you hold me up," she spoke in his ear.

...

The quintet consisting of Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, Ignis and Noxima had finished off the daemon Emperor. Though they had been separated and then reunited a few times, they pressed on. Charlie, as she preferred around Prompto and Noctis, was still being largely supported by Ignis, and she in turn guided his steps. She was nearly out of breath, but feeling a lot better than when she had first started. Ignis relied on her for sight more than he cared to admit, and was happy that fight was over. Her magic was back, as was Noct's and that made their trials a little easier. She had healed herself, but her ankle needed to be mended before she could walk normally.

She lead them towards the hangar, knowing there they would have access to the crystal and put an end to all this madness. Ignis kept his ears peeled, their footsteps ringing loudly along the floor. The mood was dire, as they continued to spring Ardyn's trap. But at least they were armed. The door opened before them, and he heard Ardyn's voice ringing through the room, echoing as he was sure they were now in the place they needed to be.

 _Your Majesty, your precious crystal awaits you_

Another door in the distance was opening, Ignis hearing an inhuman wail on the other side. He felt the girl at his side tense.

 _To liven things up I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time._

Ignis heard that scream once more.

"Kill me..." he thought he heard the voice of Ravus Nox Fleuret speak though it was obscured by something he couldn't identify by ear, "End it..."

"Is that Ravus?" asked Gladio

"Or what's left of him," said Prompto.

"Dammit," Noct gritted.

Ignis heard Charlie growl, as she summoned her weapon. Ignis armed himself as well, listening for any footsteps. He heard the clashing of blades, wind going passed as everyone sprang to life. Charlie stayed close to Ignis, so he felt anyway, the both of them on the defense with their handicap. Ignis wasn't sure what had happened to Ravus, but with the horror and anger evident in everyone's tone of voice, it was not good at all. He gasped as he felt the weight of Charlie fly into him, though he held his ground, regaining his balance quickly. He felt the wind of her spinning her weapon in hand, as he was sure she was trying to knock back their enemy.

She backed towards him again, he could hear her short breaths. So she hadn't fully healed herself of the injuries she sustained. He didn't ponder as to why she wouldn't, now wasn't the time. He heard movement on his right, striking with his daggers. He felt daemonic flesh mingled in with that of a human. He heard Gladio grunt and felt the wind of Noctis warp strike their enemy. He heard the shots of Prompto's gun, and felt himself being jerked away by Charlie's small hands. She hovered near him still, though he knew she would prefer to be in the middle of the action.

Ignis could hear the distress of Ravus, knowing that he was growing towards his last legs. He suspected that the human part of him wanted nothing more than to die, but the daemon that felt to be infused within him compelled him to continue to fight. So they fought, if anything as a mercy to put him out of his misery. This was a personal insult thrown directly in Noct's face, a dirty way to wage war.

"Charlie!" he heard Prompto cry and her gasp as she crashed into something far away from him.

Ignis then felt the ground beneath him shake, and he was forced to the ground. He heard his friends in all different directions, and the sound of more daemons spawning. Gladio was engaged in a fight, as were Noctis and Prompto. He could hear the distress of Ravus within the same vicinity of himself. Ignis called his lance, sweeping it in a radius around himself. He managed to slice something, though he was unsure as to what. Since he was sure that everyone was spread out, and not by accident, he wasn't afraid of hitting any of them. He was knocked back again, feeling pain explode through his chest.

"Iggy!" Gladio was going to come to his assistance, that he could hear anyway, but more daemons spawned to keep him in place.

 _Who are you? Will you let him die?_

Ardyn's voice rang through them.

"Shut up!" cried Noctis.

 _Not everything is about you, Noct. Maybe Nox needs to act, decide who she is once and for all._

"I agree, shut up!" she barked at him angrily. Ignis could pinpoint that she was on the other side of the room, in her own fight. It sounded like Ardyn had isolated them, but kept Ravus on him. What was he up to?

 _You cannot hope to win while hiding in the shadows_

Ignis was hit again, harder this time. He felt anger well up within him, unhappy about being used as a tool against them. He swung his weapon again, finally pinpointing where Ravus was and began to attack. He parried, leaving Ignis on the defensive the entire time. He cried out, pain in his legs. He was hit in the head next, and he felt disoriented. He heard Ardyn's laugh and it only fueled his rage.

 _Time to decide, princess._

"Iggy look out!" he heard Gladiolus call out.

Ignis could feel an attack coming, but was fumbling around, trying to get to his feet. He managed to summon one of his daggers, getting up to his feet. He turned on his heel and managed to wedge the dagger into the flesh of his enemy. But it didn't feel daemonic on one side, it felt all human flesh. He heard an intake of breath, and felt fresh blood on his hands.

"Ignis..." Noct trailed in horror. He heard the cry of Ravus in the distance, which meant he hadn't struck the abomination.

"Nox!" Gladio cried.

"No!" Prompto had made his way over, shooting what Ignis could only assume the last of the daemons.

"What is it? What's happened?" asked Ignis frantically, fear gripping his heart.

He dismissed his weapon, which caused more blood to splatter on him. He then felt the weight of a person crash into him, and tried to catch the unmistakably small frame of Nox. He felt his glasses fall off of his face, and skitter across the ground as he landed on his side with Noxima right beside him. He was up on his knees instantly, lifting her head with his arm. He felt for where the wound would have been, the blood on his hands confirming what he had done.

"Noxima!" he shook her slightly, "Nox... No..." he trailed, "What have I done?"

He could hear the footsteps of the others coming to join them.

"Noxima!" Gladio knelt down by her as well.

"Nox..." Ignis felt tears in his eyes. Gods if only he could _see!_

"I'm good," she sputtered.

"No," he heard the choke voice of Gladio.

"Do we have any potions left?" asked Prompto in a panicked tone.

"Don't waste your time," she croaked, "Those things were meant to hurt more coming out than going in, hence the hook," she was referring to the daggers.

"Noxima... I'm sorry. I-"

"Ignis... shut up," she almost sounded annoyed, though he knew she was simply trying to lighten up her current situation.

"Noct, make sure this idiot doesn't wallow about this," he heard her speak to the Prince.

"I..." Ignis could hear the tears in the young Prince's voice.

"Thanks. And remember everything I told you. Because no one else listens to me," Ignis could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Uh... Sure..." Ignis knew that Noct could hardly form words right now.

"Gladio... you got this," Ignis heard them clasp hands, "Prompto, don't let that smile fade, not on my account."

Prompto let out a little laugh, sniffling, "You got it."

"Nox..." Ignis felt the tears drop. He felt her hand on his cheek, and then a burning run through his head, "Don't, heal yourself!" he tried in vain, knowing that it was too late.

He grunted, as the lights began to turn on. Slowly, a hazy figure laid before him, and began to clear until he could see her. She was weak, pale, bleeding over his hand despite that he was holding her wound. She wore a pained smile as she looked at him. He could see the injuries she had sustained all over her body. Her face had dried and fresh blood on it, near the top of her hairline on the left side. Further down he saw the stab wound from Ardyn, and then the one that Ignis himself had caused. The tactician kept his hand over it, even though her blood just poured out on top of it. The sight of her brought fresh tears to his eyes. Her hand was still on his cheek, he could see her. He could see her! She was dying, using the last of her power to heal his eyesight. He could see her other hand weakly in Gladio's, as she shield seemed to have also shed a tear, knelt down on her other side. He could see in his peripheral vision Noct's shoes standing by her head, and Prompto right beside him.

"There you are..." she whispered, smiling slightly, her eyes somewhat unfocused.

"Noxima please, don't do this," he didn't want her to die. She needed to live, she had a job to do.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll rid the world of darkness? That you'll stop the Starscourge?"

"Of course I will," he said at once. She smiled weakly at him, and he bent down to kiss her forehead, "Just remain with me," he whispered.

"Sure," she laughed lightly.

She then began to glow blue, and he felt her slip from his fingers, "No!" but he knew it was useless. He let his hands drop onto his knees, keeping his eyes closed. He killed her, with the very weapons she gave him in order to protect himself. His hands formed a tight fist, his fingernails digging into his flesh. Tears fell down his cheeks as his heart broke at what he just saw. Her aura was surrounding them, a healing wind that touched all four of them. Wounds began to mend, energy levels were restored. Ignis himself felt better than he had in weeks, fully restored and ready for another fight. Her final gift to them.

"I saw her warp to get to you, from the opposite end of the room. She threw her lance and then she was there, putting up a shield and deflecting Ravus. I saw it. Both of you called her Noxima... Why?! Why did you call her Noxima?!" asked Noctis angrily, his own tears evident still evident in his voice.

Ignis could feel the Prince's stare upon him, could see his tightly balled fist, but he made no effort to move.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	18. Admitting Defeat

hello there! thank you so much for your continued support. i went back to the last three chapters and did some editing, sorry for the mistakes.

...

 _"I hope that one day you can see how much you mean to everyone around you." - Iris Amicitia_

Ignis could hear the sounds of fighting around him. He was on the ground, that much he could tell. His head was hazy, his emotions out of whack. He heard Gladiolus in the distance, fighting something. As he came to focus on the sound, he could tell that the action was actually much closer than anticipated. The darkness from his eyes were disappearing, his vision a blur at first. His head still hurt, and then he remembered what happened. Iron giants, they were in the middle of a fight, and then the memories struck him like a blow to the head. Ignis blinked, shaking it off and focusing on what was around him.

Ignis stood, summing his daggers, the very ones that he killed Nox with, and threw them at the giant. Gladio moved as Ignis ran at their enemy, taking out all of his frustrations out on the daemon. It was over in seconds, and the adviser stared at the disappearing corpse of the fallen daemon. He was aware of Gladio's questioning look, but Ignis kept his eyes focused on the same spot, his grip lethal upon his weapon.

"What's going on with you?" asked Gladio.

"Nothing," answered Ignis, his voice cold.

"Don't lie, Iggy. Everyone's noticed you spacing out lately. Even just now. What happened?"

"It's nothing!" Ignis roared, the grip on his daggers tighter.

"It's a risk!" Gladio's voice rang back in anger.

Ignis took his glare from the ground to his friend. Gladio didn't look angry so much as worried. His fists were balled up, one hovering in front of his chest, his sword gone. The usual happy disposition was nowhere to be seen. Ignis only felt more guilt as he looked at the shield.

"You could have been killed if I wasn't here just now," said Gladio, his defensive stance fading.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't insisted I come along," Ignis retorted, his voice harder than he meant for it to be.

"I wanted to see first hand what was going on. Everyone's asked me to figure it out because they know you won't tell them. But I know you, Iggy. You'll go off on your own and then space out and end up getting killed. You think we all want that? Tell me what's going on with you."

"I was struck by the giant, it's nothing to concern yourself with!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm fine!" Ignis insisted.

Gladio growled, "Fine. You want to go and get killed then so be it," and he turned his back, walking towards the car.

Ignis sighed, hating himself right now. It wasn't Gladio's fault that all this was happening, it was merely his own failure, "It's Noxima," he said finally. Gladio stopped, turning to face Ignis. The man had his head down, looking at the weapons in hand, "It's Nox..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's mad, but... Lately I find myself being pulled away from consciousness and into a memory. Sometimes they are my own, sometimes they belong to her. It started about three years after Zagnatus Keep. They were dreams, but as of late, I find myself stuck within them more and more, awake or asleep," Ignis spoke defeated.

"You think it's another side effect of the magic?"

"At first, yes, but now..."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because you'd think me mentally unstable. I wanted answers as to why this was happening, and I have finally come to a conclusion. The denial I had been surrounding myself in regarding her death was eating away at me. Just now, I relived what happened that night. She gave me hope that I could find her, with the gift she left with Aranea. But I realize now that it was meant to do something far different. It's been six years, Gladio. She will not return, and I am to blame. I killed her, and I need to accept that."

"Iggy..." Gladio sounded pained, "It wasn't your fault..."

"Enough coddling!" Ignis looked up, angry, tears in his eyes, "I did the deed, with this!" he threw the dagger in his hand at Gladio's feet in disgust, "And as some cruel joke I have been unable to summon any other dagger! As some cruel joke I'm left with her eyes! She could have cured herself, but she was only focused on me!"

Gladio bent down and picked up the weapon. He walked over towards Ignis and handed it to him, "Seems she left you her stubbornness to," said the shield. Ignis dismissed the daggers, "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Then who is to blame? Ardyn? No. It was by my hand she died, because I insisted on remaining beside the Prince. You were right, Gladio, I should have went to one of the safe houses. If I had..." he sighed, finally admitting what he repressed for years, "If I had she would still be among us. I was a fool to think I could redeem myself for my actions."

Gladio was silent, but only for a moment, "You didn't see what happened, you can't blame yourself."

"Precisely the problem, Gladio! I suffered vision loss, I had no business fighting."

"You want to wallow around in self pity fine. But don't get yourself killed doing it," Gladio threw up his hands in defeat.

Ignis said nothing as Gladio turned his back on the man a second time. Gladio wouldn't understand, and Ignis felt bad about worrying his friend. But there was nothing the two of them could do, and Ignis only wished that soon the plague would end and he could fulfill his promise. He was still going to Valhalla, but to trade his own life for hers. That's what was right. He just hoped the others could forgive him. That she, could forgive him...

.*.*.

Charlie led the way down through the tunnels towards this mysterious vault. It was dark, the light fading out once they had left the doorway. But the two of them had their own lights, so at least they weren't blind in there. Charlie walked confidently, knowing her steps as she had been here plenty of times before. But Noctis was a bit more cautious. He knew different ways to leave the Citadel, as he often needed other routes. But this took his sneaking out to another level. Maybe it was her job to find the holes in the defenses, but why wouldn't she had sealed this up? What if someone came across it?

But his head was drawn towards the spawning of Flan in front of them. Charlie sprang to life, calling her weapon and slicing through them. Noctis tried to keep up with her, warping where he needed, but she was too fast. It was another instance where she had defeated more than him while he worked on one. It made him feel crappy, like his fighting skills were still weak.

"What are daemons doing in the city?" he asked, trying to take his mind off of his insecurities.

"Good question. I can only guess that without the crystal's magic they can invade Insomnia like they do the rest of Eos," she answered, walking slower than before.

"Have you been inside since..." he couldn't say it.

"No. I was here when it happened, and got out before the masses of the Imperial Army came. I met up with Cor, and then went to find Lunafreya."

Noct didn't say anything, only kept a fist tight as he followed her, "Where is Luna?"

"Good question. Like I said, I took her as far as she would let me before she ordered me to go away. Actually, she told me to come check on you. I had business in Lestallum anyway, but I wanted to make sure you were all in one piece."

"You know what I had for breakfast last week but not where Luna is?"

"Yeah that sounds about right. I have my people keeping an eye on her, but currently as a fugitive myself, I prefer plausible deniability. Not that they could break me."

"I get it."

She looked over at him, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder, "Even if I did know where she was, you wouldn't be able to see her yet anyway. She's got a job to do and she's pretty intent on finishing it."

Noctis looked into those amethyst eyes, "If I had never left... I would have seen her."

"Never sit and wonder what could have been, simply take the actions to make you what you are. You're the King now, you have people depending on you. They're scared, they're scattered, and they need the hope that only you can give them."

"I didn't ask for any of this," he jerked himself out of her hold.

"Oh grow up!" she was annoyed, "No one asks to be born. I didn't ask to be some freak with magic, nor the life that I had. But there are things in this world that only I can do, and instead of feeling sorry for myself I acted. It's the same for you, if you don't do it, no one else can!"

"You think it was easy for me?"

"No. I know it wasn't, I was around while you were growing up. But you have to look around you. Everyone is suffering with this, not just you. My dad died in there to," she gestured towards what Noct could only assume the city was, "But you're the only one who can fix it! I know you're not a selfish asshole, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and start acting like the King you were destined to be!"

He was take aback by the bluntness of her words. He faced her stare, she looked angry. Like she was taking this personally, "What if I can't?" he said finally in defeat.

"Is that going to stop you from trying?" her tone changed.

"No."

"Then who cares if you can't. The point is, you tried, you didn't just sit around like some little whiny spoiled bitch. That's exactly what you never wanted people to think about you anyway. You're young and completely unprepared, I get it. But... Lots of times, we're stuck doing what we have to do instead of what we want. It's life and it sucks. But you're not alone," she repeated the words everyone told her to him.

"I know. I just don't want anyone else to die. I wish my dad told me..."

"Would you have left if he did?"

"Of course not!"

"That's why he couldn't. The Old War rages on. To give Eos it's best chance at surviving, getting you out was priority one. The rest well... that's not yet written. But, if we're done having feelings, we can keep going and see what happens."

Noct smirked a bit, "Yeah. Let's go."

Charlie nodded at him, and the continued on. More daemons popped up on their journey, but they were small and easy to defeat. Eventually, they came to another staircase, that lead them more towards sea level. The two had managed to develop of way to fight mostly in unison. Noct as still a lot slower, but she was able to guide him to keep up. She was patient, it was different than when he was training with Gladio. She helped him identify movement patterns a lot easier than Ignis did. She was teaching him how to get along in battle without them, something that she could only do.

She was satisfied at his improvements by the time they had reached the city. She halted him, taking a peek outside of the inside of the wall. Noct couldn't believe that after all that time they were just inside of the wall, but she explained that they had zig zagged and come around a lot of it. She also expressed how thick the walls really were, as he had never really paid much attention being an occupant deep on the inside. She opened the door slowly, poking her head out slightly. It was nighttime now, she could see the glow of dreadnaughts above the city.

There wasn't much rubble here, most of the devastation was near the Citadel. Charlie kept her hand on Noct's forearm, so that he wouldn't run off. But he kept his head down as she guided him down the street and back inside of the wall. They descended down another staircase, another string of imp's spawning. She let Noct take on most of them, to observe what he was trying to. She aided where he needed it, and he was able to follow her movements easily after that. It was like when she trained glaives, only he knew more about the powers within him. As the time passed and they wandered through corridors, they moved like liquid.

"Your dad... was he the only family you had?" asked Noctis after they finished another round of fire Flan.

"No," she answered simply, continuing on their path. She was almost underneath the Citadel.

"You only mentioned him though..." he didn't want to pry, but he was curious.

"I had a sibling, a brother. My mom died when I was young so at least she never had to go through this hell."

"Who was your dad? Must have been important if you grew up in the Citadel."

"I grew up in the Citadel because of what I can do, nothing to do with my father."

"I see..."

"We didn't get along," she explained, hoping this would stop him from asking, "I was a weapon, put into training young and forced away from the city. I resenting him for putting more effort into his work and my brother than ever caring about me and not what I can do. I was stupid, I shouldn't have treated him the way that I did. But what's done is done, all I can do is keep going."

He was silent for a few moments, "I know what it's like... to feel so low on the priority list."

She smiled sadly, "Now you're the most important person in the world."

"I'd be willing to trade you," he smiled wryly at her.

"No thanks, I'm so used to the shadows I'd be like some sort daemon shying away from the light."

He laughed then, both of them continuing on the journey. She held her hand out as they turned the corner, making sure the coast was clear. They walked into the next room, noting that it was a dead end. It was circular, old lights burning out after years of being in disuse. Noctis watched as she took her light off of her shoulder and started looking towards the North facing smooth surface. He followed her, not really sure what he should be doing. Without warning, she grabbed his wrist, and pushed his hand onto the surface. He noted that it almost felt hollow.

He looked on in awe as the wall seemed to open. It slide vertically, revealing another circular mechanism. There was a blue glow in between the design, and he thought he could hear it humming a bit. He could see the glow in her eyes as she stared at this strange thing.

"This is it," she said softly.

"This is definitely not somewhere you stumble into by accident," he replied.

"No, but I'm not entirely truthful. Part of the job."

"I bet Charlie isn't even your real name."

"It's not."

"What is it?"

"Now's not the time. Ask me again when the Empire is defeated. For now, open the door," she gestured her head towards the glowing blue.

"What do I do?"

"I'd start by touching it. If it fries you I'll make sure I pose you in something a little less embarrassing when I bring you back to the guys."

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

She only laughed a little, turning her head back towards the door. Noct felt nervous, but nonetheless reached his hand slowly towards the door. It glowed brighter once his hand touched the smooth surface. But let out a yell as they were pushed back towards the other end of the room. The wind was knocked out of them a bit as giant thud sounding noise was made. The light only grew even brighter, as they shielded their eyes from it.

.*.*.

Ignis jumped up in his bed, almost feeling the pain from being pushed back into the wall. He was a bit short of breath, but he was sure that was from being so jumpy lately. The ride back to Lestallum was a grim one, none of the two men saying a word to each other. When they arrived back at the house, Ignis expressed his concern for having anyone know about what had happened and what was going on with him. Gladio only agreed to keep his mouth shut if Ignis promised not to go out daemon hunting on his own. The tactician accepted the deal, knowing that the shield was probably right. After what happened with the giants, Ignis really was in no condition to be going off fighting.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned on the lamp and decided to get back to Nox's book. After accepting his failure of her, this was all he really had left. This and her memories. He thought he knew her so well, but it seemed there were so many aspects of her life that were constantly hidden. He knew that she didn't do that on purpose, that she had to keep things hidden from everyone. Maybe that's why she always felt so alone. Because she was forced to diverse information specifically, instead of being able to just do what she wanted. She once told Noct that all she ever wanted was be the person she was born as. Ignis wished he knew that bit of information sooner, he would have made more of an effort to treat her the way she wanted.

.*.*.

"Where to, boss man?" asked Nox as King Regis got into the back seat of the Regalia.

"Just drive, please," replied Regis, the door closing.

"Sure thing," Nox took off.

It was never a good thing when she was forced to drive the King anywhere. Usually he used that time to corner her into talking about things that weren't business and she hated that. She preferred business so she could leave and have a bit of freedom before getting back to work. She began her journey going as far away from the Citadel as possible, knowing that he expected a ride.

"How have you been keeping?" he began, keeping his eyes on her. Her navy hair was pulled into a loose ponytail off to the side, that fell down her left shoulder. He could see that she was wearing the clapper earrings her mother gave to her. Curious.

"Peachy," came her reply.

"How are the home renovations coming?"

Her response to his question was to turn up the radio. She thought that she saw him try and say something, so she turned it up louder, beginning to lip sing and drum on the steering wheel as she drove.

"Nox please!" he managed to get out between songs, a pained look on his face.

"Fine..."

"What can you tell me about Gralea?" he gave up trying to pry into her life.

"Well, young Ravus still hates your guts, and the Chancellor has taken a keen interest in me. The Emporer is a lunatic still and they're trying to gather more actual people for their war instead of continuing to harvest them into MT's."

"They will move to pillage more neighbouring countries."

"Yeah they will. I've been tasked to take down Zozo upon my return. The Chancellor sent me on a scouting mission to figure out how to do it. I've got two months before I come back with a report. After that, they'll attack it."

"And what will you do?"

She shrugged, "Only thing I can do, try and divert as many people here as I can."

"You may have to kill some of them."

Her face hardened, "Then so be it, right?"

"Nox-"

"Was there anything else?"

"Nothing you'd care to answer, no."

"Good. Be prepared for more refugees, you can add them to your growing army of glaives."

"I do not force people to fight."

"No, you don't. You just force me to do everything."

Regis sighed, "If you were more willing to cooperate-"

"Yeah, totally," she said dryly, "What is a 'Voice of the King'? Other than your only way of forcing me to go to the Citadel?"

"How long will you be with us?" he decided against the argument.

"Until the day after tomorrow. The renovations are going slow, so I need to crack the whip on them and make sure they don't screw anything up while I'm gone. After that I'm off to plot devastation in Zozo. Scope out good evacuation points and what not."

"Please be careful out there, Noxima."

"Always am," and she turned up the radio to end their conversation. Though, she kept driving around the city, instead of heading straight back to the Citadel like she usually would.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys!


	19. Language Barrier

hello there! thank you so much for your continued support!

...

 _"Sometimes you only get one chance to do something. Make sure you take it, because wallowing in regret will get you nowhere." - Gladiolus Amicitia_

.*.*.

Ignis awoke in his bed. He had spent the night with Gladio, Prompto and Noctis in the hotel of Galdin Quay. As usual, he was the first to wake up. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and got himself ready for the day. The sun was just beginning to peak its head over the horizon, and with the complete wall of window, Ignis could see the reflection of it in the water. It was one the of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And then he pulled down the blinds so others could sleep. He left the room without a sound, and proceeded towards the restaurant for a much needed ebony. The sun continued to rise, and he chose a spot where he could watch it, noting how accurate it was described to him. A peace came over him, as he was looking forward to once again going to Altissia. And this time he would be able to make good on the promise he made to Nox the last time the two of them were there.

He watched as couriers delivered the papers, the sun fully up above the water. The sky was a clear blue, the day looking as if it would be pleasant. The warm ocean breeze only reaffirmed his feelings on the matter. Taking a second cup of his favourite drink, he pulled out his phone, looking for any messages from Nox. Silent, but that was to be expected with everything going on in the Crown City. He went to retrieve the paper. He stopped dead when he saw the big capital letters of the headline. "Insomnia Falls". He quickly pulled out his phone and began to search through his news there. All over it read reports of the same thing. Fear gripped his heart as his breath left him. He grabbed the paper in front of him and began to read quickly. The signing ceremony ended in peril, the King... found dead...

"This can't be..." he said quietly to himself, the grip on his phone tighter.

He shook himself out of his shock and began to dial familiar numbers, starting with his own uncle. But there was no answer on the other end. He tried once more, only getting the same results. With a heavy heart he dialed Nox. He wasn't really surprised when she didn't answer, but he knew that she would be around the Citadel during the ceremony. His knuckles were white with how tight he was holding his phone, as he was trying to regain his breath. The worst images of her dead and bloody flashed through his mind, and it left a gaping hole in his chest. He tried one more time, hoping that she would leave some sort of sign.

But the other end was empty. He searched frantically through the article about anything to do with Lady Charlotte. Nothing had come up, and he was sure that would have made news. But he saw no reference to her, so her fate was still in the balance. Or they simply haven't found a body yet. He thought back to the night he had seen her before he left. She had been acting strange around him almost the entire time. She went out of her way to make sure she saw him, to be with him. She kept referring to it as the last time he would be there.

 _What aren't you telling me?_

And she looked nervous at his words. She knew. She knew the entire time that this could happen, that something was not going to work. It was why she was so vague about the day of the ceremony. He would never have left had he known... But that was the point. That's why they had rushed the four of them out as quickly as they could, with minimal details and as few people around them as possible. Why they weren't having the wedding the Crown City. He stared blankly at his phone, everything falling into place. He should have seen this coming, should have known. The tactical mind should have picked up on it quickly. But he was so distracted about going out into the world he didn't bother to think about it. Everyone, even her, had deliberately kept him in the dark with the facade that it was all okay.

He tried one last time to reach her, to demand the answers she refused to give him. To hear her voice and tell him that all was well with her, that she was on her way to them and this was all some sort of hoax. But as more and more people began to surround him, every news source speaking of the same tragic incident to befall Insomnia, he knew that it was the truth. As her phone once again remained silent, he gave up for the moment and placed it back in his pocket. He looked again at the paper in his hand. He just couldn't believe it, he would have to see for himself. He would have to...

And then another horrible realization struck him. The Prince. How was he going to tell him? Or Gladio and Prompto? It seemed he was always the bearer of bad news between them. He sighed, taking a look at the time. Gladio might be awake, Prompto as well, but Noctis would still be asleep. He went back to sit at his table, deciding to let him sleep as long as he could while he worked up the courage to relay the news. So much for a pleasant day.

.*.*.

Ignis opened his eyes slowly, his feelings mixed about the scene. So many things had changed that day. What was supposed to be a simple escort escalated quickly into where he sat now. In the Royal tomb of the Shield of the Just. To fulfill his promise to Gladio, the shield was with him, hunting daemons in the surrounding area. Ignis had no idea why he had to come here. More specifically, he found it strange that she would constantly reference back to this ruler specifically. There was something here he wasn't seeing. He had the book open as he sat on the cold floor, waiting for something to jump out at him.

But there was nothing. His brain was at a stand still. After admitting his defeat to Gladio, he felt that there was just no point in continuing down this road. But what else was there for him to do? She left his task specifically to him, there must have been a reason for it. She always had reason, even if it never quite made sense at the time. As he observed the walls around him, he noted that there was a peculiar symbol on the stone plate that held up the encased Queen. He narrowed his eyes, getting up to go and have a closer look.

What he saw was actually just a word, written in another language. Curious as he had never seen that before. But the symbol was most definitely something of the astral language. Now that was interesting. Grabbing a pen from his pocket, he found a blank page and began to copy the image into the book, tracing it perfectly. It seemed that Nox wasn't going to let him wallow around in self pity either, she was going to make sure he was busy and his brain was active. Bless her heart...

...

As Gladio and Ignis came to Hammerhead, they were shocked that Prompto wasn't there. The young man had gone off to clear some daemons in the area. Gladio was eager to join, and Ignis assured the man that he would remain here until his return. Cindy was busy with her work, as usual, and Ignis felt it was best not to disturb the girl. She knew he was there if she had the time. He sat with a drink, the book open as he stared at the symbol he copied down from the tomb.

He only knew of two people that could communicate with astrals, one had passed and the other... Well he was taking his sweet time to return to them. He leafed through the book carefully, as he had notes organized between them. He went back to her tale of the gods and what he knew of the Kings of Lucis. Down the lineage, there were sons, he rarely heard of daughters. The Queen of the Just was the only one to surface and be revered among Eos. And there was this symbol on the tomb. He would have to check the others, to make sure it was the same. Perhaps now would be the time to prepare for his journey with Talcott. It was a good thing he knew an old friend with an airship.

.*.*.

Charlie noted the storm clouds coming in, fierce as thunder. She knew that the others were recovering from their run in with the Archeon. She took that time to catch back up with Lady Lunafreya. The Oracle remained in the safe house provided by the voice. Now the two women were on their way to meet with Ramuh, the Fulgarian. Charlie knew she had no business going near astrals, but Luna didn't seem to keep them from her thus far. The two of them walked at a leisurely pace, the Oracle never in a hurry to get anywhere it seemed. Charlie kept them out of danger, wishing that the other girl would tell her where they were going.

But that would be too much good luck. So she was stuck blindly following the Oracle around Duscai to go talk to yet another god. Pryna pounced about happily in the brush around them, taking the time to observe everything. At least one of them was happy. Charlie felt a shiver, as a cool wind began to blow, bringing with it, the storm. It was then she felt uneasy, another shiver running down her back. She hated being so cold, usually she was thriving in warmer temperatures. And then behind the next tree was Gentiana, waiting for them to approach. She was smiling with her calm face, staring at Charlie for whatever reason.

Ever since Charlie had met the messenger, she was always staring at her. Sometimes with pity, sometimes with happiness, sometimes with a familiarity than only she seemed to know. It never failed to make the girl uneasy about her presence, and yet at the same time, Charlie felt the closeness of a sister. She knew at a young age that Gentiana was the embodiment of Shiva, she was just told not to tell anyone. And she didn't, she was very good at keeping secrets. Usually wherever you saw Luna, Gentiana was just a shadow behind. The messenger had been sent away once Charlie returned, probably strange god business that no one understood.

"Will he see me?" asked Luna as they approached the tree.

"Yes," answered Gentiana gingerly.

Another barking of a dog, and Umbra came into view, running at them excitedly. As if on cue, Pryna ran towards him, the two pouncing on each other, playing for the first time in who knew how long. Charlie smiled as they watched them, seeing how much the two loved each other. At least the Empire never made the poor girl get rid of her pets. They were a constant in everyone's lives that many didn't know were depended upon.

Luna smiled as she bent down towards her dogs, taking the book from Umbra. Charlie observed thoughtfully the look of happiness upon the Oracle's face at the page she had opened. Twelve years was a long time to be writing to someone, and it made her smile to think about a kind of love that was meant to last. It made her think of Ignis, and how her advances towards him made him sputter and blush when he thought she didn't notice. He was always humouring her, putting himself through all kinds of things he probably didn't care to just to put a smile on her face. He was such a sweet man, sometimes she wished she was more to him than a job, a duty.

But that was neither here nor there. She watched as Luna wrote in the book, and placed it back with Umbra. The dog barked happily, then went to stand beside Gentiana. Charlie's amethyst eyes followed the dog, and then found the face of the messenger again. She was staring at the girl intently, this time with sympathy. Charlie tore her gaze away, nervous. She looked back at the Oracle, waiting for the two of them to finish whatever silent conversation they seemed to be having.

"Please go to Noctis. Tell him I will await him in Altissia," said Luna.

"It shall be done," said Gentiana in her voice like the wind.

Luna nodded, and Gentiana looked one last time at Charlie before disappearing. Umbra let out one more bark before running off in another direction. Charlie looked back at Luna, and the Oracle seemed to have a knowing look in her eye. Clutching her trident tightly, she nodded at Charlie before continuing on her journey. The Voice trailed behind the Oracle, knowing that they were en route to meet with yet another god. She was sure that's who Gentiana was talking about.

As they made their way towards a cave, that's when the rain started to fall. It was light at first, but as they got closer to the cave it turned into an downpour. Both girls were soaked to the bone once they reached the mouth. But they weren't going in, Charlie could feel the presence of Ramuh all around her. The lightning lit up the sky, and she summoned her weapon. Not that she expected to fight the astral, but she was always one to be safe rather than sorry. Luna held her trident, placing the end on the ground and starting to concentrate. At least this time, Charlie knew what to expect.

Her head began to hurt a little as the towering form of the god appeared before them. Charlie craned her neck to have a look, despite the raindrops flooding her eyes. Ramuh looked to be an old man, bald with a long flowing beard. He held a staff in his hand, and look very angry. He didn't speak, but his aura was extremely overwhelming. Charlie stood her ground as Luna continued her prayer. The god was looking directly at the voice, but she didn't feel threatened. He reached his hand down towards them, and her amethyst eyes went a little wild as he grabbed her.

"Luna!" she shrieked, frozen in place as he lifted her higher than she had ever been.

"Ramuh! Hear my plea! The Chosen King of Light walks among us! I beseech you to complete the rite and forge your covenant with him!" Luna spoke the the god.

He ignored her, keeping a firm grip on Charlie as he brought the girl towards his face. Charlie did her best keep her breath, but it was a little difficult when a god just snatched you off the ground. She ducked down from the lightening that formed above her head. He observed her carefully, and she stared back in fright. As their eyes locked, she felt no hostility from him. If anything, she was more scared of falling down than she was of him causing her any sort of harm.

"I'm not the one you want," she spoke in the most even of breaths she could manage.

 _"No. You are not ready,"_ Ramuh replied.

She was surprised his voice was soft, unlike that of Titan. He lowered her to the ground gently, probably picking up on her fears from when he first grabbed her. He then regarded the Oracle, who had a look of determination on her face.

 _"When the King seeks my power, he may only be granted my blessing after passing my trials._ "

"He will pass."

 _"I wait until the messenger awakens me once more."_

Luna nodded at him, Charlie keeping her eyes between the two. Ramuh gave one last look at her, and then dissolved slowly back to... Well back to wherever he seemed to appear from. The violent thunder storm had calmed down, though it was still raining. Luna dropped to her knees, and Charlie was there in an instant. Her own cure powers did nothing to heal the Oracle, and the girl was frustrated at that. The gods demanded so much sacrifice, she wondered how anyone was supposed to complete any sort of prophecy. Luna coughed, trickles of blood coming out, but she was strong enough to stand.

Charlie's phone buzzed then, and she answered it despite having the Oracle put most of her weight on her. After a brief phone conversation with Ravus, Charlie busied herself with her underground team, getting them to prep her ship for take off. She pulled the Oracle out of the rain, going into the entrance of the cave just for a moment. She was aware that Luna kept her eyes on her as she worked, but was nice enough not to say anything while she caught her breath. Charlie's mind was going a mile a minute at all the orders she was given on such short notice. But she would find a way to make it work, she always did.

"You're going back to Tenebrae," said Charlie, looking up from her phone and putting it away.

"I must go to Altissia and aw-"

"Tenebrae first," Charlie interrupted, "You'll meet with Ravus, and then I'll be escorting you to Altissia."

Luna sighed, looking at her own hands, "It shall be as you say."

"Don't worry, it's all hush hush, the Empire won't know you'll be there."

"I trust in your abilities, Noxima."

"Well while you're home maybe tell your brother to be a little more discreet. He's raising suspicion and I can't do my job properly when too many people are watching me."

"Understood."

"There, your ride is here," said Charlie, pointing at the red dreadnaught that appeared just above the cave, "I'll meet you there in a few days, I've got some things to take care of. Stay out of sight, I can't protect you if the Empire takes hold of you again."

Luna nodded, "Take care of yourself to, Noxima."

Charlie smiled at the girl, escorting her towards her dreadnaught. It was going to be a long few days.

.*.*.

Ignis shot out of bed, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the fear that engulfed her when Ramuh lifted her into the air. Not only were the dreams and memories coming to him more frequently, but he was starting to feel them more intensely than before. His consciousness seemed to pull him from his body and place himself there. He was no longer a spectator, he was Nox during her own memory. He didn't know what to make of it. To him it was almost as if she were becoming restless. Which didn't make sense as she wasn't alive anymore.

Or maybe this was simply the long term effect of her magic. It wasn't like this sort of thing was done before. Would she take over his consciousness? Would he start to go more and more mad as time went by? Would be lose himself inside the past? He couldn't be sure. He wished he had the answers he needed. Taking a drink of water, he rubbed his head, noting that anytime the gods were involved the headaches were worse. He supposed that was just a natural thing, given that astrals were on a different level than the rest of them. He did wonder what Ramuh had meant when be said she wasn't ready. Wasn't ready for what?

Perhaps she wasn't ready for her purpose in life. Not yet anyway. And Ignis robbed her of that. Though there didn't seem to be any catastrophic effect of her death to the rest of Eos. That could explain everything that's been happening to him. The side effects he was suffering were his punishment for killing her. So be it, he deserved worse it that were the case.

His thoughts were distracted by the smell of someone cooking in the kitchen. Iris. It seemed that Gladio had kept his promise not telling anyone about what was happening, but seemed to make sure that he was always babysat. Ignis suspected the Shield came up with some half thought out lie and played on the sympathies of his sister and Talcott. As of late if one wasn't in the house, the other was. The Adviser, of course, didn't mind the extra company, nor did Cid. However, constantly having someone underfoot as if he were a child was starting to become increasingly frustrating. A taste of his own medicine perhaps.

Putting those thoughts from his mind, he arose from his bed and decided on not wasting any sort of time. He checked Nox's book quickly, noting that it was opened up on the symbol he copied from the tomb. He was slowly packing his things up to go visit other tombs, but first he wanted to figure out what the symbol meant. If only he had a way of translating astral language. But didn't he? Nox understood the astrals because of her abilities. Perhaps he could channel that power to if he really concentrated on it. Curious, he put everything else from his mind, focusing on the ink in the paper. He frowned as nothing seemed to speak to him. Sighing slightly, he prepared his things and went to have a shower. Whatever it was, he was determined to figure it out.

...

thanks guys, love you!


	20. Long Overdue

hello there! what a hectic work week! so sorry for the delay!

...

 _"Until you embrace the darkness in your heart you'll never realize your full potential." - Ardyn Lucis Caelum aka Ardyn Izunia_

.*.*.

Lady Charlotte docked her boat in Altissia. She couldn't ride the airship, which would have been much easier. Oydis was supposed to be away, far away, sent on a mission by the Chancellor himself to Bodhum. He implied that she take her time gathering some intelligence for Gralea. Charlie, of course, employed her staff to do that for her while she made her way to Altissia. She had her own business here, gathering information that wasn't anywhere else. She knew her presence here would alert Camelia, but Charlie would decide when she went to see the leader of Altissia. On her own terms of course, Charlie liked and disliked Camelia equally.

She made her way towards the gondola, taking it towards the floating bar underneath the city, the Mahgoo. She observed some of the sites, but mostly kept to her phone, trying to orchestrate her people with her different persona's. She ignored the messages from Ignis, not because she wanted to keep him worrying, but because talking with him was hard when she was so far away. There was a faint smile on her face as she read his words, which weren't even endearing or sweet, just quick questions asking her to check in soon. She dismissed them and then began to message Jet, her own second in command of Charlie.

As she finished her business, the gondola stopped at the dock of the bar. She smiled at the driver and stepped out, her shoes clicking on the wood. Some heads turned to look at her, as she stood tall and scanned the room quickly. Her amethyst eyes were passive, but calculated, her navy hair swept up into an intricate braided bun, bangs covering her right eye. Her heels clicked as she stepped towards the bar, her black dress flaring behind her on the right side. Bearing the Lucian colour and a skull adornment on each of her short sleeved shoulders, her dress was form fitting, a modest low cut down the front and then fell down to only the right after it reached mid thigh. Her boots were up to her ankes, the heel thick and all black.

"Lady Charlotte," Weskam greeted her as she stood at the bar.

"Do you ever age?" she asked sweetly as he placed a drink in front of her.

"Still as sweet as ever. What brings you to Altissia?"

"You of course. The highlight of the city."

He laughed, "You flatter me, my Lady."

"What's new, Weskam?" she smiled, taking a small drink.

"In Atlissia, all is quiet. But I did get a new vintage with your name on it. Care to give it a taste?"

"Of course!"

He nodded at her, turning around to the bar. She used that moment to take a quick look around, discreetly of course. Weskam already alerted Camelia to her arrival, and she wasn't sure but there was someone else watching her. Her eyes moved back to Weskam, as he placed a bottle on a fresh coaster. She grabbed the bottle, the coaster sliding off of the counter. She quickly went to pick it up, no one noticing the paper that was snatched out of the air and placed in her bodice. She placed the coaster back on the counter, smiling.

"Sorry about that, it's been a long day," she smiled at him.

"A long day of traveling I'm sure," said another voice to her right.

She looked over towards the source, a smirk spreading on her features, "Camelia, right on time."

The ruler of the city stood tall, and to Charlie's surprise, right beside Chancellor Izunia. Charlie kept her face passive as she examined Ardyn. His eyes observed her with amusement, the same way he regarded Oydis. It made her uneasy, as it always did, but she matched his stare easily. She stood, facing them with her drink in her hand.

"What is the great Lady Charlotte doing here in Altissia? Official King business?"

"Ah, what an honour to finally meet the Lady Charlotte in person," said Ardyn, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips in a respectful gesture. It made her skin crawl, but she kept face as she was trained to do.

"Chancellor Izunia, it was about time we meet wasn't it?" she took her hand back, placing it on her hip as she took a long drink.

"Yes, long overdue."

"You've failed to answer my question, Lady Charlotte," said Camelia.

"Because there simply isn't an answer. I'm just passing through. Perhaps next time I'll divulge into the latest gossip," replied Charlie, finishing her drink and turning to leave.

"Lady Charlotte," Ardyn caught her as she turned her back. Charlie turned to face the smiling man holding the bottle Weskam had put in front of her, "Do not forget your gift. It's hard to find a suitable vintage for just the right person," he grinned at her, "A welcoming sort of passion I'm sure."

"How thoughtful, words of wisdom," she smiled, taking the bottle from him, "And what's your poison, Chancellor?"

"A sweetened ale, much like your own preference I hear."

"Weskam would be glad to get you one, on my tab of course."

He took off his hat and bowed extravagantly towards her, "A generous act of kindness by such a sweet Lady. Safe journey back home, I do hope you make it in time for the festivities of your dear family."

"Until next time."

She didn't look back as she approached the gondola. Once it was safely away from the bar and back towards the docks she pulled out the note that Weskam had slipped her. _Chancellor's Visitation._ Well it was a little late for that. Looking for something else that might help her, she found something scratched underneath. _Assassination attempt._ Curious. What could he mean by that? But then the Chancellors words ran through her head. As always, there was something that bothered her about his abrupt appearance. It was almost as if he knew she was going to be in Altissia. But how? Either way, it was unnerving. She repeated all his words, his actions in her mind again. Her eyes widened in realization. She got off of the gondola and went straight for her ship. She pulled out her phone, clicking it once.

"Jet, I need to get to Insomnia right away."

...

Ignis left Noctis' apartment. The Prince was focused on his studies tonight, which actually came as a shock to him. But who was he to question that kind of good fortune? He swiped the card in the elevator and went up a floor. Entering Nox's home, he noted that nothing had changed since he was there last week. So she hadn't returned yet, a thick layer of dust coated all of her things. He turned on the lights, having another look for any sort of sign of life. He saw nothing, not on the second floor or anywhere else. He hadn't heard from her in months, he was starting to worry a bit. He cleaned up the dust, as he always did at least once a week. When he was finished and satisfied, he left the apartment and rode the elevator down towards the underground parking. Starting his car, he drove straight home, contemplating the things he had to do tomorrow.

The sun had gone down hours ago, he spent a little more time in Nox's apartment than he actually needed to. He couldn't help but linger, it was hard for him while she was out of the city. After years of her constantly around him while he was outside of work or in school, it was difficult to form any sort of routine without her presence. So he checked her home once a week, kept an eye on his phone or any other signs that she had been around. He sent a message once a month or so when she was gone for her longer periods of time. Sometimes she would reply, sometimes she wouldn't. He knew that keeping her identity a secret was priority one, knew that sometimes they would go long lengths of time without talking. But that never made it easy for him.

Sighing, he got out of the car once he arrived in his parking garage. He grabbed his bag and took the elevator up to his floor. After walking in the door, he noted that his coat closet was not as he left it this morning. It was thoroughly cleaned, organized, and had an extra set of shoes in it. Curious. He walked out of the foyer and into his living room. He smirked, letting out a breath as he sighted Nox sleeping on his couch. He pushed up his glasses, observing her sleeping form. She was laying on her right side, one hand under her head and the other tucked under her chin. Her legs were stretched out to the full length, her feet slightly elevated on the other arm.

He sat on the edge of the couch, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was about to shake her awake but then thought the better of it. He wasn't sure how much sleep she got while she was over in enemy territory. He removed his hand, and she took a breath in, stirring slightly. She rolled to her back, Ignis still while she did so. Her hand brushed against his, and she latched onto it almost instinctively. Her fingers intertwined with his own, causing another smile to occupy his face. He absently rubbed his thumb along her skin, placing his head in his other hand as the elbow rested on his knee. Her eyes fluttered open, finding his smiling face. She returned his smile with a tired one of her own.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself after all this time?" he replied.

She let out a small laugh, "For now."

"I had hoped you would have made contact sooner."

"Awe. Were you worried about me?"

"Always," his voice was soft and serious, barely there it seemed.

They locked eyes for a moment, before she looked away shyly. That was certainly a surprise, it took a lot for her to be uneasy about anything. But she managed to turn that around, pulling him towards her, catching him off guard. She had rolled back to her side to allow room for his body to squish in beside her. She never broke the connection between their hands, and soon his head was level to hers, her breath on his face and glasses pushed off to the side. She used her other hand to take them away, but she didn't get very far before he caught it.

"Nox, this is highly inappropriate," he said.

"Ignis, shut up," she replied, freeing her hand with the glasses.

She placed them on the table beside the couch, which caused her neck to push into his face. She kissed his forehead, and then placed her own against his as she settled back down on the couch. Her nose was ghosting against his, his breath hot on her face. She tightened her grip on his hand, getting herself ready to go back to sleep.

"Nox-" he began his protest again, though he didn't move.

"Did you miss me or not?" she spoke softly, keeping her eyes closed.

He sighed heavily, "Of course I did," he conceded. She seemed to smile, though it was a little to dark to see, but she did sigh quietly. She was asleep, or almost there. He wrapped his other arm around her, and pulled her down gently so that her head conformed to his neck underneath his chin. He didn't fail to notice her scent, of orchids with a hint of vanilla. It was soothing, and he held her close. Though it didn't take long before his arm started to go numb, "You are aware that I do have a bed," he said pointedly.

"Now who's being inappropriate," she wasn't asleep after all, and she pushed her body against his, "You weren't lying when you said you missed me, hello sir," her voice was amused.

"N-Nox!" he sputtered, beginning to move away from her.

Her throaty laughed filled his ears as she held him in place. She released her grip of his hand and moved that arm so that it was underneath her neck. The heat on his cheeks only increased as he tried desperately not to focus on the warmth of her body. But she nestled back into the crook of his neck, silencing anymore of his protests. Giving in, he rested his other hand on her hip. And that's how they fell asleep.

...

Ignis woke up on his couch alone. He sighed sadly, inhaling her lingered scent. The couch was still warm, she couldn't have been gone long. Still, he was a bit put out that she hadn't stayed. He rubbed his eyes, rolling over and sitting up. He felt nausea in his stomach, his head exploding with pain. He squeezed a fist, noting the weakness in his joints. What bad timing. He heard the door to his home open up, and then close just as quickly. He stood, wondering who had come in, but his vision went black slightly, and he lost his balance, falling back on the couch.

"Ignis," he heard Nox's worried voice as she ran to him, feeling her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he croaked, noting how hoarse his throat was.

"No, you're not. Shit."

"Nox, I'm fine," he insisted, attempting to stand again.

This time she caught him before he fell backwards again, lowering him gently onto the couch in a sitting position, "You're not fine, you caught it. Shit I was hoping I could get here fast enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"The city has been poisoned. The Empire was able to slip in a poison somehow and I was too late to stop it from happening."

"To get to Noctis?"

"Presumably."

"Is he?"

"No I quarantined him with Prompto in his room at the Citadel while you slept. We need to get you there now, there's more infected. You're going to lose consciousness in about three minutes. From what I can guess based on the others, you'll be in and out in a delirium. Gladio is waiting outside your door to help me get you to the Citadel."

"Nox-"

"Shut up," she took his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were hazy, but he could make out her face, despite it trailing with her every movement, "I'm going to fix this, I promise," she spoke softly, "Try to sleep well," she half smiled, letting go of his face.

"Nox I-" and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as it drooped, falling into her shoulder.

She wrapped his arms around him, hugging his body to help hold it up as it went limp. She rested her head on top of his for a moment, feeling his burning forehead start to sweat with her own body heat. She was always a tad bit warm blooded it seemed, and his fever was spiking. Just like the others. She frowned as Gladio walked in, coming to stand in front of them. She didn't look at him, but sighed as took hold of his arm. Gladiolus easily lifted the other man, while Nox supported him on the right side. The two of them had to drag a limp Ignis from his home and down towards a car that waited for them outside of the building.

.*.*.

Ignis woke from his memory just as the car arrived in one of the abandoned shacks stationed all around Lucis. He had enlisted Jet to take him, Talcott and Aranea to the underground base. He hadn't done a thorough search of the place since Nox's death, and he had a nagging feeling that there was something that was overlooked here. Nox had made arrangements with Jet, predicting that she wouldn't make it back the last time she was here. He cleaned everything out, dismissed the staff to go to Aranea and shut the place down. Jet was very thorough, but Ignis still wanted to pour over the base, just in case.

As the elevator lowered them down, Ignis noted that Talcott's eyes were a little wild. Aranea looked curious as well. So it appeared no one had been here since Jet cleared the place out. The man in question was quite lanky, hazel eyes and short blond hair. No one actually knew where Nox had found him, but Ignis knew from the first time they met that he had a fierce loyalty to her. It was almost as strong as his own, and Nox was right to place her trust in him. Jet was her right hand man, her second in command, the one she left to take care of everything in her absence. He managed her staff as thoroughly as she did, and probably made her job incredibly easy, especially when she had to be in two places at once.

It seemed that Noxima had wanted Jet to stay with Aranea, and he followed the Dragoon Knight's orders just as thoroughly as the former General Oydis. Jet also seemed to be instructed to aid the rest of them when they needed it. Though Ignis rarely called upon Jet for anything, it seemed Gladiolus often fought together with him. Gladiolus needed to keep busy while he waited, he was never one to sit without action. Nevertheless, it was good to know that her former companions were around should they need them.

As they stepped out of the car, Jet engaged all of the lights, a small hum filling the room. He lead the way down the corridor, Ignis not remembering the route. But then, there was more than one entrance into this place. Aranea and Talcott had their eyes wandering everywhere as they walked into the central operations room. Jet started up everything, the room coming to life as the computers turned on. It was a vast empty space now, no ships, no cars, the stable vacated and all the people gone off to wherever they were commanded. Everything was clean, meaning Nox has planned this out as opposed to a hasty departure. This confirmed that she knew her fate long before it happened, and that didn't sit too well with Ignis.

"This is incredible," said Aranea.

"Lady Noxima stumbled across this by accident one day. When we started it was just a small room, but she saw the potential in it and we built it up. There were only about fifty of us or so, but we all had different jobs so there was never time to question which person we were working for. But we all believed in the same cause, she united and inspired us," explained Jet.

"She did have that effect on people," Aranea raised a brow.

"I wish I could have known her," said Talcott.

"Everything here is still operational?" asked Ignis.

Jet nodded, "Yes sir. She wanted it empty after she returned from Valhalla with strict orders for all of us."

"We could have used this place still," mused Aranea.

"I'm sure the thought occurred to her. But from my understanding, as soon as she learned that the Oracle had passed, she wanted to keep this clear in case the Starscourge drove us underground."

"She really does think of everything," said Talcott.

"Indeed," agreed Ignis.

"What was she like?" asked Aranea.

"Carefree and stubborn. But very strong willed, with a huge heart and a caring soul," said Ignis, the fondness in his voice not going unnoticed.

Aranea smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You really loved her didn't you?"

His fist tightened on his side, "I still do."

"All the more reason to figure out her message," said Talcott.

He nodded, and then they set to work. Ignis began by shadowing Jet as they went through the computer system. Nox didn't keep a lot of files saved, as she never kept any record of her, including photographs. Talcott and Aranea had branched out towards the other rooms, this underground base very vast. It was bigger than the last time Ignis had been down here years ago, and he hardly remembered wandering around as it was. He had other distractions then. As time went on, they found nothing in the computer system, but Jet was sure he would find something.

Ignis branched off then to look somewhere else. He came towards the dock that used to house a boat, and back towards the hanger that held the symbolic red dreadnaught. She kept more than one car, as her people needed to travel. She had a stable where chocobos were able to graze and rest. She had build this place to self sustain and house numerous people. He walked into another room which seemed to have a vacated library. He wondered where he had sent all the books to, wondering if there was maybe something useful her he could have used.

"Find anything?" asked Aranea.

"Not yet," answered Ignis, turning to face the woman as she approached.

"You really thing we'll find something here?"

"I wish I could say for certain. Nox was a mystery wrapped in an enigma."

She laughed, "Seems a bit silly, compared to Oydis."

"And what was the General like?"

She shrugged, "Straight forward, emotionless. She never smiled, it was all business with her. Kind of like you actually, but without the sense of humour."

"Nothing like the Noxima I know."

"I heard lots of stories about Lady Charlotte and her work. Still hard to believe that they were one in the same."

"I suppose for you it would be."

"I found something!" they heard Jet call from the other room.

The two of them made their way back to central operations. Jet had something on the three screens in front of them, Ignis not really quite sure what he was looking at. Talcott had come to meet them as well, all eyes glued to the screen waiting for the other man to speak.

"I don't know what you guys know about computers, so I'll just explain," Jet began, "She did leave us something, knowing that we would probably come poking around here. Anyway, there's a loose translation of the alphabet translation for the astral language."

"Exactly the thing I need," mused Ignis.

"It's like she knew this entire time," said Talcott.

"It only makes me curious as to what she had planned. I can't decipher if this was a distraction or not."

"Either way, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's get to work."

...

thanks guys!


	21. Songs of Old

welcome back! thank you so much to my kind reviewer, it made my heart melt and boosted my motivation. and thank you silent readers for your continued support.

...

 _"When you care about someone, you just hope that they can accept you for what you are, but that doesn't make it any easier to be so open, you know?." - Prompto Argentum._

.*.*.

Noxima rode her bike towards the Citadel. The sun was setting, she had been out all day with her brother. She knew she was pushing her luck showing up so late, but she needed the day to clear her head. She hadn't heard from anyone all day and that was usually not a good sign. At least, no one looking for Noxima, there were plenty looking for her other identities. She had Jet mostly take care of that for her so she could relax a bit. Her mind was going into overdrive now, trying to think of her next move. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to leave until for at least another day, and she didn't want to anyway.

As she pulled into the parking garage she parked in her spot, swinging her legs off to the other side. She took off the helmet, placing it on the seat of the bike and put her keys in her pocket. She flattened out her hair, the long navy braid still hanging off of her left shoulder like her shirt. She walked at a leisurely pace, not really in a rush to get reprimanded and then forced into something else she was probably not going to like. The Citadel, like usual, was busy with plenty of people scurrying about doing various jobs. No one really paid her any mind, as she was dressed like an ordinary civilian and not Lady Charlotte, the Voice of the King.

She walked down the servants quarters, making her way down the corridor and stopped about halfway towards the royal apartments. She took a quick look around her and then stepped into her old room. She turned on the light, as the sun had completely set. The drapes in the massive window were pulled back, giving her a view of the twinkling lights of the city. She observed them for a moment, then took a look around her room. It had been ages since she stepped foot in here, really hating this prison. Though many wouldn't see it as a prison. The room was large, a queen size bed that lay beside the window. Off to the right was a nook where the mostly empty bookshelf sat, and a lounger where she used to read. A few feet beside her was a vanity, barely used with a thick layer of dust on it. A dresser was in place a few paces from that. The elegant chandelier lit everything up, giving the room a warm sort of glow.

She didn't take much when she moved out, just the massive stack of books and some clothes. She went over to her bookshelf, observing what she had left behind. She smiled vaguely, as memories of her childhood flooded her. She then came to stand in front of the vanity. Her hair was a mess from the helmet, so she fixed it up quickly. She took out her mothers earrings, the ones with the clappers inside. She debated wearing them, but decided against it in the end. Looking around with one last sigh, she left, not even sure what she was doing in here in the first place.

Once she closed the door behind her, she saw Ignis and Gladiolus standing in front of her. Busted. She smiled sadly at the both of them, and then walked towards them. They turned once she was in between them, and began to lead the way down the corridor. She could only assume they were taking her to King Regis, and rightfully so as he had sent for her days ago when she arrived and crashed though Ignis' coffee table. She had woken up this morning, but decided against going straight to the Citadel. The two men were silent as they lead her towards the conference room, which made her happy that she didn't have to hurt her neck trying to look up at him on his throne. But then, currently she was Noxima, some girl that no one besides a handful of people knew. There would be no need for her to go to the throne room, that would create way too much attention.

As they entered the conference room, Nox was surprised to see Clarus, Cor and Ignis' uncle there with King Regis. Gladiolus and Ignis went off to the the side of the table, and Noxima stood there facing the five men as their stares bore into her. Her amethyst eyes sought out the comfort she always received from Ignis. But he looked sad, exhausted, like something was bothering him and he internally suffered. She then moved to Gladiolus' amber stare. The Shield had his arms crossed over his chest, as per usual, while he grimaced. Strange. She then looked at Cor, and he looked right pissed. Clarus had a hard look on his face, but was also sad. Mr. Scientia kept his face passive, a similar pose his nephew often took. And then finally, she met the gaze of King Regis. His face was passive, calculating. She figured he already knew that this conversation was going to head south, and was preparing himself for it.

"Noxima," he greeted her in a neutral tone, inclining her head towards her slightly.

"Gentlemen," she replied pleasantly, though crossed her arms over her chest in defense, not liking the looks of this ambush.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. How long will you be with us?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I've got orders."

He nodded at her, "Yes. Though I'm sure no one in Gralea ordered you to infiltrate the Magitek Research Facility."

Her amethyst hardened as they darted towards Ignis. He matched her stare, and she looked back at the King, "I know where it is, I'm going to find it, I don't care what you say."

He sighed, "You plan on going alone?"

"Yes. Alone. Because that is how I work."

"You're so stupid sometimes, Nox," said Cor already annoyed at her attitude.

"The dangers are great, are you sure you can handle it?" asked Clarus.

"I'll be fine, the same way I always am while I'm in the middle of Gralea with the Empire constantly surrounding me. This is a base far North where the bulk of their forces aren't even gathered. And they won't know I'm coming," she replied.

"Physically you seem capable. But you arrived here severely injured-" said Regis.

"Small mistake, everyone makes them-" she interjected.

"That could have easily cost you your life-" Cor started in.

"But it didn't did it? I'm-"

"Next time could be fatal-"

"There wont be a next-"

"Your head isn't in the right-"

"My head is fine if you think-"

"You're stubborn, Nox, not thinking-"

"You can't assume what I-"

"Reckless, stupid, thoughtless-"

"You weren't even there what do you know?!"

"Letting your emotions get in the way!"

"ENOUGH!" King Regis stopped their argument, his voice booming, echoing throughout the room.

Noxima closed her mouth, the anger on her face completely evident as she did her best to remain calm during this ambush. Cor was fuming, while Gladiolus and Ignis observed the exchange quietly. Clarus was looking at her sadly, as they all waited for King Regis to speak. Regis, of course, could feel his usual "Nox" headache. Everyone in this room knew that it wouldn't be an easy discussion, but no one expected Cor to engage her like that. She didn't particularly like being treated like a toddler.

"My Lady, everyone here is concerned for your well being," said Mr. Scientia gently. Her eyes steeled at his words, and she looked towards the window, her grip on her arms tightening. But it wasn't out of disrespect that she looked away from him, the man had played a huge role in raising her. It was guilt.

"He's right, Nox," Regis began gently. She kept her gaze on the window, "You gave us all a scare. I know that you're going to the facility no matter what I say. I can understand that this is something you need to do, after all that you've been through."

"You understand nothing about this," her voice was hard.

"That's not entirely true. But anyone can see that you're upset. I will provide anything you need to get to the base. But you will be taking Gladiolus and Ignis with you."

Her head snapped back to him, looking incredulous, "Excuse me?"

He held up a hand before she could go on another angry rant, "The two of them have expressed their interest in field combat as well as watching your back. This is not open for discussion, you will leave in three days time with the two of them. Is that clear?"

"No, they're not going," she spoke.

"The three of you will leave in three days time," said Regis, his voice a bit harder this time.

"Four, I'm going," said Cor.

"The hell you are!" she shot at him.

"Nox," Regis looked at her sternly.

"They aren't field ready and she needs more than them," Cor began his argument.

"I'm not taking him! He won't follow orders!"

"I'm your commanding officer!"

"It doesn't matter, this is my op!"

"Cor," Regis spoke before they could begin another argument, "I'm afraid I must agree. I need you here and your absence will not go unnoticed. However, Noxima, you will need another person with field experience. I recommend-"

"I'll pick someone. That way I know they'll follow orders," she stopped him, giving a death glare at Cor. She needed some sort of control here, she was not going down without a fight like a cornered beast.

"Very well. Three days time," he spoke in dismissal.

She glared at all of them before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. Ignis internally sighed, knowing better than to go after her. After a brief bow towards the King, him and Gladiolus left the room, noting that Cor was still fuming. Perhaps he should have stayed out of it, instead of insisting that he go. Ignis never meant to drag Gladiolus in the mix. It was set in stone now, and he had three days to prepare for a mission he knew absolutely nothing about, with a very angry leader.

.*.*.

Inside the red dreadnaught wasn't really all the impressive. There were sleeping quarters, the cock pit, and a small kitchen for quick foods. They weren't exactly meant to house a lot of humans, only purpose to transport Magitek Troopers. Ignis didn't spend much time exploring it as they traveled. He stood in sort of lounge, utilizing the big board in front of him. The translation Noxima provided hadn't really unlocked very much. But he was sure it was because he hadn't yet properly translated the strange writing he found on the pedestal in the Tomb of the Just.

Talcott was with him as he looked over his notes. They were scattered everywhere, which was unlike him, but Noxima made his life complicated, alive or dead. It wasn't so much as once there was a translation from code that he was done. She put hidden messages within her code pending a translation. But these astral letters were also part of this key. He frowned in thought, studying the page he had just translated. It was pretty standard common knowledge when it came down the history books. Yet she specifically chose to outline it in her book.

"What's wrong?" asked Talcott, noticing the look on the other man.

"Here she states, 'In all of the Lucian line since the blessing, was born one son and only one son after the vessel was revealed. After the Gods had departed there could be no more room for error, and so after the mistake of the vessel they would only allow one to be chosen'," explained Ignis.

"What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew. We already know that only one son is born. The error vessel seems to be the cause of the tampering with the royal line. I daresay once we decipher more it should all fall into place with ease."

"So before all of this, there could have been plenty of heirs."

"Presumably. Starscourge altered that. Curious."

"I didn't know the gods had that kind of power."

"No mortal can really grasp the extent of their powers," Ignis mused, flipping the page of the book.

"Did you figure out what that word is written on all the tombs? The one in the astral language?"

"We still have three tombs to observe. It's best we do not assume that word is there without actual confirmation."

"I understand. What is the word, anyway?"

"Curiously, the word is 'Ardyn'."

.*.*.

The ballroom was eloquently decorated. Old tapestries hung from the walls, the chandeliers glowing, lighting the room that invited the many guests. Music played, songs of old, long forgotten by most men. But the walls remembered them, as the vibrations were absorbed. People danced on the floor, flooding in with smiles on their faces. The celebration of Crown Prince Noctis' birthday was always something the people of Insomnia looked forward to. Well, everyone besides the Prince himself. But he was a public figure, and as much as he hated all of the attention, he endured it for the sake of his people, and his father. He looked with longing at the exit, waiting for when he would be able to leave the room and go back to trying to be invisible.

But it was too early to leave just yet. He knew that he would have to stay here for a couple of hours. He saw classmates, looking over at him and whispering. Gladiolus was a shadow behind him, as Ignis didn't stray too far from them either. Prompto seemed to be the only one having any sort of fun, using his friendship with Noctis to attempt the old dancing styles. It was probably the only entertainment he had here, smiling at the man's antics. He saw a Karin walk towards him, her flaming hair tied up at the top of her head and cascading in ringlets down to her shoulders.

Karin managed to get some grace out of Prompto, It was obvious she was leading as the music played. It made him sheepish, but once the song was over he seemed to gain the attention of others. Karin smiled at her friend and then looked around with her emerald gaze, landing on the Prince. Noct smiled politely at her, but she already began to walk towards him. Her dress was a pale pink, straps just off to the side of her shoulders, ruffled to the ground. Her silver shoes were open toed, a small heel clicking on the marble floor. She had a smirk on her face, stopping in front of him. Ignis regarded her curiously.

"Prince Noctis," she curtsied elegantly.

"Karin," he nodded at her.

"Would you care to dance?" she raised a brow.

"Uh.. No, I'm good."

She laughed, holding out her hand, "Come on, I don't get much relief time."

He smiled nervously, "Alright. But I'm terrible at it," he agreed, taking her hand.

"So's Prompto. Just follow my lead," she encouraged, as he lead her towards the dance floor.

He nodded, though still clearly uncomfortable about the entire thing. The music suggested a Slow Waltz, so she helped him with his form. She placed his hand on her waist, noting his small blush her hand came to rest upon his shoulder. She moved the hand that led him to the floor so that he held it just around shoulder height. She then nodded at him, and they began to move. She took smaller steps than standard while beginning with Closed Changes, just to help him follow along easier. He was looking more so at her feet, so she gained his attention back to her smiling face.

"Breathe. Feel the music," she told him.

And so he tried to listen to her. She lead him to a Natural Turn, which didn't look like she was leading and he was thankful for that. She kept the smile plastered on her face, as they continued their less dramatic steps. He was starting to flow normally, and that was a good thing, his confidence rising.

"That's it," she complimented, "Now loosen the grip on my waist."

He relaxed his arm, "Like this?"

She nodded, "Perfect, now don't let me fall."

His eyes widened, "What?!" but she was already in motion. Her upper body dipped while they spun in a circle and then snapped back up to face him, "A little more warning would have been nicer."

"You're doing fine," she assured. They went back to standard steps so he could have a chance to regain his composure a bit, "Now, on three, let go of my waist. Don't act so shocked, I'll do all the work."

"Okay," he nodded at her.

"Three," she said.

He followed her instructions, releasing the hand on her waist. She took a step back, lifting their hands in the air and spinning once, keeping their grip loose to allow her to move easily. She came back to stand in front of him, then tilted her upper body backwards. He caught on, supported her back as one of her legs lifted slightly into the air. He had a genuine smile on his face as he pulled her back towards him. She laughed a little as he was leading now. He repeated their actions, from closed change, to natural turn, right down to the dip and the spin. His walls had dropped and he lead her with ease, thoroughly enjoying himself. And then the music stopped and the song was over.

He bowed towards her and she curtsied her response. They both walked back to his seat, where Prompto seemed to be waiting beside a mildly amused Ignis. Gladiolus was still in the background keeping watch, but Noctis was sure the Shield wouldn't go without his opinion thrown in sometime before the night was over. How did he let her talk him into doing something like that?

"Dude! That was awesome!" Prompto was in high spirits.

"Far less embarrassing than I previously thought," Ignis conceded.

"Not half bad, for letting a girl lead you," said Gladio.

Noctis laughed, "Still did better than you."

"I'm not built for dancing," Gladio huffed, crossing his arms.

"Karin, do me next!" said Prompto.

She laughed, "Would that I had the time. I just became the most hated woman in this room and the timing couldn't be better for an exit."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Relief is over tomorrow so I'm going to sleep while I can. The life of a glaive," she shrugged, "I'll see you next time."

And she curtsied one more time before turning her back on them and exiting the hall.

...

The ballroom continued to flood with people, happily dancing, chatting and eating. Ignis stood beside the Prince as he chatted with Prompto about his dance with their glaive friend Karin. Ignis wasn't exactly sure how Prompto knew a glaive, but he had his suspicions. It seemed that other girls wished to gain the favour of the Prince, but he turned them down, much to their dismay. Ignis smirked, pulling out his phone and looking at it. There was nothing going on, so he sighed slightly and put it back in his pocket. He was dressed far more formally in a black tuxedo with a bow tie than his usual work pan suit. He was, of course, largely ignored while next to the Prince, but he didn't mind in the slightest. He was only looking for one person anyway.

And then she appeared. He saw her at the doorway and his breath caught in his throat. Her amethyst eyes were scanning the room, as she appeared to be looking for someone. Her hair was swept up halfway, small curls throughout the entire thing falling down in a tumbling mass against her cream coloured skin. Two strands on each side of her face framed it, as the rest hung down it's full length, stopping a little passed halfway down her back. Her dress was haltered, tying up behind her neck with red straps. The form fitting chest that didn't run severely low, but low enough, was red. Underneath that black material hugged her body until it reached her hips, where the dress flared out with a red patch from her right hip that expanded down the length of the dress. He could see that it stopped just short of her ankles, where her black shoes donned a strap across them, open toed, painted dark red.

Her eyes stopped as she spotted him. She bit her lip nervously, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. She can't say she had ever seen him look at her like that, but she made her way towards him. He never took his off her as she swam through the sea of people. She was elegant, her head held high, demure, composed. She looked every bit like the girl she was born to be. No, the woman, as she very obviously had grown into one while he wasn't looking. Prompto and Noctis were still talking, they didn't even notice as she crept up beside Ignis, that smile still on her face. His nostrils instantly filled with her scent, alluring as it was, a mixture of honey and jasmine. He could hear the small music of her clapper earrings as she turned her head.

She slipped her small hand into his own, and slowly, they blended into the massive crowd as another song of old began to play. He placed a hand on her waist, as hers came to rest upon his shoulder. He held her other hand gently as they began to move. She let him lead, as he knew all the dance steps. This was what she loved, to dance. And given that he expected her to show up later, if at all, he would make sure she thoroughly enjoyed herself. He spun her twice, pulling her back quickly dipping her before they resumed position. They moved elegantly, in liquid motion, which didn't go unnoticed by many around them.

And then he caught the eyes of Gladiolus, who nodded at him. Ignis sighed as the music came to an end. She picked up on it, looking at him curiously. He lead her off to the side where they wouldn't get in the way of the other dancing couples. He looked over at Gladiolus again, wishing it wasn't time already.

"I'm afraid duty calls," he said sadly.

She smiled sadly at him, "Yeah it would."

He kept her hands in his own, "I won't be terribly long. Will you remain here?"

"It's impolite to keep a lady waiting. I might have to find another partner."

"Then I shall wrest you from their grasp upon my arrival."

"My hero," she smirked.

"I'll return momentarily, Nox."

"Sure," she laughed.

He regrettably let go of her hands and walked back towards the Prince. He looked back once, but she had disappeared from that spot, and he was hoping he could find her again once he got back.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	22. Amphibious Torture

hello! thanks for being here!

...

 _"When we are all together once more, then we will no longer need to mourn our lost brothers and sisters." - Gentiana._

"What's this about, Iggy?" asked Gladiolus as he sat on the couch of the house in Lestallum.

He wasn't the only one there. Ignis had called everyone, Cor, Gladiolus, Prompto, Iris, Aranea, Talcott, Cid and even Jet. Though he didn't divulge any details, he only wanted to tell his tale once. Not that it was anything spectacular, but it was information that they weren't privy to before. Ignis sat in a chair with the book open on his lap. His eyes were glued to it, as he sorted his papers. He was a mess thanks to Noxima, but he felt good about his research.

"Uh, Ignis?" Prompto got his attention.

"Apologies," he looked up quickly, "I wanted to discuss Ardyn."

"What about him?" asked Cor.

"Well I, that is, Nox, has gone deeper into the origin of Starscourge. We know that the Infernian ultimately initiated the plague. Here she explains, 'The gods left Eos, but behind Starscourge. The first King of Light banished it, but not completely, as he isn't the one from the prophecy. But the daemons were kept at bay, and the crystal chose one of the line of Lucis. The power of Maduin, though weak, still flowed through the blood of all Lucis Caelum. But the darkness seemed to take on a life of its own.

"'There was a time, decades ago, where a promising young prince wielded an exceptional gift. He roamed Eos, cleansing the world of the infected daemons, and the people revered him as their saviour. But as time went on, they grew scared of his power, and deemed him a monster. Their thoughts were only backed by the crystal's rejection of his power. The prince wasn't curing said daemons, he was absorbing their power, and tainted himself. The crystal and gods alike could not grant power to the vessel of darkness and thus they chose his brother, who was pure.

"'The darkness continued to take over the once powerful prince. It altered his state of being, took over his humanity. The poison in his body took over his mortality, and thus, Ardyn Lucis Caelum was cursed to live forever as the vessel of darkness. He disappeared from Insomnia, his home, driven out by his own brother and the people he believed he was saving. And he lived in spite his entire life, only to re emerge when the chosen King of Light was born. Keeping true to his own word, Ardyn Izunia, the same embodiment of Lucis Caelum emerged from the shadows.

"'Bahamut after learning of the vessel of darkness gathered the six and the dormant Phoenix. And there it was decided from them on only one son will be born down the line. Until the time of the prophecy, the line would be secure with one son and only one. There would be no more room for error, as the crystal would gather its power for the blood of Maduin to banish the darkness once and for all.'," Ignis finished his tale.

The room was silent as they took in his words. Ignis was frowning in thought, knowing that his work was still unfinished. He was having terrible headaches as time went on, the memories coming in more often than his own consciousness. But he was fighting them as best as he could. It was difficult to fight a war within his own mind. Noxima did always enjoy dominance. But it wasn't like she was fighting for control of him. It almost seemed like she was trying to tell him something, and given her current status this was the only way to do that. But there wasn't really anyway to know until he finished the book.

He rubbed his head slightly, looking over his notes. He looked up at his audience, indicating that he had no more to offer him. None of them seemed all that impressed with the information, in fact, it really only complicated things.

"So you're telling me that the bastard who caused all of our hardship is actually Lucis Caelum?" Cor was the first to speak.

"It appears so," replied Ignis with a heavy heart.

"But is it really? You said, the darkness altered his state of being," said Aranea.

"It's the same bloodline," said Gladiolus, crossing his arms.

"Like a great, great, great.. lot of greats uncle," said Prompto.

"You Lucians and your loyalty. Don't you get it? He's not even human anymore," said Aranea almost impatiently.

"Do not take us lightly, my Lady. We will defeat our enemy, royalty or not," said Ignis fiercely.

"He's got that right," agreed Gladiolus.

"Ardyn has a lot to answer for," said Cor.

"So if Maduin is preserved in the blood of Lucis Caelum, then wouldn't that mean it exists inside of Ardyn to?" asked Iris, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Certainly. Though I daresay the darkness would have consumed any part of his purity, the blood of a god included," answered Ignis.

"Can you really taint a god?" asked Talcott.

"Gods can be killed, Shiva herself a casualty of war. And the old gods that are no longer taught in our own history, Alexander, Crusader, Zone seeker and the rest. Gods can feel emotions, as Carbuncle felt scared. Gods can relieve themselves of their own power, as Maduin and Kirin became mere mortals. The infernian, tainted by his own fears of the world he helped create."

"It almost makes them as frail as humans," mused Aranea.

"Which means that Ardyn, god or not, can be stopped. Whenever our King of Light gets back," said Cor.

.*.*.

"Noct, you okay?" asked Charlie, recovering from the blast made by the vault door opening. She reached for his arm, pulling him up to his feet.

He grunted, "What was that?" he held his head.

"I have no idea," she replied, keeping her hands on his arm, "But the door, is open."

He nodded, not breaking their contact as they tentatively walked towards the vault. Their footsteps were barely heard, Charlie's keeping all of her senses focused on everything around them. As they looked inside there were only three objects. An old tome, small but fragile looking, and two rusty swords. They shared a look, before reaching out towards the items. Noctis grabbed the swords, lifting them carefully in his hands. They were light, ancient. He wasn't even sure what they were or if they would work in combat, but they were completely identical.

Charlie took the book, opening it carefully. She didn't recognize any of the letters on the paper she was looking at. The paper felt fragile, but the substance used to create the words wasn't even faint in the slightest. She ran her finger over it tentatively, feeling the indents of each letter. It was in a different language, one she didn't recognize at all. Curious. She looked over at Noct.

"Can you read this?" she asked.

He looked over at the page she had open, "Sort of. It's like the words are being put into my head, but I wouldn't know how to say them."

"Well shit!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

She laughed, "That means its written in the astral language," she explained, her amethyst eyes bright.

"Oh... kay...?"

"In my hands right now is an old message from the gods themselves, how are you not excited about this?"

"I.."

"Oh never mind," she smiled at him, closing the book carefully, "What do you have?"

"Two old swords," he replied, holding them up.

She grabbed the light from his chest and held it up, examining them. She held one in her hand, running her finger along the blade carefully. She couldn't say she had seen anything like this before. But Noctis observed them with her, looking at both his objects and her curiously. Her face was focused, as her eyes came towards the hilts of the blades. There were exact mirrors of each other, no doubt about that.

"They look rusty but it's actually something I've never seen before, they're still sharp," she spoke, holding up her finger to show him the small trickle of blood that feel from her examination.

"Huh... What do you think it is?" he looked at her.

She met his gaze, "I wish I knew. But I can definitely have it all looked at when we get back to base. That is, if you let me have them?"

"Honestly, I'd rather. I didn't even know this existed until you came along. Only specs would have any ideas, and I think even this is beyond him," He replied, "Don't tell him I said that though," he added as an afterthought.

Her smiled grew wider, "Deal. Let's get out of here."

He nodded holding the swords firmly and standing aside. She put the book carefully in a bag on her back, then grabbed one of the swords from him. She nodded, taking the lead back up the path they had com across to get here. The way out seemed a lot quicker than the way it, and it was night time when they had reached the top of the stairs outside the walls. Ceres was still inside, chirping happily as they approached her. Charlie smiled at her friend, petting the top of her head. The chocobo then nuzzled Noctis, and he smiled at the bird as well.

Charlie opened the door out of the wall carefully, ducking back when a dreadnaught flew completely on top of them. She waited a few moments, and then lead them outside of the wall. Noctis hopped onto Ceres's back, carefully holding the sharp sword so that it wouldn't hurt the animal. Charlie closed the door behind them, leaving no trace that anyone had been there. She slid in front of Noctis and then they rode Ceres back towards the cover of some forest. They were lucky not to encounter any daemons or MT's on their way towards shelter. Noctis noted that they hadn't traveled the way they had come, they went another route entirely.

When they were clear of Empire patrol, Charlie relaxed a little, letting Ceres slow down. They rode up southwest, heading towards Galdin Quay. Noctis noticed that she continued to avoid any main roads. It was definitely a slower way to travel, he found things were much easier with the Regalia. But Charlie insisted on keeping quiet and out of sight. She avoided any confrontation that would slow her down either, including all of the daemons that spawned. Noct recognized another old abandoned shack and she nudged Ceres to make a beeline for it.

She dismounted, careful not to hit anyone with the strange sword she was carrying. Noct followed suit, waiting for something to happen. But she just closed the door and drew the blinds. Ceres walked towards a different corner of the room, and Charlie kicked some wood in a fireplace. She took off her bag and placed it on the table, and then carefully put the astral sword in her hand against the wall point down. Noctis followed suit, leaving his in the corner opposite of hers.

"Can you spark a small fire?" she asked him.

"I should be able to," he replied, walking over to the fireplace.

He held his hand out and a small tongue of flame took hold of the wood. Charlie nodded at him approvingly before taking out some lights from the bag she carried and placing them around the shack. Noctis could see that it was nothing special, but it at least had somewhere to sleep and rest for a bit. She walked back towards the table, a light strewn up above her and opened up her bag. She gently took out the book from the vault and examined it once more. Unsure of what to do, Noctis walked over and peered at it with her. He could see in the better light a strange symbol, something he couldn't quite make out. He had never seen it before.

"What do you think that is?" he asked.

"It's three things merged into one," she spoke confidently, "The lost god Phoenix, the Iifa tree and a Shield."

"Iifa tree?"

"You've never head of the Iifa tree?!"

"No.. I mean.. Maybe.."

She smiled brightly at him, "I'm going to guess you don't much care for history."

"Not really."

She laughed in a mock evil tone, "Well tonight sir, you're going to have one hell of a lesson."

He groaned, but mostly on purpose. Even he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her bright face, the sheer excitement to tell him a story.

...

The next morning Charlie packed up their things and they set out early on Ceres towards the next outpost. It was a small place, where they got a quick breakfast and Charlie exchanged some choice words with the owner of the food truck. Noct's eyes were sandy, he was tired afters staying up most of the night listening to her talk about the Iifa tree. But they had other conversations to, about their lives at the Citadel and where they would go and hide from the world. Noct was surprised to learn that Charlie had actually been there for most of his life. She was the old fisherman that was sometimes as his favourite dock, she was that annoying girl that managed to beat him at his favourite video games, she was Karin, Prompto's glaive friend that Noct hardly knew.

And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he shouldn't really have been all that shocked. There was always some sort of familiarity when he was around those people, that same sort of complete feeling he had when he was near her. It was the same feeling he had when he was in his old apartment at home. That made sense, as he also learned that she was the occupant that lived right above him. He just didn't understand why he had never known her before.

"The less people that know me the better. Lady Charlotte is a ghost, a shadow, someone that people know exist, but never know exactly where she could be at anytime," was all she offered as an answer.

"But aren't you still a crowns guard?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but, not exactly the same as Gladio or Ignis. They guard you, Cor guarded the King, I guard everyone."

"I guess that makes sense."

The conversation dwindled after that, and Noctis retired to his sleeping bag. He fell asleep to the sound of her singing voice, something he stayed very still for so that he would have a chance to hear her song again. It put him at ease since the attack, but he couldn't explain it to her exactly. So he sat still for a long time until she began singing. That was mostly the reason he was so tired today. He wasn't even sure if she slept, but from the looks of her circles under her eyes he was guessing she hadn't.

When they had finished their food, Charlie led them back towards Ceres. Noctis was waiting for her to mount the bird, but Charlie only nestled her head, ruffling her feathers and humming that tune so quietly. When she was finished, Ceres chirped and then ran off back the way they had come. Charlie walked the opposite way, Noctis following her mostly confused. Around the main outpost building she tore off a cover, and there was her motorcycle. Noctis raised his eyebrows, impressed that it was here, and a little happy they wouldn't be riding all day.

"Are we going back to Lestallum now?" he asked.

"Not yet. Remember that shield on the book? Well, the Tomb of the Just is probably where we should head next," she explained, handing him her spare helmet.

"Sounds good."

...

The ride towards the Tomb was uneventful, as they were mostly on the main road. Duscai was huge, and Charlie was usually more in the open about it. That was something Noctis noticed, anyway. But they made it there just as the sun was setting. Charlie parked the bike and they left the helmets on the seat as they wouldn't be long. They walked side by side towards the entrance of the tomb, as it was hidden in the forest with a dirt path leading towards it. As they approached, Noctis unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Charlie looked around the tomb, but Noctis stood in front of the pedestal. She eventually stopped opposite of him as he reached his hand out towards the Shield. The room lit up as the phantom weapon began to glow and then smash him in the chest. She looked on in wonder just like before as the collected weapons of kings surrounded him before disappearing.

He met her gaze, a little nervous as to why she was looking at him the way she was. But she nodded at him and then exited the Tomb. They didn't walk towards the where she had parked the bike. Noctis had learned not to even question her methods anymore since they had been on the road together. The sun had gone down completely, leaving them with their small lights in the dark. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Charlie pulled out her whistle and blew it. They waited, but not for long as Ceres trotted up to them. They mounted her, Noctis holding onto the bag she had on her back. He could feel the wrapped up swords from the vault in it, and held onto them. But they didn't get very far before they stopped at a haven. Noctis started the fire to keep warm, Ceres lying down on the ground.

"Hey..." Noctis began tentatively, not really sure how to ask.

"Yo," she replied, her amethyst eyes glowing in the dancing flames in front of her. They were eating a cold supper, not overly bad but nothing compared to Ignis.

"You said you had a brother."

"Sure did."

"What happened to him? Did he...?"

Charlie's eyes hardened. She took another bite of her food, chewing it longer than necessary before swallowing, "I don't want to talk about it," she said finally, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

Noctis sighed, looking at her sadly. So he did die, somehow at least. He felt sad for her, because it seemed she was so busy taking care of things she didn't have time to feel sad for herself. Did she mourn? Maybe in her own time, while she was awake and he was asleep. They sat in silence for the rest of the night, Charlie's eyes fixed on the fire before her. Noctis nestled himself with Ceres, as the bird had taken quite a liking to him. As the previous night, he lied still, trying to convince her that he was asleep. And then a small smile reached his face as she began her song, falling asleep in the warm it provided him.

She woke up him early again the next day, but he didn't complain about it. He knew that they had a lot of ground to cover before they reached Lestallum and met up again with the others. He wondered what would happen then. Would she stay with them all? Something told him that was unlikely. But they packed up their things, ate quickly and then set out again on Ceres.

She stayed in the forest this time, in the brush making their own path. She was back to not wanting to be seen, and Noctis could only wonder why that was. But he didn't question her, he never felt a real need to. She knew what she was doing, that was all he could assume. And rightfully so as they had far less interference with beasts and the empire than when he was traveling with the guys. She really was a shadow. And then she stopped Ceres dead as they heard a rumbling in the forest.

"You heard that?" asked Noctis.

"Be still," she shushed him.

The fierce roar sounded again, and Charlie immediately dismounted. Noctis followed suit, keeping himself alert. Ceres chirped nervously, nudging Charlie as another roar made its appearance. It was closer this time, much too close for comfort. Charlie strained her ears to hear for anything else, any sign as to where this monster was. Ceres began to slowly walk away, and Charlie took the bag off of her bag.

"What is it?" asked Noctis.

"Something big," was her only reply.

She tackled him to the ground, pushing him out of the way as they narrowly missed the charging behemoth that crashed through the trees towards the same direction Ceres had gone. Charlie was up in an instant, calling her weapon and throwing it at the creature. It roared as it made contact with the back of its leg, turning around in hate to look at them. Noctis was up as well, standing on guard beside her. Charlie noted the wound in the eye of the creature, the small dagger still stick in there.

"I thought you guys took care of this," she said in a hushed tone.

"I don't know? We killed dead eye," replied Noct.

"Shit. Dead eye is old, he was easy to maneuver. This fucker is in his prime."

"Great..."

Their conversation was cut short as the behemoth roared angrily at them, conveying his distaste at her attack. Charlie called back her weapon, pushing Noct aside as the behemoth charged towards them. She sliced its legs as it passed, moving quickly out of the way of its tail. Noct got back to his feet, weapon in hand. He wasn't going to let her fight this thing alone. Charlie was hoping that Ceres had gotten far away by now. Noctis made his way over to her, as they waited for the beast to make its next move.

"Hit it with fire," she instructed.

Noctis closed his fist, feeling the flames come to life it his hand. The behemoth was injured, but it would take a lot more than a small slice to take it out. He threw his fire spell at the monster, making a direct hit. It roared in frustration, confused at first but eventually jumping over the flames. It was running towards them again, and Charlie nodded at him as they sliced its feet once more. She lunged for Noctis as he didn't avoid the tale. She took the hit instead, feeling the wind get knocked out of her as she landed. She heard him call her name, but she was on her feet instantly. She spun her weapon in her hand as the creature had stopped to try and attack them with its injured front legs. Noct parried one attack as Charlie sliced higher on the leg.

It managed to knock them back, Charlie taking a firm hold on Noctis' arm to make sure they weren't separated. The behemoth was charging towards them once more, and Noctis warped to slice its back legs. It howled in pain and Charlie took that opportunity to duck underneath and deliver a nice blow int he abdomen, where it was sensitive. She was stuck underneath for only a moment, sticking her weapon straight into the beast and using its moment of confusion to escape from beneath. Noctis has warped to all areas of the monster and hacked away at it. Charlie found her bag, feeling the hilt of a sword inside. What the hell? She hastily reached inside, pulling out one of the strange swords they had found and unwrapping it.

"Noct!" she got his attention.

He looked towards her and she threw the sword at him. He caught it effortlessly as she took out the other one and wielded it. The behemoth was extremely angry, as Charlie managed to slice off a piece of its tail. The sword went through it like butter and she smiled. She ran towards the Prince, giving him a look. He held his ground and she jumped, using his back as a stepping stone to shoot herself higher in the air. She was near the blind side of the best, Noctis warping to the other side and the two of them sliced both sides of the shoulders, landing on their feet. The beast screamed in pain as blood splattered from it. It tried to attack either of them. Upon feeling something behind her, she turned to slash with her sword, only to be parried by Noctis and the one he held.

The sound of the two swords rang loudly in their ears. The shock vibrated her arms to the point that it hurt, but she couldn't let go. A white glow began to emanate from them, only growing in diameter the longer the swords stayed together. It engulfed them, but it didn't feel hostile at all. In fact, Charlie could feel healing properties from the power that touched, and she could see that Noctis was unharmed. The behemoth, however was roaring in pain, and it gained their attention. They watched as it disintegrated from their sight right in front of them. But the light didn't die out, it was only expanding. Charlie feared it would harm Ceres, so she willed herself to take the sword in her hand and separate its connection from its twin. And instantly the light disappeared.

She fell the the ground, letting go of the weapon and gasped for air. Noctis mirrored her, looking at the swords on either side of them. She looked up, seeing that there was no damage done to anything around them. It was like nothing had even happened, despite that there was just a fucking behemoth ready to kill them. She looked over at the Prince, and he met her gaze. He looked fine, and for that she was relieved. She caught her breath quickly, getting to her feet. She offered her hand out to Noctis and he took it graciously.

"What was that?" he asked, carefully picking up the sword he was holding.

"Wish I knew. I'll definitely have to do some extensive research on these," she spoke softly, picking up her sword.

They walked towards her bag, where they carefully wrapped them up and placed them in her bag. She put it back on her person and then pulled out her whistle. She was hoping Ceres didn't get too far before the fighting, but was happy the bird was safe. She wasn't going to take anymore chances out here, pulling out her phone, she sent out a few messages. Ceres came up to her happily, nudging her. They hopped on the bird, and Charlie wasted no time in taking off as quickly as they could.

"Jet, extraction," Charlie held her phone to her ear, "Amphibious Torture."

Noctis pondered her meaning but didn't question her. He kept his senses alert, not even relaxing when they were no longer in the behemoth lair. Ceres slowed down to a trot, obviously not feeling the tension of danger as much as before. As they came somewhere passed the tree line, a red dreadnaught began to trail them. Noctis tensed a little at seeing it, but Charlie wasn't responding. She slowed Ceres down, as they came to a small pond in the midst of the forest. The dreadnaught stopped right above them, and then lowered to the ground. It opened up, Noctis gripping the astral sword tighter. But Charlie lead Ceres right into the airship, not a care in the world. Once the three of them were inside, she dismounted as the door was closing.

"Do you not remember seeing this in base?" she asked.

"Right," he smiled sheepishly, "Why didn't we just use this to get here?"

"Because it attracts too much attention," she replied, leading the way towards the cock pit.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys! love you!


	23. Royal Command

welcome back!

...

 _"There isn't a price high enough to go against your gut." - Aranea Highwind._

Lestallum was in a heat wave. The air was moist, the temperature spiking, making people grouchy. Ignis noted this change immediately, though he didn't find it nearly as hot as everyone else did. The muggy temperature accompanied with the disappearance of the sun only made tempers flare. It was difficult to keep people in order. Mostly everyone had given in and decided that this was life now, that the sun would never come back and they would flee or fight daemons. They had every right to believe that, given that it was a little over six years and nothing had changed in their current situation.

As he looked around at the sullen people of Lestallum, he sighed sadly. They needed hope, a new sort of inspiration. Unrelenting faith is what he had about Noctis' return, as he knew the Prince would not let everyone suffer here. And yet no one could possibly know how much longer that would take. He found it hard to believe that someday they would see the sun once more. It wasn't just him, his companions, Prompto, Gladio, Cor, Aranea etc, they were all waning their faith. No one could blame them, having zero contact with Noctis and no way to get into the crystal themselves. It made things hard when trying to push through all of the pain and suffering around them.

Ignis walked back towards the house that was left to him and the others. Cid was sleeping in his room, Taclott gone for a delivery in Hammerhead. Iris was out hunting, as were Gladio and Cor. Prompto was likely in Hammerhead as well with Cindy, and Aranea roamed the skies with Jet. That just left Ignis alone with his thoughts. The house was clean, he had made sure of it before he went wandering the streets of the city. He would have gladly gone out to hunt as well, to help pass the time and quiet his somewhat bitter mood. But he couldn't go alone. He had promised Gladio, and he wasn't going to back out of his word.

Sighing, he retreated to his room, turning on the light upon entry. He walked over towards the desk and sat down in the chair, looking at the pages he had sprawled out everywhere. Noxima was only one person, and she touched the lives of so many on her journey towards the end. Her memories made that clear to him, and he still had so much more to learn. Couldn't she just have told him? She never seemed to have the time, that this book was her only way to communicate with him. What was she trying to say to him? Perhaps if he simply gave into her instead of fighting, he might have an idea. It wasn't the worst idea he's had, losing himself in her life might actually give him some answers instead of more questions. He rubbed his head, closing his eyes and trying to tap into a memory.

.*.*.

Noxima's heels clicked on the floor of the corridor in the Citadel. She was walking quickly towards the conference room, her jaw set and her face stern. People scurried out of her way, as she was dressed as the Voice of the King. Her black skirt stopped just above her knees, her strapped shoes with a small heel clicking with her every step. Her red shirt that bore her skull adornments along her abdomen was form fitting and clung to her every movement. She wore silver and gold bracelets on her skinny wrists, skull earrings and three rings split between either hand. A see through lace long sleeved shirt was worn over the red shirt. Her navy hair was in that usual intricate braided bun, strands falling down her face.

She burst into the doors, her amethyst eyes searching for the King. She found him at the head of the table, as all the council members were present during this discussion. It seemed that the Chancellor himself had come to propose a peace treaty to Insomnia, and she had only just learned about it as the deed was being done. She rushed over to her home as quickly as she could, but she was didn't make it in time to stop the meeting from happening. And now every head turned to look at the stern face she bore as she walked confidently towards the King. She took her place behind him and waited for them to continue their conversation, all of them looking at her questioningly. Most of them wanted to know why they weren't warned about this. She chose not to answer, and so the meeting concluded without any real action being taken.

As the other left the room, King Regis and Clarus were the only ones that stayed behind with Noxima. They waited until the doors were closed, and she walked from behind the King's seat to stand near one of the chairs. Once she was sure there was enough distance from eaves dropping ears, she looked towards them. Regis regarded her with curious eyes, though he didn't seem surprised in the slightest that she was here. Clarus was also wondering what could be said about the events that had just occurred. She was actually shocked that she hadn't run into the Chancellor on her way in, but then, she often didn't take the most direct route.

"I'm sorry," she began, looking down at her feet.

"You didn't know," said Regis.

"Not in time, no. The Chancellor seems to always be a few steps ahead of me no matter how hard I try to stay ahead of everyone else."

"What does he really want?" asked Clarus.

"The city most likely. There's always some sort of sparkle in his eye when he speaks of Insomnia."

"What are they planning?"

"I wish I knew. It'll take a me a bit but I can find out. In the meantime, we have to act on our end. Noctis and Lunafreya will have to be extracted."

"What?!"

"She's right, Clarus," said King Regis, "I cannot sustain this wall much longer. Noctis is our last hope at ending the old war."

"He's not the only one, you know that," said Noxima, looking at him with her arms crossed.

"It must be this way," he said firmly.

"But-"

"No, Noxima."

She grunted angrily but let the matter drop. For now that is, "You still need extractions."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well for one, they're definitely going to plan some sort of attack, so the wedding will not be held here. Altissia would be the best, I can usually sweet talk Camelia into going rogue. If we extract both of them and have them wed before the treaty is signed, Ardyn won't be able to follow through with their attack. The treaty will definitely be a huge public display so no one will miss it. The Empire will want it that way anyway to make sure people see what happens when you defy them."

"We cannot alert anyone of their true intentions."

"No you couldn't, that would make everything go haywire. It's not going to be easy extracting Lunafreya either, but I think I have the woman for the job."

"And what do we do with Prince Noctis?" asked Clarus.

"I think you already know the answer. We send him with an escort."

"A small one, and it can't feel like we're evacuating him," said Regis, "He'll go with Gladiolus and Ignis."

"And Prompto."

"Prompto? He is not crowns guard, he's a civilian," said Clarus.

"He goes," she insisted.

"Gladiolus and Ignis will suffice," said Regis.

"And Prompto."

"Nox-"

"And. Prompto," her voice was harder this time as she emphasized her every word.

She looked at them pointedly, daring them to challenge her some more. She wasn't going to back down on this. The two men shared a look, and she kept her gaze on them. She knew that they were going to continue to protest her decision, but she also knew that she would get her way in the end. So she kept her defensive stance and waited for them to finish their silent conversation. King Regis looked at her, his face thoughtful as he stood up and limped with his cane towards the window.

"You once told me that Mr. Argentum is not from Insomnia. He came from the Empire, the biological son of Versteal," said Regis.

"I did," she nodded while Clarus kept his gaze trained on her, "I told you that in confidence. He was an infant."

"And yet you insist on him accompanying my son on this journey. You're aware that they may very well find their way into Gralea, with your own help I'm sure."

"Yeah."

"Why?" Regis turned to face her.

She matched his gaze, but not for long as it faltered and she looked back towards her feet. She sighed, not really knowing how to explain that Prompto needed to be there as much as the rest of them. She had this evacuation planned out for months, knowing that when the timing was right this was when she would execute it. But how could she explain that it was all in her dream? That she saw these fragmented pieces of a future that didn't belong to her for most of her life, ever since she had first met the Prince. She couldn't, but she would have to try something, a tactic that might work.

"Prompto needs to be with them. If and when they find their way to Gralea, he'll be able to open up any door within Zagnatus Keep, he has a bar code on his wrist that he hides with a band. He's as essential to all of this as you or me. Besides," she turned to face him, "You can't expect Noctis to go off and get married without a best man, can you? He won't believe that it's just an escort then, none of them will."

Regis nodded, turning over her words in his mind. There was something she wasn't telling him, something crucial that should concern him. As he searched her amethyst eyes, he could see exactly what she was trying to hide. And then he recalled a time long ago, when she had opened up to him, something she told him that scared her to the core of her being.

"You've had more premonitions," he stated gently.

She opened her mouth but wasn't exactly sure what to say, "Yeah... Fuzzy like always, but enough for me to have an inkling of what I'm seeing."

"You no longer fear them," he smiled sadly at her. Regaining his composure, he spoke in a more professional tone, "Very well, Prompto goes pending a course in defense with Cor."

"Perfect," she almost smiled.

"There is one last thing, Nox," his heart was heavy at the next words he would speak to her.

"What's that?"

"Commander Enelya will turn over everything she has with her team of glaives over to Captain Drautos. She is relieved of duty effective immediately and indefinitely. While the Empire is snooping about within Insomnia, Lady Charlotte will scarce be in the Citadel as well-"

"What?!" she stared at him disbelieving.

Regis held up his hand, "No arguments, Noxima. I will not have your life in danger, I need you to stay alive and not only aid my son but keep my people safe. You will relieve your command of glaives, and Lady Charlotte will not return to the Citadel until I say otherwise. Whatever you had planned for the extraction of Lunafreya you can convey to Drautos. You're on lock down, Noxima. And you will be departing for Altissia to arrange for the wedding. Afterwards you will leave for Tenebrae to be with Lady Lunafreya."

"You can't just throw me out like this!" she was outraged.

"I have to, Noxima. I cannot risk you around here with the enemy so close to us. The tasks I'm giving you are things that only you can do. I'm sorry, but it must be this way."

"And if I refuse?"

"This is a royal command."

Her eyes hardened in anger, her fists clenched at her sides to the point that her knuckles were white, "Will that be all, your Majesty?" she asked in disgust between clenched teeth.

"Stay alive. You are dismissed," he nodded at her.

With a huff she spun on her heel and walked briskly out the door. For the umpteenth time, she slammed the conference room doors behind her with a loud thud. Regis looked on sadly, hating what he just had to do to her. He hoped that one day, down the road, she would understand.

.*.*.

Ignis opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his head slightly. He had a headache, as usual from witnessing a memory like that. But he had summoned that one. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it was a start. Maybe he was going about this all wrong after all. Nox never really backed away from a fight, especially when she knew something that everyone else didn't. Just like she had with Prompto going on their adventure with them. He looked over at her book, sitting open on the page with the symbol she had found on that astral book in the vault.

She knew the symbol instantly, like she had seen it before. He wondered what was inside that book, what was in this one? What was she trying to tell him? He still couldn't figure out whether or not she had left this is a distraction for him or not. But he really had nothing else left of her, besides her eyes and the ability to see.

"What's troubling you?" he whispered to himself quietly.

Great, now he was talking to himself. His sanity seemed to be dwindling as the days went on. He sighed, letting his forehead fall into his palm. He could hear her response in his head. _A great many things, but we have no time for that_. No time, there was never time to discuss what was going on inside of her mind. And he regretted that he never took the time to pull the information from her. But he should have. He never should have let her win any argument she presented him with, he should have forced her into divulging whatever was going on inside of her mind.

And then he sighed again. She was always forced into doing something she didn't want to. She just wanted freedom, to be the girl she was born to be. If he had forced her to do anything she didn't want to, she would have resented him as she did her own father. He was sure that because he let her get away with so much it was the only reason she kept coming to him. At least, that's what he thought in the beginning. He knew better now. Things would probably had been different if he was like everyone else, leaving her with no freedom of choice. He closed his eyes, trying to focus again, to pull out another one of her memories.

.*.*.

Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, former princess of Tenebrae didn't spend as much time outside of her room as she would have liked to. When she was young, the Empire invaded her home, and she was a prisoner as much as anyone else. But she was still the Oracle, and she still had a duty to the people. So when travelers came from all over to ask her for her blessing she granted them, but with a military escort every time. She had no freedom, though she never wore shackles. She was in her room, looking longingly out the window as the sun shone its beams within.

She didn't turn her head as the door opened, knowing that a lady would be in to tend to her needs. She could hear the girl cleaning up the room, placing her food on the table off to the side. Luna turned around to tell the girl that she wasn't hungry, but then stopped suddenly. She regarded the servant girl fondly, dressed in plain brown clothes and her jet black hair was shoulder length and frayed, unkempt. The tanned skin wasn't elegant in anyway. She was just a girl who served the former princess. She looked up as she could feel eyes on her. Luna smiled at the girls confused amber eyes.

"Noxima," Luna greeted the girl with a warm smile.

"Sorry miss?" the girl spoke with a thick accent.

"Noxima, I can see through your magic."

The girl smiled, "That blood of Oracle is potent stuff," she spoke in her normal voice. Luna practically flew over to the other woman and took her into a warm embrace, "Whoa okay, we're hugging... that is so... not weird at all... right..." she said uncomfortably, patting the girl gently.

"I'm so relieved to see you," Luna let her go, standing in front of the girl.

"Well I'm on my way to infiltrate your boss and though I'd stop in."

"Without telling me?"

"Yeah well I'm a busy girl."

Luna laughed, "I know. Since the attack you've been training for years I'm told."

"Told? Told by who?"

"Gentiana sometimes goes to check in on you and others."

"I did always have a feeling I was being watched."

Luna sat down, holding out her hand towards the other seat, insisting that the girl sit down. Nox did sit, though she kept her guise as she didn't want to be seen. Luna began to eat her food, though only nibbles as she really wasn't that hungry. Nox didn't bother with small bites, she just ate without a care in the world. It made the Oracle smile.

"How is Noctis?" she asked.

"You should know, you write to him," Nox shrugged.

"He always assures me he is doing well. But I can sense his loneliness in his words."

Nox smiled sadly, "He's a normal sullen teenager. Nothing to really worry about."

Luna smiled, "And the King?"

"Ages more than he should every day. But Insomnia is at peace and striking slowly with it's counter attack," she pointed at herself proudly, rising from her seat.

"I had thought that you wouldn't be around these parts for another few years."

"I excel faster than most," she responded absently, trailing her fingers along the piano keys she was dusting.

"Do you still play?" asked Luna, looking at the girl curiously.

"Not really..." she left it hanging, but her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own.

She put down her duster, her fingers instinctively hitting the familiar keys. It was muscle memory, as she plaid a song so familiar and dear to her heart. She smiled fondly at her own thoughts, and then sat down, continuing her song. She was aware of Luna coming to sit next to her, watching intently as the other girl kept at her song. Noxima kept that smile on her face, remembering how it felt to get lost over here when she was younger, completely submerged in her music.

"Would you like to hear the prayer of the very first Oracle?" asked Nox, not even looking at the girl but keeping herself focused on the keys.

"Do you know it?" asked Luna, her eyes brightening.

"I've known it my whole life," replied Nox, beginning her song.

 _Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside_

 _Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure_

 _Battles we can win, if we believe our souls_

 _Hang in for the light, till dawn_

 _Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

 _Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere_

 _Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light_

 _Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over_

 _Battles we can win, our struggle lies within_

 _Will we live to greet the dawn?_

 _Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

 _Promise me one day that peace shall reign._

Luna listened intently to the woman's words, the sound of her voice putting her at ease. Noxima was a singer that could move your soul, and the piano only enabled that journey to proceed more thoroughly. Luna remembered catching her singing a song as a child, but she was very private about it. But Ravus of all people encouraged her to continue singing, to continue the music. Noxima took her hands off the piano keys and kept them in her lap.

"It was a beautiful song. Will you teach it to me?" asked Lunafreya, looking at her friend.

"I guess," Nox was a bit unsure of herself.

She put her hands back on the piano, showing Lunafreya the keys she needed to be on. The Oracle mimicked her on the lower keys, and the two of them began to play slowly simultaneously. Noxima bit her lip nervously, but that passed quickly as she began her song once more. When she started a third time, Lunafreya joined her, the two singing in harmony as Gentiana stood in the background watching them with a smile on her face.

.*.*.

Ignis took a breath in, opening his eyes. He rubbed his head of the headache once more, but satisfied that it had worked. He could call a memory to his consciousness if he so chose to. So it was only logical that if he could call them, he could dismiss them as well. Being on a leash inside of his temporary home was exhausting, and he could understand how frustrating it was for Nocits and Noxima not to have the freedom to do as they pleased. If he could get a handle on this them maybe he would be able to go out on his own and do some daemon hunting without alerting anyone else to his problems.

He sighed, but was hopeful for his future now. The sound of her voice echoed in his ears, her song putting him at ease. She had such a lovely voice, he only wished he could have heard more of it. She had never offered to sing for him, he was a little shocked that she was so free about it with Lady Lunafreya. But then, Noxima seemed surrounded by men in her life. It wasn't such a mystery that she would only sing when she was by herself. He remembered the day she was called to Tenebrae shortly after Noctis' accident. She seemed almost excited to go there, somewhere new and meet the Oracle.

And then he remembered when the two of them came back. Noctis retreated into himself, he didn't speak much and was often sullen. Noxima was much the same, only her free time was put into training. She was so young, it seemed unfair to wrest her childhood from her like that. But he knew why, and so did she. It wasn't long after the invasion of Tenebrae that she learned who she was, and her purpose in life. Ignis had always known, from the first moment he saw her he knew. But then, he was around her far more often than anyone else. And he knew why, because his presence unlocked her magical abilities.

The cure magic she had was now his own to use. But without fighting it had fallen to disuse. He trained every day regardless, not wanting to lose his touch when Noctis returned. And then a slow realization had hit him. What if Noctis returned, and he was unable to control a memory from Noxima? He would fall, be unable to aid his Prince in his fight, which could cause someone else to fall as well. It was now crucial, that he get a hold of himself sooner rather than later.

...

thanks guys love you!


	24. Poison

hey thanks for reading!

...

 _"I hope one day I can help make it so that we don't have to fight so hard just to survive." - Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Ignis finished preparing food for Cid and then retired to his room. He had been doing that a lot as of late, seeing as he was able to summon a memory from Noxima instead of having them hit him without warning. Which they still did anyway, usually during his dreams, but Ignis needed some sort of control on the matter. He knew it was probably a bad idea to get lost into the past, but he did notice one thing. The more he submerged himself into Noxima's life the less a memory took over his mind while he was out doing every day tasks. What's more, now that he was calling them more frequently, he was noticing more warning signs of when one would come on.

His goal was to learn how to control them so that he could have his freedom back. While everyone was in different parts of the world fighting daemons, he was left to sit until someone could come along to babysit him. And that didn't sit too well with him. He wasn't someone that sat around being looked after, never in his life. He was always there to take care of the Prince, of Noxima, of Gladio and Prompto on the beginning of their adventure. Now he was being told he had to wait before he could go out and fight. No, he wouldn't accept that. Not when he lost his vision and certainly not now.

Lying down on his bed, he put an arm under his head and kept the other on his chest. His amethyst eyes looked up at the ceiling as he pulled himself out of his depressing thoughts. He closed his eyes slowly, taking in a deep breathe and began to search her memory. If he could maybe pinpoint when she had written her book he might able to drag some information out of it. Or even have everything shown to him. He was at a stand still, and usually he went out into the world for some sort of inspiration. But he couldn't do that with everyone otherwise occupied. One thing was for sure, it helped keep her alive while he put himself back into the past.

.*.*.

Noxima was extracted somewhere in the water from her boat on the way to Galdin Quay. She needed to reach Insomnia and she needed to do it quickly. There was no time to waste, in fact, she felt she was too late as it was. It didn't change the gut feeling she had since meeting the Chancellor in Altissia. She had other business there, but it would have to wait it seemed. As she was hauled into her airship, she bolted towards the cock pit where Jet was driving.

"What's going on?" asked Jet, seeing her in a frenzy.

"Inosmnia is being poisoned as we speak. Fly over it, I'll get out there," replied Nox sternly.

"Yes ma'am," he responded promptly, keeping his eyes focused on the sky.

Noxime could feel anxiety building within her as every second passed by. At least in the airship she could travel faster, she could see the coast of Galdin Quay already, and from this vantage point, the outskirts of the gorge before Insomnia. They were moving too slowly for her liking, even though they were actually going full speed. She kept her gaze on the ground, until she couldn't look anymore. She pulled out her phone, firing off messages to the people she needed to contact, hoping that she could fix the problem before it spread. She tried to keep herself calm, taking a breath. She could finally see the buildings of Insomnia, and her brain started working.

"Slow down and drop a few thousand feet," she commanded. Jet nodded, carrying out her orders.

She ran towards the hangar, getting ready for her descent. Jet put the ship in auto pilot and followed her, trying to keep up.

"Jet, I won't be able to leave until I get to the bottom of this. I'll need you to take over while I'm here," she instructed him, opening the hangar door.

"I'll take care of it, ma'am. Save the Prince," he assured her.

She nodded, taking one last look at him before jumping out of the ship. She kept herself straight, the ground coming upon her rapidly as she shot through the air like a bullet. She was coming upon the magical barrier, not really sure if she would be repelled or not. This wasn't exactly one of her usual entrances into the city. She called her weapon, and threw it down, warping to it instantly. She was at the barrier, and she fell through it with ease. Now she just had to stop herself from splattering on the ground. She warped again, getting closer towards the tallest building, the Citadel. She warped one more time, sticking her weapon into the building. She hung there for a moment, stunned at the speeds she had flown.

She was at a good vantage point to look over the city. Everything looked to be normal. She looked up, seeing a red dot above them, knowing that her ship was leaving the area. She didn't ordinarily fly so close like that, hell, she never got close at all. But this was a different situation. She doubted anyone would have been looking up anyway, but there was a chance that someone saw her. A chance she had to take.

She warped to the terrace on top of the tower, startling a few people that were out enjoying the sun. She didn't pay them any mind as she bolted passed all of them, running down the familiar corridors. She was passing by usual spots for the King to be, which was many and on different floors. People were a blur as she ran, and she was sure she knocked a few of them over. She turned a corner quickly, running passed the clinic and then hit something rock hard and fell to the ground. She was dazed for a moment as she felt a massive hand on her arm, pulling her to her feet. She blinked, seeing Gladiolus in front of her, looking at her curiously.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Gladio," she was breathing heavily, "What are you doing down here? Are you hurt?"

"Iris is sick, same with a bunch of others," he explained, "Something's going around."

Her eyes widened, "I have to the find the King," she said at once, shaking herself free of his grasp and taking off again towards the conference room.

Gladiolus was a bit confused, but followed her. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, and he grabbed her arm, steering her towards the stair well. She followed him up the many floors. She didn't know how high they were going, but she was sure that Gladiolus knew where the King was. She wasn't even tired from all the stairs, running on her own adrenaline. Once they reached the desired floor, Gladiolus burst the door, knocking it clean off its hinges. People looked at them startled as they ran passed. Noxima knew they were at the royal apartments, which meant that the King was in his room.

The corridor was long, but she could see her destination clearly. It was her turn to burst in a door, and it shocked the crowns guard that were on the outside of it. They only relaxed seeing Gladiolus and a girl they knew to be Lady Charlotte. She didn't knock the door off the hinges, but she did stop once she was inside the room. King Regis and Clarus looked at her in shock, Gladiolus a giant shadow behind her.

"Lady Charlotte," said King Regis, as there were ears about.

"Poison," was all she could muster out of her heavy breaths.

All the running she did caught up with her, not to mention her warping from as high as she did. She struggled to catch her breath, as Gladiolus closed the doors behind her at the King's nod. Once the doors were closed she dropped to her knees in exhaustion, Gladiolus taking a step forward. Clarus also came to help his son lift the girl and aid her towards the King, sitting her in a chair beside his bed. He handed her a glass of water and she downed it in record time, still working on breathing.

"Nox, what's happened?" asked King Regis gently, taking her hand.

"Poison," she wheezed again, "Poison. There's... Poison in the kingdom," she finally blurted out breathlessly.

She let her head fall, continuing to try and catch her breath. Regis looked at her in alarm, his mind going straight to work as he then moved his gaze to Clarus.

"We have to quarantine Noctis, quietly. Find out who is sick and quarantine them as well," said Regis.

Noxima raised her hand, "I'll take care of the Prince," her breath was coming back, "You stay in here and round up your people inside the Citadel," she stood then, filling her glass and taking another drink, "I'll go see the city."

"How did this happen?" asked Clarus.

"That's what I'm going to find out," she said sternly, leaving the room at a brisk pace.

...

Noxima stood with Gladiolus inside of the infirmary. She hated this place, having spent far too much time here when she was little. But it's where Iris was, and Noxima wanted to see this virus for herself. Iris was pale, just like the others, and running a high fever. She had a cooling blanket on her, and she was delirious, restrained so that she didn't hurt herself. Gladio didn't really look all that happy. What he thought was just a virus turned out to be poison, and he was fuming when he had heard. As time went on, more and more people were dropping, the poison spreading within in the walls.

Gladio had informed her that Noctis was with Ignis currently. She couldn't exactly take him away from whatever it was he was doing, and she had to see to a safe place for him. Rubbing her hand along Iris' forehead, she turned to leave. Gladio stayed behind with his sister, and Nox didn't blame him. She walked towards the elevator and took it up to the royal apartments. She walked into Noctis' room, taking a look around. This would have to do, there wasn't really anywhere else to put him. But she would have to think of a way to get him here, without alerting Ignis just yet. Everyone was hit with the poison at a different time, so first she had to gauge whether or not any of them had it. She left the room and walked down the corridor, back into the King's room.

He was sitting by his window, on the terrace connected to his bedroom. The guards had let her in with ease and she walked towards him. The sun was setting, turning the sky orange as the lights began to come on. She didn't say anything as she stood at the door of the terrace, but he knew that she was there. Clarus was nowhere to be seen, probably organizing the quarantine.

"I was informed that a red dreadnaught was spotted high above the city shortly before you arrived," said Regis, keeping his eyes on the city before him.

"That was me. It was the fastest way to get here," she replied, looking at him.

"I had thought so. They say someone fell from it. You didn't jump down did you?"

"I did."

"Noxima that was reckless, you could have been seriously injured, or worse, you could have died," he turned to look at her in alarm.

"I had to get here as soon as I could. That was the only way."

He sighed heavily, "How is my son?"

"Healthy thus far. I'll get him here sometime in the night and stick him in his room. He'll be pissed but safe at least."

"And my people?"

"Getting sick, but not all of them. I can't tell if its air born yet, we'll know tomorrow when the sun comes up. So far no casualties but we should expect them. Your staff is already beginning work trying to find patient zero or something else that could have caused this. Insomnia is a big place, it'll take time."

He nodded, standing up and turning to face her. She noted that he was holding a cane in his hand, "It's good that you arrived when you did. I fear things may have gotten far worse otherwise."

"What happened to your leg?" she looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowing in thought.

He smiled sadly, "The Power of Kings takes its toll..."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "You don't have to keep this up you know. There are other options."

"When it comes down to that, I'll look into it."

"You're a stubborn old fool. I don't have time to argue with you about this. I'm going to change and head back into the city. I'll have Noctis barred in his room when I get back."

"Be careful, Nox."

"Always am," she waved him off with her back towards him as she walked away.

...

Noxima left the infirmary, having another look at Iris. Gladio wasn't with her, he had managed to get some sleep during the night. She wished she could have said the same. Though she napped on Ignis' couch with him earlier in the night, she took the time while he was asleep to move the Prince and arrange for his stay here. She set up a bed beside Iris, ready with monitors and fluids. As much as she liked to be close with him - it eased her soul - she had purposely forced him into that position so she could gauge his temperature and figure out if he was one of the ones infected. And she was sad to say that he was. So with a heavy heart, she waited until he was fast asleep and then she slipped away to perform her other duties.

Nocitis was thoroughly unhappy about being woken up in the middle of the night and forcefully put into the Citadel. She understood his frustration, but she left him with Prompto, who was a little easier to deal with. Of course, she hadn't walked in as herself, she was Ignis during all of this. And when the poor man recovered he was going to have to deal with a very vexed Prince. She felt a little bad about it, but there really was no other way. She also didn't want to alert him about the poison reaching Ignis, so she would have to pop in once in a while to reassure him of the current situation.

She retired to her own room briefly, looking around. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere, and she wasn't to keen on that. She looked out of her giant window, the blinds up and noted that the sun would be rising soon. Cleaning up quickly, she could see it just starting to peak over the horizon. That meant Ignis was going to wake up soon, and she needed to be there to get him to the quarantined zone. She left the room, texting Gladio to meet her in the parking lot at Noctis' car. Her own car was at her base and she couldn't exactly get it inside of the city while everything was on lock down. She didn't take the same sort of precautions as everyone else, since she could heal herself of any ailment.

"What's up?" asked Gladio as he saw her approaching. He was leaning against the car with his arms crossed.

"I need your help carrying Ignis to the car," she said.

"He sick?"

She nodded, "His temperature was borderline feverish last night. He'll get hit with it once he wakes up if he hasn't already."

"What were you doing there last night?" Gladio narrowed his amber eyes in amusement.

"Trying to figure out if he was sick. He is, so let's go get him."

Gladiolus didn't say anything more on the matter. He got in the car as she took the drivers seat. No one drove her around. Period. She was speeding down the streets, but she was careful about it. She wanted to get there sooner rather than later, didn't want him stumbling around and hurting himself.

"Spend the night there?" asked Gladio.

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road, "Most of it. Had things to do during the night."

"You know you have your own home."

"Yeah, but I love his couch and he won't give it to me."

Gladiolus grunted, "Yeah, I'm sure it's the couch that keeps you going there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, glancing at his amused look.

"Nothing. Just drive."

She let the matter drop, her mind too focused to really think about his vague words. It was unlike him to be vague and that's how focused she was on getting to Ignis. She didn't even care to question his out of character nature. As she pulled up to his building, she parked the car beside his and got out swiftly. She began the ascent up the elevator, Gladiolus at her side. Once they got onto his floor, she held out her hand.

"Wait outside. If we both go in he'll over react and stress is the worst way for sickness to spread," she instructed.

Gladiolus grunted, as he lead the way towards the apartment door. He stood outside and Noxima used her key to walk in. It seemed she was just in time, as he was just about to fall to the ground after standing.

...

The infirmary was full, as more and more people were becoming infected with the poison that had befallen the city. Gladiolus was with his sister, and beside Iris was a bed that contained an unconscious Ignis. The entire day was spent gathering up all those who were poisoned and quarantining them. By now, news of a virus disrupting Insomnia had spread, and nothing came in or out of the city. It was late at night nearly a week later, and people had stopped contracting the poison. The first casualty was found in the hospital, and that started to make people nervous. More would follow and they weren't all that close to figuring out what the cause was.

But they knew it wasn't air born. More people would be sick, hell, all of them would. Once they figured out no more would become ill, the restrictions on the infected patients relaxed a little. Noctis was still locked in his room, and Nox was surprised that instead of being angry about it, he was worried about his father and his people. The King hadn't contracted the poison so for the most part, the Empire's plan had failed. But there was still an epidemic to take care of and Nox couldn't leave the city just yet. Not that she would anyway, with everything happening, she had to fix it.

She sat on the edge of Ignis' bed. He wasn't restrained like the others, he never fell into a delirium. But his fever was still spiked, ice packs around his body to try and regulate his temperature. Sometimes he looked to be in distress, other times he looked peaceful. She kept his hand in her own, holding it tightly. She ran her other hand through his hair near his forehead, sopping wet from the fever. She wished she could cure this, that she knew that was happening. But without contracting it, there was no way for her to know what she needed to do. This was something she couldn't see, couldn't feel. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she could cure someone else besides herself. So for now, potions and elixers would suffice until they found a way to cure it.

"How is he?" she heard King Regis ask, coming to stand on the other side of his bed.

"Stable," she replied gently, not even looking up at him. She didn't know how long she had been here, Gladiolus had vacated his post at some point and she was the only healthy one left besides the King.

"He doesn't seem to be as sick as the others."

"No," she agreed.

"We suffered more casualties in the hospital today. And a couple here in the Citadel."

"There will be more as time passes."

"Do you know how it got in yet?"

"No. I've been otherwise occupied."

They were silent for the moment. Noxima didn't move, she couldn't. Knowing that it took a week for the first person to die only kept her here. She wanted to be here in case something major happened. And not just for him, but for Iris as well. No one was going to die on her watch, that she would make sure of. She felt a hand on her shoulder, flinching a little.

"You care deeply for him," Regis spoke softly. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"He's my best friend," she replied, keeping her gaze trained on him.

Regis smiled, knowing that it went further than that. Anyone who saw them knew, but the two had kept everything professional. They put the needs of their duties before themselves, and it was almost a sad tale to anyone who knew them. He removed his hand and left then, retiring to his own room. Noxima remained where she was, running her hand through Ignis' hair once more. Her face was contorted in worry as she took a deep breath in. Tearing her gaze away from him for a moment to look around the room, she saw that she was the only one here.

 _Step into the rainbow, find another view_

 _Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over_

 _Ready to define the mists inside your heart?_

 _Take a breath and start your life_

 _Waves of a new day_

 _Clear all the gloom away_

 _Hope is what we simply need to proceed_

She sang the familiar words. His hand twitched in her own, his eyes moving underneath his closed eye lids. She smiled lightly, he was stirring. She bit her lip nervously, looking around to make sure that no one was around. She continued her song.

 _Step into the rainbow, world you never knew_

 _Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows_

 _Dance among the colours, let them be your dreams_

 _Close your eyes and see anew_

 _Dawn of the new day_

 _Clears all the gloom away_

 _This is the hope that we need to go on_

Her voice was soft, maybe even hardly audible. But he stirred at her words and it made her smile. He could hear her, and the loose grip he held on her hand tightened slowly. He took in a breath, but then settled back into his bed. She squeezed his hand, and kissed his forehead. She finally didn't have to worry, he was improving. He was going to live.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	25. Waste A Moment

welcome back, thanks for reading!

...

 _"One day I'll be free, and only then will you know how much you truly meant to me." - Noxima_

 _.*.*._

Karin walked down the streets of Insomnia. She wore her glaive uniform, but with no jacket, as per usual. The sun was going down, and she was looking in her usual spots for Prompto. She assumed that he was with the Prince, given that school was on break for a while. But she didn't want to go chasing him there, not really interested in running into Ignis or Gladiolus and their suspicious nature. In the end, she hovered around his house, waiting for him to make an appearance at home. And he was taking his sweet ass time. She wasn't usually this impatient, but she needed his help and her time over her would be shorter than usual.

Finally, she saw the flash of his bright blond head come around the corner. She took that opportunity to run towards him. She shoulder checked him and he nearly fell over. She laughed while watching him try to catch his balance, looking behind in confused, but ready for a fight. It only made her laugh harder, and he joined her once he realized she wasn't a hostile.

"Where have you been?!" she slapped him, keeping the smile on her face.

"Awe, did you miss me?" he laughed.

"Ordinarily I'd say no, but I've been stuck fighting Imperials for so long, you're actually an improvement."

"Well thanks," he rubbed the back of his head, "How long are you in town?"

"Just for the night. There something I have to show you!" her green eyes brightened with excitement as she grabbed his arm.

"This better be good," he said.

She forcefully started pulling him away from his home and towards the subway. Karin didn't have a car, so she had to use public transit. Prompto was much in the same boat, only he had friends with cars that gave him rides once in a while. She let go of his arm as the two of them descended the stairs into the subway. He had no idea where they were going, but he trusted that she did. Usually they hung around his house, and he was intrigued that she was leading him elsewhere. They got on the train, squishing in with the other people. It was a busy place.

They spoke of his current endeavors during the ride. She laughed at his tales of failed conquests with local school girls, his victories against the Prince in the arcade and his futile and stupid antics towards the Prince's sworn Shield. She was happy that he was meshing in nicely with the other men, that he wasn't so alone. She then spoke of her fight along the wall, of the troopers and the daemons at night. He was impressed, and happy that she always made it back for relief safely. They continued to talk as the train came to a stop and they go off.

He followed her back to surface level, noting that they were on the edge of town. He couldn't say he had been in this area before, always someone to stick towards the downtown area. She lead him down the streets, zig zagging a bit before they finally slipped passed some guards and came to the cement wall. She looked behind her once to make sure he was still close and that no one could see them before she opened up a door that only she seemed to be able to see. He was a little startled, but followed her inside. She led him down a set of stairs immediately after the door, turning on a flashlight.

"Where are we going?" he asked a little nervous.

"Underground," she answered simply.

"What's underground?"

"The thing I have to show you."

"I don't know if you know this, but creepy underground basements aren't really my thing."

"You'll survive."

"How did you even find this place?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy who probably knows another guy. I don't think about my good fortune, I just go with it."

"If you say so..."

Once they had come to the bottom of the stairs ("Which go on forever!"), Karin turned on the master power and an entirely large circular room burst to life. Prompto's eyes widened in amazement as he took everything in. The room was squared off, a multitude of lights flooding the ceiling to keep it properly lit. But that wasn't really what caught his attention. In the room was a red imperial dreadnaught, docked and open.

"Where did you get that?!" he asked, his eyes popping out in disbelief.

"I liberated it from an incoming attack," replied Karin proudly.

"Duuude!" he was still struck, "You _stole_ it?!"

"I prefer liberated."

"How the fuck did you..? And how did you get it in here without anyone seeing?!"

"I told you already, I know a guy who knows a guy."

He looked at the dreadnaught and then at his friend, who was smiling smugly, "You are one crazy bitch."

"Awe, and here I thought you didn't care."

"So, what are you going to do with it?"

"I was hoping you could help me fix it up. I want to use it to infiltrate Gralea."

"Serious? That's suicide!"

"I wouldn't go alone. Just use it as a way to get in so I can have a look around. I want to take the Empire out from the inside."

He looked thoughtful, walking up towards the ship and stepping inside. It didn't appear to have any damage done to it. She followed him, hopping aboard and shadowing him as he looked around. It wasn't anything special, but it was definitely something. She followed him outside of the ship and underneath. He opened the bottom and had a look at what he was working with. He then moved towards the front, hopping up on the ledge and opening that compartment for the engine. She craned her neck to look up at him while he observed that he was working with.

"I think we can work with it," he said happily, jumping down to stand in front of her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she smiled at him.

He turned away from her, but she grabbed his wrist, about to tell him to wait a second. But she had caught his wristband, moving it and revealing a bar code on the back of his wrist. She frowned as she looked at it, Prompto looking on in horror. He tried wrest himself free of her grasp, but her grip only tightened as she studied the tattoo on him. She pulled him closer, observing it better, and then looked at him in shock. She let him go, his head looking down in shame. He waited for her to say something, but she remained silent. His hands balled into fists at his side, not even bothering to fix the band.

"So... now you know..." he said, his voice low and almost full of tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I couldn't... I haven't told anyone... I can't..."

"Why?"

"How can I?" he looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears he refused to let fall, "How can I tell people that I... That I'm the enemy..."

"Enemy? What are you talking about?"

"You know this code, it's the same one the troopers carry."

"Yeah I know, I kill them by the dozens," she said matter of factly. She put a hand on his shoulder, "But you're not one of them. They're soulless, incubated into something not even human. You're not like that."

He stared at her in disbelief, not expecting to be so openly accepted by her. He put his hand on her wrist, trying to smile a little, "You really mean that?"

"Well sure," she shrugged.

He smiled, wiping his eyes, "Thanks."

"Yeah man. And I won't tell anyone, so don't worry about it. Now, let's get to work," she waved off the emotional time.

"Right," he nodded at her, leading her towards the engine.

 _.*.*._

Lestallum's heat wave hadn't improved any. Ignis was still unaffected by it, seeing as he didn't really feel all that warm. But other people were, and the irritable people continued to lash out at others. It wasn't long before a bigger enforcement was in place to keep the locals from killing each other. There was no more need for bloodshed while there were daemons about. Sighing after putting out yet another fire between neighbours, he was happy to retreat to his home where no one would bother him. As was his routine, he fed Cid and then retired to his room to be alone.

He laid on the bed, exhaling heavily. He held his arm over his eyes, submerging himself into his own darkness. He had no such luck trying to filter through Nox's memories, but was getting better at calling them to him. He had spent an entire day last week swimming around in various aspects of her life. He didn't realize how vividly she remembered everything until he relived it for himself. But he still had no clue on when she started writing that book. Lifting his arm and rising from bed, he walked over towards the desk.

He looked at Noxima's book, but didn't bother to really try and pry any information from it. He needed to escape, to go out into the world and recharge himself. He was becoming restless just sitting around. And it was with relief that Cor had walked into the house, looking for something to eat. Ignis happily helped the Marshal out, having something quick always ready for times like these.

"How are you holding up?" asked Cor, sitting down.

Ignis regarded the man. He was starting to sprout grey hairs, lines in his face more defined than they used to be. He was getting older, as was everyone else. There was a scar on his face that he didn't remember. Probably a trophy from the extensive daemon hunting the man was doing.

"As well as can be," answered Ignis a little hesitantly.

"Gladio told me what's going on with you," he spoke, not even looking at him as he ate his food.

"In confidence I hope, as it were, you nor anyone else was to be aware of my situation."

Cor shrugged, "Who am I going to tell?"

"You don't seem the type for gossip. It poses the question as to why you have arrived?"

"Crowns guard or not, you're still one of mine, and I take care of my people," said Cor, looking at him with his stern face.

Ignis nodded at the man, "Understood. With the weather I'm most occupied ceasing neighbourhood brawls more often than not. I could do away with the city for a while."

"Perfect. We'll leave in the morning. Could use a bed to sleep on."

"Thank you."

...

The next day about mid morning the two men set out in Cor's vehicle. Ignis didn't mind, seeing as he probably shouldn't be driving with his current condition. They headed towards the Disc, which was a strange place to be going. But Ignis didn't question it, knowing that the Marshal usually had some sort of reason for doing anything. He was mostly just happy to be out of Lestallum for a bit. He noted that the daemon spawns were becoming more frequent, but the two largely ignored them as the passed by.

They began the circular descent towards the old blockade long forgotten among the fighting and darkness. Cor parked the car and the two of them exited. The Marshal walked down the ruins, Ignis keeping his sense about him. He didn't want to press his luck with Nox's memories at bay. He gave into them so much lately that they had backed off of him a bit. But it was no guarantee that he wouldn't be struck with one at any moment.

"I must say I'm a bit shocked you are so accepting of my predicament," said Ignis.

"I know Nox. I trained her to, was there when she first found out she could mimic. No one gave me as much trouble as she did, but I learned the hard way that there was always a method to her madness," explained Cor as they continued their trek.

"I'm starting to see the correlation," agreed Ignis, "Just unsure of why she chose me."

"For a smart guy, you're pretty stupid sometimes," said Cor bluntly, "Any idiot could see the connection between the two of you. Something happened when you were kids, she cured your blindness. Ever since then the two of you gravitated towards each other. Only made sense that something more would grow out of it."

"I had previously thought she only enjoyed making my life complicated."

"Well you were wrong. And we all could see it being an issue while we were in the war. We had to keep you focused, so we separated you before it could go any further. Sorry about that."

"I understand."

"She was sent to Gralea a little too early for my liking. But there was no other way to put a distance between you. She's stubborn."

"Quite."

Cor stopped then, keeping his back towards the other man, "If I could do it over again, I would have kept her at the Citadel and let her be Noxima."

.*.*.

Ignis walked on one side of the Prince, with Gladiolus on the other. Prompto was awkwardly fitting in there somehow as they walked down the corridors towards the royal apartments. Noctis would spend the night in his room as opposed to his apartment. It just made everyone's lives easier. Prompto was likely to spend the night with him, but Ignis and Gladiolus had a duty first before they were relieved for the night. As they entered the room, Ignis was happy that it was all cleaned up from his previous visit earlier.

"Dibs on the bed!" Prompto shouted, running towards it and rolling over it.

"Nice try," Noctis laughed, taking a look around. It had been a few years since he was in here. Nothing had changed.

"Will that be all?" asked Ignis, not really stepping far from the door.

"Desperate to get back to that girl?" teased Prompto, looking over in his direction.

"What girl?" asked Noctis, looking at his friend in shock.

"Real hottie dude, surprised you missed it. She just showed up and Ignis was gone."

"I didn't even notice," Noctis was baffled.

"Then you should probably pay more attention to your surroundings," said Gladiolus with a smile on his face.

"You saw her to?" asked Noctis in disbelief.

"Dude, how could you have missed her?" asked Prompto, offended it seemed like.

"What did she look like?"

"If you're both quite finished, I bid you, good night," said Ignis, turning to leave before they could question him further.

Gladiolus closed the door behind him, giving his friend a knowing look as he stood outside the door, "Hey Iggy," he called out to his retreating back. Ignis turned to look at him curiously, "Don't waste a moment," he said grinning.

Ignis left without saying anything, not really sure on the meaning of the words. Gladiolus was a strange man with the ability to be cryptic at the most appropriate times. But he could also give you everything cut and dry, no nonsense in between. It was at this particular time that Ignis preferred the no nonsense Gladiolus instead. Nevertheless, he walked back towards the ballroom, hoping that Noxima hadn't left just yet.

As he approached the room he stood in the doorway, scanning the sea of people as the music continued to play songs of old. He couldn't see her, not just yet. He looked over towards the refreshments, and she wasn't there either. He sighed, he must have missed her. He was about to leave, but then the shine of hair caught his attention. He made sure he was looking again, and there in the middle of the dance floor she was dancing with King Regis. How fitting, as the song playing was ancient, created for the first King of Lucis. And it appeared that both of them knew their steps with precision.

He made his way towards them, though he wouldn't interrupt. Noxima hadn't noticed him, so he stood on the sidelines, observing. They appeared to be having a pleasant conversation, a smile on her face as they danced. Her dress flared out with her movement, but clung to her at the same time. The King was an expert dancer, probably been dancing his whole life. Ignis wondered where Noxima learned how, and it was clearly evident from watching the two of them. The music came to an end, and the two stopped with it. The King bowed politely at her, and she curtsied expertly. He walked with his cane back towards his seat, as Noxima looked around the room. Ignis took that opportunity to swoop in before someone else could.

"My Lady?" he tapped her bare shoulder, offering his hand politely as another song began to play.

She smiled, and it was infectious as he could only smile back at her. She took his hand and he immediately spun her on the spot. He knew the song, and began to lead her. She had no need to follow his movements. She knew the steps, and guiding her was simple as they moved in a liquid motion. He turned her so that her back was towards him, and then lead her steps as the music suggested. He turned her back towards him and dipped her, pulling her back and then continued to move with her. They both spun then, back to back without breaking the contact of their hands. Their arms placed together in front of them, layers of hands, they did a step around the other, each mirroring the other. And then he spun her again, pulling her close. She bit her lip in almost a nervous manner, as the heat rose to his cheeks. But they continued their dance.

At some point, Noxima caught the gaze of the King looking at them. He was smiling sagely, though even a little concerned at what he was seeing. She didn't think much of it, as the song began to end and their movements ceased. They moved apart a fair distance, keeping their hands together, but their eyes were locked onto each other. He looked at her lovingly, and it made a blush creep over her face. The music started again, another song, and he lead her into the familiar steps. This song was slower, with fewer complications. Most of the dance had held closely to one another, and neither of them seemed to mind. With her heels on she was nearly his height, and her forehead was pressed against his as they moved. His breath brought goosebumps along her skin, but he didn't notice with her so close to him.

As the music came to a close, they slowly parted ways, Ignis bringing one of her hands to press against his lips. He kissed her softly, their connection never breaking in the slightest, his gaze holding hers. She felt her breath catch in her throat, her stamina from the night finally dropping. She bit her lip again, she jerked her head towards the exit. He nodded, letting go of only one of her hands and began to lead her away from the dance floor. They walked into the elevator, taking it up to the highest floor, their hands still intertwined with one another. They walked out onto the terrace, the cool night air blowing over them. There were others about, but the two of them made their way towards the railing, looking out over the city.

She spent a lot of time here, sometimes by herself, sometimes with a colleague or a friend. But it was definitely the only place it the Citadel she liked to be. This was the most free of her place. Often when he was looking for her as children, this was one of the first places he always checked. It had been a long time since they were both up here at the same time. She was always so busy lately, that he hardly had any time to see her. Once in a while he would come here by himself, just to feel the familiarity of her. But he would never tell her that.

Her features in the moonlight were as elegant as they were inside. The magic of the night seemed to capture them, and he was swept away in the feelings for her he forcefully repressed at all times. But tonight was different, a special occasion. They didn't speak, there was no need. But his gaze caught her eye once more, and she was brought back to the spell of him. He placed a hand gently on her cheek, and gave into his own desire, pulling her in for a tentative, yet, chaste kiss. It wasn't awkward like the first one they shared years ago in Altissia. It was elegant, sweet, meaningful, and breathtaking. And it was with regret that they pulled away, though it was slow and not very far.

"Happy birthday, Nox," he whispered gently in her ear.

The sound of his voice and his breath on her skin made her body tingle. But she smiled at him, keeping her amethyst eyes trained on him. She slowly edged her way back, his lips ghosting on her own. But the moment was shattered as soon as they heard someone pointedly clear their throat. They jumped away from each other, making it look like nothing had happened, Ignis pushing up his glasses, Nox putting her hands behind her back. Ignis looked a little ashamed that his uncle had caught him being inappropriate with Nox, and found it hard to look at the man. Nox, however, showed no shame on her face as she looked at the man expectantly.

"Lady Charlotte," he nodded his head briefly, "His Majesty requests and audience with you in his room."

"Thank you," she smiled pleasantly at him.

He bowed his head slightly at her, turning and walking away from the two of them. She looked over at Ignis, and smiled at him sadly. He looked a bit sullen at her sudden orders. But he had forgotten himself tonight. Duty was of the utmost importance, and he should never have let himself take things this far. He bowed to her once more, and she curtsied a last time, before looking at him with longing. And then she turned her back, walking away and leaving him on the terrace alone, the taste of her lingering on his lips.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much guys!


	26. King Nothing

hey, thanks for being here!

...

 _"Nothing in this world will keep me apart from you any longer." - Ignis Scientia_

Cor lead the two of them down the spiral of the Disc, where Titan once slept. It was all in ruins now, as Noctis had come years ago to forge a covenant and the Empire flew in to try and shut it down. It was here the Chancellor had confirmed his identity to them. It was here, that the biggest step in their adventure was taken.

Ignis noted that the Marshal was sweating profusely. He remembered being down here the first time and the temperature being unbearable. But now, it was comfortable and didn't bother him at all. The lower they traveled, the more the temperature rose. Ignis wondered where they were going, as it was so hot not even daemons came near here. As they came to the very bottom they stopped at some structure that wasn't debris and rubble. Ignis recognized it as a crystal, not unlike the one that Noctis was pulled into this. But this one lay on its side, dormant, dead it looked like. He looked over at Cor curiously.

"Is that a crystal?" asked Ignis.

"Yeah. Used to be Lestallum's. No one knew what happened to it, but it just showed up a few months ago," said Cor.

"So it isn't responsive?"

"No, hasn't been for decades."

"Why have you brought me here of all places?"

Cor shrugged, "I had a theory. With Nox's abilities floating around in you, maybe it will react. Couldn't hurt to try."

"I see. What are the results you wish for?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Ignis nodded at the man. With this crystal dead there wasn't a way he could suffer the same fate as Noctis. But perhaps the underlying power could do something for him. It was something he himself would have thought of had he known this was here. He walked up towards the crystal, a little uneasy about what he was about to do. He placed his hands on the smooth surface, waiting. Nothing happened, the crystal continued to remain dormant at his touch. He sighed, a little disappointed that nothing had happened. It was a worth a shot anyway.

"So much for that," said Cor, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Ignis nodded, about to take his hands off the crystal. But it burst to life, for only a second. But in that moment it released a shock wave so violent Cor was forced to his feet and Ignis flew across the crater and collided this an immovable rock. His head felt dizzy, his vision blurring with the impact. He heard the cry of his own name somewhere in the distance, as the light from the crystal died out once more. He was losing consciousness, Noxima forcing her way through him. He didn't even have anything in him to fight her, so he let her win.

.*.*.

General Oydis made her way discreetly to Tenebrae. She was there to escort Lady Lunafreya to Altissia, now that she was done meeting with her brother, Ravus. They were lucky that no one had found out about this secret meeting, or heads would fly all around Zagnatus Keep. The Empire wouldn't be able to touch the Oracle once she arrived in Altissia, which was what Oydis had been trying to do for weeks. But to no avail, this woman was adamant about where she was going and when.

So when she showed up in her trademark red dreadnaught, something that even her commanding officer had shadowed, they were not on their way to Altissia. In fact, Lady Lunafreya insisted that the two of them head towards the frozen desert. Frozen desert did not make sense, but to those of Eos, it was perfectly normal. When Shiva had fought the Empire among the mortals and was slain, she laid her wrath upon the desert, turning it into a frozen tundra. And forever it remained frozen, encased in ice and completely uninhabitable. Which seemed to be the perfect place to go.

The journey wasn't far, but it was too close to the Empire for her liking. Lady Lunafreya and Gentiana were with her as they descended onto the icy slopes. The blizzard was raging, and Oydis was much colder than normal. She never did do well with being cold, as she was always a little warm blooded. But she followed the two woman down this path that only they seemed to know. Gentiana had a gentle smile on her face, completely unaffected by the blizzard. Lunafreya was cold, but was handling it much better than Oydis.

After her limps appeared to be thoroughly numb, they finally jumped down into a cavern away from the wind. Lunafreya put a hand on her shoulder, which actually warmed the girl up. She nodded at the girl in thanks, following the woman down the dark path. There were no daemons here, no monsters, nothing. It was too cold, or the power of the Oracle kept them at bay. But either way, Oydis was ready as she kept her sense focused on the world around them. Lunafreya began to glow as they got further into the tunnel, lighting the path for them.

It was hollow inside, almost like they were inside of a giant root of a tree. Oydis could feel a pulsing coming from within, only getting stronger the more they walked. She was aware of the strange smile and look that Gentiana kept on her as they pressed forward, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. But they kept walking, for what seemed like miles. The temperature seemed to rise as they went deeper into it. And finally she could see fire at the end of it. She almost raced towards it, wanting to feel the warmth of flame around her skin once more.

Her amethyst eyes widened as they stepped through what she could only call a doorway. She was stunned at what she was seeing. The inside of the cave donned a massive tree, Something she had never before seen. It went higher than any building, any tree. And it was breathtaking. The roots, one of which they were traveling in were thick, twisted and still growing it looked like. They covered a massive surface area, and dug underground. At the top she could see the circular form of the leaves. Above that was an ice encasing, keeping the tree hidden from prying eyes. The branches shot out, some straight, some crooked in its containment. The leaves were a warm colour, greens, pinks, purples, blues. It unlike anything else in the world, and it took her breath away.

There was a warm feeling that spread through her, and she involuntarily stepped towards it a few feet. She put her hand on the root right in front of her. The tree felt alive, she was struck by it. In the moment that her hand touched the gnarled root, she saw everything the tree had seen in its life. Images flooded her mind, coming at her so fast she was unable to distinguish between them. She shook her hand free, coming back reality. She looked back at the two women. Lady Lunafreya smiled at her, as she pointed her trident at the tree. A light shone from the trident, going straight towards the center of the massive bark.

Oydis watched in amazement as the bark seemed to open up willingly, responding to the call of the Oracle. Once the light had disappeared, what remained was a crystal, almost identical to the one that she often saw within Insomnia walls. It was active, its light shining through within the ice cavern. She could almost hear a whisper, calling to her, begging her to come near the crystal inside. She let out a breath she wasn't even sure she was holding, as her eyes met Lunafreya's.

"This is the Iifa tree, isn't it?" asked Oydis.

"The very same," replied Luna, smiling at the girl.

"What are we doing here? Isn't that the crystal?"

"It is one crystal. One of two remaining."

"There were more..." she looked back at the tree in wonder.

Gentiana stepped forward, placing a hand on Oydis' shoulder, which sent a shiver down the girls spine, "There is much you need to learn, dear sister."

Oydis looked over at the messenger in alarm, "What are you talking about?"

"The time has come, Noxima," Lunafreya spoke in her gentle voice. Oydis looked back at her, "You have always been fighting, your entire life. Fighting in the shadows, for a purpose that wasn't yours. Today, you will finally understand your true purpose in life."

"I already know why I was born," she said, still confused at what was happening.

"You have scratched the surface of it, but only now, can you know the full story of who you are."

"Who you will become," said Gentiana gently.

Oydis was thoughtful as the two regarded her sagely. She looked back towards the crystal within the Iifa tree. That same sort of whispering filled her ears, a song that she should know, yet she couldn't recall the words. She looked back at Luna, seeing the same smile on her face.

"It's time," said Gentiana.

"Go forth and receive your birthright. Let nothing stand in your way," said Luna.

Oydis nodded slowly, turning her attention back towards the Iifa tree. With Gentiana at her side, she began her walk towards the crystal, that whisper becoming louder, turning into something audible. She was right in suspecting it was a song, but it was a song in a language only maybe three or four people could understand. It invited her towards the crystal, and with anticipation, she climbed up the roots of the tree, towards what was supposed to be her destiny.

...

Noxima used Ignis' walking stick as a cane as she leaned on him more than she wished. Her injuries sustained from her countless fights with Ardyn since she had come to scout ahead at Zagnatus Keep were far more grave than she would admit to either Ignis or Gladiolus. She guided Ignis while he held her up, leading them towards the path that their host would only let them. Gladiolus was a few steps in front of them, keeping the small daemon threats from getting to them. Nox used the stick to help, but her movements caused her to wince and Ignis did his best to stabilize her.

She wasn't able to keep up a fast pace, but they were patient with her. She hadn't found another weapon to use besides the walking stick and that didn't sit too well with her. The amount of fallen MT's scared her. In her first encounter with Ardyn they were all functioning. Shortly after that, they just... died. They were littered all over the floor, only grabbing at them once in a while. She purposefully pushed the walking stick in every single one, making sure that they wouldn't come back and trip them.

As they entered another room that was conveniently unlocked for them, and then locked up again once they stepped inside. She was a little tired of that, hating when she lost control of a situation. But here she was walking nearly as blind as Ignis around this place, forced to do things she didn't want to do. The room was a small office, a couple of computer systems. In front of them was another door that lead to a room below, connected by a staircase. The windows suggested that this was a testing room, and up where they stood watch was an operations center.

"What is this place?" asked Gladiolus as he looked around.

"If I have to guess, I'd say some daemon obstacle course," answered Noxima in disgust.

The lights killed out, making the room pitch black. Each of them strained their ears, on guard for anything that might be lurking in the room with them. Nox had a bad feeling in the core of her body. She tried to keep her breath even, feeling Ignis' grip on her tighten.

 _Give into the darkness, and see with unclouded eyes_

Arydn's voice taunted them while they were blind. There was a noise that sounded like the doors were opening. A gust of wind burst through, and Ignis' grip on Noxima slipped. He fell to his knees at the sudden jerk, hearing the doors close and his walking stick fall to the ground. He heard another crash, followed by the sound of her distress. Though it was muffled, she was on the other side of the door. And the lights turned on, but they were still stuck in the room.

"Nox!" he heard Gladiolus cry.

"What's going on?" asked Ignis, trying to keep his voice even, calm, calculated.

Ardyn laughed, "Oh Princess, you're _so_ stubborn," he spoke, as he kicked her away.

She cried in pain, hateful tears coming to her eyes. Ignis could only guess the worst of what was happening, while he heard the muffled sounds of fighting in the other room below them. Gladiolus growled as he threw things all over the place. Ignis stood still so as not to get in the way. Finally, he heard the consistent noise of Gladiolus trying to break through a steel door with an object he had found, grunting as he did so. It appeared the windows weren't going to get broken so easily, the door was the best option.

"You're one to talk," she gritted between her teeth, almost breathless.

Ardyn punched her in the stab wound he inflicted upon her earlier. Her scream filled the room, but it was also mixed with the sounds of Gladiolus struggling to break the door so that the two of them could do something to help her. Rage was bubbling within both crowns guard, the more they heard Ardyn's voice, the sound of Noxima's struggle as she was being used as a punching bag.

"How much longer will you resist me?" Ardyn mocked her as he kept up his attack.

Noxima just growled as she pick up the first thing she could to try and attack him. He picked her up by the neck and threw her across the room effortlessly. She grunted as she crashed into the mess of tables, her head in a haze as she struggled to get to her feet.

"How much longer are you going to insist toying with me?" she wheezed, pulling herself up slowly.

"You're only denying your own true King, your true destiny to rule in the darkness your grew up in."

It was her turn to laugh. She could tell it infuriated him, and it only made her feel better about the pain he inflicted upon her. She hardened her amethyst eyes at his angry frown. She could hear the sounds of someone trying to break through the door upstairs, hating the reinforced steel doors of this place. But if anyone could break through, it'd be Gladiolus.

"True King?" she laughed harder, "Where's your crown, King Nothing?" she spat in his face with disgust.

Her words made his face hard. He came at her again, so fast she had no time to react. He dug his hand into the stab wound, shocking her inside. She screamed in pure agony at his actions, tears streaming down her face. Those screams filled Ignis' ears. He gripped his walking stick tightly, the hatred spread through his body, and he was still unable to get to her to help.

"Gladio!" Ignis shouted, as the screams persisted.

"I'm trying!" Gladio grunted, yelling as with one more final swing.

The door burst open, Gladiolus not bothering with the stairs as he jumped down to where both Adryn and Noxima were. Gladiolus came to attack Ardyn but he only faded away laughing. He disappeared then, back into the shadows hidden away.

 _Feel the darkness fester within you. Let it taint your soul as it has mine!_

His voice echoed along the room. Gladiolus growled, as Ignis carefully made his way over to the sounds of them. Noxima had fallen to the ground, holding the wound and crying silent tears. Her screams had subsided, and she felt Gladio's massive hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he moved her so that he could see the damage done. He sighed heavily, about to pull out another potion. She grabbed his hand, stopping him and shaking her head no. He was about to protest, but she looked over at Ignis as he slowly made his way over towards her.

"Ignis, about 20 feet to your left there's a door, go see if it opens. I'm going to need Gladio's help getting up," she instructed him weakly. He nodded, walking away hesitantly.

She looked at her wound, noting the dark black bubbles that started to form within it. She was having trouble breathing, as she could feel the darkness Ardyn infected her with begin to spread upon her body. Gladiolus was looking at her thoughtful, the stress evident on his face. She met his gaze, and shook her head. He looked sad, his amber eyes going to scan the infected area.

"Nothing?" he confirmed with her.

"Nothing. I'm going to die and I'm going to do it tonight," she responded quietly, not wanting Ignis to hear.

"Iggy, he-"

"Won't know. He can't, he's been through enough and there's nothing we can do."

"Nox, I can't keep this from him."

"Gladio, are you really going to deny a dying woman her last wish?" she smirked weakly.

He grunted, lifting her gently in his arms and trying to get her to her feet, "No. But it'll kill him."

"He's a big boy, he'll survive."

"The door is open!" announced Ignis, staying near the door on guard.

Gladiolus helped Noxima walk towards him. Once they had closed the gap, Ignis resumed helping her, as they stepped through the door and towards another portion of Ardyn's game.

.*.*.

Ignis shook his head, feeling pain at the back of it. As he moved he felt more pain in his back and he grunted. He focused on that pain, placing a hand on his chest. He summoned the powers within him feeling relief sweep through him, the pain disappearing. He stood then, looking around for Cor. The damage done to the surrounding area was great, but the dormant crystal still laid unresponsive. Ignis found Cor on the ground, unconscious. He appeared to be mostly unharmed. Ignis knelt down and placed a hand on his back, calling up Noxima's power. Cor grunted, waking up and moving to his knees. Ignis sighed with relief.

"Some reaction," said the Marshal, getting to his feet.

"Indeed," agreed Ignis.

Cor rubbed his head, grunting again, "You really got a hang of that power."

"With your help of course."

Ignis looked around, the debris centered from the light that shone from the crystal he touched. They were lucky that they weren't hurt, and that no daemons came to surround them. Ignis pondered that. Since they entered the Disc, there was no enemy activity. He looked back at the crystal and wondered if there was some sort of resonating power within it still. No one knows why the other crystals had gone dormant. He walked over to it, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"You're not going to do it again are you? Immortal or not, I am getting a bit too old for this," said Cor.

"When I was struck with the light, I saw something," said Ignis.

"What did you see?"

"I wish I knew. But it was a similar experience that Noxima had with the Iifa tree."

"The Iifa tree? She found it?"

Ignis turned to face the man, "Shiva had it hidden in the desert. Hidden, and waiting for Nox's arrival."

"So what happened?"

"She saw something once she made contact with the tree. I'm afraid I was unable to decipher the images in her mind. But, they are the exact same as the ones that plagued mine. This crystal here, it has power within it."

"But not enough to mean anything."

"No, but it reacted. Whether it was to me or Nox's imprint I cannot be sure," Ignis turned his gaze back towards the crystal.

"Best to leave it alone. With her imprint or not, you still can't handle that kind of power."

Ignis sighed, "I suppose you're right," he conceded.

He turned his back and walked towards the Marshal. Without the scorching heat, this could have been a good place for survivors to come seeing as it was daemon free. But no one would survive here too long. As the two men began to walk away, the ground started to shake under them. They both turned on the defensive, looking on in disbelief. A bright light shone from the former dormant crystal. They shielded their eyes before it faded away. The crystal began to float back up off the ground. It stood right side up, with a small light in the center of it.

Ignis walked towards it tentatively, hearing a song within it. At least, that's what he thought he was hearing. It was a whisper, but it only grew louder as he got closer. He could hear Cor's footsteps behind him. The crystal wasn't inviting, didn't shine as brightly as the one that was in Zagnatus Keep, nor the one he saw within Nox's memories in the heart of the Iifa tree. But nonetheless, the crystal had woken up, and it had done so after his touch. He was standing next to it, careful not to touch it again, as a familiar voice filled his ears.

 _Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light_

 _Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over_

 _Battles we can win, our struggle lies within_

 _Will we live to greet the dawn?_

 _Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

 _Promise me one day that peace shall reign._

Ignis could hear her voice clear as day. Nox... It brought a tears to his eyes as the words sang in his head. Those same lines sang over and over in his head, the words touching his very soul.

 _Promise me on day that peace shall reign._

 _"Promise me that you'll rid the world of darkness? That you'll stop Starscourge?"_

"I promise, Nox..." he whispered, her song starting again within his ears. He wiped away his tears, turning his back and leaving with Cor at his side.

...

thanks guys!


	27. Relieved of Burden

thanks for being here!

...

 _"The fire that burns within you is eternal, just as I am." - Unknown._

Ignis wasn't overly thrilled to return to Lestallum so quickly. But Cor had things to attend to, and Ignis knew that there wouldn't be time for babysitting while he did so. The adviser wasn't really in much of a good mood anyway. As much as he tried to hide it, the sound of Noxima's voice within that crystal only hurt more than it healed. Cor didn't hear a thing, and Ignis didn't press the matter given that he was already in an impossible situation.

So here he was, back in his room contemplating the events that had just happened to him. Did the powers within him really revive a crystal? Was she inside of it? The last thing he remembered seeing was her going towards a crystal inside of the Iifa tree. But she couldn't have been stuck inside of it, she had met them in Altissia. He smiled slightly, remembering the time he spent there with her. That night was one of the best of his life, and he only regretted that she couldn't have stayed longer. And then everything went into a downward spiral from there.

He looked down at her book, absently flipping through the pages. He read some of his already translated work, but he felt that he couldn't pull anymore out until he found another crucial piece of the puzzle. Which was why before he left with Cor he had spent more time within her memories instead of focusing on the real world. He went to lie on his bed, getting ready to submerge himself within her. If he couldn't find anything on her book, then he was hoping to see what had happened when she was inside of the Iifa tree. There was something, some reason that Shiva had it hidden all this time.

And his mind filtered towards her fight with Ardyn. He saw what happened this time, as it came form her and not him during his blindness. She would have died either way that night, so she claimed. But she could have lasted longer if he hadn't ultimately killed her with his own weapons. His fists tightened at his side as those images came flooding back to him. If he hadn't been so stubborn, there was chance that she could have found a way to cure herself.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus. But he couldn't untangle his thoughts from earlier. Her voice in his head was ringing in his ears. _Promise me_. And he did. He was still here, instead of going to trade his life like he intended. He rubbed his head, feeling a sharp pain come from within it. He winced as the pain seemed to get worse, her voice climbing octaves as the minutes passed. He closed his eyes tightly trying to will the pain to leave him. But his magic wouldn't work, he couldn't focus as her voice only kept growing louder and louder. Nox!

.*.*.

Noxima came to slowly. She coughed, blood into her own hands as she rolled over. She fell onto the cool steel floor, coming face to face with a dead MT. She jumped a little from it, then feeling all the pain she was in. There was blood all over her hands, and she felt something move beneath her. She turned to look, seeing Ravus stir slightly. He was in bad shape, and she had no magic to heal him. She willed herself to get up, her arms trembling beneath her as blood poured out of her stab wound. Damn that Ardyn! Ravus was reaching for her, and she looked down at him sympathetically.

"Ravus..." she croaked, still having trouble holding herself up.

"Live, Nox," he whispered, bringing his arm arm in front of her face. He gently took hold of her cheek. She could feel warmth spread through her, as the bleeding from her wound began to subside, "Live... Fulfill your destiny..."

"Ravus, don't be stupid," she tried to move away, but his gaze held her in place.

"It's too late for me. But you must finish what you started. This is the last of my strength."

"Ravus..."

"I'm sorry, Nox, that I didn't believe when I should have. You were right about everything. I'm going to see my sister now. End this, Nox, for her, for us."

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. He almost smiled at her, before the life died from his eyes and his arm fell down limply, "NO!" she cried, hugging his body to hers.

Her tears fell onto the top of his head, soaking his hair. But she knew that there was nothing she'd be able to do. Still, she mourned, knowing that there was a way she could have prevented all of this. And she failed, like she had since she started here. All because somehow, Ardyn knew who she was. Her tears subsided and she let go of her old friend. She laid him back gently on the ground, seeing the sword of King Regis still in his possession. She left it there, along with his body and got to her feet, turning towards the open door that waited for her.

She was still limping, but for the most part she didn't feel any pain. With her magic out, she could only assume that Noctis' was unreachable as well. So although she could sense that he was around, she couldn't pinpoint him in this fortress. Besides, she wasn't even sure what had happened to Prompto since she was knocked over the edge with Ravus. Ardyn had a lot to answer for, and she was going to make sure he paid. Well, not her, but she was definitely going to help pave the way.

As she entered a control room she noted that most of these machines were still functioning. Perfect. She practically fell onto one of the chairs, using her access code to get a look at what was going on. Security feeds were down, thanks to her destroying every camera she came across. Nice thinking, Nox. She kept looking, trying to find any sign of anyone. But lights were going on and off all around the map. This would have been a good indication of where people were had this not been happening in several places at once. He knew she was here, was trying to throw her off. Bastard.

She gave up, forcing herself to her feet. She had no idea how long she was out, but she could only really go up at this point. She walked out of the room and towards where she knew the central elevator was. There were daemons about, small imps that tried to block her path. She looked around, not finding any weapon, nothing to fight them off. She was too weak to even take them on, but there was nowhere else to go. As they began to run at her, she closed her eyes and braced herself for pain. Only to feel a wind blow by her. She looked, startled to see that the imps had disappeared.

And then she saw Ardyn standing before her, a smile on his face as he looked at her. Rage bubbled within her, the hands at her side turning into white knuckled fists. She could only see red as she poorly ran at him, trying in vain to hurt him. Her attacks were slow, sloppy and easy to dodge or block. But he laughed at her, which only fueled her frustrations further. He pushed her back and she only came at him again, each time a worse attempt than the last. But she wouldn't quit, she couldn't. Magic or not she couldn't just let him do whatever he wanted.

He kicked her bad ankle and she grunted in pain. His attack was followed by a right hook to the jaw, causing blood to spill down the side of her mouth. She was up quickly, and he took another shot at her legs, keeping her on the ground. She glared at him hatefully, refusing to her let discomfort show on her face. She swung around her good leg, colliding with his own feet and knocking him to the ground. She grabbed a metal pole, the first thing she could find and was ready to smash him with it. But he only caught it, on his feet instantly and using it to push her away. She was on her knees, holding the pain in her abdomen.

"Just kill me and get it over with," she said in disgust, "I'm sick of your games."

He grabbed her throat lightly, lifting her to her feet so she was level with him, "I could never kill you, Nox," he purred, "We're family," he insisted.

"Fuck yourself," she nearly laughed at his suggestion.

"Who taught you such fowl language? Surely it wasn't the ones who raised you."

"Just do it, don't be such a pussy."

He laughed again, "No, Noxima. You will die tonight, but it won't be my hand. The one you love most, he's the one that will take your life. Now that would be such a fitting ending for you, don't you think?"

"What would you know about love?"

That struck a nerve. He threw her away from him, and she collided with some work stations, causing it all to crash down on her. He walked slowly to where she was, noting that it would be hard to find her if no one was on the ground. He stood in front of her, knowing she could see him in the little gap provided on the floor.

"I know you love your family dearly, just as I do. But that connection you share with Ignis, now that is something to be admired."

"He won't fall for your tricks. That's why you took Prompto," she grunted, trying to get herself out of this situation. But she was pinned down and too weak to get out.

"Ah, but he doesn't need to fall for any tricks in order to kill you. It's you that will help him do it."

"Fat chance!" she gritted.

"Nox, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"Every reason. You can't kill me, you can't kill Noctis. You took Prompto, probably the weakest link. You probably blinded Ignis in order to render him useless and failed at that attempt. And you won't touch Gladio. Does the sworn shield scare you? He should," she said those last words darkly.

Ardyn's face went dark and he pressed the structure on top of her hard. Noxima screamed at the pain from having that weight put on her already weak body. For the second time that night, her world went dark and she welcomed it, giving in and losing consciousness.

...

Ignis walked with Gladiolus, through more doors in Zagnatus Keep. They had lost Noxima during their trek, which only made Ignis fill with hatred. He was unable to protect her, even while she was in his own grasp. But he kept himself calm, because losing himself in his own anger wouldn't help the present situation. Gladiolus explained, how the floor beneath her caved under, and how she had used whatever strength she had to push Ignis to safety. Gladiolus couldn't get to her, but he managed to save his friend in time. And then she was gone, and he was left with yet another prime example of how useless he really was.

But he didn't want to stay behind as Gladiolus suggested. If he did, then he would have no place with them, and he wasn't ready to accept that it was time to sit down. Not yet. So he begrudgingly walked by himself with his walking stick, stepping over the mess that was the Empire's capital. The two men were silent as they pressed on, following the path laid out for them by their enemy.

As they entered another room that had a functional elevator, Gladiolus guided Ignis into the doorway. Once the door closed the elevator started to move on its own. Ignis knew there was a dark look on his face, but he was unable to stop himself from expressing his rage. Gladiolus was very outward with his anger, and Ignis remembered vividly the way the sworn Shield's face would look when he was annoyed. But there was nothing either of them could do, and that, perhaps, is what really infuriated them more than anything else in this twisted maze.

 _How sweet. Noct and Nox, together at last. It is too bad that your family reunion will be short lived_.

Ardyn's voice sounded within the steel walls of the elevator that was still ascending. Ignis' face hardened at the words, and he heard Gladiolus growl.

"That son of a bitch really does know," Gladiolus seethed. Ignis imagined he had his hands in fists as he glowed in front of him.

"Which poses the question, why hasn't he killed her?" Ignis tried to keep his voice as calm and even as possible.

"He's not exactly restraining himself!"

"No. But I suspect Nox was right, he wants to die."

"Then why bother playing all these games?"

Ignis shrugged, "My only guess is ego. There's something that fuels him, but he is his own mystery."

Gladiolus was silent. Ignis felt the elevator stop, and he kept himself steady. The door opened, and he allowed Gladiolus to guide him through it. And then a crash in the distance rang through his ears. Ignis was alert, as he heard Gladiolus walk briskly away in front of him. He was following the sounds of the frantic footsteps.

 _A little pain never hurt anyone. On you go._

Ardyn's voice sounded in the room. Gladiolus was almost in a run, and Ignis kept following, happy that most of the path was clear. The sounds of fighting and electricity were in the distance, and Ignis was starting to stumble a bit. But he knew that was where the Shield was headed.

 _Hurry. While you dawdle, people are dying_

His voice was taunting. Ignis was getting closer, and he could hear Gladiolus' steps not too far in front of him. Fear gripped his heart as he listened to the sounds of machines fighting and the electricity only getting louder.

"I've really gone and done it now," Ignis heard Noctis, his voice muffled by everything else.

"Just focus!" he heard Nox, the same distance away.

"Gladio!" Ignis said urgently.

"This way!" Gladiolus darted away. Ignis followed as closely as he could.

"Noct? Is that you?" he called out as they were closing the distance.

"Hey! Noct! Can you hear us?" Gladiolus also called out, trying to pinpoint them.

"Ignis! Gladio!" Ignis could hear him call back.

"Where are you?!" Ignis called out.

But nothing came back from either of them. His steps grew more urgent as he followed Gladiolus He could hear a door open allowing the two of them to enter. This was the room, this was what he was hearing since he had gotten off the elevator. Ardyn had purposely lead the two of them here.

"They're in trouble!" said Gladiolus urgently.

"Gladio! There ought to be a kill switch nearby. Find it!" Ignis instructed, hating that he couldn't do anything.

He could hear footsteps, those of Gladiolus and of Noctis and Noxima where they were trapped.

"How do you know that?" Gladiolus was more of a find a physical thing to hit more than a strategist.

"I believe it's the reason we were brought here."

Ignis could hear more urgency in the footsteps of captivity.

"Well, we had a good run," he heard Noxima say.

And then the static stopped, and the doors opened. Ignis heard the distinct sound of two bodies being thrown to the ground, and the discomfort of pain in one of them. She was breathing heavily, Noctis for the most part sounded unharmed.

"That was close," said Gladiolus with relief in his voice.

"The hell'd you get here?" asked Noctis between gritted teeth. There must have been the weight of a body on top of him. Noxima.

"You're welcome?"

"Thanks."

"After we were separated, we received 'help' from the usual suspect," explained Ignis, trying to hear for Noxima. Noctis was on his feet and soon the girl was being helped as well. The sounds of discomfort were evident, she seemed much more hurt than when they had last met.

"That batard's playing with us. But at least we're together," said Gladiolus.

"All but one of us," said Ignis gravely, feeling Noxima's weight being pressed to him gently.

He handed her his walking stick and she used that to keep herself up while he wrapped an arm around her waist and took hold of her. Her other arm was brought around his neck, just as they previously moved.

"Let's go get him then," she said, malice written in her voice.

 _Reunited with your retainers at last. How very touching. Must be a fine feeling having friends, look how happy you are! I pray you find your dear Prompto soon._

Ignis felt Noxima stiffen at Ardyn's voice, but they all ignored him as Noctis began to lead the way. The sooner they found Prompto, the sooner they could deal with their enemy.

...

Noxima's breath was heavy. She was so infuriated at what she was seeing it was hard to focus. But she had to fight the daemons, and stop daemon hybrid Ravus from getting to Ignis. She wasn't even sure how much more her body could take, she was already pushing it beyond her limits. Her time was about to expire, but she had to hold on, in order make sure Noctis got to the crystal. That was her mission, the only one that really mattered.

Ardyn's voice was only getting more annoying as time went on. The bastard had separated them in the hangar, was going to force her hand to reveal herself. She knew it was probably useless, but she didn't want to add this sort of complication to Noctis and Prompto. He was right, she was going to die tonight. And the darkness that festered within her was already affecting her movements. She kept her eyes on Ignis, as Ravus was still coming down on him with his own attacks.

 _You cannot hope to win while hiding in the shadows_

Noxima growled, finishing off her daemons just as more were spawning. Damn. She was not in the mood nor the shape for this. No one could get to him, they were all busy and Ardyn was making sure of that. Damn him!

 _Time to decide, Princess._

"Iggy look out!" Gladiolus called out to his friend

Noxima cleared out her daemons again and saw the attack coming towards Ignis. Her eyes widened, and she looked to her other options. There were none, Gladiolus, Noctis and Prompto were far too busy, and even so, there was no way they would reach him in time. Well, Noctis could, but then his back would be exposed. Ignis was fumbling around trying to get to his feet. Ravus' attack was coming down. There was no avoiding it, she had no choice. Her jaw set, she threw her weapon towards them as hard as she could, and she warped there instantly. Ravus' blade came down and collided with her own weapon, and she summed her electrified shield, knocking him back and hopefully killing him.

And then just as she turned she gasped, feeling the dagger plunge into her skin. Her weapon disappeared as she regarded the determined look on Ignis' face. But it was only brief, as he was sure that he didn't hit his desired target. This was it, the final blow that would do her in. She always wanted to laugh at the irony of it. The very weapons she gave him were the ones that killed her in the end. Ardyn was far better at this than she realized. But he hadn't won tonight.

"Ignis..." Noctis trailed in horror somewhere behind her.

"Nox!" she heard Gladiolus cry her name.

"No!" and finally she heard Prompto's protests.

"What is it? What's happened?" Ignis' voice was frantic in front of her.

She exhaled deeply once he had dismissed his weapon, the blood draining from her body. She could no longer hold herself up, so she collided into him. But he couldn't see her, and was unable to catch her as she fell. They both were on the ground, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She shivered slightly, as she felt herself being lifted up near her head.

"Noxima!" she felt him shake her gently, the cries in his voice paining her heart, "Nox... No... What have I done?"

And then she heard the others, coming to circle around them.

"Noxima!" Gladiolus was on her left.

"Nox..." she heard Ignis again, the pain he felt in his voice.

"I'm good," she sputtered, opening her eyes slowly to see them all.

Gladiolus, her pillar of strength had tears in his amber eyes as he looked at her. Prompto's tears fell freely, and Noctis tried to keep his emotions at bay. It made her want to smile, but she couldn't. And finally she saw Ignis, and it made her heart wretch at the damage done to him. His left eye was mostly closed, white and milky. The scar surrounding it almost visible within the actual eye. His right eye, only tainted on the side of the wound was unfocused, the rest of it as green as she remembered.

"No," she brought her attention back to Gladiolus, who was choked up.

"Do we have any potions left?" the panic in Prompto's voice very evident.

"Don't waste your time," she croaked, blinking slowly, "Those things were meant to hurt more coming out than going in, hence the hook."

"Noxima... I'm sorry, I-"

"Ignis... shut up," she said in a light tone, annoyed that he had done pretty much what was expected of him.

She looked over at the Prince, "Noct, make sure this idiot doesn't wallow about this."

"I..." he couldn't speak to her.

"Thanks. And remember everything I told you. Because no one else listens to me," she smiled at him.

"Uh... Sure..."

"Gladio... you got this," she turned her attention to her friend, clasping hands with him for the last time.

And then she looked at Prompto. The tears on his face only made her sad, as he was usually such a happy person, "Prompto, don't let that smile fade, not on my account."

He wiped his tears, laughing a little, "You got it."

"Nox..." she felt tears on her face.

She looked over at Ignis, and she wanted to cry. She could see his heart breaking, and he couldn't even see. She knew what to do, raising her arm weakly and putting her hand on his cheek. She absently wiped one of his tears, and then began to focus with the little power she had left. Ravus had done it for her, and now, she would give him the last of her strength and a fighting chance that he deserved.

"Don't, heal yourself!" his eyes widened as much as they could.

She ignored him, keeping her focus on him. Slowly, the colour returned to his right eye, and then the damage done to the left started to repair itself. She was losing her vision, and quickly, but she was hoping she could last to see him one last time. And then she smiled as he focused on her. The realization in his face was all she needed. She didn't even react when his eyes changed from their telltale green to the same amethyst that she wore her entire life.

"There you are..." she whispered, as the darkness was taking over.

"Noxima please, don't do this," he pleaded with her.

"I need you to do something for me," she could no longer see him.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll rid the world of darkness? That you'll stop the Starscourge?"

"Of course I will," he said at once. She smiled weakly at him, happy that he would be forced to finish what they started before he let the guilt guide him somewhere he had no business being. She couldn't have that. She felt his lips on her forehead, "Just remain with me," he whispered in her face.

"Sure," she laughed lightly.

And then she let herself go. She heard the faint cry of her name as she left them, healing all of them to give them their fighting chance as well. There was nothing more she could do to help. It was all up to Noctis now.

"I saw her warp to get you, from the opposite end of the room. She threw her lance and then she was there, putting up a shield and deflecting Ravus," Noctis' voice was hard as he spoke, "I saw it. Both of you called her Noxima... Why?!" he demanded of his friends, "Why did you call her Noxima?!" he was angry, and a tear fell down his face. No one moved, it was too hard. Gladiolus rose to his feet slowly, shortly followed by Ignis, "Answer me!" he yelled at them, looking between them for answers.

"Noxima..." Prompto trailed, "As in... your...?"

"Yeah," Gladiolus grunted.

"The very same," said Ignis, keeping his head downcast unable to look at them.

"Princess Noxima... your-"

"My sister," said Noctis in defeat, cutting off Prompto.

"She was," Ignis confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded of them.

But no one offered an answer, because just as the healing wind Noxima had left was dissipating, Ravus was getting up to fight them once more. It drew their attention away, as now, fully healed, they prepared for battle.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys, love you!


	28. Natural Connection

welcome back! thanks to my lovely review, i sure hope that you're careful while cutting onions and reading!

...

 _"There's nobody in Eos with more of a will to survive than you." - Cor Leonis_

.*.*.

The sun began to rise, its first rays peeking over the horizon. Insomnia was quiet, as the birds weren't even out yet. But the early risers were stirring, beginning their day while the ones who worked through the night went home for a peaceful sleep they were denied. It was a time of quiet transition, most people not even noticing the change that occurred around the same time every day.

Inside the Citadel was much the same. But the young girl inside of her room was oblivious to it. Her blinds were drawn wide open in the massive window that arched at the top near her bed. The cool morning air blew through it, causing her to shiver slightly. She hadn't slept most of the night, her mind active and busy. When she did sleep, she was greeted by a small creature in her dreams that beckoned her to travel with it. But she could hardly remember the journey it took her on, only that she had a job to do. And so she awoke, finding the tools she needed and began to carve a figurine much like the creature she saw. Though carve was a loose term, as she did cheat using the bits of magic she acquired over the years with the help of the King.

Sometime late in the night, she was informed that the Prince was attacked in the evening during one of his outings. She had never met the Prince before, but she had seen him around the Citadel. It was only natural, as the two of them lived in the same building. But King Regis was going to Tenebrae, to appeal to the Oracle to heal his son. And for whatever strange reason he had sent for her. She would be departing soon, leaving her home for the first time in her life. She spent most of the night fretting about what it was like outside of the city, and inside of another one. Until she had that dream, and then she set to work and packed when she needed a break.

Now she couldn't sleep, the anticipation to leave too great within her. She finished up her packing, checking over everything at least three times before she sat on her bed and watched the sun rise impatiently. No one would be awake yet, so there was no need to go bugging them. She had no idea how long she would be gone, so she made sure she accounted for everything. And she was really eager to see the King, and maybe even finally meet the Prince. As she watched the sun finally clear the horizon, she decided to change into something a little better than a night gown. It was quick, given that she had laid out her clothes while packing up her things. Just as she finished changing, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said in her small voice, sitting down in front of the mirror of her vanity and looking at herself.

"Good morning," greeted Ignis as he stepped into the door.

"You're up early," she said, pulling a brush through the rats nest of navy hair. She was having trouble with it, and he instinctively came to help her with it.

"I could say the same for you," he pushed her hands away, guiding the brush gently through her hair without pulling on it. How did he do that?

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged her small shoulders as she watched him focus on her hair.

"Enough to tangle everything up," he chided gently. He placed the brush back on the vanity.

"Thanks. I'm sure you never have to brush the Prince's hair."

"Perhaps if he grows it I might."

She giggled, standing up and walking towards her book shelf. She sat on the chair there, wondering when she would be leaving. Ignis picked up the figurine she had made in the night, observing it curiously. He walked over to where she sat, taking the chair opposite of her as he help it up questionably.

"It's for the Prince," she said.

"I see..." he still didn't know what to make of it.

"I enchanted it. I'm going to give it to him when I get to Tenebrae, it'll protect him in his dreams."

"Generous of you," he smiled slightly, placing it on the table in front of them.

"You don't believe me," she accused.

"I never said that."

"No but I can tell."

"Awfully perceptive."

"Stop it!" she said impatiently at him, but with a smile on her small face, "Magic is all around you, there's no reason you can't believe in it."

He returned her smile, taking a look around her room. He had left the door slightly ajar, and saw that she had everything packed and ready to go. He could tell by the look on her amethyst eyes that she hadn't slept most of the night. She could always sleep on the journey, but that was unlikely, given that she wanted to see the outside of the city. He was a bit jealous he would be unable to attend during the time that both she and the Prince were gone from the city.

"When do you depart?" he asked. He knew the answer, he was just unsure of what to say to her.

She shrugged, "Whenever they're ready."

"Do you think maybe you should get something to eat first?"

Her face blanched at the thought of food, "I'm not hungry."

"Very well."

"You don't have to take care of me, you're not my faithful servant. You're my friend."

"I'm no servant to the Prince either, but friends do take care of one another."

She smiled, "I guess."

The sun had lit up the room completely now, her massive window providing all the light she needed. She put her gaze towards it as the city was starting to come to life. It wouldn't be much longer now, and she would be gone for a while. She looked over at her friend, who was regarding her with a soft gaze. He was always looking at her, and sometimes it made her uncomfortable. But still, she would miss him while she was gone.

"Will you miss me while I'm gone?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," he said at once, not even thinking twice about his answer.

Her amethyst eyes brightened at that, "Good."

"I do hope you'll enjoy yourself despite the trying time."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Their forced conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. They wanted to be in each others presence for as long as possible before she left. But neither of them really knew that to say to one another. They hadn't yet grown to a point where they could sit in silence comfortably. So it was with relief and regret that they were interrupted by the polite, yet firm knock upon the door to her room. They both looked over, seeing one of the Citadel staff standing there and smiling.

"Miss Charlotte, it's time," she said gently.

Charlie nodded at the woman. Another person she had never seen before stepped into her room and took her luggage from where she had it neatly packed. She stood from her seat, walking slowly over towards the door as the last of it was wheeled out before her eyes. She pulled her long navy hair over one shoulder, as she was the only left to depart from her room and begin the journey. She turned towards Ignis again who had also stood from his post.

He walked over to her and handed her the figurine that she worked so hard on. She held it in her hands tightly, truly believing that it had the magic to save the Prince. No one knew his condition, they were going to reach Tenebrae today. She would be with them either by the end of the day or early tomorrow. Either way, it was a long way and she hoped that she would make it in time.

"I believe in your magic, Nox," said Ignis gently.

She smiled at him, her innocent eyes showing the confidence she knew was there, "Thanks!"

She looked at the door, getting ready to leave. But she couldn't yet, there was something she was missing. She looked back at her friend, never realizing how hard it was to say good bye to someone. She hugged him, feeling that this was probably the best way. He was a little stunned at her actions, but awkwardly patted her back. She let him go shortly after, giving him another smile, before nodding and leaving. Ignis stood in her room, a little shaken up, but finding himself sad at her departure. Almost like there was a piece of him missing now. Curious.

.*.*.

Ignis opened his eyes slowly. He had gone a little too far back, trying to look for something a little more closer to when he started his journey. Though he did vividly remember that morning before she departed for Tenebrae. He hadn't slept the night previous either, but for a much different reason than she. The two of them were in the same room when his uncle had come to inform them of the attack. Noxima hadn't known then who she was, no one did besides a handful of adults. But she worried for the Prince as much as anyone else did, maybe even in a different way than the rest.

Ignis himself at spent most of that night worrying for the health of Noctis, but also of the journey Noxima would take. Why the King would want to take her out of the city after all the effort to protect her was in place was beyond him. But they all carried out his orders, and Ignis supposed at some point she would have to meet the Oracle as much as Noctis did. He just wished he knew as much as Noxima did about her duty to Eos. Though he was learning bit by bit everything she had to do in life leading up to her death.

He stood up from his bed, going to look at her book. With the astral language completely deciphered he had managed to pull more information. It seemed that their code was a bit obscured because of the foreign letters among the pages. What was she hiding in here? So far it just seemed a history of the world, with questions that were finally answered. There had to be something more to this, and he knew he was over thinking. Only her memories as of late were really giving him any insight to the way she thought. It had been a week or so since Cor had taken him out of the city, and he spent most of that time in his room.

"Ignis?" he heard someone calling out to him.

Curious, he stepped out of the room, surprised to find Iris standing in the kitchen. She smiled upon seeing him, looking a little relieved. Her had was halfway down her back, long and brown much like her brothers. She hardly aged, but enough that she was no longer the young girl she started as. Her face was still kind and gentle, towards him at least. He didn't imagine she was such a sweet heart to the daemons she hunted on a regular basis.

"Iris," he inclined his head politely towards her.

"How are you? You haven't answered your phone in a couple of days."

"Apologies, I've been otherwise occupied," he was stunned that he hadn't noticed a message from anyone.

"With that book?"

"More or less," he answered evasively, "How have you been keeping?"

"Oh, alright. Daemon spawns never seem to end so I've been keeping busy."

And that was just the distraction he needed. As Cid was getting up from his bed as well, grumpy as ever, Ignis decided that maybe he should busy himself in the kitchen. The two men listened to the young girl speak of her endeavors all over Eos as of late. Seeing as neither of them left the house much anymore at all, it was nice to hear of news outside of town. Altogether, it was a pleasant sort of night with a drop visit from Iris.

.*.*.

Ignis looked at his phone impatiently It was dead silent, and at first that was fine. But days turned into nearly a fortnight and he was a little upset that he hadn't heard any sort of word from Noctis nor Charlie. The two of them had gone on some unknown mission at Charlie's insistence, leaving the rest of them in the dark and stuck waiting around for them to get back. It was abrupt, and he couldn't help but worry as the two of them spent time together while the Empire was looking for Noctis.

It wasn't that Ignis was worried about them getting caught. If anything, Charlie's care was the safest for him as she was a master at hiding in the shadows. But this would be the first time ever that she would be around him as mostly herself. There wasn't much difference between Charlie and Noxima, only a name really. And that's what worried him. Without the King to forbid her from revealing herself to him, she was now free to decide, use her own judgement. He wasn't sure how either of them would react to such news of what went on, which made it hard for him to be prepared for anything.

Gladiolus was the most restless of all of them. He never really did well with waiting around for anything. But he did spend time with Iris, who was happy to have their company while she could. When they left, she would be mostly alone again, and that would be hard for the girl after everything that happened. Prompto seemed to enjoy trying and failing to gain some attention from the locals. As long as people were keeping busy it was better than stewing. But Ignis, of course, could only sit and wait.

And then it finally happened, his phone buzzed in his hands, taking his attention away from the window he was looking out of. His eyes scanned the message from Noctis, deciphering the code that was written by Charlie. Though it had no destination, it meant that she was going to find them outside of the city so as not to draw attention to herself. Perfect. He stood from his seat, going out of the room that was already paid for until the end of the week. Charlie had taken care of it before they left for the cave under the waterfall.

As Ignis descended the stairs of the Leville in Lestallum, he could see his friends sitting at the table eating some food. The conversation they were having ended as the young adviser came upon them. They looked at him expectantly, and he simply nodded at them.

"Finally!" said Gladiolus, rising from his seat so fast the chair behind him fell.

"About time," said Prompto, not nearly having the same effect of Gladiolus.

The three men left with a quick farewell to everyone and practically sprinted for the Regalia. Sitting around and waiting was not one of their strong suits, and Ignis hoped that they wouldn't have to do something like that ever again. He was a patient man, but only when he had control of a situation. And this he most certainly didn't have any hands in. Once they were all set inside of the car, he took off eagerly, happy to start moving forward.

...

Charlie drove the Star of Lucis with Noctis in the passenger seat. After being extracted inside of her red dreadnaught, she gave the contents of the vault to a man called Jet with firm instructions. Ceres would await them wherever they were going, seeing as Charlie would use her to get to where she needed to be. She had used Noctis' phone to send a message to Ignis, and then the two of them drove.

She was driving a lot faster than Ignis ever did, and he was actually having trouble trying to doze off. The speed was exciting, and she was very good with it, not faltering in the slightest. He squinted in the distance, as they were gaining on a very familiar black dot. It didn't take long for them to catch up, and he recognized the back end of the Regalia, driving cautiously as Ignis always did. It made a smile creep over his face.

Charlie wasn't slowing down as she approached the car. Once she was close to the bumper, she pulled alongside it, careful for any oncoming traffic as she looked over at them. Noctis smiled at his friends, two of which were a little shocked to see him. The driver of the Ragalia had a stern look on his face as he was paying attention to the road in front of him. He was also annoyed at Charlie's antics, which only fueled her all the more to continue them.

"Let's race!" she shouted at him.

"You're on!" said Prompto.

"Think again," said Ignis calmly.

"Oh come on!" she pleaded.

"Reckless behaviour is ill advised."

"You used to be more fun."

"You did used to be more fun," Gladiolus conceded.

"Eyes forward!" said Ignis impatiently.

Charlie laughed as she sped up get in front of them. The car going the opposite direction passed them just fine, and she got back into the other lane, slowing down so that she was driving beside them again. Noctis kept a grin on his face as he watched them.

"You're still down a point on me," she called out to them.

"I will not engage in your childish behaviour," said Ignis.

"You drive like a granny!"

"You going to take that from her, Iggy?" asked Gladiolus with a smile.

"Eat our dust specs," said Noctis finally, "Go!" he commanded.

Charlie was all too happy to comply, laughing as she took off ahead of them. She got back into her own lane and the Ragalia became another black dot in the rear view mirror. He looked over at her, wondering when they would stop to regroup with them, but he was having a bit too much fun with this. He had never seen his friend get so flustered before, Charlie having an interesting effect on him. He wanted to see more of it, so he wasn't in such a rush to have her leave them just yet.

"You said Ignis was fun?" asked Noctis as they continued on their path.

"He is fun. You just have to find it," replied Charlie.

"Maybe its just you. He was always anti fun around me."

"I find, that if you just do what he asks then you can pull at his whiskers and he really has nothing to complain about then," she said pointedly.

"Easy for you to say. He obviously treats you differently."

She laughed, "Yeah I do get away with a lot more than I should. He's a sweetheart. Gladio, now that is a never ending argument. But Ignis used to race with me when we were learning to drive."

"Ignis?" said Noctis in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. Like I said, pull the whiskers and eventually he has no choice but to go along."

Noctis looked thoughtful at her advice. He was beginning to see his friend in a different sort of light, and it made him smile.

...

Ignis was more than annoyed at Charlie's choice to deliberately try to race him on the streets like this. He was even more annoyed that she had taken off ahead of them with no indication of where they were supposed to be. Her games were all well when they were inside of the Crown City, but not when they were out here in unknown territory. He was not interested in finding either of them in a terrible accident just because she gave into her whims so easily.

"Uh, Ignis, I think this message was supposed to be for you," said Prompto.

"What does it say?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"It says, 'You need a really big light to see far away.' It's from Noct."

"She's headed near Caem," said Ignis without a doubt in his mind.

"How do you figure?" asked Gladiolus.

"The only big lights around here are the lighthouse. And we're headed in that direction. She may not actually be there, but the surrounding area may provide a haven."

"Wow, she's pretty smart. I wonder if she's single," Prompto mused.

"I think her tastes are a little more... sophisticated," said Gladiolus, with a glance over at Ignis. His face remained unchanged.

"Yeah you're probably right. Hey Iggy, want to give me some lessons?"

Gladiolus roared with laughter in the back while Ignis was silent. Prompto didn't seem to understand what was so funny about that, so he started bickering with the Shield about his ability to sophisticate himself. At least that distracted them from the driver, who noted that the sun was beginning its descent upon the waterline. He could see the lighthouse begin to make its appearance in the distance, and he saw the car parked before a tunnel in a spot.

Ignis pulled in behind it with ease, parking and getting out of the car. Noctis' car was vacant, the two people in it previously leaving it up here while they had gone somewhere else. There was a set of stairs right near the parking spot, and that was really the only place they could go. So they walked cautiously, as they weren't exactly sure what they could be met with.

"You think if I ask, she'll give me my pictures back?" asked Prompto.

"Wouldn't count on it," replied Gladiolus as they approached the ocean side.

"Why not?" Prompto nearly whined.

"Lady Charlotte is a high person of interest. She can't have you be caught wandering around with photographic evidence of her existence. It would expose her, which is why she liberated them in the first place," said Ignis.

"Yeah I guess..."

The young man was sullen about that. But they didn't go too much farther before they saw the haven. Not too far away was a dock, and that was where they found their friends. Ignis held out his hand and Gladiolus stopped Prompto from going any further. The gunman was about to protest, but Gladiolus shushed him with a glare. Once Prompto saw what they were looking at, he immediately understood. But he was fidgety, and saw ample opportunity. He held up his camera to Ignis silently, pointing at the scene before them. Ignis nodded, but put a finger to his lips. Prompto gave him a thumbs up and then carefully moved away from the crowns guard as quietly as he could.

The two were sitting on the dock, the sun going down behind them. They had their backs leaning against each other, Noctis lazily holding his fishing line in his hands while Charlie had her feet in the water. They both had a distant look in their eyes, a private moment that they were sharing. They almost looked weary at their journey together, but they both had a small smile upon their face. This was something that Ignis felt would be rude to interrupt, and he had desperately wanted to see them interact.

"You don't like to fish?" asked Noctis.

"Not really. But I like how they eat the dead skin off my feet," she replied softly.

"That's so weird."

"At first, but you get used to it. Then it becomes cleansing. You should try it."

"I think I'll pass on that," he let out a light laugh.

They sat in silence once more, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. This was the calmest their time together had ever been, and he wished that there were more moments like this. Soon the others would join them, and he wouldn't have another chance. He didn't know why he enjoyed her familiar presence so much, but it soothed him much like when he was a child in the Citadel with his father.

"Hey, Charlie?" he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Will you... I mean, can you... sing that song?" he was uneasy asking her, not really sure if she would.

But it was the very thing that helped him sleep at night, more so than anything else. He turned his head to the side, facing the haven but looking down at the wooden dock. She turned her head to mirror him, the sides of their foreheads connecting and calming the both of them by the water. She also kept her eyes downcast, but they could see each other in their peripheral vision.

He felt her nod, "Sure," she said lightly, her voice distant.

 _Step into the rainbow, world you never knew_

 _Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows_

 _Dance among the colours, let them be your dreams_

 _Close your eyes and see anew_

 _Dawn of the new day_

 _Clears all the gloom away_

 _This is the hope that we need to go on_

Ignis silently gasped as her voice washed over the sound of waves. Gladiolus' eyes had also softened at the sound of her voice. He was unsure of Prompto's reaction, seeing as the young man was closer to the water, clicking away on his camera. Ignis was unsure if Gladiolus had ever heard the girl sing before. Ignis, of course, had only heard her once or twice that she knew of, but managed to sneak a private show when she thought she was alone. But the song wasn't over, and the two men listened intently as she began again.

 _Step into the rainbow, find another view_

 _Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over_

 _Ready to define the mists inside your heart?_

 _Take a breath and start your life_

 _Waves of a new day_

 _Clear all the gloom away_

 _Hope is what we simply need to proceed_

Noctis closed his eyes, feeling perfectly at ease with her. He didn't know why he sought comfort in her. Maybe it was because she was the only real female he had been around in a while since his home was destroyed. Maybe it was because they felt the same kind of loneliness growing up. But either way, he was happy that she had showed up when she did out of the blue in Lestallum. He wasn't sure what to expect while traveling with her, but he knew that he was better off with the way things turned out. And now, she might have discovered something extremely valuable with his help.

And then he saw a flash catch his eye. Both of them brought their heads up, looking in the distance just as the sun was saying its final farewell to them. Noctis dismissed his fishing line, as Charlie got to her feet, summoning her weapon. She frowned, unhappy that anyone was able to sneak up on her like that. But she relaxed as Ceres had come trotting towards them happily.

"OH GODS LOOK AT THAT CHOCOBO!" exclaimed Prompto, coming out of his hiding spot and running up to the bird.

Charlie laughed, "Not discreet, is he?"

"He's got a soft spot for them," said Noctis.

Gladiolus and Ignis observed the exchange, keeping their post just a little while longer.

"Good to see them getting along," said Gladiolus.

"It would be only natural that they feel a connection," conceded Ignis with a thoughtful frown.

"You think she told him?"

"No."

"Think she will?"

"I wish I could say for sure. But for now, we'll play along as we always have."

Gladiolus nodded, walking towards the other three and Ceres. Ignis wasn't too far behind, nearly tackled by Prompto as Ceres found her way towards the adviser. He smiled gently at the bird, while she nuzzled against him in a loving manner. Which only made Prompto jealous as he was trying desperately to gain some affection from her. Charlie kept a knowing smirk on her face as she watched the interaction, her smile only growing as Ignis' eyes met with hers for the first time that night.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys, love you!


	29. Pity

welcome back!

...

 _"You don't miss what you never had." - Noxima Lucis Caelum_

 _The crystal was always a mysterious item. The magic inside, not only created by the bond of two gods, but holding inside what was said to be the most powerful god made it unpredictable. The Gods gave us life, and then the means to sustain ourselves after they could not undo what the plague one bestowed upon us. And why? Ifrit no longer wanted to fear. Humans were the real plague, the ones the bit the hands that fed them. It was no wonder the Infernian cursed us all. And the crystal stood by, waiting until the right heir to Maduin would appear. The Gods have no perception of time, so people lost faith as they waited._

 _But Ardyn, the heir to the throne, wished to be the chosen King of Light, the one prophesied to purge the world of darkness. His heart was so big, his soul gentle. He truly wanted to help his people, truly thought that the power resided within him. He had a gift, no one could deny that. People held him high regard as he worked. But he was only growing stronger with the darkness that festered inside of him. He wasn't healing people, he was capturing their dark souls, feeding on them. What was left was a hollow shell of what they used to be. And his people grew scared as he continued on his path. And when it came time, he was sure he was the one, the King of Light._

 _But he only had a brother, nameless in time as we wiped him away from existence. And his brother was chosen in favour of him, because his brother was pure and Ardyn was tainted. The crystal would not allow darkness to pass into its pure barriers, for it cannot heal if it is sullied. Odin and Raiden were warriors, defenders of mortals unbesmirched by any dark thought. Bahamut was their defender, spoke on their behalf. So when Ardyn came to take a birthright that did not belong to him, he was rejected. And that rejection is what fed the curse upon him._

 _The darkness that Ifrit inflicted upon the world was meant as a punishment. But as the time grew, it took a life of its own. And it couldn't sustain itself, so it searched for a vessel. It found one, inside a descendant of Maduin, the blood of a God. Darkness will always look to snuff out the light, and so long as this festered within Ardyn, it began to alter his way of thinking. Year by year it tore apart at his humanity. As the true King of Light was given to Eos, there was not even a whisper of the healer driven out by his own people and calling._

 _The plague that lived and grew within him fed on the resentment of being rejected by everything he was sworn to protect. Ardyn Izunia, the embodiment of doom, the vessel of Starscourge set forth his foot the day Noctis Lucis Caelum was born. Because shortly before he was born, Eos quaked in such a way that it awoke him. And he scurried as quickly as he could to get to his first home, Insomnia. He crept in the shadows, disguising himself to blend in until he came upon the red faced screaming babe in the royal nursery. He swept that child up in his arms and carried it out of its home, all unseen._

 _As he came upon his final destination, safe away from those who pursued the royal babe, he came to realize that he had kidnapped a female. He looked into her eyes, and she regarded him with a calm expression, peering into his very soul. He knew, just as the rest of Eos did, that the time of prophecy was here, and her birth was proof of that. He took her to the only place he could, to figure out who she was and how she would bring about his destruction, how she was a ray of hope. Because the prophecy told of a King of Light, and not of a Queen. Though many didn't read the words that were written, only_ _saw them at face value._

 _He only wanted to help people, to save them from the very thing they feared. His whole existence was thrown asunder by the rejection that tore apart his caring heart and gentle soul. It festered within him, and he could only feel spite. He was no longer the man he was born, no longer felt the same affinity for humans he once did. He was completely altered by his jealousy, hatred, and desire. He had to prove that there was no King of Light, had to either kill or be killed by the chosen one._

 _I pity him. But not the entirety of him, only that small shred of humanity that he has left. I watched as he helped Noctis gain the ability to become the King he will emerge as, as he trained myself and Noctis to utilize our powers. As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't be this far without him. I wonder if I will be as twisted as he when I lose my own humanity, my own grip upon this world. And I pity him. That small bit of humanity that had the will to help us is the only reason I pity him. Because he's crying out for help, he knows he is the embodiment of evil, that he shouldn't exist. Yet that twisted thing inside of him forces him to live, and to fight. So he does, though every day is battle for him to give into it entirely. So I pity him._

 _But when I see him, I cannot feel that pity. I know that the next time I see him I'll feel nothing but hatred and rage at every which way he's hurt me and the ones I love. I know that when Noctis emerges as the true King he was born to be he won't know any of this, and he'll feel that same hatred and rage. He'll want to do nothing but kill the very being that took nearly everything away from him. And Ardyn Lucis Caelum will welcome death, but Ardyn Izunia will fight for as long as he can. Both the creature and the human will die in the same night._

Ignis finished reading one of Noxima's pages in her book. His thoughts were torn as much as hers, knowing who Ardyn is and where he came from. Her empathy was extreme, especially if she could pity a monster such as Ardyn. He wasn't sure how she could pity him, no matter what his intentions were. Was it truly all these years and he still couldn't see the wrong he was doing? But Noxima said he did, said the part that helped them get this far is what she could see. Ignis supposed she wasn't entirely wrong. Seven years and he hadn't made a move against them. He knew the best way to hurt Noctis was to eliminate those he was closest to, yet, he remained inside of Insomnia, waiting as the rest of them did for Noctis to return.

This page suggested that she knew it would take a while for Noctis to return from the crystal. If the Gods didn't perceive time the same way as mortals did, then to them this long waiting period could easily be a blink of eye to them. The crystal was two Gods forming a bond that kept out any sort of impurity. Not only that, but there was more than one, and it protected all of Eos. What happened to the others to make them die out the way they did? But then, did they completely die? Ignis himself had revived one with the magic inside of him. Magic that belonged to Noxima.

 _I wonder if I will be as twisted as he when I lose my own humanity, my own grip upon this world._ What did that mean? This book was written and placed before she Zagnatus Keep, it had to be. So when did she start to lose her humanity? Or did she at all? That entire sentence suggested something she knew about her future that she did not share with anyone else. He rubbed his head, wishing he had some sort of idea as to what was happening to her. After she had left Altissia he couldn't see her when they met up again. But he could feel her, knew there was something different about her. Is that change what she was referring to?

It seemed the more he uncovered the more questions he had. It frustrated him more than anything. Why must she make life so difficult? Simply telling him everything would have saved him a head ache or 2000. He sighed, reading over her words. This page's key word was a triple layer code that ended up translating into his own middle name. Unnecessary complications, and for no good reason that he could fathom.

One thing that stood out, she seemed to know that she wasn't going to be around when Noctis emerged from the crystal, that at some point she would enter Zagnatus Keep and not return. He knew she had never intentionally planned to die, that wouldn't have made any sort of sense. But knowing that you wouldn't come out alive, how was she to deal with that? Was there not another path? Curious.

As he laid in his bed he sighed again. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to focus on a memory. He was looking for what happened to her after she left him in Altissia, before his accident. He knew that was the key to figuring out this book and what she had to do. But he was still unable to control which memories came to him. So he holed himself up in his room, only coming out when absolutely needed, and then back in here to live in her past. It wasn't exactly the best course of action, but being unable to leave the city left him no other options. So he sat, and called something to him.

.*.*.

Noxima walked into her home, the penthouse in one of the nicest buildings in Insomnia. It was just one floor above the Prince, convenient that it had opened up when he wanted to live on his own. She had been doing so longer, having completely renovated this after it was burned up in a fire. She knew it was unnecessary to have such a lavish home that she hardly used, but she wanted something that was hers and not borrowed. As she took her shoes off and placed her shopping bag on her breakfast nook, she noted that it was completely spotless. She smiled, knowing that Ignis had come up and cleaned it while she was gone. Not that it needed much work, but there was hardly a spec of dust about.

She put her food away in her fridge and had a look around. The entire thing was open concept, with huge windows all around her. She thoroughly enjoyed the sunlight. Her balcony wrapped around as she was in a corner unit, the windows following it. On this floor, she had a giant living space that was fully furnished, a fully equipped kitchen and a full bathroom with a guest bedroom. There was also a huge storage closed and laundry facilities. She walked up the stairs, which had her master bedroom and ensuite bathroom, another full bathroom and a guest bedroom. There was also various closet space, and another set of stairs that lead to the rooftop, where she had her own pool and jacuzzi. The entire place was decorated, though no personal items laid about.

She walked into her bedroom, the carpet soft on the bottom of her feet. She had a long journey back from Gralea, and had enough time to lounge about in the city for a day or two. She had just returned from turning in her report at the Citadel, and wanted nothing more than to relax. She walked into her ensuite bathroom, beginning to run the water. She poured in her essential oils and whatever else she wanted to use to soothe her aching body. She stood in front of her mirror, her navy hair done up as she came to the Citadel as Lady Charlotte, with all the official Lucian bells and whistles. She hated all of it, and slowly began to pull apart her hair. By the time she was done, her bath was full. She removed her clothes, throwing them anywhere and happily submerged herself into the water.

She pushed the button for the jets, starting the music and threw her head back, closing her amethyst eyes and relaxing. The bubbles came up to her neck, the jets relieving the stress in her back and her feet as they worked their magic. Most of all, she wanted the blood she had spilled to wash off of her, so she could feel clean again. She hated being in Grelea. The city itself was nice if you could ignore the military occupants. But the Emperor, the Chancellor, she couldn't take them. She was always happy when the Chancellor sent her away on scouting missions and emphasized for her to take as much time as possible. It wasn't like they really did much with her information. It was almost like he was telling her to go home and relax for a bit before coming back fresh. She wasn't going to argue.

It was with regret that she had started to prune. But she was clean and felt a lot better than when she had first come here. She turned off her jets and began to drain the water as she grabbed a fresh towel. She dried herself off and then put on her bathrobe as she began to towel dry her hair. She hung up her towel, cleaning up her clothes and then walking downstairs, deciding that she was finally ready to eat something.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ignis in her kitchen busying himself there. She turned down her music, and he looked up at her. He looked cross, but his gaze didn't linger on her as he went back to focusing on his work. She was at loss, wondering why he was here in the first place. She hadn't told him she would be in town, not wanting to take him away from his work. That's what she rationalized, it wasn't the real reason she had kept it to herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound casual and not accusatory.

"I was coming to check in. Certainly surprised you're home," he replied, his anger evident in his voice and his actions.

"I'm only in town for the night."

"Curious. The contents of your fridge suggest otherwise."

So much for that lie. She sighed, walking towards him, but staying out of the kitchen, "You weren't coming to check in. Who told you I was home?"

"My uncle was kind enough to relay the information."

"Okay, so what? Why are you so pissed off?"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're referring to."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter."

"Language."

"Fuck your manners, this is my fucking house and I'll fucking talk any sort of shit I fucking want in it," she purposefully emphasized every curse word as she crossed her arms, her eyes hardened towards him.

He looked up at her, matching her glare, "Evidently I'm unwanted company. I'll see myself out," he said darkly, nodding curtly in her direction and then walking towards the exit.

She hated herself right now. Groaning in defeat with a look to her ceiling she turned towards him, "Ignis wait," she called just as he was about to call the elevator.

He stopped, staring at her expectantly. He was still upset and she sighed heavily, the guilt setting within her. She walked towards him, and he watched her like a hawk with her every movement. She came to stand in front of him, looking up into his face and trying to form the thoughts she had into the proper words to speak to him. He could see the struggle she was having within herself, so he relaxed a little, hoping it would help.

"It's not that I didn't want to see you, I always want to see you. I didn't tell you I was here because..." she sighed, looking at his chest seeing as he was pretty close to her, "It's just... Every time I come back... It gets harder and harder... To say good bye..." she finally choked out, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ignis regarded her with an unreadable look on his face. He didn't know what to say, but understood her position. It wasn't easy for him either, knowing she would leave into enemy territory and not know what she was doing, where she was going or if she would come back. He reacted the only way he could, in a comforting way. He took her in his arms, pulling her close. He felt her arms come around him, his nostrils fill with her fresh scent, of orchids with a hint of vanilla. Her damp navy hair was starting to soak through his shirt, and he was suddenly very aware that she was only wearing a small bathrobe. He released her gently, keeping his hands on her shoulders, his eyes on her face only as she looked up at him.

"Get dressed, I'll prepare something for you," he spoke in his soothing voice, the one that turned her legs into jelly.

She could only nod slightly at him, "Okay," she agreed, turning and walking back up the stairs.

She wiped a tear from her eye, happy that he hadn't seen it. She grabbed the first things she could find out of her drawers. Black shorts with a baby blue tank top. She didn't put on any of her jewelry, didn't bother with make up. She just brushed her damp navy hair and had it run over her left shoulder. Being as she was just herself, her phoenix tattoo on her left shoulder was visible. She cleaned up the mess she had made upstairs, ready for round two.

She walked down the stairs and noted that it was already beginning to fill with the warm aroma of Ignis' cooking. She carefully stayed out of his way as she grabbed them both a drink of her sweetened ale. Taking a long drink, she plunged herself into his work, being as she felt bad about earlier. He welcomed her help, and the tension began to evaporate. Within ten minutes she was back unmercifully teasing him ("Oh, take it all off!") which made him a bit squirmish ("N-Nox!"), but ultimately filled the room with her laughter. Truth be told, that was what Ignis liked to hear while he was around her, even if it was at his own expense.

But things were a bit quieter as they ate. He smiled slightly as he watched her, the joy on her face from what he made bringing pride to him. She wasn't peaceful for long. Noticing his stare on her, she began to poke and prod at his legs with her own feet, which caused him to sigh exasperatedly. She almost choked on her food as she watched him, but didn't cease her immature activity. Eventually he threatened to take the food away, and that put an end to her childish behaviour. For the time being, she would be finished eating at some point.

When their meal did end, Ignis had brewed himself some ebony, making hot cocoa for her. She wasn't a coffee drinker, more of a sweet tooth. So he completed it with whipped topping and cinnamon, handing her the cup and taking a seat on the couch. He placed his own mug on the side table, as she brought up her bare legs and set them on his lap. He rubbed them absently, massaging her feet all the way up to her knees and going no further. It was an action he pretended not to take notice of. But it was difficult when her skin felt smooth like silk as his hands ran over it.

"I wish you could see it," she smiled, a dreamy look on her face as she spoke of her time in Bodhum, "They actually have pods high up in the sky so that you can sleep under the stars without getting bit by bugs, it's so beautiful. And their fireworks show, fuck, we are slacking hardcore compared to them."

"Is that right?" he encouraged more talk out of her.

"Mhm," she nodded as she took another drink, "And honestly, Gralea is beautiful."

"Now that's unexpected."

"No really it is. The city is picturesque, like Insomnia, something out of a dream. It's only dreary and bleak because off all the Imperial army everywhere. If there were civilians wandering around like they do here, it'd be such a nicer place."

"Perhaps one day it can be."

"Maybe..." she shrugged, her voice dubious as she took a drink from her mug.

"Your brother was quite taken with sweets in Tenebrae."

"Yeah I had them, I wish I could help you with it. Do you know he keeps his patio door open? I was in there today. He's a slob."

Ignis sighed, "I'm aware," he said dryly.

"I honestly have no idea if I'd be any better, I'm never in one place for too long."

"Let's hope I never have to find out. Cleaning up after one suits me enough."

"You don't have to pick up after me. But thanks for keeping my plants alive."

"My pleasure."

"You know you shouldn't clean up after him either. He wanted to be on his own, you cleaning up his trail of trash only enables him to keep doing it."

"I'm afraid if I don't we'll lose him in one of those piles."

She laughed, "Yeah maybe."

"I do remember a young girl with zero regard to her own well being."

"That was when I was just some kid in the Citadel. Who cares if I was presentable or not? I wasn't important."

"The rugged appearance wasn't particularly a problem. It was the offensive odour that followed it."

"See, if you didn't clean out your nose hairs, you wouldn't have smelled anything."

"Between the two of you, I'll see myself to an early grave."

"Oh come on! I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Anymore, no."

She leaned forward and gave him a little swat, with a smile on her face as she did so. Leaning back she placed her mug on the table and crossed her arms in mock anger. He could only smile as he watched her. She caught his eye, her defenses dropping. He was looking at her like that again, in that loving way he did sometimes when they were alone together. It made her stomach twist up into knots. Why was he looking at her like that? Was there something on her face? She didn't understand why he would do that. Why, as they got older, he did so more frequently.

But then his phone chimed, one of his alarms. He pulled it out curiously, and she shook off whatever feelings had taken over her once his gaze was no longer upon her. He sighed slightly to himself, putting his phone away and looking over at her again. She had picked up her mug and put her face back in it, finishing what was left inside of it. She placed it back on the table and looked at him expectantly.

"The hour grows late," he said softly.

"I suppose so," she smiled sadly.

He lifted his arms from her legs, and she knew that was the sign to let him up. She did so with regret, though his fingers worked wonders on her feet. Taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen first, he then walked down the hall towards her foyer and called the elevator. She followed him, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall near the elevator door. It rang once as it came, opening and waiting for him to get inside. He hesitated, standing in the way so it wouldn't leave, but turning to face her.

"It's not easy for me either," he said gently, almost in that soothing voice.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Saying good bye. It's never easy, Nox."

She sighed sadly, looking down at her feet, "It'll never get easier."

He placed his index finger under her chin and gently guided her gaze back towards him, "One day, it won't be necessary," he assured her. She was at a loss for words, but the elevator started to protest it's desire to stay on her floor. He kissed her forehead, smiling at her, "Good night, sweet Lady."

"Good night," she smiled at him, as he stepped back and allowed the door to close between them.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys!


	30. Greasy Breakfast

thanks for being here!

...

 _"I truly hope one day you understand why you had to grow up the way you did." - Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

.*.*.

The next morning Ignis had a hard time focusing on his work. He didn't bother going to council meetings, but instead had a long talk with Noctis about his upcoming journey. He couldn't very well tell the Prince that he was headed out with Noxima, instead he went with a training exercise with Gladiolus for a time. Ignis left a very specific set of instructions for proper care of himself during the absence, knowing that most of it was futile. He supposed he was only going through the motions to make himself feel better rather than actually trying to accomplish anything.

He hadn't seen or spoke to Noxima since she stormed out of the conference room yesterday evening. He had sent her a message or two, they would have to communicate at some point in order to coordinate their mission together. But she remained unresponsive. He didn't expect her to answer him right away, but they had two days left before they departed, and he wanted to consult with her on what they should be prepared for. Everything they were going to do would be completely new to all three of them, and he had to figure out what he needed in order for them to survive.

After having dinner with the Prince, Ignis left and went to the Citadel to meet up with Gladiolus. The Shield wanted to get in some sparring before they went. And by some he meant as much as possible. It would have been better if Noxima was there, but again, she was missing in action. Without knowing what sorts of enemies they would be facing, the two guards went over tactics based on Empire defenses and other various creatures to the North. The direction was very vague, but Ignis did his best with the little information he was working with.

When they were finished, they walked out of the room and were greeted by the scowl of a woman. Ignis recognized her as Commander Enelya Blye, of the Kingsglaive. She stood about the same height as Noxima, wearing a tight white tank top, dark blue jeans that tucked into her small heeled boots about mid calf. She had her arms crossed as she regarded them with her sapphire blue eyes, her flaxen hair down to mid back. It was pin straight, which wasn't usual for her. But she wasn't usually out of her glaive uniform either, so obviously she had something else in mind coming to them like this.

"Commander," Ignis inclined his head politely towards her.

"Nel," Gladiolus nodded as well.

"Gentleman," she responded, a little curtly Ignis noted. So she was still upset with them about their arrangement, "Follow me," she instructed, turning on her heel and walking away at a brisk pace.

The two men shared a look before hurrying after her. She called an elevator to their floor, keeping her back to them, her face hard. The ride down to the parking garage was filled with high tensions, no one saying anything to the other. She lead them to her car, getting inside of the drivers seat and starting the engine. Ignis took the back seat, seeing as there was more room in the front of Gladiolus. She wasted no time in taking off, shifting gears smoothly. Ignis held his comments to himself about her speeding, knowing that it would just be fuel for the fire. Instead he kept his eyes trained out the window, doing his best to navigate back home from their destination.

She didn't turn on her radio, just focused on what she was doing. She drove the familiar streets of the city, heading towards more of an outsider sort of hang out. It was something both men didn't fail to notice as she parked her car. Wordlessly, they piled out of it and she began to ascend a set of stairs towards the street vendors. Ignis looked on curiously, never really coming over here. He never had a need to, this was where more of the immigrant glaives stayed. He supposed Commander Enelya often had business here, but what she needed with the two of them was a mystery.

She lead them down the street and towards an outside table. There was a group of people that she seemed to make a beeline for, four men and a woman, all sitting with drinks in their hands. They were laughing as they spoke, having a good time. Enelya walked towards them without a word to the two behind her, and it caught their attention immediately.

"Commander!" they cheered as she approached.

Enelya just smiled as she took the seat across from the other woman, "What are you sorry sods up to now?"

"Getting right and ready for relief!" said the one beside the woman, who was larger than the rest.

"What's with the crowns guard?" asked one of the glaives, who was standing up to refresh his drink.

"They've been detailed to me,' answered Enelya.

"They going on this mission with you?"

"Yeah. They need outside training."

"They're the Prince's guards," said one of the glaives beside Enelya, looking thoughtful.

"Gladio and Ignis," Enelya introduced, nodding at them to come forward. Gladiolus sat down casually beside the woman, while Ignis took his post beside Enelya, "We have, Locke, Raine, Libertus, Crowe and our resident pain in my ass, Nyx," Enelya introduced some of her glaive team.

Nyx bowed, "I live to serve," he smirked at her.

"With your bullshit you'll be lucky to live at all," she replied pointedly.

The rest were looking at the crowns guard a little weary, but Crowe was the first one to speak up, "Welcome aboard. I've been invited along."

Nyx placed drinks in front of them, Enelya wasting no time in taking a few gulps. Gladiolus followed suit, which only left Ignis to sit and wonder why she had brought them here. Though he did take a smaller drink while keeping his face neutral.

"What's the Prince like anyway?" asked Locke.

Gladiolus shrugged, "A brat," he answered casually, "But he shows some promise."

That seemed to break the ice. The glaives relaxed after hearing the sworn Shield talk about the Prince like he wasn't the most important person in the world, and the laughter returned to them. These select few and a bunch others were under the command of Enelya, or Drautos when she was absent. And she did take frequent long absences, none of which were questioned being as she was very close to the King and his team. Though Enelya was just another one of Noxima's identities, one that she was actually happy with. It did force her to be in the Citadel more than she liked, but that was actually by her own choice.

Sometime after Noxima had set out into Gralea, she saw the way the Empire was waging war against the Kingsglaive. So she came back one day, after a losing battle on their side and offered to train them. Given that Noxima had known the powers lent to the glaives there was really no one better to help them with it. The King had agreed to her terms, wanting another way to keep an eye on her while she was in town. So, she assembled this team based on what she had seen and had been leading them since. There were many more of them, but this small handful were the ones she was close to.

Something Ignis hadn't failed to notice. Gladiolus had no trouble blending in with the outsiders, they were easy to get along with. But Ignis was mostly quiet, studying Enelya and the others. Though no one could actually see her as Noxima, Ignis did. He saw his old friend, who often suffered alone and silently form a connection with these people. They had lost their homes, people close to them, all because of the Empire. Noxima was empathetic, but it was more than that. Ignis understood that she often felt alone in the world because of the Empire. Without it, she could have grown up as herself instead of the way she is now. But she never talked about it, not with him or anyone, and she probably never would.

She was particularly close with Crowe. Ignis picked up on that connection almost instantly. Libertus and Crowe had formed a sort of brother and sister relationship, the young woman growing up in an orphanage. Though Noxima grew up in the Citadel, the first few years of her life was under a pretense that she had no parents. That formed the bond between the women, and seemed to sever any sort of resentment about growing up alone. Women needed the company of other women, and he was happy that the two of them were able to form that sort of connection. And he was a little jealous, but he didn't dwell on it. He knew that despite always being here for her, that there were some things he just couldn't do for her.

Sighing to himself, he felt a little more relaxed as his own drinks starting to fall down his throat like water. He caught the eye of Enelya, and she smiled at him for the first time since she had last seen him, leaving on her motorcycle yesterday. As the sun was beginning to set, the party moved from the outside patio towards another building. Enelya walked with Libertus and Raine, while Gladiolus was engaged in conversation with Nyx. Ignis enjoyed Locke's perspective on different culinary arts outside of the city while Crowe eagerly volunteered to eat anything the two might prepare.

They walked into a building that had extremely loud music playing. The lights were dimmer, it wasn't exactly a place any of them really came to. But the drinks kept coming, and by then they were all too drunk to care. Gladiolus, Locke and Raine had gone to get more drinks, while the women danced not too far away from the table Nyx, Libertus and Ignis sat at. The music wasn't something that Ignis ordinarily would dance to, given that it was more modern. But he kept his eyes on them as he spoke with the other two glaives.

"You guys are lucky you're going with Nel," said Nyx, taking a drink.

"Is that so?" Ignis was intrigued by that statement.

"Nel might not seem like it, but she's a tactical genius."

Ignis smiled, knowing full well how she came to be that way, "Seems fortune smiles upon us then."

"More than that. Whenever she's around we don't lost a battle. She knows how to direct us and we hardly even get hurt."

"Don't ever question her," said Locke, joining them with the other two.

"At least I won't have to worry while Crowe's with her," said Libertus.

"You two are alright, you're passing the test anyway," said Raine.

"Test?" Gladiolus and Ignis questioned in unison.

The glaives burst out laughing looking over at their commander and then each other. Enelya was completely oblivious as she danced with Crowe, the two of them attracting the attention of others while they moved. Ignis looked at the woman suspiciously., laughing without a care in the world. Like they weren't fighting what seemed to be a never ending war, just two friends teasing boys.

"Nel takes everyone out for drinks before she works with them," explained Libertus, "Not drinking is an automatic fail."

"No one knows why she does it, but those that survive one of her nights usually make the cut," said Locke.

"And it looks like you two are going to blend in just fine," said Nyx, clinking his drink with the others.

The women had managed to find their way back towards them, both of them taking long drinks and laughing as they spoke of the strange men that wished to follow them. Ignis could see that Enelya was properly inebriated, and he was feeling much the same as she looked. She caught his eye and smiled widely at him. The music began its relentless thumping, and she walked towards him, keeping her sapphire eyes only on him. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him forcefully towards the dance floor despite them almost tripping over their own feet.

Ignis had danced with Noxima plenty of times before. It was something she had taken a keen interest in since she was a small child, and he enjoyed seeing her smile as she learned He was often her dance partner when she needed practice, never refusing her when she asked. But that was usually classical music, older. This was modern, and he wasn't quite sure he knew what to do. He was happy he had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol, or he was sure he would have done far worse than he was. But he followed her movements, and she even made him look graceful.

He was shocked that Crowe had a hold of Gladiolus. The Shield had never even shown remote interest in dancing, yet somehow this young woman had gotten him to join her. It was definitely the alcohol. Or maybe it was the woman herself. He was getting quite close to her, something that Libertus noticed as well. But Enelya broke them up easily, before the poor man had an aneurysm. The four of them could only laugh, as they finished their drinks and left. The night was still young, however, and they continued on their journey into it.

...

The sun shone brightly in the sky. All the blinds in the penthouse were pulled down, however. As Enelya walked down her stairs from her bedroom, clean and in fresh clothes, she pulled all of the blinds up, causing groans of protest from her couch and living room floor. She turned to face her house guests, a smile on her face, a mocking one. Crowe shielded her eyes from the light, her eyes squinting as they tried to adjust. Gldiolus, who was on the floor for some reason shoved his head under her couch pillow. Enelya let out a small snort at them.

"I have three spare bedrooms, and it seems only one of you used one," she said, quite loudly.

"You're a bitch," said Crowe.

"Common knowledge," she agreed.

"Turn the lights off," said Gladiolus.

"No way!"

"Hard for anyone to get any rest with all this commotion," Ignis made his appearance from her guest room, looking a little less than composed.

"Good morning star shine!" she practically shouted at him.

He grimaced at the frequency of her voice, which only made her smile grow. Crowe growled, throwing her pillow at Enelya, only to have the woman catch it expertly and throw it to the nearby chair. She then turned on the music, the volume loud and that got everyone's death glares on her smiling face.

"We get it!" shouted Gladiolus, sitting up.

Enelya turned down the volume, "Good. Puke and let's go."

"Go where?"

"Greasy breakfast is the best for the poison you put in your stomach last night."

"If you weren't my commanding officer I would kill you," said Crowe grumpily, pushing herself up off the couch.

"I love you to," Enelya blew a kiss at her.

Crowe only glared at the woman, before running towards the main floor bathroom. Sounds of retching were heard from the other side of the door, and Gladiolus was the next to stand. Though he didn't run to any of her bathrooms, he just padded slowly into the kitchen for some water. Enelya watched him, the turned her gaze towards Ignis, who nearly masked his sickness entirely. Only he could spend all hours of the night drinking and wake up looking nearly normal. Well, she could to but she had an advantage over them.

"You know you could just cure this away," said Gladiolus.

"Absolutely I could, works wonders for me," she agreed.

"I feel a but coming..."

"However," she emphasized the word, "If I _did_ cure it away, you wouldn't learn anything, would you?" she smiled sweetly at the two of them.

Gladiolus looked at her darkly and Ignis sighed. So this was her revenge for butting their way into her affairs. Clever, he never seen it coming. Crowe made her appearance again into the room coming to stand beside the adviser. Enelya nodded at them, walking down the hall towards her door, calling up the elevator. The other three got ready to leave, knowing that the woman wouldn't wait long for them.

...

The diner Enelya had brought them to wasn't terribly far away from her home. She had at least kept her music down during the ride, and though Ignis preferred to cook, he knew that they were here for a reason. He tried to recall all of his steps the night previous, but most of it was a blur. He wasn't usually one to lose himself, to drink that much, but it seemed that was the expectation so he complied. Gladiolus usually handled himself much better, but it seems Enelya had even found his limits and threw them in the trash. Crowe seemed used to her condition. She must have had a few nights with her commanding officer like this.

As the food was brought to their table, Enelya was the only one who didn't sit and pick at it. After a couple of bites, Ignis found that the grease really was helping his nausea, and picked up the pace. She kept her eyes distant as the looked out the window, studying the people that walked by and paid them no mind. As they were finishing off the last bites of their food, she brought her attention back to her party, looking at them all thoughtfully.

"We're leaving at nightfall," she said simply, an official tone to her voice.

"Tonight?" We've no time to prepare," said Ignis.

"It's all been taken care of."

"That was quick," said Gladiolus.

She shrugged, "I have a good team outside the city."

"Anything we're going to need in particular?" asked Crowe.

"Warm clothes, it's freezing up North."

"Where exactly is our destination located?" asked Ignis.

She sighed, "I don't know."

"You can't be serious."

"You said you knew," accused Gladiolus.

"Nel you're not leading us on another goose chase are you?" groaned Crowe.

"No, no," she began, "I now it's North. I have a lead, in Narshe."

"That's frigid North."

"I know."

"The terrain would suggest a secure hiding spot," mused Ignis.

She nodded, "There's a few in Narshe who have stumbled on it. Most are dead, but my sources heard of someone finding it and living. They're keeping him alive until I get there and talk with him myself."

"And you're sure this guy knows where it is?" asked Gladiolus.

"He'll know more than I will, I can figure it out from there."

Ignis turned over that information in his head. Of course Noxima wouldn't have said she had a hunch of where the facility was, because then she wouldn't be able to go chasing it. She lied to them all, something he was sure she did a lot of. But she was absolutely adamant about going there and destroying it. He internally sighed as he looked at her, sitting across from him as her sapphire eyes went back out the window, distant as she was collecting her thoughts. He was happy that he would be able to help her with this, the closure she desired her entire life after learning the truth. And he would make sure that she came out alive.

.*.*.

 _The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Sometimes I wonder if the citizens of Gralea knew who their true enemy was, and why they were being harvested into these fighting machines. Even the human soldiers were weary of anything that happened there, but knew one thing and one thing only. That their leader was fighting a war to free them, so that they could one day explore the world instead of the small spaces they occupied. And the Empire delivered, annexing towns and villages, taking in large cities as their circle expanded. So they saw that they would one day be free to live, no longer oppressed by an evil King and his crystal, no longer needing to fear them as their leader would wipe him out. If only I knew how right he was at the time._

Ignis sighed. Noxima's words were bringing a new way of looking at things himself. He wondered if this was part of the King's plan all along. Send her into enemy territory, not because of her abilities, but because of her empathy. Noctis was meant to rule Insomnia, and end the war. But Noxima, she had a different purpose. Lady Lunafreya was the Oracle, meant to heal the world, Noctis to banish the evil. Noxima, she was sent out in the world to see if these people were really worth saving. With Empire gone, Noctis would have to decide what to do with the refugees of the war.

But none of that was going to come to pass. Insomnia was destroyed, Noctis was gone, Lady Lunafreya and Noxima were deceased. Who would be left to heal this world once the catalyst of the darkness was vanquished? He supposed the daemon hunters would suffice, given that they wouldn't return to infect anyone else. They would actually be able to make some sort of headway while hunting them down.

He was broken out of his thoughts by someone crashing in through the door. Curious, he left his room to have a look at who could have possibly come to show up here. He smiled at Prompto, who gave his own sheepish smile.

"Hey dude, Gladio said you were holed up in here," said Prompto.

"Gladio is correct, I've been occupied," replied Ignis.

"I could use some help around Hammerhead. Cindy's got an infestation and I'm just a little out of my league."

"You?" Ignis raised his brow.

He laughed, "Well..."

Ignis saw through the other man's pretense. While he was sure Gladiolus hadn't betrayed his trust aside from Cor, Ignis conceded that getting out of the city would do him some good. He nodded, returning quickly to pack a few things, deciding on an extended stay. When they were ready, they set out, Ignis listening as Prompto talked about the last year. Ignis was a bit guilty that it had been nearly a year since he had seen the younger man, but without Noctis, it was hard for them all to be together like they used to be. Couldn't be much longer now... could it?

...

thanks guys!


	31. Walk Tall

welcome back, wow, i just realized i'm up to 30 chapters! thanks so much for all your support!

...

 _"You never know how you look through the eyes of others." - Iris Amicitia_

.*.*.

As the sun set completely, Gladiolus wasted no time in getting a fire going. The haven Charlie had lead them to wasn't far from Cape Caem, and good place to settle down for the night. Her chocobo, Ceres, had come to make an appearance as well, and Prompto was over the moon with the bird. It was actually frustrating to have him try and help set up camp when all he was focused on what gaining the love of the bird. It seemed Ceres wasn't going to give it to him so willingly, and it took a lot of bribing on his part to get to pet her. Eventually, the bird was full and decided that it was okay to let another human touch her. Charlie just looked on smirking at them.

Ignis was beginning his dinner preparations as the others set up the camp sight. When he got the chance, he would smile at the four of them working together in such a way he never really imagined. Gladiolus was always overly thrilled about sleeping outdoors, while the Prince and Prompto preferred the cushioning of a bed beneath them. He wasn't sure what Lady Charlotte thought of camping, having never had the opportunity to do so with her. He wasn't sure how she got around while she was traveling, how her and Noctis had dealt with the overnight portion of their journey.

The three men quipped at each other, with good comments from Charlie here and there that had them roaring in laughter. Ignis finished their meal and began to hand out plates. There were only four chairs, Prompto offering to sit on the ground so that he could be near Ceres. The chocobo, however had different plans. She had come to lay down behind Noctis, who only smiled as he sat and leaned against her, still part of their circle. Ignis took his seat beside Charlie, noting the girl was looking over at her animal curiously.

"Traitor," she said to the bird,

"Kweh!" replied Ceres, nudging her head against Noctis in a loving manner.

Charlie narrowed her eyes, "Fine, stay here then, see if I care," she looked away in mock indifference, beginning to eat her food.

Noctis just laughed at them, petting the bird and then digging into his own plate, "She can stay as long as she wants."

"Can she?!" Prompto was excited, practically falling off of his chair beside them.

"Is that jealousy I see?" asked Gladiolus with a smirk.

"If I recall, the bird took a liking to you quite quickly," said Ignis.

"Yeah, after singing at her for hours," replied Charlie dryly.

"A voice like that, I'm surprised you don't have more followers," said Prompto.

She shrugged, "No one's really supposed to hear it," she looked pointedly at all of them.

"Why hide it at all?" asked Ignis.

"Because then I'd have people asking me to sing for them all the time. I'm good."

"I have a question," said Prompto.

"Shoot."

"Well, if Lady Charlotte and Aya of Lestallum look the same, wouldn't someone be able to pick you out of a crowd easily?"

She raised her eyebrows, not exactly expecting that, "No," she answered simply.

"How come?"

"It's simple really. Lady Charlotte is a completely different person than Miss Aya."

"But they look the exact same."

"Do they?"

"Well yeah, I mean, same hair, eye colour..."

"They look the same to you, because you know that they're the same person. When people think of Lady Charlotte, they think of a high ranking member of Lucis. She's clean, official looking and living in luxury. Miss Aya is a simple citizen of Lestallum working to keep the power plan going in order to protect the city. She's only seen in work clothes and often with dirt on her face. You could post pictures of Lady Charlotte all over town, but no citizen of Lestallum would ever see Miss Aya in there."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way."

"People only see what's in front of them. That's why education is important. Had you never met me and I came to you as Miss Aya, neither of you would have known any different, and Lady Charlotte would still be a complete mystery to you."

"Smart," said Gladiolus.

"Mimic get's annoying at times, the less I have to do it the better."

"Why not turn into an animal?" asked Prompto.

She frowned in thought, finishing her food and letting her plate rest on her lap, "I'm not sure I can."

"You never tried?" asked Noctis.

"Well no. I'm not even sure if that would work at all. What if I get stuck?"

"I would pay to see that," said Gladiolus laughing.

"I'll make sure I eat you first then," she grumbled.

That caused another round of laughter to erupt from all of them.

"I wonder would would win between you two..." Prompto mused.

"Me," said Gladiolus.

She snorted, "Hilarious."

"You're hardly the size of one of my arms."

"You're fucking slow buddy, I can run circles around you."

"Truth be told, I suspect they're too evenly matched to determine a winner," said Ignis in thought. All eyes were on him as he spoke, "Lady Charlotte has great speed-"

"I can vouch for that," said Noctis.

"So it would prove difficult for Gladio to lay a blow to her."

"Eat it," said Charlie, smiling smugly at the Shield.

"However," Ignis continued, "She would find it troublesome to sustain such a well timed collision."

Gladiolus grunted, returning her smug smile.

"So it's a tie?" asked Prompto with uncertainty.

"There's only one way to find out," said Charlie, "But some other time."

"You're on," Gladiolus grinned at her.

They had all finished their meal, Ignis routinely getting up to gather their dirty dishes with Prompto helping him. Noctis, Gladiolus and Charlie continued to talk with comments from Prompto here and there. They were mostly laughing at each other, Ignis enjoying her company alongside them, as he was sure she once wished she could be. Noctis went over their adventure when they had split up from the waterfall. Ignis was sure he was exaggerating slightly, but Charlie didn't care to correct him at any point.

The adviser had settled in his seat again with an ebony as he listened intently. He handed Charlie hot cocoa, and whoever else wished to have drink was placed before them. She smiled at him, her eyes brightening as she regarded the Prince as he spoke. He got to the part about the behemoth, and that was where all eyes were on him. She kept a passive smile on her face as everyone listened to his words. He was good at telling stories, she remembered his father telling her of his adventures in his younger years. And as it came to a close, Prompto was an emotional roller coaster, cheering their win. Gladiolus seemed to have some sort of pride in his eyes, and Ignis just kept a knowing smile on his face the entire time.

"What happened to the swords?" asked Gladiolus.

"My people have them right now," answered Charlie, finishing her drink as the fire continued to crack.

"The contents would be better off in your care," conceded Ignis.

"That's what I figured," said Noctis.

"You probably wouldn't want to be carrying those things around for your wedding anyway, dude," added Prompto.

Noctis' face turned a bright shade of red, which caused Charlie to smile knowingly at him.

"You wouldn't even know how they'd react around her," said Gladiolus.

"Couldn't be worse than his dancing," quipped Prompto.

"A tragic tale for all," said Ignis.

Charlie laughed out loud, "You _still_ don't know how to dance?"

"I never really..."

"You don't remember anything I taught you?"

"Uh, well..." he left it hanging.

Charlie sighed with exasperation, shooting up out of her seat and pulling out her phone. Wordlessly, she walked over towards the Prince and yanked him off the ground, pulling him towards the dock nearby. Ignis kept a smile on his face, Prompto following hurriedly after them. He watched as Charlie set up something along the edges of the dock, careful that nothing would get wet. She then set the Prince to light the small orbs of fire so that they could see what they were doing. And shortly after, he heard the sounds of music pouring out of her phone speakers.

He watched them for the first song, his face in a thoughtful frown. He got up at that point in order to clean up from their dinner. Gladiolus busied himself with feeding the fire and other various tasks. Both men stole glances at the three as Charlie taught them how to dance properly in a formal setting. It caused laughter to erupt from them, as Prompto was doing much better than Noctis at learning. That's what it sounded like anyway. When Ignis was finished, he went to stand on the edge of the haven, watching them still with his studying green eyes. Gladiolus came to stand next to him, also observing them.

It was rare that they got to see Noxima interact with her brother as mostly herself. They had always wondered how it would go, but it seemed they naturally gravitated towards each other. He supposed that was normal, wishing he could see her face at the moment. But at least in this dark time, she was able to pull them out of any misery. In the short time she had spent with Noctis, he seemed to have healed whatever sort of pain that he kept to himself. He walked down there carefully, deciding that he shouldn't waste a moment while he had the chance.

"Charming attempt," said Ignis with a smug smile, removing his jacket, "Allow me to demonstrate the proper steps."

Noctis scoffed at his friend while Prompto smiled knowingly. Charlie's smile grew bright as she bit her lip, her eyes glowing at the sight of him. He offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to gracefully lead her with the music. The song suggested something with more of a fast pace, one of the hardest dances he learned with her. But she kept up with him exceptionally well, as she always had. They moved as one, the outside world disappearing around them as it usually did when they were close like this. They were liquid motion, focused and looking nowhere but at each other.

Gladiolus had come down to join the other three men as he observed with a knowing grin on his face. Watching them was like magic coming to life, and Noctis saw something in Ignis he had never seen before. The Prince had a small smile on his face, his arms crossed as he leaned mostly on one foot. The two of them could deny any sort of romantic relationship they wanted until they were blue in the face, he knew what he was seeing right now was a long standing love that only the story books told of. He had never thought of his friend having any sort of interest in anything besides work, but here and now he was proven wrong. And Noctis wished that when this was all over, they could stop dancing around each other. Or else he'd order them to, as King.

As the music came to a close, they're movements ceased. Ignis regarded her with that familiar loving look as he bowed to her. She responded with a perfect curtsy despite wearing shorts, a smile plastered on his face as she held his gaze. But they were snapped out of it by Prompto's loud and obnoxious clapping, cheering for an encore. Charlie laughed, taking her phone out of her pocket and silencing the music.

They doused the small torches and went back up to the haven, near the fire. It wasn't long before they started to retreat into the tent to get some sleep. Noctis and Prompto were first, and then Ignis wasn't long to follow. Charlie and Gladiolus were the last two sitting by the fire, in silence as they watched the dancing flames. But even the large man needed his beauty rest, so he left to go inside of the tent. Once he had stepped inside of the tent Charlie moved to the ground, keeping warm by the fire and staring up into the stars. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out what she would do next after leaving them.

"Go to bed," she heard Gladiolus' gruff voice from her left side. He had come out of the tent, resuming his seat.

"I'll sleep out here, there isn't enough room for me in there," she replied gently, her eyes closing slowly.

"I'll keep watch. Get some sleep, you look terrible."

She groaned, "Thanks," she said lightly.

But she could tell from the sound of his voice that he wasn't gong to take no for an answer. Sighing, she pushed herself up off the ground and carefully walked into the text. She used her phone screen as light, plopping herself into the only free spot, between Noctis and Ignis. She didn't move much to get settle, the Prince not even noting her presence. Ignis, however was very aware of her every movement. She faced Noctis, on her side as she attempted to get comfortable. The adviser reached with tentative fingers for her back, and proceeded to with a light touch run his fingers up and down her back gently, setting her at ease. That is how they both contently fell asleep.

The next morning she wasn't the complete last one to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly as the sun was poking its way into the tent. She rubbed her eyes, taking in a breath and sitting up. Only Noctis was left sleeping. That was almost shocking, she hated sleeping on the ground. Regardless, she got up and walked out, shielding her eyes a little from the sun. Gladiolus was sparring with Prompto near the dock, while Ignis was preparing a late breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted her in a light tone.

"Yo," she replied, still trying to adjust to the light.

"Sleep well?"

"Apparently," she stretched her back, feeling the lumps left over from the ground.

It wasn't much longer until Noctis graced them with his appearance. He had no regard for how late in the day it was, although Charlie had kept him going on minimal sleep the last few days. She supposed that was why no one bothered to wake him. She hovered near Ignis as he cooked breakfast, stealing pieces of bacon with Gladiolus as the two distracted him. If he knew what they were doing he pretended not to, but eventually the meal was complete.

They were mostly quiet as they ate, the big question hanging in the air. What do they do now? Ceres was happily exploring not too far away from their site, and Charlie shared her meal with the bird when she was mostly finished. Ceres seemed to have the same love of bacon that her owner did, because she was in extreme high spirits when she was finished. It only brought a smile to Charlie's face, Ignis sure he was hearing that familiar tune she sung to her chocobo. She walked off a little with Ceres, pulling out her phone and looking it over.

"Lady Charlotte, a word," said Ignis as he walked over to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You didn't need Noct to open that vault," he stated.

"I guess, no."

"So why?"

She sighed, "I wanted to see where he was. He passed, you can keep him."

"I wish you would have informed me beforehand."

"Didn't really have time. With all this shit going on I have to do everything on the fly."

He didn't look too convinced, but dismissed it. She was a world of secrets, most of which he wasn't privy to and there was no way to drag the information out of her. She pushed some more buttons on her phone and then held it up to her ear, Ceres coming to nudge Ignis. He pet the bird with a small smile on his face, as he absently kept his eyes on Charlie.

"Jet, need a location on the Oracle. Okay, I'll head that way immediately," she spoke, hanging up the phone quickly.

"You're leaving?" asked Noctis, coming to stand near the two of them.

She looked up from her phone, almost like a deer in headlights as she met his gaze. Ignis narrowed his eyes as he studied the two of them. She looked sad, offering him a small smile. Noctis looked upset that she would be departing so soon, trying to keep his emotions from flickering over his face. By now, the other two had come to join them, and all eyes were on her.

"Yeah..." she said slowly, keeping her eyes on him, "I have to get back... I need to start evacuating whoever I can from Gralea."

"You're going to help them?"

"Well yeah. The Empire is evil, but not all of its citizens are."

He let out a small sad sigh. He didn't want her to leave. He knew that she had to, knew that it was coming, but he didn't want it. An almost unbearable sadness took over him at the thought of her departure, like when she left she was going to take a piece of him with her. His fists tightened at his sides, but he was only on her sad amethyst eyes. He nodded at her, unable to form any words.

"Don't get killed," said Gladiolus, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"Give 'em hell!" said Prompto.

Charlie smiled at the two of them. Noctis took a step forward, and her eyes returned to him. She pulled him into a hug, knowing that was what he actually wanted. His arms wrapped around her, and he felt a little bit better, after everything they had been through. She released him, patting his cheek lightly, winking with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't help but laugh at her, destroying any sort of proof that there were feelings around. She nodded at him, holding up his keys in front of his face.

"Did you want your car back?"

"Keep it, I don't need it right now," he replied.

"Perfect," she smiled at him.

She then turned to walk towards Ignis, who was holding the reins for Ceres in his hand. She took it, her hand lingering in his own a little longer than necessary.

"Safe journey," said Ignis, inclining his head towards her slightly.

"Right," she smiled, a mischievous look in her eye.

In a swift movement, she had swung her leg over Ceres' harness while at the same time laying a firm pinch onto Ignis' left buttock. His cheeks grew red instantly as he was sputtering, losing his composure.

"No-N, Lady Charlotte!" he cried, trying his best to get a hold of himself.

But he was only met with her retreating back, laughing as she left the party. This, of course, caused the other members to laugh at Ignis looking completely disheveled at something they hadn't seen, and wondering what she had done before she left. Ignis didn't linger near them, huffing and thumping back towards the haven, Noctis following him with his eyes.

"Oh, _sophisticated_!" cried Prompto, realization striking him, "Hey Iggy, why didn't you tell me you guys are a thing?!" Prompto called to his friend.

"I assure you, we are not a 'thing'," Ignis called back hotly.

"They're definitely a thing," confirmed Prompto. Noctis just laughed at his friends, looking back over to where Charlie had disappeared before heading back to the haven.

...

Insomnia was a mess, people screaming and panicking everywhere she turned. She was running as fast as she could to get inside of the Citadel, the Empire attacking everything internally. She had to know what was going on inside, had to go help them. Whoever saw her would die, it didn't matter who it was. She stopped dead in her tracks, her amethyst eyes wide as she looked up. Her mouth was agape, as the protection of the city shattered before her eyes. The magical barrier that had always kept them safe began to crack, and then fall into millions of pieces, leaving them all exposed. The crystal, someone was tampering with it. And that meant that the King was also in far more danger than she previously thought.

She brought herself back to the task at hand, the pieces of the shield falling all around her. She killed every enemy on sight, not even bothering to care. She could only see one destination, and had to get there as soon as possible. Every encounter slowed her down considerably, and that only fueled her rage as she pushed through them all. She didn't get out completely unscathed. She was just too focused, too filled with adrenaline to even notice any of her wounds. The ground shook beneath her as the dreadnaughts came and attacked. And she could see with horror that they were taking the crystal away. She growled.

She had no idea what had become of the Kingsglaive, the ones that were meant to protect this place, yet were called to rescue Lady Lunafreya. Were they all wiped out? She couldn't be sure, but she had only one task to focus on. Cutting her way through the halls and up the floors, she finally burst into the room where the signing ceremony was to be held. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before her, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked around.

Nifs and Insomnians alike were all dead. She slowly walked in, her weapon still in hand as she stepped over the bodies strewn across the floor. She recognized some of these faces, on both sides of the wall. She nearly tripped on some of the debris in the room, and found someone that made one of the tears she had in her eyes fall. She bent down to examine him, checking for a pulse and letting out a small whine when she didn't feel one. Ignis' uncle, who had helped raise her growing up was contorted in such a way there would have been no way for him to survive.

She wiped her tears and stood. She felt something drip on her head, and looked up to see what was there. She let out a wail, warping up to the second floor. Clarus Amicitia, the King's sworn shield, Gladiolus' father, was impaled against the banister. Tentatively, she checked him for a pulse, but found nothing. He had passed, his blood dripping down his body and onto the dirty floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her knuckles white from gripping her weapon so tightly. She knew that things would go wrong, had planned it out with the King. But she didn't think that it would be this bad.

Her head snapped back to attention as she saw movement on the ground. Underneath the rubble, a body began to emerge, one that filled with her with hatred, fueled by the pain of loss. Her eyes narrowing on the target, she warped down there, just as he was taking in a hard breath. She stood over him, looking at him with malice. She placed a foot on his chest and held him down, keeping her weapon trained on his neck. He stopped moving then regarding her with sorrow in his eyes. But she didn't care.

"Ravus," she seethed, "What have you done?"

"Nox..." he gasped, unable to breath much with her weight pushed on him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..." he wheezed, putting one hand on her weapon. She noted that his other arm was completely gone, right at the shoulder.

"What did you do?!" she demanded of him.

"Your ancestors..." he coughed, trying to get some sort of breath in.

She understood, "They should have killed you."

"You're right... you were right from the beginning... I'm sorry, Nox..."

"I should kill you!" tears welled up in her eyes again, angry ones as she pushed the blade onto his neck, but only grazing the frail skin.

"Luna..."

She gasped, "Where is she?!"

"Find her Nox... please..."

Her body was shaking, but she kept her weapon on him. She willed herself to push her weapon so that it would take his life, but she couldn't For whatever reason, her own family had spared his life, only taking his arm. She released him in disgust, looking around. And then she felt the world beneath her feet quake. The other elevator, that lead to an exit that only she and the King knew of. She quickly ran towards it, her heart thumping in her chest. She saw someone on the elevator, knocking it away as they entered the shaft. She was sure she knew the man, but that didn't matter. This was definitely where the King had gone.

She heard the sounds of fighting below, the unmistakable voice of King Regis engaging in combat. She saw a flash of lighting, and she was down there in an instant, standing at the doorway. She caught sight of Nyx Ulric and Lady Lunafreya behind a magical shield only Regis could have conjured. But her eyes only met with Luna's briefly as her attention was drawn away by General Glauca of Niflheim driving his massive sword into the back of King Regis.

Her amethyst eyes widened, her ears filling with the sound of the sword sliding through flesh, his grunt of pain roaring as it did so. Her hand was shaking as her tears came back, falling down her cheeks freely. Glauca removed his sword and turned, kicking him down like a piece of trash. He hit the floor, alive or dead she couldn't be sure, but the sound echoed throughout the room. That ultimately is what made her move. In a fury of rage she screamed as she came at Glauca with her weapon.

He was pushed into the shield, and instantly turned around to face her. But she didn't give him a moment to think, as she fully assaulted him with a combination of lightning and fire. So the King was still alive, for now anyway. Glauca was quick, but not as fast as she was. Her weapon a blur, she continued her assault on the man, his armor ringing as she made contact with him. He pushed her back, but she recovered instantly and kept going. She was no longer using just her double bladed and double sided lance. As she had seen before, as she had done once before, she called every weapon in her arsenal into view. Glauca was having trouble deflecting all of them, and eventually she had every single one in a line drive him back to the point that he had fallen down the elevator shaft.

She heard a loud thump, and she sealed the door so she could hear if he came back in. Dropping to her knees, she could feel the pain from her battles all the way to get here. But she wasn't finished yet. She crawled toward the crumpled body of the King, scared to even go near him. She had to, putting her small hand on his shoulder and using all of her strength to roll him so that he could face her. His breath was labored, but his eyes regarded her sadly. She slumped in defeat, there was nothing she could do for him, more tears occupying her face. He slowly reached up to wipe them away, the corners of his mouth twitching into a sad smile.

"Dad..." she was breathless, hardly able to form words, "You can't..."

"Noxima, I told you to leave," he said weakly.

"I've never been really good at listening to you," she almost smiled, but was shuddering in breath as cried.

"You aged me more than my powers I think."

She let out a breath, unable to laugh, but knowing that his words were said in endearment, "You planned this behind my back."

"You wouldn't have accepted this otherwise."

"Because I could have found a better way. And you know that. One that didn't cause so much pain."

"Nox... You and your brother wouldn't be able to complete your destiny if I live. You'd be too focused on me and unable to keep your attention on the task at hand."

"You don't know that!"

"I know it's been hard for you, to be put aside the way you were. I wish you could have had the life you deserved, both of you. I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you."

"You can't sit there and do this now," she protested, her tears falling faster, "You can't..."

"Your mother loved you so much, just as I do. You're her exact image, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save her... or you..."

"Noxima, only I take blame. And I'll take it with me when I pass. But you, you need to remember who you are. The Princess of Lucis, it is up to you and Noctis now to save this world from its dark destruction. I know you'll do this."

"Dad-"

"I'm sorry, Nox. I wish I never had to see pain in your eyes."

"No-"

"It's time."

"No!" she bent down to hug him, crying into his chest. He put an arm weakly around her shoulders.

"Walk tall, my daughter, as you always have. Know that I've always been proud of the woman you've become."

This caused an audible cry to emanate from his chest, muffled as she was against it. She sobbed uncontrollable as she felt his last breath leave him, his arm going limp. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, and it was completely unfair. Her chest felt heavy, an unmistakable pain coursing through it as her father died right in front of her. And she was powerless to stop any of it, at his own insistence. She wanted to hate him for it, but she knew that this was the fate planned out for her from the beginning. This was where her journey would really start, all the training she had been given leading up to this moment. But for this moment, she would mourn the loss of a man who did everything he could to give her the best chance possible, despite her being unable to see it until now.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys!


	32. Titus Glauca

welcome back! thanks so much for my lovely review and all your continued support, it really brightens my day! SO sorry about the major errors in the last chapter, i've gone back and fixed as many as i saw

...

 _"The road less traveled is often littered with dead bodies along the path." - Aranea Highwind_

Ignis jolted out of his bed, his breath heavy. He was in Hammerhead, having traveled here with Prompto the night previous. He had taken up residence in a shared bedroom, and was lucky that no one was here to see him like this. He tried to catch his breath as quickly as possible, not wanting to have to explain the nightmare he had.

He never knew, he wasn't there. He never knew how bad it actually was the day of the attack. Noxima hadn't talked about it, and had told him that she wasn't there when the King passed. She lied to him, but did so in front of everyone else. He knew why now, after seeing everything she had in this nightmare of a memory. She had told him of the death of his uncle, of Gladiolus' father. It was ugly, but he never knew how truly catastrophic until now. She had spared them pain and knowledge of their loved ones being flung around like mere toys at the hands of their enemy. What was worse, her and the King had planned it. The two of them had known that the city would fall, that there would be massive amount of casualties. And they had done it all in order to give Noctis, himself, Prompto and Gladiolus a head start.

He rubbed his head, the tell tale headache of feeling her memories taking its toll on him. He noticed that the pain worsened at certain ones, and was barely there at others. He called them key memories. Something in what he just saw was of utmost importance, and it as obvious given the contents of it. Glauca was probably a key word inside of her book, one that he wouldn't have thought of, given that the General hadn't made it out of the city that night. Knowing that he had killed the King, Ignis was sure that Noxima would have taken care of that, even in her blind rage.

As he caught his breath he laid his head back down on his pillow. The pain she felt, he felt it now as if it were his own. It might as well have been, having known most of the casualties within the Citadel. He sighed, rolling over to his left side. He settled into his pillow, still feeling the train of emotions from his dream. He would be lucky to get back to sleep tonight.

...

His earlier assessment was correct, he did not sleep again that night. But he was lucky not to have been plagued by her memories. Instead he left the sleeping room and quietly crept towards an unused corner in the workshop. He sat down on the ground, having a light above him and opened up Noxima's book, careful not to lose any of his notes. It seemed that it had nearly tripled in size since he had received it. He opened it gingerly, rubbing his hands along her perfectly written text. Was this truly all he had left of her?

No. He had her power, her memories, her eyes, her life. She had left it all to him before she had passed. And he was still unsure as to the exact reasoning for it. His only speculation with was that she knew she was going to die, and she knew that if she died her tasks would be incomplete. Was she prepping him to finish her work? It was the only explanation, it had to be. She was born for a reason, and being unable to complete that herself, she passed it onto another. But why him? Why not Noctis?

He sighed as he brought his attention down towards the book, turning a page and seeing if Glauca would unlock anything. He stopped, one of the pages standing out at him. He scanned the contents of it, pulling a fresh page from behind the book and his pen. He wrote down the translation, the words on the paper neat and in cursive. He had to write everything down, because the book had no consistent timeline. He was sure that was done on purpose, in order for him to piece it together.

 _I don't believe people are born evil. I don't believe they set out into the world with evil intentions. Titus Drautos is such a man. He was born in this world, set on the path of right. Then his home was taken from him, and he was plunged into a war he didn't ask for. Without any guidance, he fought for one side, the one he perceived to be good, the one that offered to give him his home back. But as time went on, he saw no results, only more destruction around him, and he eventually yielded that his home belonged to the Empire. He would just have to accept that, in order to get it back._

 _He hated the King for lying to him, for sacrificing so many in order to fight a losing war. He lost people he loved, he trained them under my own watch and then had them die. It tore apart at him, made his heart ache. He no longer saw this man and his crystal as a way to get his justice, he saw that the real evil was within him. So Titus set upon his path, the one that we perceive to be evil. He held the King in contempt and became Glauca. When he put on the armor of the enemy he found strength in himself he never knew he had. Something that he never felt while fighting with the King._

 _I knew something was off about him from the start. Just as I'm sure others felt uneasy about my presence in the Imperial Capital. But Titus Drautos proved time and time again how devoted he was to our cause. He was around long before I was, and it seemed that the Empire had cast him to us just as I was cast to them. We had the same mission, take them out from the inside. He had much more time than I did, and it should really be no surprise that he pulled it off long before I had the chance to strike. If only I had trusted my gut and found the proof I needed... maybe things would have been different and I wouldn't be writing this right now. But that's life, isn't it? A constant losing battle within oneself, failing time and time again in the hopes of learning something new to take a step forward._

 _We are much the same, Titus and I. We were brought up in one world, and then plunged into another. We were forced to operate against our beliefs. We both ascended the ranks of our enemy in order to get close enough to take them down. We were both cut throat, cold blooded killers with no remorse for our actions. We both wanted one thing, and one thing only, to eliminate our enemy and stop living our lives in the shadows. We are both monsters who lost ourselves living in a world we weren't born in, a world we were never meant to see._

.*.*.

The sun was descending, just sitting on top of the horizon, slowly edging its way down. The curtains on the big arched window were drawn back, the light turning on automatically, enabling the two people in the room to see what they were doing. A young girl, no older than six was sitting in her room inside of the Citadel. She was at the table off to the side of her room that was in front of the massive book shelf. It wasn't completely littered with books just yet, but it was already starting. Across from her was the King of insomnia, Regis. The two of them were playing a board game, an old one native to the region.

Noxima's hair was done up, into a professional yet messy bun at the back of her head. She had blunt bangs that reached down her forehead and stopped at her eyebrows. She wore a pink dress, as the women who came into make her presentable always had her dress nice when taking an audience with the King. She didn't, however, wear any shoes, not liking them on her feet. She was given this room as a child, and it was filled with anything she desired. She had asked for puzzles, books, anything that would engage her mind, and Regis found that peculiar. But he procured them, without question.

She placed her move carefully, her small hands going back to her lap, her amethyst eyes studying the board. She then nodded, looking up at the King, waiting for him to move. He smiled briefly at her, and then placed his next move. Her little face contorted into a thoughtful frown, and she bit her lip. Her eyes brightened, and then she trumped his move, happily countering him. He was impressed, having to second guess his next move. But he found another, and then she smiled instantly.

"I win!" she declared, finishing her move and ending the game.

"You certainly do," he agreed, smiling at her, "Do you play often?"

"Sometimes," she answered, looking up at him.

"By yourself?"

"No. Miss Lita plays, or Ignis."

"And do you often win?"

"Yeah. But they let me win, it's not very fun."

He nodded at her, "Get changed for bed, I'll have a snack brought up for you," he said lightly.

"Are you leaving already?" her face fell at his words.

"Just for a moment, I'll return shortly," he assured her.

She smiled at him again, "Okay," she nodded.

He stood, leaving the room. She began to clean up the game they were playing, placing it in a box and nearly on her book shelf. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out an extremely long, over sized shirt she used as a night gown. Happily removing her dress and throwing it in the direction of her dirty clothes, she put on the night gown and then had a look at herself in her vanity. It was then that Regis returned, holding a plate of fruit for her. She smiled at him, as he placed it in front of her and then began to tackle her hair.

She popped pieces into her mouth contently, as he unlatched the work done to her head. He had a small smile on his face as he did so, all the while she was watching him while she ate. As he pulled out pin after pin, he finally found the source of the bun, pulling it out gently. She didn't even flinch, not feeling any sort of discomfort. He grabbed her brush as she continued to eat, pulling it through gently, getting the tangles out of it. Once he had finished, it hung down pin straight a little passed halfway down her back, shining that natural navy colour. She finished her food and then waited for instruction.

He nodded towards the bathroom, where she quickly scurried and closed the door. He looked around her room, noting that she only kept it somewhat tidy. He was sure that his own staff was to thank for cleaning it up before his visits. Noxima was usually covered in dirt, her hair a messy navy nest and had blisters and cuts all over her feet. She only really bathed at the insistence of Mr. Scientia and the other staffing assigned to take care of her. And even then she seemed to give them trouble. Except for when she knew that he was coming, she would happily comply with anything they needed. Except the shoes, no one seemed to be able to push her on that one. He brought his head to the bathroom door as it opened and she stood through it.

He inclined his head towards her bed, and she complied without complaint. He pulled the blinds over the window, the sun gone and the lights of the city twinkling in the night. She got under her covers and he sat in the chair often used by the staff he had to look after her. She lied on her side, facing him while he turned off her big light and kept the lamp light on. He didn't get to see her as often as he liked, but he always made time to spend with her at least twice a week. She wasn't old enough to understand why just yet, nor why she was even here in the Citadel. But he wanted to gauge her mind, her intelligence, and be with her as much as he could given their circumstances.

"Do I have a mommy?" she asked him suddenly.

He regarded her with sad eyes, sighing heavily at her, "You did. Your mother... she passed away when you were a child."

"That's what I thought," she said, though she didn't seem very sad.

"Do you miss her?"

"No."

"No?" that caught him by surprise.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She wasn't here. How can you miss someone you never met?"

"Well spoken," he complimented her, truly impressed with how she had come to that conclusion.

"Did you know her?"

He smiled sadly, the memories of his late wife always taking a toll on him, "I did. She loved you more than life itself, Nox."

She smiled at him, reaching out her hand to put it on his own, "And my dad? Where is he?"

"Your father..." he hesitated. It wasn't the right time, though he wished that it were, "He's trying to make this world a better place for you to live. And yes, he loves you more than anything in this world."

That seemed to make her happy, and it was with a heavy heart that he observed her smile, "When will I get to see him?"

"Someday, Nox, I wish I could tell you when."

"Why do you call me Nox and everyone else calls me Charlie?"

"You're full of questions today."

"No one ever answers anything, they just say they don't know."

"Have you told anyone that I call you Nox?"

"No. You said it was our secret."

He nodded at her, "It is. It's the name, the gift, your father left you."

"Was that ring a gift to?" her small fingers found their way to the Ring of Lucii on his hand.

"In a way."

"It has magical powers."

"Very observant. How do you know that?"

"Because I have magical powers. The crystal told me so."

"You were near the crystal?"

"No, it was a dream. This big dragon came out and told me that I have magic powers and I can see other magic powers."

"Can you see the magic in this ring?"

"No, but... I can _feel_ it."

He regarded her curiously, as her little fingers were still pawing at the ring around his finger. Absently, he took her hand in his own and his face turned into a thoughtful frown. She had dreams of a dragon inside of the crystal. Though ordinarily he would dismiss them as a child's game, this was Noxima, and she was anything but normal. She had used a potent cure spell when she was just two years old. Her mind was agile, operating at a level much above her own age. She had survived a situation meant to kill her. Dreaming of a dragon that told her of magical powers was not something to be ignored.

"I like talking to you," she said.

"I enjoy our visits as well," he replied, taking himself out of his thoughts.

"You actually answer all my questions."

"Keep asking them, when you can. But for now, I think it's best if you got some sleep, it's late."

She nodded at him, smiling again as he let go of her hand. She rolled onto her back, as he stood over her. He placed a hand on her forehead, moving her bangs off of them as she observed his face, his gentle smile. She reached up, wrapping her little arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek before settling back down in bed.

"Even if you're not my daddy, you still do a good job of it," she told him.

His heart melted at her words, and he resisted the urge to cry. The urge to spill his truths was almost overwhelming. But he bit his tongue before it decided to move with a mind of its own. Instead, he kissed her forehead as her eyes closed, "Good night, Nox," he said softly.

"Good night," she replied, rolling towards the window as he let go of her head.

He walked towards the doorway, opening it and allowing the light from the corridor to shine in. With one last look towards his daughter, he smiled, before turning off her lamp and exiting the room, softly closing the door behind him.

...

Noxima was in her airship, the red dreadnaught given to her by the empire long ago. She was driving, looking for any signs of familiar faces. She knew that Iris was still at Cape Caem, and that Aranea was back in Gralea. She did not, however, know the current location of Noctis and company, and that was making her uneasy. So she searched for the only person she knew that would have any information she was looking for. Cor Leonis, the Immortal. With everything happening, she was unable to keep track of everyone, and her people were working well over the clock. It was as if all hell had broken loose.

The night had come quickly, something she hadn't failed to notice as she kept an eye on the radar. And finally, she found her target, surrounded by three Iron Giants. He knew that he wasn't really immortal, didn't he? She drove the ship, turning on a big light as she lowered to a hover. The giants didn't seem to like that, and he took advantage of it immediately. She passed off the wheel to Jet and then rushed towards the hangar. Once it was open, she warped down, striking one of the giants in the head and narrowly avoiding the swing of the massive sword of another.

Cor didn't outwardly acknowledge her presence, but his battle style changed to accommodate her moves. She was a blur, striking at the ankles, warping to the neck and blocking the massive swords that came at her, parrying without an issue. All the while Cor watched her back, on the defensive while she kept to the offense. It was easier when she could reach higher up than he could. And the big light from her airship was really helping. One giant was down, there were only two left. This time, they separated, each taking on one of their own. It was easier this way, Noxima using her full powers to utilize the bulk of her fighting skills. She hated having to hide them.

She finished off her giant and then went to assist Cor. But it was unnecessary, his giant was melting into the ground. She dismissed her weapon, taking a heavy breath. Cor sheathed his weapons, and they stood back as the airship lowered to the ground. They stepped inside of it, the hangar door closing as it took up off of the ground. Noxima lead Cor towards the only sitting area she had, running her hands over her wounds as she cured them. She then used her powers on the Marshal, and he only grunted in thanks. Jet had come to join the two of them, sitting off to the side and awaiting orders it looked like.

"You're getting old," said Noxima, as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"That all you have to say after disappearing?" replied Cor flatly.

"You're welcome," she was defensive.

"Where have you been, Nox?"

"Valhalla," her voice a cold as she regarded him, her eyes turning to steel.

That stopped whatever sort of scolding he planned on giving her. She had her arms crossed as she was leaning against the wall. He was sitting down in a chair, taking a drink from his own bottle before looking up at her. He was met with a scowl, and he sighed, huffing a little.

"You made it out alive," he stated.

"Obviously."

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"I needed answers."

"And you couldn't ask anyone alive?"

"Only my father had the answers I needed."

He didn't say anything. Thinking about the King only made him feel guilty about failing the day Insomnia fell, "How is he?"

"Dead," shrugged Noxima.

Cor just sighed, "So why come track me down?"

"Where's Noctis and the others?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't, I've been in Valhalla. As soon as I got back, everything was in complete disarray. I'm having a huge issue keeping my Nifs in check while trying to evacuate citizens by the shit load."

"So you have no idea what happened in Altissia?"

"I've an inkling. I know the Oracle is dead, I met her on my way out."

Cor nodded, "The boys are headed to Cartanica. They're stopping at Fodina Caestino Mine for the tomb, and then heading to Gralea."

"Then Cartanica is where I go."

"There's something else, Nox."

She narrowed her amethyst eyes at him curiously. With a heavy sigh, Cor rose from his seat and walked towards her. That got her a little worried. He was usually a grim sort of person, but this was giving her some sort of anxiety.

"I spoke to Gladio after they left Altissia," began Cor, trying to gauge her reaction, "They didn't all completely make it out unscathed."

"What happened?" she emphasized every word, her voice hard and her fingers digging into her skin.

"Everyone is alive," he said instantly, and she relaxed a little, "But Ignis..." he didn't know how to word it.

"Cor," she gritted through her teeth.

"He was injured. He can't see."

"What does that mean?" she asked instantly.

"He's blind, Nox. He has none of his vision left, and ugly scar to remind everyone of that fact. So I'm told, I haven't seen him."

She growled at his words, her blood boiling with rage. Cor felt a little fearful as he watched her face contort into blazing anger he had never before seen in her. She began to stomp towards the cock pit, only to have Cor grab her arm and stop her.

"You need to calm down," he told her seriously.

"Fuck that, I need to go."

"Nox, think clearly before you make a mistake. You can't let your emotions get in the way, there's a lot of work to do and the days are getting shorter."

That stopped her retort. She had noticed the days were shorter. But that only made sense with the Oracle gone from this world. She shook her arm free of his grasp, taking in a deep breath and calming down the rage that bubbled within her. She looked over at Jet, who was listening intently to their conversation.

"Find Aranea, and set a course for Caem so we can drop the Marshal off," she instructed.

Jet nodded, leaving the room instantly.

"I'm not going to Caem," said Cor.

"The hell you aren't. Iris and the others aren't safe there with nights getting shorter. Take them all back to Lestallum, and I'll have my people ensure that at least the city can be daemon free."

"You think it's going to get that bad?"

"Eternal night is coming, Cor, and I'm not going to be caught bent over when it does, are you?"

He grunted, not really sure what to make of it. But he nodded at her, not willing to argue her instructions either. She knew something that he didn't, and he had learned long ago not to question her actions. Noxima walked off towards the control room, keeping a lid on her emotions. At least, until she saw for herself the condition of Ignis.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	33. Curing Complication

thanks for reading!

...

 _"You cannot keep attempting to achieve some unreachable expectation without first knowing your own self worth." - Noxima Lucis Caelum._

.*.*.

Three weeks had passed since the poison within Insomnia had hit. Three long, hectic weeks. The epidemic was only causing more panic and casualties all over. People were working around the clock, and those left in quarantine were getting increasingly restless. The Prince and Prompto were two such people that were a little tired of sitting in one room for the longest time. Something Ignis was sure to inform Noxima and Gladiolus as the three of them sat on top of the terrace in the Citadel. None of them had gone home, had even left since this started.

Ignis was so far the only one to recover after contracting the virus, but his labs weren't showing the proper anti bodies in order to fight off what everyone else had. That lead a whole new board of tests, seeing as he fought of a different variant of the illness compared to most of the data they had already collected. It seemed that Ignis was so unlucky that he was already sick with something else and the virus had only amplified the poison given that he had an already weak immune system. Insomnia was a very large city, there were thousands of people to care for. It was looking like about 63% of them were infected with Niflheim poison. And among one of them was also Iris Amicitia.

When Gladiolus wasn't busy keeping things in the Citadel calm, he was with his sister. But even he needed a break from watching her suffer. And it took its toll on all of them, as they were also close with the young Amicitia. With heavy hearts they sat at one of the tables, the cool night air blowing against their skin. Gladiolus and Noxima were drinking, though she was a bit young no one seemed to question her. Her life was far from normal, and Ignis suspected she picked up the bottle sometime when she had gone over to the other side to begin her mission.

"More dead today," informed Ignis lightly, his head on his hands.

"They'll just keep dying," said Noxima, taking a long drink.

Gladiolus growled, "You gotta fix this, Nox."

"I don't know how to find the source, there's way too many people here."

"That's not what I mean!"

She looked at him with a soft frown, Ignis also locking his eyes suspiciously on the scene. Gladiolus had a hard look on his face, his hand gripping his drink tightly. Gladiolus didn't do emotions very well, it was something the two of them had in common. So with Iris as sick as she was and people dying every day, it was hard to accept that she might die. And the Shield didn't want to deal with that, he was severely protective of her. This was something he couldn't stop, simply because he had to somehow protect her from her own body.

"What did you mean then?" asked Noxima, her voice as calm as possible.

"You've got powers, use them!"

"It doesn't work that way-"

"Then what good are they?!"

Her face darkened as she tore her gaze away from him. He was right, what good were they if she couldn't use them to help the people she loved? She finished her drink, tipping her head back so that the rest could fall down her throat. She slammed the bottle on the table, having it shatter underneath her hands. Shards embedded themselves into her hand, but she completely ignored it, that same look on her face. Though the sound of the commotion snapped everyone's attention to her, both men looking at her. Ignis wasn't sure what she was going to do next, but Gladiolus still kept that hard look on his face as he regarded her.

She rose from her seat, "You're absolutely fucking right," she seethed, walking away at a brisk pace.

Both men watched her leave them, Ignis turning to give Gladiolus a disapproving look once she had disappeared out of sight. Gladiolus didn't relent, and Ignis also rose from his seat to go after her. The Shield sighed, starting to feel guilty now. Finishing his own drink, he too, got out of his seat and followed after his friends.

Ignis found Noxima in the infirmary, standing over Iris. The young woman was sweating, though pale as she had trouble breathing. She had ice packs all over her body to help regulate her temperature, and was restrained in order to stop her delirium from hurting herself. Noxima observed the woman with a sad look on her face, almost like she wanted to cry. But she couldn't, and she didn't. She put her non injured hand on top of Iris' forehead, the other one balling up into a fist. It was then that Gladiolus had come to join them, watching intently.

Noxima sniffed, letting out a breath as she hoped her powers would work. She ran her hand over the young woman, her powers releasing into an obscure green glow. But Iris remained unchanged, and Noxima slumped her shoulders, sighing in defeat. Gladiolus grabbed his sisters hand on the others side, keeping his eyes on her unconscious form. Noxima removed her hands, noticing that her blood was on Iris now from the bottle she had smashed. She grabbed a cloth and cleaned it up, allowing Ignis to lead her away from the scene.

He pulled her towards a quiet corner of the room, grabbing a first aid kit and sitting in front of her. He gently took her injured hand and observed it, while her amethyst eyes scanned the room. So many people, and yet, this wasn't even close to all of them. There were more in the hospitals, clinics and quarantine zone. They had only determined that it wasn't air born, or everyone would be sick. So far, no one besides Ignis had recovered, and most already knew why that was.

She winced as her attention was brought back to his work. He carefully pulled out shards of glass, some bigger than others and placed them in the trash beside him. She observed his concentrated face, his sharp features accented by the light. She smiled sadly, keeping still as he pulled a particularly deep one out. Once he was finished, he cleaned off the blood, seeing that they were all mostly small cuts. But they bled a lot. He was about to begin bandaging them, but she simply held her other hand over her own, focusing. When she removed her hand all the wounds had disappeared, and his green gaze found her own.

"What did you mean earlier?" he asked.

"I can't cure this because I don't have it so I don't know what I need to heal," she replied softly, "A physical wound I can see, or even when I get sick I know where it hurts. But unless I experience it, I'm just left in the dark. That's why it didn't work."

"I see..." his face grew thoughtful, "On the outside you must have picked up numerous ailments."

She nodded, "Sure. Things are different out there."

"Gladio has also had contact with outside viruses, it's no surprise he's unaffected."

"Yeah," she frowned in thought, "And the King, Clarus..." she trailed off, sitting up and looking around.

"Nox?" he questioned, wondering why she had that look on her face, "Noxima?"

She looked back at him, some sort of thought contorted on her face. She smiled then, her face lighting up, "You're a fucking genius you magnificent beast!" she said, grabbing his head with both of her hands and kissing his forehead hard before taking off out of the room.

He was left a little stunned before looking after her. She was practically skipping as she exited, and he couldn't help but smile.

...

"I got it," said Noxima excitedly.

About three days after trying and failing to cure Iris of the poison virus, she had practically disappeared from everyone. She did reemerge today, and she looked quite pleased with herself. She was in the royal apartments, in the room of King Regis, who was accompanied by Clarus, Cor, Gladiolus and Ignis. She was beamed with happiness at something she had discovered about the virus.

"What is it, Nox?" asked Regis.

"Okay, this is the really good part," she began, "The virus _is_ air born-"

"But-" Cor started.

"Shut up and let me finish. It's air born, yes, but the reason we're unaffected, and some of your city and your glaives is because we've been outside of the city. We've already contracted it before and fought it off."

The men were silent as they listened. Nothing that she said had made any sense, especially since none of them seemed to have felt sick at all before. Not sick like this anyhow.

"Nox?" Regis encouraged her to continue.

"Sorry, I'm a sucker for drama. Okay so, we live in a bubble essentially. One magical bubble that keeps us safe inside."

"Yes."

"Right so, the only things that get inside the bubble is weather and authorized people. The barrier itself is a filter, it takes all of the nasty air and filters it out before it allowed passage. That's another reason daemons can't get inside the city."

"I don't get it," said Cor.

"Then shut up and listen for once," she looked at him pointedly, "So the barrier filters out all this nasty shit we don't need here, including the air here. So there's this one particular invisible thing in the air that is exclusively outside of the city, something that all of us have breathed in," her words were almost tumbling on themselves as she spoke, extremely happy.

"But none of us are sick," said Gladiolus.

"Yeah I know, I'm getting to that. So when we leave that barrier, we breath in that shit, but it's a much smaller dose mixed in with everything else. So yeah, we have it, we've already fought it off and therefore can't contract the virus again."

"Though a contaminated agent had made its way inside of the city and spread inside of the barrier," said Ignis, understanding what she was getting at.

"Yes! And it's stronger in here because the bubble won't let things out, only in."

"The filter works one way. Which caused those without the immunity to contract the illness."

"Yeah that's it exactly!"

She had a smile on her face at finally finding the cause of the disturbance in her home. Regis regarded her with a thoughtful frown, even a hint of pride in his eyes at her information. But the question still remained.

"So how do we fix it?" asked Clarus.

Her face fell and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on one foot, "That's the bad news."

"Go on, child," said Regis.

"Because the magical barrier won't let anything out this thing is in the air and just circulating the city, only causing the sick to get sicker. So while Noctis can't actually get the virus after the time he spent in Tenebrae, the only way to get rid of it inside is to drop the wall," her excitement dropping in her voice.

The five men all had different looks on their faces, Except King Regis, who kept his eyes on his daughter that looked down at her feet. The room was silent as they absorbed all of her words. They were faced with an impossible choice here.

"So I must choose to save my people and risk an attack on my son, or keep Noctis safe and let me people die," said King Regis.

"Yeah. They're hoping you'll drop the wall. My sources told me there's a fleet standing by and waiting. They're counting on you to be a good King, not a selfish one," replied Noxima, looking up at him sadly.

That made his face go dark. This was not something he was prepared for. Defending the citizens from the outside was the easy part. But how was he expected to stop something within his own walls? Something that required him to sever the protection that he needed for all of them to live? This was a sort of cunning he should have expected from the other side, and now he was left with only two fatal options.

"There's... one thing we could try..." said Noxima hesitantly.

All eyes were on her as she spoke, but she was only looking at her father. Regis couldn't read her face, but he could tell he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. She didn't like being the bearer of bad news, but she wasn't sure there were any other options. Plain and simple they couldn't risk dropping the barrier for any reason. But they couldn't let all of their citizens die out either. Iris' life was also on the line here.

"Nox?" Regis looked at her.

"I can cure it, but only if I get the virus," she bit her lip, "You can get them to inject me with a lethal dose, so I can figure out how to fix it."

"Absolutely not," he said instantly.

"It's the only option!" she began to protest.

"You can't cure the entire city, Nox, you'll die of exhaustion!" agreed Cor, his voice angry at her suggestion.

"At this point does that even matter?!"

"Yes, Noxima," King Regis cut in again. The tone of his voice snapped her attention to him and cut off any sort of retort that was on the tip of her tongue, "You are the Princess of Lucis, whether you grew up as one or not. Even though your life is shadowed along side your brother you are still as important as he is and I will not have you willingly give your life in such a reckless manner. You must be protected just as much as him."

"You're breeding him to rule them not me, what difference does it make if I'm there or not? What good am I if I have the means to stop this and sit back doing nothing?!"

Gladiolus' face went straight to guilt as her words hit him, something Ignis hadn't failed to notice.

"You're too important to this world to be risking your life like that. End of discussion," said Regis sternly.

"If I may," Ignis began tentatively, though firmly so as to attract their attention.

They turned to look at him, waiting expectantly, "You may," said Regis.

"Noxima's plan has merit," that got everyone's attention, "Though she would be unable to heal the entire Crown City, she would be able to cure a handful of us. Once she learns how to defeat the infection, she'd be able to stop volunteers that we also infect from fatalities. Once they are able to battle the ailment, our doctors can contract the necessary anti bodies to develop a cure for the entire city."

That put a new light on the situation. Ignis was patient as he let his words turn over in their minds. Noxima's defensive stance slacked a little as she looked back towards her father, expectantly waiting for him to approve this. King Regis regarded her matching her stare. She seemed to have a firm foot on this, not ready to back down from being able to help her people. He was proud of her at this moment, even if she was being reckless. He sighed, nodding at her. A smile spread across her face.

"There will be restrictions," said King Regis in his stern voice, "Only two at one time. And you rest in between, you will not push yourself farther than necessary. I will be supervising the entire time."

"Where are we going to find volunteers?" asked Clarus.

"I myself will volunteer," said Ignis, taking a step forward.

"Count me in," said Gladiolus.

"You two don't need to be risking your lives either," said Cor.

"Let them," said Regis, "It'll leave her less room for mistakes."

Cor grunted. Noxima smiled at her friends briefly, waiting for dismissal. They didn't get one, King Regis rose from his seat, leading the way out of his room and towards the infirmary. The rest of them followed, Noxima falling in between her friends, happy for their support.

.*.*.

Ignis and Prompto had made their way out of Hammerhead and in a western direction. There wasn't really a specific destination in mind, but the two of them had wanted to go out hunting some daemons. The flood lights of the city could only do so much, and the spawns in the surrounding area were a lot more frequent than they ever used to be. It disappointed him, though helped distract him of his thoughts.

Noxima's book was proving more frustrating than usual. He hated all the conflicting thoughts she had, knowing that she dealt with them on her own, and that he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. How did she handle it? He supposed there was really only one way to find out. But he needed a break. He had spent so long being engrossed inside of her, he needed time to be himself. It seemed as time went on he was forgetting that part. He was here for a reason, and he had to stay focused if he wished to remain here.

He needed to control her restless nature and learn how to fight without her intrusion. So he focused on killing daemons. Prompto didn't know of his condition, and Ignis was going to fight as hard as he could to keep it that way. It wasn't that the daemons were really proving much of a problem difficulty wise, it's just that there were so many with few breaks in between. Ignis didn't want to exhaust the curative magic within him, but he was thankful that he had it in the first place. In her last moments, she had given him everything he could need in order to fight again.

"Let's take a break," said Prompto, leaning against a tree and breathing heavily.

"As you wish," replied Ignis lightly.

"I still can't keep up with you."

"In time, you may."

"All that twisting around makes me dizzy just watching you."

Ignis chuckled lightly, "Noct found it troublesome at the start as well."

"Really?" Prompto looked up at him, his face brightening.

Ignis nodded, "Certainly. I daresay he grew ill from learning to follow my movements more so than warping."

Prompto laughed, "He always acted like he had it all together."

"Indeed. Though he did gather his wits, it was at a much slower pace."

"Slower than me?"

"The diversity in people makes it hard to rate the ability to acquire their skills. For instance, Noxima cannot use a greatsword."

"What? But she's like... crazy at everything like Noct."

"Indeed, but the greatsword was far too heavy for her. Gladio had many frustrations during her training. She was unable to lift it without sustaining injury."

"No way. So what happened?"

"She was exempt from learning. Instead we focused on her increased agility, which also gave Gladio a chance to learn different techniques. It's why their sessions were always so intense, and she often pushed herself farther than necessary."

Prompto raised his eyebrows, impressed. He was catching his breath, still leaning against the tree, only not slouched anymore like before, "So who was easier?"

"Nox by a landslide. She always excelled in her field of studies with a fierce determination."

Prompto shrugged, "I should have known."

Ignis only smiled at his friend, waiting for him to be ready to move. Luckily it wasn't long, and the two of them set back toward their destination. Ignis was unsure of where the young gunman was leading them, if he even knew. But again, being outside and clearing his thoughts was all he was really focused on.

"Prompto!" cried Ignis, as he saw the young man disappear before him.

There was a large crater in the ground, cleverly hidden by all the trees and lack of light above the world. Prompto's voice carried up to him as a loud thud was finally heard. Ignis was careful not to fall, seeing the light from his friend. It was quite deep, but he could see movement and that had him relieved. Ignis looked around, hearing the daemonic spawns all around him. He set his jaw, carefully scaling down the side of the crater.

Once he had reached the bottom, Prompto was getting to his feet, taking a look around. He couldn't remember this being here before, almost like some sort of impact had caused it. Curiously Ignis looked around, sensing a strange sort of power here. He narrowed his amethyst eyes as he ran his light over the hole, Prompto looking on curiously. He saw a reflection over towards the middle, and the two men began to walk towards it.

"What is that?" asked Prompto, reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch it!" Ignis hissed.

The young man stopped in his tracks, taking his hands away and placing them behind his back. He looked over at his friend expectantly.

"It's a lifeless crystal," explained Ignis, "The Marshal and I have come across one before, near Lestallum."

"Shit," replied Prompto in awe, never one to frequently swear.

Ignis nodded, "I fear it may cause you harm despite its inactivity."

"Uh, okay..."

"Please, retreat a distance."

The young man was uneasy, but listened to his friend's instruction. He walked back towards where they had both come down the crater, and watched. Ignis walked closer towards the smooth surface of the dead crystal. Prompto looked anxious, as Ignis carefully reached out a hand, gently grazing his palm against it. He braced himself, remembering the last time he had touched a crystal like this.

Nothing happened. He frowned, releasing a breath, but staying on guard. He recalled the feelings he felt the last time, trying to summon some sort of Noxima's magic that was swimming within him. He wasn't even sure what he was really looking for, having spent so much time today repressing her. He closed his eyes, keeping his hand on the crystal and called forth her force. He felt a sharp blow to his abdomen, as the crystal burst to life, shunting him away. The impact at his back was hard enough to crack the bottom of the crater wall.

"Iggy!" he heard Prompto call his name.

Ignis grunted, holding his head as a mixture of images came to his head all at once causing a searing pain to course through him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but the head ache that formed in his head kept him unresponsive. He tried hard to focus on the images that came to him, only being able to pick out one specific thing. That angered him, as he was sure something like that could give him a sort of clue to his current condition.

He shielded his eyes, Prompto as well as a blinding light emanated from the formerly deceased crystal. Once it was done, just as before, the crystal began to float a few inches off the ground. Prompto's mouth was agape at the sight, and Ignis rose to his feet, rubbing his head where it hurt. He looked at the once dormant crystal, hearing that same whisper as last time. His breath caught in his throat as he cautiously approached the crystal again. Prompto was at his side, obviously not wishing to see him get hurt again. The whisper grew louder in his ears as he got closer, the owner of the voice completely unmistakable.

"Is that...?" began Prompto, unsure, "Is that singing?"

"You can hear it?" asked Ignis curiously.

"Yeah it... It sounds like Nox."

"Indeed," agreed Ignis. As they were standing right next to the crystal, only slightly aglow like the last one, her voice sounded in their ears clear as day.

 _Run like the wind just leave your cares behind_

 _Take us around the world and back again_

 _Promise together we will chase the sun_

 _And make some green to share the ride in store, for you and me_

 _Let's go find gil and fame_

 _Dig a little, stake our claim_

 _Take a chance, trust in me_

 _You will see_

 _We will find them_

 _We will find them_

 _We will find them_

The song she sang for Ceres. He remembered the first time he had heard it, and she had continued to do so, probably while she thought she was alone. But anytime he saw her with her chocobo, she was humming that tune, quietly so that only the bird could hear. Currently, Ceres was in the care of Aranea, but once Noxima had sang it in front of all of them, trying to coerce her bird out of hiding.

"I think it's time I went to find the Iifa tree," said Ignis.

"That thing exists?" asked Prompto.

"Indeed."

Prompto waited for Ignis to elaborate, but that wasn't happening. The adviser could only see one image in his head, the one of the Iifa tree. It was the same as the last crystal, the same image from when he had witnessed her memory of being brought there by Gentiana and Lady Lunafreya. The tree had taken root inside of her brain, something she was always fascinated with. He was going to have to locate it, hoping it would unlock some more answers for him.

...

thanks guys!


	34. Internal Conflict

hey there! sorry for my delay i was just busy getting Terminal State to a specific point. i'm going to give some love over here and then go back to alternating between stories. Thanks so much for my review and all your continued support, you guys are awesome!

...

 _"One day you'll be out on your own and you'll only be able to rely on yourself. You won't have everyone around you telling you what the right choice is, you'll have to make it for yourself. Just remember that you have to live with the decisions you make." - Cor Leonis._

.*.*.

Ignis breathed his sigh of relief as the last of the Imperial troopers were defeated. They finally had a clear path to the Regalia, after having it confiscated from the Empire during the trial of the Titan. Cindy was fortunate enough to find it here in Aracheole Stronghold and that was where they set off. It wasn't an easy feat, but Ignis utilized some of Noxima's strategies for keeping to the shadows. He made Noctis tell him everything and coupled with what he knew of the Empire, the adviser was able to figure out the best way to reclaim the Regalia with minimal fighting. His strategy had worked until they had found their actual target. Once there the cover was blown and they engaged the base. They took out the generator but not overly by themselves. Once they had reached the generator the battle seemed to take a turn for the worst.

And then it happened. The Fulgarian had made his appearance, towering over them as his wrath was let upon the Imperial forces. It was devastating for their enemy and no one on the opposing side had survived. Ignis was in awe of the god. He was monumentally enormous, bald on the top of his head with a long white beard and pointed ears. He clutched a staff in his right hand and reached out slowly with his left. His clothes were billowing about with the storm he created with his appearance. At first the adviser's heart stopped when he saw the god grab Noctis and lift him effortlessly into the air. It was then he knew he had to take cover, as did Gladiolus and Prompto. Ramuh unleashed his power, though Ignis was surprised that he felt no affects of the gods fury. No matter how much he studied and read, nothing could have prepared him for what he had just witnessed. Then the god began to disappear, Noctis on the ground with curious glowing red eyes.

Now they stood in front of the Regalia, ready to take off out of enemy territory and resume their quest. The air around them was on a more positive note as they had not only acquired their target but also left the Empire a message. Cor would be happy, they were happy, things were looking up for once. Until...

"Guys," said Prompto with worry in his voice.

The three men turned to see what he was on about. Ignis held his hard gaze, as Gladiolus narrowed his amber eyes. Walking towards them was Ravus Nox Fleuret, weapon in hand and a scowl on his face. He had a curious metal left arm, something that seemed to have happened recently. But he wasn't alone. Right beside him was a woman Ignis did not recognize. She was much shorter than him, unarmed with short hair that was a deep chestnut brown. There were a multitude of layers in it, and she also wore a scowl on her face though Ignis was sure it was her permanent look. What he did note were hard amethyst eyes that were only looking straight at him. So, this was Noxima's appearance at the Empire. He would only wonder what she was doing here, and with Ravus.

"Long has it been, Noctis," said Ravus as he approached with Noxima.

"Ravus," Noctis' voice was hard.

"You received the Strorm's blessing," Ravus kept his approach, while Gladiolus and Ignis positioned themselves strategically at Noctis' side. The Prince, however stepped forward, only stopped by the blade of his enemy now pointed at his chin, "And yet, you know nothing of the consequences."

"Watch it," Gladiolus warned darkly, stepping forward on instinct.

Ravus simply moved so that the blade was hardly grazing the Shield's neck. Ignis took his step forward only to be stopped by Ravus holding up his hand and pushing Gladiolus back a step.

"Be still. All of you," commanded Ravus smugly.

Ignis' face hardened and his eyes darted towards Noxima. She kept the scowl on her face, completely unaffected by what was going on here. They would have to tread lightly in order to keep her identity a secret. He just wished she would give him some sort of sign as to what they were to do right now.

"Not good," said Prompto, his voice riddled with worry.

"Heir to a crown befitting of no other," said Ravus with malice in his voice, "Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King."

"Awful high and mighty for an Imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!" retorted Noctis in anger.

He was about to lunge but Ravus grabbed Noctis by the throat to stop him with that strange metal arm. Ignis felt his own rage bubbling within him and looked again at Noxima. But she still remained unaffected by the actions around her, that same scowl on her face as she observed. There were no emotions in that face, in those eyes. This was not the woman he had known his entire life.

"I do not serve, I command!" Ravus shouted, throwing Noctis back a few steps.

Gladiolus was quick to block his path while Prompto went straight for Noctis. Ignis did not move, only had his dark green eyes flickering between Noxima and Ravus.

"The King's sworn Shield," said Ravus in disgust.

"You better believe it," growled Gladiolus.

"A weak shield protects naught," said Ravus, his blade lifting slowly in the air.

He struck but Gladiolus summoned his sword and blocked easily. At this point Ignis wore his own scowl, calculated everything. He continued to look at Noxima, who kept her face unchanged. Why wasn't she doing anything? Ravus increased his pressure downward and Gladiolus was faltering, which was completely abnormal. Ravus looked on smugly, and Gladiolus shifted so that their swords were no longer connected. But Ravus was quick, laying a blow to the Sheild's abdomen and knocking him clean into the Regalia, causing a huge dent.

"Gladio!" cried Noctis as the weapon disappeared.

Prompto went to help him, "Hey..."

Noctis turned to Ravus in anger, "You wanna go, let's do it!" and the power of Kings surrounded him.

"Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate," said Ravus. He then gestured towards the woman next to him, "Have you met General Oydis? She's one of our favourites."

"O-Oydis?" said Prompto in fear.

"Ah, you have heard of her," Ravus sounded pleased.

"What about her?" Noctis was still fueled by his own rage.

"Dude, she's a cold blooded killer. She torched Maranda and completely wiped out Zozo," said Prompto, his voice still shaking.

Ravus laughed, "She's our plague of death upon the world. And now it seems that fate has called her to us just at this moment," the man took a step back so that he was standing beside her once more, "Oydis, kill them," commanded Ravus.

Without hesitation, she pulled a gun from her person and aimed it at Ignis' head. In this brief moment he narrowed his eyes at her and rested his defensive stance. She was quick, she could kill them all before anyone had a chance to move. He knew the reputation of General Oydis very well. You give her a target and she never misses. He never knew before, that Noxima was General Oydis. She kept the scowl on her face, no indication that she knew any of them. No indication that she wouldn't pull the trigger without hesitating. He looked at her almost sadly, as her finger was ready to squeeze the trigger.

"I'd say that's far enough," said Ardyn, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Everyone had their eyes on him, except for Ignis and Oydis. She was completely unfazed by the new appearance and kept her eyes on the target. Though her finger was still just a small millimeter from killing Ignis he was amazed at how she didn't flinch. Ardyn walked up to her with an amused smile on his face, something that caught the advisers eye. He was standing right beside her as he also observed her target. He bent down and leaned his head so that it fell right beside her, inches from her own face and looked on at the adviser. Something didn't sit well with Ignis as he was looked at. The Chancellor had made it obvious he realized something important, something that he wasn't supposed to know. But until Ignis could figure out what, he was only left to speculate.

"Oydis, my hear, stand down," he purred in her ear with that same smile on his face.

She kept her position a moment, and Ignis saw something flicker in her eyes. He certainly saw her subtly stiffen at the sound of Ardyn's voice in her ear. He was sure that had he not known her whatsoever he wouldn't have seen it. It was a momentary flicker of fear at the man's voice. But she lowered her weapon, her finger removed from the trigger. She kept her scowled face on Ignis, and he saw that she was still stiff with the Chancellor so close to her.

"A hand, Highness?" asked Ardyn was he stepped away from the General.

"Not from you," said Noctis. Ravus turned away.

"Oh, but I'm here to help," Ardyn held up his hands.

"And how is that?" asked Ignis coldly.

"By taking the army away."

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Gladiolus, his arm on his abdomen after the blow he received.

"When next we meet, it'll be across the seas," Ardyn turned to face Noctis, "Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?" Ardyn sounded pleased with himself, his gaze looking over at Ignis before turning quickly back towards the Prince, "Fare thee well, your Majesty, and safe travels."

Ardyn held up his hand and used it to dismiss Ravus. The man scowled before walking away. The Chancellor then smiled at Ignis one last time, before walking over to General Oydis and happily resting his arm along her shoulders. Her amethyst eyes showed Ignis that same sort of fear for that brief moment before she was forcefully torn away form him by Ardyn and retreated with the rest of them.

"You guys know that guy?" asked Prompto.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya," answered Ignis, testing his even voice.

He was watching Oydis until he could no longer see her. He felt anger start to coarse through him at the danger she was in. Danger that she was in regularly, that she assimilated over the years to be where she was now. It was easier when he didn't know. Now that he did, only more fears rushed through his head. It seemed that Ardyn was toying with him, somehow. Almost like he knew that Oydis was Noxima. That simply wasn't possible, but that look...

"What was Charlie doing?" demanded Noctis in anger.

"Her job," grunted Gladiolus instantly.

"Uh.. Charlie?" asked Prompto.

"Oydis, that's Charlie. She changed while we were traveling into that same person," said Noctis.

"Charlie is Oydis?" Prompto's eyes widened, "She's the one that killed all of those people?"

"Innocent people on behalf of the Empire."

"But I thought she was on our side?"

"She had to," said Gladiolus, "Or they wouldn't let her climb ranks. They weren't going to let some stranger command without proving herself."

"You're telling me her job was to kill us?!" asked Noctis in disgust.

"No," said Ignis.

Ignis turned to look at his companions. This was something they were going to have trouble understanding, having never known her. His thoughtful gaze fell towards Noctis. This was the first time they had seen her since she went on her own path at the haven near Caem. The first two weeks she was gone Noctis was an unbearable bag of emotions, not handling her separation from her too well. It made Ignis curious but he didn't think much of it. They were otherwise occupied gaining the blessings of gods. After not hearing from her in weeks here she was in an Imperial base and on the other side in disguise. There was no way to communicate with her without blowing her cover. And they just couldn't risk that.

Now Ignis would have to explain the dark parts of her job. She had always presented it in a positive note, never wanted people to see the monster she believed she was. The monster that others knew her as. It wasn't like he knew much either, she had never spoken to him about her tasks among the Empire. But he knew her position, knew that she would have to do things she didn't agree with, didn't want to do at all. Like coming here with Ravus and being forced to watch and no not do anything to help them.

"Dude, she had a gun pointed to your head!" cried Prompto.

"Precisely, my head, not yours or anyone else," replied Ignis.

"But-"

"It was the only way she could inform me that we had nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?!" Noctis looked at his friend darkly, "Were you not here?! Did you not see what just happened?!"

"Indeed."

"She almost killed you!" he walked up to Ignis.

"She wouldn't have allowed it," replied Ignis calmly.

"Charlie needs to keep her position, whether we like it or not. She'll only compromise herself if it comes down to our lives," said Gladiolus.

"Which is why she was here with Ravus," said Ignis, "To protect us from him and the rest of the Imperial army."

Noctis had a multitude of emotions flicker through his face. Ignis regarded him calmly, seeing the conflict of what he should do. It was hard to accept that she was a horrible person, that she truly was the cold blooded killer they had only heard whispers about. It was hard for him given that connection he had felt with her, and Ignis could only guess as to the internal struggle he felt about it. Finally, he sighed in defeat and nodded, accepting everything he was being told. Prompto had a sad look on his face as well and then they all got into the Regalia. Ignis was a bit shocked that Noctis was taking the wheel.

...

Enelya drove herself, Crowe, Ignis and Gladiolus towards the city limits of Insomnia. They weren't in a fancy car or anything that would remotely stand out. It was late, Enelya wishing to use the cover of shadow to keep unwanted eyes off of her. Ignis wasn't overly happy about their departure time, but this was her operation and he had no choice but to follow orders. He was still a little sick from the previous night. Gladiolus was behind Crowe's seat with his head leaning against his hand as he looked out the window. Crowe in the front seat dozing. If anyone was affected by their night out, it was this young glaive.

The Commander drove through the city gate with ease and passed the magical barrier. Ignis was outside of the city for the first time since he was younger. He perked up a little bit, looking out into the night and then at the rear view mirror. Enelya's sapphire eyes were focused as she drove and the car was silent. It wasn't long before she ventured off of the main road and started down a dirt path hardly used. The new terrain seemed to wait everyone up as they bumped and bounced around. She fluctuated gears to accommodate the twists and turns while not losing any of her traction. Finally, she began to slow down. She wasn't completely stopped before she turned off her headlights.

She turned off the car and wordlessly got out. The three of them looked at each other a little confused but then began to follow suit. She began to walk at a leisurely pace so that they would catch up easily before finally coming up to an abandoned wooden shack in the middle of nowhere. Enelya opened the door to walk inside and allowed the others to follow her. She pulled out her phone and used the light of the screen to search for something on one of the shack walls. They heard a thud, the phone screen going blank as a light turned up above them. Then, the ground beneath them began to lower slowly which only Enelya was expecting. Crowe, Ignis and Gladiolus were a little startled at the sudden movement.

Ignis looked at the Commander curiously but she offered no explanation. Crowe didn't seem all that shocked that they were going deep underground. The glaive seemed to understand that her commanding officer was full of surprises. Gladiolus just stayed alert, whatever reverie he was in being shaken off once they were moving. Enelya kept her gaze neutral as she waited like the rest of them for the ride to be over.

The floor finally touched its desired surface and stopped. The door opened, allowing them to step through it without an issue. The lighted corridor was almost warming but also bleak. Their shoes clicked on the metal floor as they followed Enelya down the path and in through another door. It opened up into a much bigger room. Ignis' mouth nearly dropped at what he was seeing. Highly lit was a huge open spaced room. It encompassed a red Imperial dreadnaught and a boat at a dock. There was a place for cars to park and people bustling around all over the place. In the middle of the room was a circular platform that seemed to hold the central computer system.

Ignis could see that there were paths leading to all different directions out of the room. So this was her central base of operations. He never really knew how she managed to deal with all the aspects of her job. This was how. A young man was walking towards them. He had very short blond hair, hazel eyes and was a bit lanky. But he had a smile on his face as his eyes came onto Enelya. He stopped just in front of her, with a tablet in his hands.

"Jet," she acknowledged him.

"Commander, happy to have you back," replied Jet.

"Won't be for long. Is everything ready for Narshe?" she began to walk towards the airship, looking up at it.

"Almost. There is a slight issue with the ship."

"What issue?"

"A power issue. We've been trying to fix it but the mechanic is out for now."

"That's fine. I'll do it myself."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll need you to get the van on the surface. Just need everything inside and then you can take it."

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Fill it with people and get them home. I need this place empty until I depart."

"Of course," he nodded, "Then what?"

Enelya looked over at Jet and placed a hand on his cheek, "Go home, be with your family. Time is precious and life is short."

Jet nodded again at her, scurrying away to carry out her orders. She turned to her stunned little party and crossed her arms, looking at them expectantly.

"Okay Nel, where did you get a dreadnaught?" asked Crowe.

"I liberated it," she shrugged.

"You stole an Imperial dreadnaught?"

"I prefer liberated."

Crowe laughed almost in disbelief, "What kind of shit are you getting me into?"

"The best kind," Enelya winked.

"But it's not operational," said Ignis.

"It will be by tomorrow. You think I'm going to drive to Narshe? No, we're flying there."

"Not bad," approved Gladiolus.

"I'll show you where you can eat and sleep. Get as much of it as you can, won't know what to expect once we leave here."

...

Ignis finished up some reading to pass the time while he was in Noxima's underground base. Crowe, Gladiolus and Enelya were nowhere to be found. No one else was here with them, Enelya dismissed them earlier. As to why, he couldn't be sure but she had a reason for it. He sighed heavily and put his book down. His meal wasn't very satisfying but he suspected it was because of the massive amounts of world just above him. He walked out of the room to see if he could maybe pry some answers of out of their mysterious leader. Though if Enelya was anything like her counterpart then he knew it was just going to give him an all to familiar head ache.

He made his way out of the bunks and down the corridor towards the main operation room. He did stop to observe along the way. This was the first time he ever got to see her work and he was thoroughly impressed with her set up. She had thought of everything it seemed. He passed the unmistakable odour of the stable and had a quick look inside. He opened the door and saw that there were many chocobos here of all different sizes and colours. He felt something at his elbow and smiled to see Ceres nudging him affectionately. He pet the bird with a light in his eyes and she happily chirped at his attention. His smile grew as smaller chicks peeped on their way to him, curious as to the newcomer in their home was. He bent down to pet each of them and they happily nipped at his fingers while he did so.

He rose to his feet, petting Ceres once more before exiting the room. He continued on his path, up a set of stairs and through another door until he finally came to that large circular room. It was mostly dark and quiet compared to earlier when they had arrived. His shoes made noise on the metal floor as he walked towards the only person here. Enelya was up at the top of the dreadnaught, conducting her repairs on the ship so that they could use it as soon as possible. Ignis didn't even know what she knew how to do that kind of thing. He was learning all kinds of new things about her today. He walked up the ladder carefully, making sure she could hear him coming. He didn't wish to startle her.

"How are repairs coming?" he asked lightly, carefully stepping onto the ship and taking his seat beside her.

She repaired things as well as she studied. Tools were in her mouth, parts were scattered all about her and her hair was frazzled in stress. All she was missing was that frantic was she searched for everything that was usually sitting right in front of her. He couldn't help but smile at her disheveled appearance.

"They're coming," she replied without even looking at him.

"How long before we depart?"

"I'm thinking sometime in the afternoon."

"It's already late, Nox. You won't get much rest if you persist at this now."

"I need to get this done. The sooner the better."

"You need to take care of yourself to."

"You don't need to worry about me. This is practically one of my homes."

"I'll always worry, Nox."

"Can't you see I'm not some lady that's supposed to dead right now?"

"No matter who you appear to be I'll always see you as you truly are," he told her in a soothing voice.

Her attention snapped to him, a frown on her face. She took the tools out of her mouth and searched his face. What was that look he was giving her? Why was he always looking at her like that? She wasn't even herself and he was looking right through her mimic and straight into her soul. It made her nervous, made her stomach do all kinds of flips. She had always made her advances on him fairly obvious but he never really responded to them. Only humoured her in an attempt to keep her happy. But sometimes, when they were alone together he would give her this strange look that threw her off her guard.

Ignis just kept a small smile on his face, not even noticing that he was getting closer to her until he could feel her light breath on his face. Enelya, Charlotte, it didn't matter who she was on the outside. He knew the soul that lived within her. He knew long ago that he loved her, that she would always hold a special place in his heart. Though she seemed to enjoy getting a rise out of him and it would be inappropriate to act upon his feelings anyway. Noxima had a duty to focus on and the timing was all off. Besides, when the Empire was defeated she could be the Princess she was born and suitor would be chosen for her.

But for now he had this moment. This particular moment where his eye lids were falling over his eyes and the ghost of her lips were upon his own. That was short lived. A giant echo of metal clashing on metal rung in their ears. It snapped their attention and made them jump away from each other in shock. Enelya had dropped one of her tools off of the top of the ship and it collided with the floor. It was probably a good thing, they didn't need Gladiolus or Crowe coming in to see a scene like this. Ignis felt the heat on his cheeks while Enelya looked around her.

"Perhaps you should rest," he suggested.

"Yeah I'm obviously not paying attention," she agreed.

He rose from his spot and then offered her a hand. She took it, smiling slightly and leaving her mess here. He let go of her hand in order to get on the ladder and climb back down. Once he had reached the bottom and hopped off, he waited in case she would need some sort of assistance. She jumped down the last few steps and stood beside him with a small smile on her face. They walked together down towards the bunks, their hands grazing against each other but not actually taking hold.

Once they had came through the door, Enelya held her arm out and stopped Ignis from going any further. He was about to protest but she put a finger to her lips and nodded her head towards the door to the bunks. Ignis looked curiously. He could see Crowe leaning against the wall in an almost flirtatious way. Gladiolus was there as well, his hand leaning against the wall beside her head as they talked. The two couldn't hear anything they were saying being too far away but they could watch. They were smiling, and the faint echoes of laughter filled the room. But eventually, the two walked into the bunk room with their hands intertwined.

"Guess we aren't sleeping in there tonight," said Enelya.

"Perhaps not," replied Ignis, "Do you have other accommodations?"

She smirked, "How about a roll in the hay?" she raised a mischievous brow at him."

"Nox!" he felt the heat to his cheeks instantly.

She giggled, grabbing his wrist and leading him towards the stables. He was trying to compose himself as they walked in. She lead him towards a quiet corner of the stable, Ceres following their every movement. She let go of his wrist in order to pull out some very thick blankets from a cabinet and a few pillows. She laid them on the ground, flattening them out and then threw the pillows there. She then removed her shoes, socks and jacket, lying down on the makeshift bed. Ignis smiled lightly before copying her actions, only his shirt and glasses came off as well.

"Oh, take it all off," she smirked at him.

"Nox..." he gave her a pained sort of look.

She only laughed again at him as he laid down beside her on the outside. They were hidden away from any prying eyes, and Ceres lied down to further shield them. Enelya was facing him, lying on her right side. Ignis pulled the blanket of the two of them and stayed on his back, his eyes observing the ceiling. He was very aware of her gaze upon him, and he brought his arm underneath his head.

"You really only see me?" she asked in a small voice.

He looked over at her, her eyes downcast, "I've always seen you. Your magic cannot hope to fool me," he offered her a smile.

Her face lit up at his words, "That's what you think," she looked up at him shyly.

He brought his arm down, forcing it under her head and pulled her close. She let out a content sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, bringing an arm across his chest. His other hand grabbed it instinctively while his other hand ran up and down her back lightly. He laid his head on top of hers and listened to the steady movements of her breathing. Once it was evened out he knew that she had fallen asleep.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	35. The Iifa Tree

welcome back! thanks for reading!

...

 _"Time encompasses everything and is not usually revered in the mortal way." - Gentiana_

Ignis was aboard Aranea's ship. But he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was the dragoon knight herself, Prompto, Jet, Cor and Gladiolus. They were en route to the desert, where Ignis last knew of the Iifa tree's existence. There were no confirmed reports of it, being that no one ever went near Gralea anymore. On top of that, the desert was vast and last seen in a frozen tundra. But there was no ice here. Since Shiva had left and given Noctis her blessing, the desert returned to its natural form. One would think that it would be easier to find such a giant tree, but that was not the case.

They were in the air for the better part of a week. Gladiolus and Cor were getting a bit restless, but Prompto entertained himself by shadowing Aranea. The dragoon knight was not one to overlook the nature of the gunman's interest but she did humour him nonetheless. The more Ignis got to know Aranea the more he understood why Noxima had chosen her to help the people with her daemon hunting. Why she had left Jet to replace her as a second in command. The Princess had a very keen eye for reading people. It was part of her job in order to keep her defenses up. And they were always up.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Gladiolus, his circle of pacing starting to increase with his impatience.

"The Iifa tree," said Ignis calmly.

"I got that but what does it look like?"

"Not your run of the mill ordinary tree."

"You're sure its real?"

"Noxima seems to believe so."

Cor looked around the room, making sure the other three weren't within ear shot, "She was actually there?"

"Indeed. Accompanied by Lady Lunafreya and Gentiana. Shiva herself brought her to it."

Gladiolus grunted, unable to doubt it with that information. He went back to his pacing as Cor also remained silent. Ignis had Noxima's book in front of him, papers strewn out as he went back to studying it. Cor was also carefully reading over translated pages, mostly out of the nature of doing something over being able to figure anything out. Noxima and Cor often butted heads. He treated her like a child more often than not, mostly out of worry for her well being seeing as she was a Princess. She had always wanted freedom away from her duties, to just live as she wanted.

Ignis couldn't pull much out of it. He was too anxious to get to the Iifa tree. Not only had he wanted to see the source of life, but he hoped there were some answers there waiting for him. Noxima had fixated on the tree. Like there was some part of her that knew it was out there waiting for her. An instinct that she would never be able to describe to others. He was fortunate to be able to see it with his own eyes. He was sure that had she been around she would have definitely shown it to him. She saw so much beauty in the world that she wished for him to see.

"Uh guys, you might wanna come check this out," said Prompto, coming into the room briefly before walking back the way he came.

The three men followed him curiously into the cock pit. The giant window gave an amazing view of the surrounding area, leaving no room for mistakes. But what they all focused on was right in front of them. There in the distance was indeed the Iifa tree. It was the biggest thing Ignis had ever seen in his life. His breath was taken away as his eyes rolled over the massive tree. It went up to the heavens it seemed, with vibrant leaves and thick roots that stuck into the ground. He suddenly felt increasingly small as they slowed down their approach.

"Is that...?" asked Gladiolus, mouth agape.

"That's it," confirmed Ignis.

"How could anyone miss that?" asked Aranea.

"Because before it was encased in ice."

Prompto gasped, wearing an expression of complete disbelief. He was sputtering as he tried to from words, "How?!" he finally blurted out.

"The power of the glacian."

"It still lived all those years under the ice?" it wasn't a question, more of a statement from the Immortal.

"Gods are powerful, that's for sure," said Aranea as she began her descent.

"Indeed," agreed Ignis.

...

The five of them exited the airship and began their trek towards the tree. As soon as Ignis stepped off the ship he felt that the air was changed. The whole aura around them was much different than before and he noted that the others seemed to feel it in the air as well. A sort of calm seemed to take over as they walked closer and closer. The gnarled roots were starting to bar their path, and they had to walk through the labyrinth of it in order to get right up against the trunk. The wood looked like it was decaying, dying without the sunlight to protect it from the darkness. But there were no daemons here, something everyone took immediate notice of.

Ignis could not be sure how long they had been walking, but his anticipation grew as they got closer. He felt some warmth, seeing a light through the cavern of roots. Prompto seemed to feel it as well because his pace increased. In fact, all of them were almost running to figure out what the light was. It was a warmth that seemed to familiar yet they couldn't exactly remember where it was from. As they finally came to its source, Ignis felt for the first time in years the sunlight on his cheeks.

The sheer size of the tree was almost overwhelming. Even with their necks craned there was no way to see the top of it. The circular shape of the leaves were glistening in the sun, though the very top was obscured by clouds. The branches reached out in all directions, thick and solid. The trunk itself was very large as well and there was no telling the entire size of the circumference, but they wouldn't be able to take a quick walk around it. The roots were almost taller than most buildings, twisted as they ran down into the ground.

He recognized this place. It was the exact location Lady Lunafreya and Gentiana had taken Noxima. He looked with his own eyes at the same thing she had seen when she was here, only this time there wasn't an ice dome around them. He took a few steps forward, looking up at the tree and then the sun that was shining behind the massive and twisted branches. He noted that things were a little more alive in here as opposed to where they just were. The wood had its colour to it instead of the petrified grey they experienced on the way into the hidden cavern.

Ignis darted his eyes towards the bark where he had seen Lady Lunafreya open it to reveal a crystal. It was closed. He expected that given that it seemed to only open to the call of the Oracle. He was curious as to how this would affect him with Noxima's imprint coursing within him. He had never really tried to tap into her powers, the uncertainty of where that would leave him stopping him completely. Now he would find out it seemed.

"Is that the sun?" asked Gladiolus, squinting as he stepped into the light.

"Dude! That is totally the sun!" declared Prompto in awe.

"How is that even possible?" asked Aranea as she walked closer into the light.

"The effects of the Starscourge do not reach this point," mused Ignis.

"The power of the Iifa tree," said Cor, also walking forward.

The Marshal was at a point where the only way to get closer would be to start climbing up the roots and onto the branches. Gladiolus was mostly in a stunned silence as he also walked forward and towards one of the roots. They were taller than him even, and he gently placed a hand on it. A peace came over his face as he did so, a look on his face that Ignis had never seen before. Prompto was jumping around wherever he could, climbing up onto one of the giant roots and looking around with wonder on his face. Aranea had also left Ignis' side to explore on top of another root. Mostly, they were all basking in their own way into the sun.

Ignis felt his own calm come over him, though it was just from the aura of the tree itself. He knew that it was Noxima's imprint that was quelling any sort of uncertainty within him. He just couldn't believe that he was here and in the sunlight no doubt. There was a reason she had lead him here, he knew. And once he had come into the light he knew the reason. He had to see for himself that it was here and what was happening. Though this area in particular wasn't affected by Starscourge, it wouldn't be long before that happened. The dying roots outside were only proof of that. The Iifa tree was dying and if it did, so would the rest of them. The clock was ticking.

He had no idea how he knew all of that nor did he know how to tell everyone. But for now he would let them enjoy this while they could. It wasn't everyday that one could see the Iifa tree, or the sun for that matter. Everyone missed the sun more than they could bear. The adviser walked towards one of the massive twisted roots with a look of wonder upon his face. He reached his hand out, not really sure how the tree would react to him. But he braced himself for any sort of impact. He gasped as soon his hand made contact.

"Iggy!" he heard Gladiolus call out to him.

But Ignis couldn't move. A multitude of images came flooding to his mind, just as they did for Noxima. Just as they did when he had touched those two dead crystals. He drew in sharp breaths but didn't break his connection with the tree. It was trying to tell him something, something important. Noxima had lead him here for more than one purpose it seemed. So be it, he wouldn't fight her on this if it meant learning something about her that was vital to their fight.

.*.*.

In the field of sylleblossoms, three children played without a care in the world. Noxima was the youngest among the Fleuret siblings, but they still enjoyed her company. While the young girl hadn't met the injured Prince, she was introduced to the Oracle and her brother. Ravus seemed to enjoy making her giggle, despite being twice her age. Lunafreya, of course, was an absolute delight. The two girls paraded around like sisters reunited at last. With Ravus keeping an eye on them and convincing her to begin singing. Ravus seemed to be the only one who could convince her to sing in front of anyone.

"Sing a song, Pretty," Ravus would tell her.

She would giggle, "I only know one of them."

But he would continue to pester her until finally she would open her mouth and sing a song from her past. She had no idea where she had heard the words before, but they were forever tattooed into her brain since she was little. She had never sang for people before, and the Oracle would smile as she gathered her flowers. Ravus would smile at the two of them as he carefully watched over the girls.

The King of Lucis and Queen of Tenebrae weren't too far away from their children as they watched them interact. This was an important part of not only Noxima's development, but Lunafreya's as well. One day, the two would have to work together in a way never imagined. Their destinies were as intertwined of any Oracle and King of Lucis. The protective nature of Ravus was also an asset that Noxima would one day have to count on. Though, none of them seemed to know any of that. Both royals had smiles on their faces at what they were seeing.

King Regis was happy that his daughter was able to interact with other children. She was usually cooped up in the Citadel with her studies and hardly socialized with anyone. He had called her here to give her a much deserved break, and to begin to learn her fate. Lunafreya was four years older, but she was as adept as his own daughter about the world around her. He didn't want to believe that the fate of his children would come to pass, but he was going to be prepared for it nonetheless.

"She has a wonderful voice," said Sylva, looking over at her father.

"She's so much like her mother," replied Regis with a sad look on his face.

"My son seems to have taken a shining to your daughter."

Regis nodded, "She does tend bring out the light in others."

"She's an absolute delight."

"For now. As I understand, little girls become troublesome as they grow older."

Sylva laughed, "So far I've been lucky."

"I just hope that if she is the true sign that she is suited for her task."

"I don't think you'll have to worry. She's very adept as it is already."

"Sometimes I wonder if the damage done to her as a baby was necessary."

"Only time will tell."

They were silent as they continued to watch. The wind rustled them but they kept to it without a care in the world. The three of them ran off back towards the two royals, smiling as they ran by to their own devices. Regis watched his daughter, still without shoes, chase after the Tenebraen children. Sylva seemed to have a knowing look as her eyes carefully studied them.

"You know, this could be a chance for us to further solidify our alliance," suggested Sylva.

"How do you mean?"

"Ravus never really takes any sort of liking to anyone. But here, you have Noxima who brings out the best in my son."

Regis smiled sadly, "I'm afraid it wouldn't work."

"No?"

"Noxima has already bound her soul to another."

"Already? Regis she's eight."

Regis nodded, "I'm aware. But it was already done. Just as your daughter begins to bind her soul to my son."

"I hadn't noticed."

"It's slow, but the process is in motion."

"Then I wish them happiness."

"As do I, my Lady. As do I."

...

Three days after returning from Tenebrae King Regis summoned his daughter to his room. After the Empire's attack he knew now for sure the fate of his children. He knew the roads they must travel and he knew that it was time to get started on them. Noctis was a different matter, he knew who he was and would learn his birthright. But Noxima, well... Things were a little more complicated with her.

He had known that this day would come eventually, but he was hoping that it would be under different circumstances. He wanted to tell her after she was no longer in danger, when he didn't have to hide her from the world. That didn't seem to be the case. She was the beginning of the end of the Starscourge and her path was clear. He just wished that it didn't have to be this way. He wished his children could live the lives they deserved, that they weren't burdened with the will of the gods. It truly wasn't fair to either of them and his heart was heavy as time went on.

He couldn't put it off any longer. He should have started with Noxima sooner but he was in denial. He thought that if he convinced everyone that she truly had passed then he could protect her from her cruel fate. He was foolish for thinking that. How good of a father could he truly be if he was unable to protect his own children? But that didn't matter now. He had no choice, he had a duty.

He snapped his attention to the door as the small girl stepped through it. Her caretakers had dressed very formally despite it being later on in the evening. Her face was grim as she looked at her tiny feet that still refused to wear shoes of any kind. Her dark blue dress seemed to blend in with her hair that was only half up and then pin straight the rest of the way. Her small fists were balled up at the sides and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. It was his understanding that she had been extremely sullen and quiet since her return from Tenebrae, much like her brother.

"Good evening, Noxima," he greeted her gently.

"Hello," she replied in a small voice, not even bothering to look up at him.

"How are you today?"

She shrugged her little shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh. She eventually brought her head up to look at him. He only offered her a sad sort of smile and gestured to the seat beside him. She made her way towards him and pulled herself into the chair. She kept her hands folded in her lap as she was taught to but her head was still downcast, her amethyst eyes focused intently on them. Regis only studied her, wondering what could possibly be going through that calculating mind.

"How have you been keeping?" he asked.

"Okay..." again her voice was small and her eyes still focused on her hands.

"Are you sleeping well?"

She didn't answer. Instead tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked up at him. His heart broke at seeing the devastation on her small face. As soon as she let out a cry he left his seat and immediately pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and sobbed into him. It was quiet but he held her tightly and tried to comfort her the best he could. The light in her eyes was dead since their return and he wished he could restore it. But for now he could only be here for her as an eight year old girl with a high intelligence level tried to process war.

Every second she sobbed felt like an eternity and was only harder for him to hear. But he wouldn't let her go and suffer alone. Eventually it had subsided and he loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go entirely. She rubbed her eyes, sniffling as she tried to regain her composure a little. She still held a look of sorrow upon her face as she gazed at him. He sighed, wiping away the tears from her tiny face and keeping his hands gently on her shoulders, trying to give her a reassuring look.

"I don't want them to hurt anyone else," she said softly.

"No one can hurt you here," he assured her soothingly.

"Why did they do that?"

Regis sighed. This was his opening, probably the best one he would get. He lifted her gently from her seat and then sat down, keeping her on one of his knees. She looked up at him with that same sorrowful gaze as the emotions within him twisted around. This was not going to be easy for either of them. He just worried how she would react.

"Do you know why you are called Noxima?" he began.

"You said my dad named me that," she replied.

"Yes. Though in truth it was your mother that chose your name. Do you know it's meaning?"

"Darkness."

Regis frowned, "No. Noxima is given to a girl of astounding creativity and light."

"But Nox means darkness and that's what you call me."

"A short form yes, but not the meaning it was meant to take. Do you remember the stories I told you of the old Kings that fought the darkness?"

"Yeah. You said that they always had a son."

"They did. Until eight years ago."

She frowned at him, "But you don't have a daughter, only Prince Noctis."

He let out another heavy sigh, "You, Noxima, were born right before Noctis. You are my daughter, just as he is your brother."

Her frown only deepened, "But..."

He watched her face as it screwed up in thought. She was piecing everything together. Every encounter she had with him and everything he had ever told her. He was completely on edge, not sure how she would react. Disbelieving was an impulse when you grew up only knowing one thing. The frown returned to her face as she looked back at him. He was afraid of the next thing she would say.

"You lied to me," the words sounded curious and angry at the same time, "Why?"

"Some day you'll understand. But the day you were born was the day the prophecy came to light. Our enemies knew this and were ready for an attack to make sure that you or your brother lived. You had... complications with your birth so we went on with faking your death in order to keep you safe."

"But you said that we're safe here!"

"Now yes, but at the time things were a little different. I could not take the chance again, not with your life."

Her small face went back to that calculated look. Each passing second she seemed to grow more and more angry at the words that absorbed into her head. His heart was heavy, knowing that it wouldn't end well. Noxima was very spirited and it was unfair of him to put this on her after what happened in Tenebrae.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Your life has meaning in such a way that no other does. Because of that, you must remain hidden, Nox. I cannot risk you again."

"But you need me to do something?"

She was sharp. She didn't miss a beat, even at her age. Regis was proud of her development.

"You are correct, child."

"What do you want?"

"Does anyone know who you are?"

"Ignis calls me Nox. He has since the beginning. He probably knows."

"I don't doubt that, he's a clever boy. No one else?"

"No."

"Then we shall keep it that way. For now I would like you to get some rest. We'll discuss matters further in the coming week. Remember, Nox, no one can know what we have spoken about here."

She left his knee and began to walk towards the door. She stopped to look back at him as she reached it. Her eyes were hard as she regarded him, "Teach me to fight so I can stop them from hurting anyone else and you have a deal."

He didn't know what to think or what to say. He just nodded before she opened the door and left. This was not over and he wished he had an inkling of what was to come.

.*.*.

...

thanks so much!


	36. Only Temporary

hey there! thanks so much for my lovely review you guys are awesome!

...

 _"You can't go forward if you forget to watch your back." - Gladiolus Amicitia._

"Nox!" Ignis screamed her name in hopes of reaching her before he plunged his dagger into her abdomen.

But no sound came from him as he spoke and he heard the sharp metal slide in through the flesh with ease. He heard the weak gasp that came out of her mouth, and he could see in her eyes that she wasn't even shocked. He could see her as he took her life. He could see her amethyst eyes start to glaze over and the quick flare of fire inside of them. He dismissed his dagger and felt the warmth of her blood pouring out on him. He fell to the ground as he was unable to catch her weight leaning into him. He could hear voices echoing, but his eyes could only see her as he scrambled to his knees and held her.

His heart broke as he looked up her. He was talking, others were talking but their voices were distant and far away. Even his own that sounded from his lips did not sound close to him at all. He watched the scene as she bid her farewells to all of them. How she gingerly placed her hand on his cheek and focused as much as she could. He watched his own eyes change and repair the damage done. And then finally, he watched her disappear from his very hands. It didn't get any easier to see, and now he saw it from a different angle entirely. It hurt as much as the first time, if not more.

He didn't stay at the scene though. He was being brought with her body that had disappeared out of Zagnatus Keep. He wiped the one tear that escaped his eye as he was traveling. He rose high into the sky, knowing that this was some sort of dream or memory. Even still, his heart was heavy as he was pulled through Eos and back towards the desert. It was still frozen, the ice beginning to melt now that Shiva was no longer there to maintain it. He recognized the giant form of the Iifa tree, even if it was encased in ice. So, this is where her body returned to.

He was in awe as they passed through the ice and into the the shelter beneath the leaves. The trunk was still open, revealing the crystal that shone brightly within. Ignis was pulled towards it along with the shining blue that remained of Noxima. His eyes widened as he approached the ancient relic. He wasn't sure what would happen to him, given that he wasn't of the right blood. But his anxiety was set to ease as he came through the magical barrier without conflict. This had to be a dream, there was no other way he could have done that.

Inside the crystal was purely white aside from the blue sparking lights that was supposed to be Noxima. He felt a calm come over him, almost like he truly was no longer in Eos whatsoever. This is where she went after he had killed her. Is this were they all went? Into the crystal to contribute their power to the ring? Would Noxima be able to add her power to Noctis and help him free the world of the Starscourge? It was hard to know without actually talking to her, and he would never actually get the chance. The blue lights began to shine brighter, and he had to shield his eyes from them. The light had disappeared and he removed his arm from his face.

His heart sank at the sight before him. Noxima's from was restored before his eyes. She was herself, that same long navy hair with a slight wave to it. She wore a red tank top with those black tights that had the pink line around her hips. Her most worn boots that laced up to her knees with a very noticeable zipper. Her phoenix tattoo on her left shoulder as visible. She wore a sad smile on her lips as she looked at him. She was looking directly at him, but the first thing he noticed was that her eyes were no longer amethyst They were the same sapphire blue that she usually donned as Enelya.

"Ignis," she smiled warmer at him as she reached out to touch his cheek.

He gasped, feeling her cold hand on him. This was definitely a dream. She rubbed her thumb along his cheek absently as he was locked onto her face. His breath was almost shaky as he regarded her with sorrow and disbelief. She wiped a tear that fell, one that he didn't even notice. He could feel her every movement but he was afraid to move. What if he couldn't touch her? This wasn't even real.

"Are you doubting my magic?" she smirked.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked confused.

"This is real, Ignis. No dream."

He was still disbelieving. But she removed her hand from his cheek and grabbed his wrist, gently lifting it so that it was right in front of his face. She then moved so that her fingers intertwined with his own and held onto his hand firmly. His breath caught in his throat as he lightly traced his thumb across her skin. She was real. It was a different feeling than when he interacted with her during a memory. Still, he couldn't believe it. He turned back to her face, which was only still smiling warmly at him.

"Nox..." he didn't know what to say.

He had been living with the guilt of what he had done to her for years. He accepted that he probably wasn't going to see her again. But here she was, right in front of him after he had once again witnessed her death. She didn't have a mark on her and her eyes... they weren't the same. He observed the sapphire blue that did look genuinely happy to see him. However they weren't the same colour he had known since he first saw her. But she had said it was real, he could _feel_ the difference for himself. Still, how was this even possible? Was this truly her own magic at play?

Keeping his gaze upon her, he brought his other hand to tentatively graze her cheek. Her skin was soft as he took a bit of a firmer hold. He could feel tears well into his eyes, the pain he felt over the years starting to dissolve. Her smile grew as she leaned her head into his touch. He couldn't hold it anymore. He released her hand and pulled her into a fierce embrace. The hand that was on her cheek had tangled into the silky navy locks on the back of her head. His other arm held her tightly to him just under her shoulders. He felt her own arms around his back, pulling him close as well. His head was leaning against the top of hers, burying his face into the smell of her hair, of orchids with a hint of vanilla. It was all the same as he remembered and he felt the tears leave his eyes.

"Nox..." he said it a little more firmly as he kissed the top of her head.

His voice sounded broken, filled with emotion. She only hugged him tighter, wishing to soothe his pain. He breathed out hard, probably trying to keep in his tears that she could feel on the top of her head. She didn't move, didn't want to rush him from anything. This wasn't exactly something that could be done every day, but somehow she had finally pulled it off. She just wished that it wouldn't hurt him when it was over.

He loosened his grip on her and put his hand back on her cheek, looking down at her. She was choked up with the look he was giving her. But he pulled her towards him, crashing his lips upon hers for the first time in years. It was her turn to tear up, the pain of separation from him taking its toll on her. He pulled back slowly in the most agonizing way, both of them breathless as he leaned his forehead against hers. His eyes were still closed. He was afraid that if he opened them then she wouldn't still be here in front of him. Because she had once told him that it was better to feel than to see.

"Forgive me," his voice was broken as he almost whispered at her.

"For what?" she was whispering.

"For taking your life."

She only smiled, "Ignis, shut up."

She kissed him again and he seemed more sure of himself this time. He held her close, firmly against him so that she wouldn't have a chance to slip away from him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and another tear rolled down her cheek. He finally opened his eyes to look at her when they broke apart. Instinctively he wiped away her tear and then hugged her close again. His cheek was resting against the top of her head and for the first time in years he felt content. They stood like that for a while. Neither of them wished to move, craving the other like a drug. But as the dust settled his curious mind became active again. He once again loosened his grip to look down at her smiling face.

"How is this possible?" he asked her finally.

"I wish I could tell you," she replied.

He smiled down at her, again noting her eyes, "Your eye colour is different."

"Because this is the original colour. The amethyst happened after I was taken, part of whatever they had done to me."

"I never knew."

She shrugged, "No one could have really," she lowered her arms so that they were loosely around his waist, "You look older," she stated gently.

"Well, it has been seven years, Nox."

She frowned upon hearing that, "Seven years? Seriously?"

"Indeed."

"Wow... And no sign of Noctis?"

"None as of yet, no."

She sighed, "And it took you this long to find the Iifa tree?"

"I've had some delays."

"It should have taken Aranea about a year to find the book."

"Four, actually."

Her sapphire eyes widened, "Four?"

"Things weren't exactly calm when you and your brother left us."

"I guess they wouldn't be. I thought Noct would have come back by now."

"We still await his return. Judging from your reaction I doubt you know how long?"

She shook her head, "He absorbs the power now. Just as I do in this crystal."

He frowned, "You've been here this entire time?"

"Well yeah, where else would I be?"

"Nox, I killed you."

"Yeah."

"Then how is it you've been inside of a crystal absorbing power?"

It was her turn to frown, "Haven't you read the book?"

"Not entirely."

"Well that's your problem then! This wouldn't be much of a shock if you actually finished it," she raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at him.

He sighed, feeling that all too familiar "Nox" headache sink in, "You haven't exactly made it all that accessible."

She scoffed, "What good is it if I make it easy?"

"Nox..." he groaned.

She giggled at his exasperation.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" he said in a light voice.

That tone never failed to turn her bones into water. That loving smile he often wore when he looked at her returned to her face and she gravitated towards him once more. Her arms dropped from her chest and she snaked them around his back, pulling him in for another kiss. He had never let her go, so he only had to tighten his hold on her. She laid her head to rest on his chest while his cheek came to sit atop her head.

"Don't even act like you didn't miss me," she retorted gently.

"With every breath," he told her seriously in that same tone.

She smiled, "Still a smooth talker."

She eased his tired soul with her connection. He didn't wish to let her go so again they sat wrapped up in each other. She had a content smile on her face and her eyes were glazed over as they swam with some of her favourite moments. She thought of the time they were in the Crown City, dancing together in the ballroom. Just as the thoughts appeared, the surroundings began to change in order to mimic that night. Her clothes changed into that same dress she wore, the red and black one. Her hair piled itself into that half up ponytail with perfect ringlets cascading down passed her shoulders and stopping halfway down her back. The songs of old began their tune.

Ignis looked around stunned, as his attire was the same as that night. Everything was exactly as he remembered it, down to the very last detail. He noted the smile on her face at the scene. She bit her lip a little as she was looking at him expectantly. Who was he to deny her? He moved his arms from her back and grabbed her hand, leading her in the familiar steps.

"You seem unaffected by this," he noted, spinning her and pulling her back towards him.

"This happens a lot," she replied.

"You often visit your old memories?"

"I guess so. There's really nothing else for me to do here while I wait."

"What's the last thing you remembered?"

Her face contorted into a thoughtful frown as she allowed him to dip her, "I think it was... When my dad told me he was my dad."

"As I suspected," he replied as they both began to spin, keeping their hands connected while they were back to back before facing each other again.

"What do you mean?"

Their hands were in front of them, layered upon each other as they kept their connection while stepping opposite of one another, "In the years of your death I have been witnessing your memories. It seems now I have an explanation as to why."

"You've seen my memories?"

"Indeed."

"That's interesting."

"They become more frequent as time goes on. I've also found that I can summon them. They have intruded upon my everyday living."

"I am getting pretty restless in here."

He spun her again before continuing, "I've also retained your healing gift."

She raised her eyebrows, "That's definitely a twist."

"None of that was your intention?"

"No. Have you used mimic?"

"No I hadn't the opportunity to experiment."

"Scares you doesn't it?"

"This wasn't part of some obscure plan I wasn't privy to?" he ignored her.

"I just wanted you to be able to see. I know how much you need to. I couldn't have you fumbling around the dark world without some sort of protection."

"So you knew what would happen once Noctis reached the crystal?"

"Well yeah I've been going through the same process since before I met up with you in Altissia."

He stopped then, processing everything she was saying. He kept her hands in his own while wearing a thoughtful frown. The music stopped as everything returned back to what was considered normal inside the crystal. Even their clothes was back to their original stature. Somehow gaining this information only seemed to raise more questions as to what actually happened to her that night in Zagnatus Keep.

"I don't understand, Nox," he said finally.

"Noctis and I were born the same time with two very different purposes. I have to do something different than he does which is why I'm in an entirely different crystal. It's why we're reacting differently," she explained.

"Noctis is unable to leave until he absorbs the power, correct?"

"Yeah."

"But you had arrived before Altissia and left?"

"Yeah."

"Nox I'm afraid I don't understand anything you're trying to communicate."

"In order to fully absorb the power of this crystal I had to die."

As soon as she spoke the words, the scene inside of Zagnatus Keep appeared. They were fighting the daemons while Ravus began his descent upon Ignis. The look on her face was one of anguish as she struggled to make her decision.

"Please Nox, I cannot bear this again," he spoke, nearly out of breath at the pain it caused him to see this.

"Sorry," she squeezed his hand, trying to think of something else.

Everything dissolved before his eyes. What reappeared was his apartment back in Insomnia. It was untouched by the devastation the city suffered, obviously a memory from before that happened. It seemed like a lifetime ago. There wasn't a spec of dust to be seen anywhere. Everything was exactly as he left it before he left that fateful day. There was no one here. The lights were a bit dim but the radio was playing on the station he usually left it on. They stood hand in hand in his living room just before the couch.

"Which memory is this?" he asked curiously.

"None, I just thought of my safe place," she replied.

"My home?"

She smiled, squeezing his hand and gaining his attention, "Not necessarily. You are my safe place."

"Nox..." he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Your face didn't turn red!"

He let out an exasperated sigh, starting to feel heat on his cheeks at her words.

"It's probably because I didn't do this," she let go of his hand and swiftly laid a small pinch to his left buttock.

"N-Nox!" he cried, his face turning an interesting shade of crimson.

She giggled, "There's the man I love," she said, her sapphire eyes shining brightly as she looked at him.

He was utterly speechless at her words. He could only pull her towards him for a kiss, suddenly reminded again of the all the time he had spent without her. It wasn't easy for him at all and he could only wonder how she was coping.

"I love you, Nox," he told in a voice near a whisper, "I've never stopped," his hand was again on her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "It'll be over soon, I promise. I will fix this."

"You cannot hope to fix everything."

"That's why I was born, Ignis."

"You are not just a mere vessel of the gods. You've deeply touched the lives of those around you. You're important to all of them, Nox... to me."

His words cut deep like a knife. She knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier. She kissed him again, only hoping to soothe any of the pain she could. It was unfair. He didn't deserve what she was putting him through. But there was no other way. She had a task and this was the only way she could have done it. He wouldn't understand until he finished her book. And from the sounds of things he still had a long way to go. She stayed in his loving embrace, her head once again pressed up against his chest.

"The reason I've come, its the magic of the Iifa tree, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The tree is dying."

"I know. I feel it's agony with each passing second."

"What happens if it dies?"

"So does everything else, including me and the crystal inside."

"Is that the reason you have summoned me here? Why I've retained your magic? To complete your task?"

"No."

"Nox please..." he needed answers, instructions. He needed to know what was expected of him.

"About a year after I was rescued and returned to Insomnia, I stumbled upon a room with a young boy in it. He was completely blind and I had no idea why-"

"You healed me. I saw it in one of your memories."

"Yeah, but let me finish," she looked up at him, "When I laid my hands on you and summoned my magic for the first time because it wasn't fair that I could see and you couldn't. But what actually happened is, when I fixed most of your problem I also bound a piece of my soul within you. From then on my fate was sealed."

"Indeed, your father was discussing the action with Queen Sylva."

She frowned, "He was?"

"I experienced it in a memory."

"Wasn't my memory."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Seriously dude, wasn't my memory. Was this when you made contact with the tree?"

"Indeed."

"Ah. Yeah the tree contains the memories of every living being on this world and the next."

"Are you certain?"

"Well yeah, how do you think I learned of the old gods? Or did you translate that yet?"

"I hadn't pondered how you found your information. You've always been a capable huntress in the pursuit of knowledge."

Her face lit up at his words, "You're such a gentleman."

He smiled as he looked down at her, "Nothing short of what you deserve, my Lady."

Her own smile only grew and she pulled him down for a kiss. She kept the smile plastered on her face as she pulled away from him, "Where was I?" her lips grazed against his with every word.

"You bound our souls," he replied gently.

"Right," she pulled herself further away, "Because we're joined you're able to communicate with me inside the crystal with the Iifa tree."

"Truly remarkable. You haven't actually crossed over to the lands of the dead?"

"Oh no, I'm not completely dead."

"This is the part I don't understand."

"Think of it as special sort of sleeping. Noctis is doing the same thing. But I'm starting to get restless waiting for him."

"Why do you need him before you can emerge?"

"He needs my power. I'm still a Lucian Princess and he needs my power along with the others in order to defeat Ardyn and free Eos of Starscourge."

"But how? If you're not dead?"

"It's complicated."

"Elaborate."

She opened her mouth but just as she did the world around them shook. They detached from each other and looked about in alarm. There was no actual attack coming their way so they relaxed a little. But his apartment melted away and the white of the crystal returned. Everything shook again and he looked to her for some sort of explanation.

"Your connection with the tree is being dissolved," she explained.

"I'm leaving," he replied in defeat.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Am I able to return?"

"No. This was a one time thing. The tree is going to seal itself off from all of you. You won't be able to see me again until Noctis completes his task."

"I don't suppose you have some sort of time frame?"

"Yeah right. Time isn't exactly the same as we perceive it."

He could feel his power growing weaker. He reached for her, not wanting to leave her just yet. Truth be told he didn't want to leave at all. She happily returned to his embrace, pulling him close. He kissed her forehead, before kissing her once more.

"There's so much left unsaid," his voice was heavy with his grief.

"I know. I wish there was more time. But everything you need to know is in that book," she said, looking up at him whilst staying in his arms.

"I do not wish to leave."

She smiled sadly at him, "It's only temporary."

He sighed heavily but nodded at her, "I miss you Nox. Losing you has been more than I can bear."

"I'm so sorry. I'll fix that to, I promise."

He kissed her, feeling himself fading away. He wanted to feel her as much as possible beforehand. When he pulled apart from her he studied her. She hadn't aged really at all while inside of here. But he finally saw her for the first time as Noxima, before she was kidnapped and tarnished. While he always loved her amethyst eyes, her true colour suited her much better. And then he was no longer substantial as he was on his way out.

"I love you, Nox," he told her.

The last thing he saw was her smiling face as he was forcefully ripped apart from her. The ghost of her words echoed within his ears.

"I love you..."

...

thanks guys!


	37. Clarity

welcome back! sorry for the delay, got on a Gladio kick with the new stuff out. i'll give some love over here! thanks so much for your support!

...

 _"The journey for oneself is often lonesome and not always completed by all who try." - Ignis Scientia._

The sound of nervous footsteps sounded in his ears. Ignis knew based on the echo that they were heavy steps and that it was a metal floor. Which meant that he was back on the airship. He brought his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead. He summoned up Noxima's powers in order to heal the pain he felt there, probably a result of being dragged into a crystal. Once he had felt no more pain he sat up slowly, taking a look around him. Gladiolus had stopped his pacing and looked over at his friend with relief.

"Hey Iggy, you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks," replied the adviser, taking a drink of water that was placed beside his bed.

Gladiolus sighed in relief, sinking into a nearby chair, "You gave us all quite a scare."

"What happened on your end?"

Gladiolus shrugged, bringing his arms across his chest, "You were screaming for a few seconds and then it looked like you were absorbed into the tree. I managed to grab your arm to keep it from taking you completely. Took a couple days but we detached you and then were forced out. Haven't tried to go back."

"We cannot return," said Ignis gravely, looking down at his hands.

He was already in pain from being separated from Noxima. He sighed, his heart heavy knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her again. At least, not that way. He kept his gaze on his hands folded carefully on his lap while his face contorted into a thoughtful frown. It was still hard to believe that he had really seen her, that he hadn't truly killed her the way he had previously thought. He knew it was real, that it wasn't just some sort of dream. He could still feel her lingering touch, the feel of her in his arms.

"How do you know?" asked Gladiolus, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Because Noxima does not have the strength to allow us safe passage," replied Ignis, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"You saw Nox?"

The sound of the Shield's voice made Ignis snap his attention towards his friend. Gladiolus was staring at Ignis in alarm, his face showing unrecognizable emotions flickering through it. Almost like Gladiolus already knew that she wasn't entirely dead. Ignis knew that the two of them were close, and as of late he was learning the nature of it. Perhaps there was more that Noxima and Gladiolus shared he wasn't yet privy to.

Ignis nodded, "I did."

"So she's alive."

"Indeed."

Gladiolus breathed a sigh of relief. In that very moment Ignis saw that the grief the man was carrying around these passed few years. He had always known that Noxima's death affected everyone, but he never knew how much it was hurting the others around him. She had usually seen them on their own time, hardly ever in the same room with more than one person. He was sure that she had never really wanted it that way.

"How is she?"

"Bored it seems. She never was one to be still for too long."

Gladiolus huffed, "Yeah that sounds like her."

Ignis nodded, "Seems her dying was planned out, a necessary stepping stone to complete her task."

"I told you that you didn't kill her."

"Indeed, you seem to know much about that night."

"Not the night, just her task."

"She told you what it was?"

"I pieced it together when she told me there was no helping her after she was infected with the starscourge. If you didn't kill her, that would have. We had a long talk in Cartanica before we parted ways on the train."

Ignis wasn't exactly shocked to hear this, he had his own suspicions, "Care to enlighten me?"

Gladiolus heaved a heavy sigh, "You know the legend of the Phoenix? It dies and is reborn from its ashes?"

"Indeed."

"That's part of Nox's purpose. To learn how to come back from her own ashes. But she had to die to do it. When Iris was poisoned she couldn't heal her."

"Of course!" Ignis' eyes widened in realization, "The nature of her own powers. She cannot heal something she does not experience for herself."

"You got it."

"It was right in front of me this entire time."

"You were too busy feeling sorry for yourself."

Ignis nodded, "Thwarted by my own grief."

"Well, now you can stop beating yourself up about it."

Ignis was unsure of what to say. Gladiolus seemed to know this entire time and just waited until he himself came to that conclusion. He wasn't angry with his friend, because it wasn't like he wasn't told before. He really was far too caught up in his own grief to see the full picture. Now that he had some clarity, he felt refreshed in a different way entirely. He was ready to face Noxima's book and anything it had planned for him.

.*.*.

Inside of the hotel room at Lestallum, Ignis and the others rested. They had returned after regaining the Reglia back only to find out that the Empire had come and Jared was killed in the process. A distraught Iris and Talcott were waiting for them and it was with heavy hearts that they learned of the news. Ignis had returned to the room they were sharing just as Noctis was sitting up on the bed. Prompto and Gladiolus were behind the adviser but no one spoke. It was hard to deal with grief, and lately it seemed that they had so much of it.

"In other news," the radio news caster spoke from the speaker, "It seems that another one of the Empire's bases was taken out. After the devastation in the Aracheole Stronghold one of the bigger ones came down not two days later. Reports and sources have confirmed that Lady Charlotte Forentince, the Voice of the King, was seen at Fort Vector and brought it down to shambles all on her own. Though no one has is certain as to whether or not she survived the High Commander had this to say:

"Lady Charlotte is a thorn in all of our sides," the sound of Ravus' voice came through the speaker, "If anyone has any sort of sighting or has spoken with her, contact us immediately. Do not engage, she is highly armed and dangerous-"

"And they say you never hear anything good about yourself when eavesdropped."

All four men turned their attention towards the source of the new female voice that entered the room without them knowing. All of their mouths were agape in shock. Charlie was leaning against the frame that lead out toward the terrace. She had a grimace on her face, obviously in some sort of pain. Her hair was done up in a quick bun but most of it had fallen out. Her left arm was horizontal against her abdomen as she leaned on her upper arm. There was blood dripping from her right thigh, a bullet wound that wasn't treated just yet. There was also blood on her pink shirt but it wasn't fresh.

"Charlie!" Prompto was there instantly.

Noctis came to the other side and the two of them helped her into a nearby chair.

"What happened?" asked Noctis.

"Exactly what the radio said," she nodded towards it, wincing as she moved her leg.

"You took down an Imperial base all by yourself?" asked Prompto in horror.

"Yep. Definitely not one of my brighter ideas but I feel do a lot better now."

"You didn't heal yourself," stated Ignis with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah about that. Can't really do that until the bullet is out of my leg. I was kind of hoping you could help me out with that," she met his eyes.

He frowned angrily at her, "I'm not a surgeon," his voice was harder than the last.

"You don't have to worry about any damage I just need the damn thing out so I can stop bleeding and use my leg again. Oh and someone needs to set the bone in my arm to or I can't fix that either."

"Your own people are incapable of such an honorable task?"

"Indisposed."

Ignis glared at her in a way she had never seen before. Gladiolus also had a hard look towards him as he regarded her. Nonetheless, Ignis walked towards their medical kit and pulled it out of one of their bags. He then gathered all the towels he could find and brought them with him as he approached her. He practically slammed the kit down on the table beside her, causing Noctis and Prompto to take a quick step away from them. Ignis pulled up another chair and turned the lamp on behind her before having a better look. He kept a scowl on his face, not saying a word while he observed the wound.

It wasn't a clean shot and he could see that blood wasn't pouring out of it. Instead it was a steady and slow stream that he was going to disturb by reaching in to try and find a bullet. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing but knew that she couldn't go to a hospital to have it done. For whatever reason she had chosen to make the trek all the way over here and have him do it. That wasn't fair but he wasn't just going to leave her like this and she knew that. He supposed the first thing he could do was try and find what he was looking for and how deep it went.

"It's straight in there, just pry it out," said Charlie between clenched teeth.

"Be my guest," replied Ignis in his curt tone.

She didn't respond to that. Ignis began his work, trying not to hurt her as he did so. She winced here and there but there really was no help for that. As he previously stated, he wasn't a surgeon and he didn't exactly have the proper tools for such a procedure.

"What were you thinking?!" growled Gladiolus finally, his arms crossed as he glared at her.

"Something along the lines of, shoot the target," she replied with a simple shrug.

"Be still," commanded Ignis.

"You could have been killed!" Gladiolus continued his tirade.

"But I wasn't," came her nonchalant retort.

"What you did was completely reckless," Ignis joined the reprimand.

"Arrogant and stupid to!" said Gladiolus.

"Look who's talking," she shot back at him.

"Don't twist this around, Charlie! Losing your head and going it alone is dangerous!"

"What's it matter to you? You aren't _my_ shield, I'm always alone in enemy territory!"

"The hell I ain't! I been watching your back longer than you think!"

"Oh really? Where were you the day that I left?!"

"Enough!" Ignis ended the come back that was on the tip of Gladiolus' tongue.

Charlie's nostrils flared as she tore her angry gaze away from the Shield. Ignis continued his work undisturbed by their fighting as the tension in the room rose a hundredfold. Prompto and Noctis tried to keep to themselves quietly, trying to avoid the stare of Gladiolus or Ignis. Even Charlie's usual warm smile was replaced with a scowl that showed no trace of the happy person they knew her to be. She didn't look at them, just at the work being done to her leg as she kept her broken arm still.

"Your actions have cause for concern. Now there are sightings of Lady Charlotte within enemy territory. Oydis' absence was also noted around the same time. They know exactly who they are hunting for now. You've almost exposed yourself completely, and could have been killed in the process," said Ignis.

Although his voice wasn't raised like Gladiolus, it was dark, filled with a calm rage. It cut through her like a knife and she looked away from him despite that all his attention was focused on digging out a bullet in her leg. She could only feel guilt right now despite the rage she carried around when she had decided to take out the base.

"You've been told consistently of the people around you, here to support you in a time of need," Ignis continued, "There is absolutely no excuse for what you have done. Frankly I'm disgusted that you would think so little of yourself and the repercussions of your actions should you have been killed," he finally yanked out the bullet which caused her cry out slightly to herself.

She brought her right hand towards the wound and concentrated on it, healing it up quickly before his eyes. He then began to clean up the blood that was all over her leg because of it. She didn't feel anymore pain there but he was still gentle with his work. The room was still tense while no one said a word during this time. Ignis finished his work quickly, removing his bloodied gloves and placing them nearly into the trash bag. He held his hand out expectantly and she placed her left wrist into it. She couldn't meet his eyes so he gave her a slight squeeze to signal he was ready. She jerked her arm quickly, crying out as the bone set. She was quick to heal it and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided.

Ignis held her wrist in his hand firmly, his gaze not faltering in the slightest as she looked at him. He wasn't finished with her just yet so he wasn't going to let go of her. She picked up on it, looking almost scared at what he was going to say to her next. In all her years she had never seen him to angry with her and she was completely unsure of how to react towards it. She could feel anxiety bubbling within her as she waited for him to say or do anything. It was easier if he yelled and screamed like Gladiolus. But he was so abnormally calm with his words and that made it hurt so much worse.

"I sincerely hope this foolish behaviour desists before you make a mistake you cannot return from. I will feel no sympathy for a girl that chooses to put herself in unnecessary danger for the sake of blinded rage," said Ignis coldly, releasing her wrist and rising from his seat. He walked towards the door opening it, "We are not through, so do not even think about leaving before we've spoken further," that same hateful tone rang from him before he closed the door firmly behind him without even slamming it.

Charlie's hand shook slightly at what just happened. She was having trouble keeping her breaths steady as more anger filtered through her veins. Gladiolus growled at her and she instantly brought her flat amethyst stare towards him. But he didn't battle her this time, simply followed suit and left the room. He, however, did slam the door. That only left Noctis and Prompto, spectators to what had just transpired here. She didn't meet their uncomfortable stares, completely unsure of how she would react to them. Instead she got up and walked towards the terrace, looking out of the city of Lestallum.

"I've never seen specs to angry before," said Noctis in a hushed tone towards Prompto.

"Me neither. It was pretty scary," replied Prompto.

"It's almost like he took it personally."

"Yeah I picked up on that to. Are you sure they aren't dating?"

Noctis shook his head, "They both said no, but..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean."

The Prince looked back towards the woman with a thoughtful frown. Her eyes looked distant as they observed the city from her vantage point. He got up from where he was sitting and noisily walked towards her, making sure that she knew he was there. She didn't acknowledge him as he came to stand beside her. He leaned his arms on the railing, taking a look as well. The city was mostly quiet, but he caught Gladiolus stomping around on his way to blow off some steam. He didn't see Ignis anywhere. Given that he had never seen his friend react so negatively before he was unsure of what the man would be doing.

But he could see how protective they were of her. He completely understood where they were coming from. But at the same time, he knew exactly what she was feeling. There was more of course, but he was unsure of how to speak with her. The last time he had seen her, she was pointing a gun at Ignis' head in the form of General Oydis. It took him a while but he was able to see that she really was there to protect them from Ravus, even if it didn't make sense at the time.

"They're just worried," he finally said. A stupid thing to say but he had to start somewhere.

"I know," she replied lightly, keeping her eyes distant.

"We all are."

She smiled sadly, looking down at her hands, "I know," she said again.

"You're not planning on doing something like that again... are you?"

She met his worried gaze, looking down seeing as she was standing straight and he was hunched over. He was guilty and she had absolutely no idea why. It wasn't like he was the one that burst into Vector and took it out. So why did he feel the guilt that she was consumed with? She could only answer him the most honest way possible.

"I don't know," her voice was weak.

He frowned, looking back out toward the city. She sighed quietly to herself, her gaze returning to her hands. She wasn't sure what to say to him, how to tell him that there was no guarantee that she wasn't going to take out her enemies. So much had happened and she hated being unable to stop it.

"I saw you do it," he stated finally. She gasped, her head snapping towards him instantly, "I saw most of it. Pryna was there to, right?"

Her heart was heavy at that question, "Yes..."

"You were almost overwhelmed, barely made it out alive."

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"I thought it was just a dream. But here you are, telling me exactly what I dreamed about."

She was silent. There was no way for her to explain exactly why he was seeing her in his dreams. No way without revealing herself that is. She knew exactly why he had seen it she just had no idea how to tell him. His eyes were distant now as he thought about the night before.

"I saw my dad die to," said Noctis in a small voice.

"You did...?"

"Yeah. Saw Glauca push his sword right through him. That's it. Thought it was just a dream to until I woke up and found out the city was taken."

"You've never told anyone before," realization dawned on her.

"No. I didn't know how."

She sighed, watching as he stood up straight. She took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. It wasn't awkward in the slightest, in fact, the two of them welcomed the connection. It soothed their souls in a way like no other and helped them deal with the pain they had been through. There was nothing left to say between them, so they just stayed like that for a while. Because they both knew that moments like these were few and far between.

Later on that night Ignis had finally returned to the room. Prompto and Noctis were playing King's Knight on their phones happily chatting away until the door opened. They didn't look at the man as he walked in, a little afraid of the calm temper he showed earlier. But Ignis wasn't even looking at them. His eyes scanned the room for Charlie and finally came upon her standing on the terrace into the night sky. He walked towards her, drawing the curtains from the inside and closing the door firmly behind him. He did not need any extra ears listening to his conversation.

Charlie didn't acknowledge him as he came to stand beside her. Her gaze went from the stars and then straight to her hands. She was completely unable to face him. He gave her a thorough look, noting that she had showered. He could smell his own shampoo that she had no doubt used. Her hair was still a little damp but back into a messy bun at the back of her head. She wore the same clothes, black shorts and a red shirt with boots that came to her mid calf. Her skin was still that creamy colour and her tattoo was hidden being as she was Lady Charlotte and not Noxima.

She was waiting for him to speak. Every passing second felt like agony and she wished that he would just get on with it already. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it after the way she had shown up expecting help. She really could have gone elsewhere and not worried him. But she wanted to see him and the others before she went back to work. She wanted to know that they were all safe after she was forcefully pulled away from them by Ardyn.

"Perhaps I spoke a little out of turn," began Ignis tentatively.

"No, you didn't," she replied, turning so that her back was leaning against the railing.

He faced her then, "Please, allow me to finish."

She met his gaze, and she had no choice to but grant him his request, "Okay," she nodded.

"After seeing the Chancellor take his hold upon you I saw the danger you were in. I know you've always been there, however, this was the first time I had actually seen it. And there was nothing I could do to assist you. As soon as I heard that new broadcast I grew fearful that you had fought your way out because they had discovered your identity," he brought his lips closer towards her ear, speaking in a whisper, "I could not bear if something were to happen to you, Nox."

He was finished, pulling himself back away and waiting patiently for her response. All he accomplished was making her feel even worse than she did before. Damn he was a smooth talker. Damn him! She gingerly reached for his gloved hand, taking it within her own. He held it lightly, holding her gaze as he did so. She could feel tears wishing to well up within her eyes but she was not going to let that happen. Finally she looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally, hating herself right now.

He released her hand and used it to bring her face back to his by her chin. He was only smiling gently, looking at her in that loving way he usually did. For once, she didn't question it, only smiled sadly at it despite being happy it had returned.

"There now that's better isn't it?"

She let out a small laugh, "Yes."

He released her face now that he had her attention. Now that everything was okay again, "Have you eaten at all?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then allow me," he replied.

He politely offered her his arm. She only smiled as she took get, letting him lead her back toward the room just to leave again through the exit together.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys!


	38. Taboo

hey there! thanks for being here! sorry for my delays.

...

 _"You cannot judge people without first knowing why they have become who they are." - Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

.*.*.

Ignis woke up in the chocobo stables alone. Instantly he looked but Enelya was nowhere to be seen. He had no idea what time of day it was given that he was underground. Ceres was with him however, guarding him from anyone what may have passed by. He drew in a sigh, wondering how Noxima had always managed to not only wake up before him, but sneak out without him noticing. He was usually much more in tune with his surroundings, and usually the first one up. He didn't dwell on it, however, rising to his feet and taking a look around. The other chocobos looked like they were already fed and taken care of. He put his socks and shoes on, as well as his shirt before placing his glasses gently onto his face to rest against his nose. Ceres was also up and following him as he walked towards the door. He stopped about halfway after her consistent nudging.

"Good morning," he said finally in a light voice.

He brought his hand up to pet her soft feathers and she chirped happily at him. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, a little impressed at how well she knew him. Ignis hadn't spent a lot of time with the bird, but when he was younger he was exposed to her while Noxima trained and took care of her. It was one of the necessary steps in preparing her to be where she is now. He smiled at the memories before taking his hand away and exiting the room.

The corridor was still quiet as all the extra bodies were still elsewhere. He understood the need, not wanting identities to get mixed up. Noxima had a very intricate system going here and he knew that she had to work hard in order to keep it that way. The less people that knew she walked into an underground base with two crowns guard and a glaive the better. Especially if some of those people didn't know Commander Enelya. None of them, of course, were wearing their officiant Lucian uniforms but that wasn't exactly the point either. No matter, it made things easier for him to explore the base which he had already done the day previous.

He ended up back in the central control room. He smiled slightly, noting she was back to work up at the top of the red dreadnaught. He saw no sign of Gladiolus or Crowe but they couldn't exactly be to far away. He walked carefully up the ladder to where she was, her face back to that thoughtful frown. Her hair was frayed and sticking up in some spots. She had tools in her mouth and everything was still sitting all around her. She was completely disorganized when she was focused on something. It never ceased to put a smile on his face. He came to sit down beside her, waiting as she worked.

She leaned forward, taking one of the tools from her mouth and using it to replace one of the screws she had taken out. Her head was fully inside the compartment she had open, and he tilted his head to get a better look of what she was doing. Once she was done she carefully began to replace everything that was in front of her back into the compartment. Once she was finished she closed it off and locked it, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. She then banged her fist twice beside her, a signal of some sort.

"Start it up!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Crowe called back from inside.

They waited, hearing the engine try to turn over. Then, it roared to life beneath them and Enelya kept a smile on her face, leaning back and lying down flat. Ignis smiled down at her, truly impressed with problem solving. He had no idea what she did but she managed to fix it. He caught her eyes and she reached to pull him down with her. He complied with her wishes, allowing her to keep her hand within his own as he was on his back. It wasn't like anyone could see them up there anyway. The vibrations beneath them ceased, meaning that it had been shut off.

"Everything's running fine!" said Crowe.

"We leave within the hour!" declared Enelya.

"Understood!"

They could hear the sound of her footsteps fading as she was walking away from this room and into another. Once the echo of the door closing sounded in their ears, Enelya rolled over and laid a firm kiss to his cheek, extremely pleased with herself. Ignis squeezed her hand gently, looking down at her through the bottom of his glasses. She kept her head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

"I was unaware you were able to repair airship engines," he said gently.

"I can do lots of stuff," she shrugged it off.

"Where did you learn?"

She smiled, "A friend."

He sighed, "More secrets."

"It's how I was raised. My entire existence is a secret."

"For now."

"Forever it seems," she said sadly.

He turned his head so that he could better see her. She had always struggled with her life. There was so much weighing on her at all times and it was a difficult thing to accept. But her will to survive had always been increasingly high, even against the odds. She wasn't entirely happy about the way things had to be for her, anyone could see that. However she had done her duty and done it well thus far. She kept going because Noxima was fighting for her own freedom. He planted a kiss on her forehead, trying to be assuring before he spoke.

"The Empire will be vanquished one day. Then you will no longer need to remain a secret," he said soothingly.

She smiled, "You really believe that?"

"I believe in you," he replied firmly.

She laughed a little, "You smooth talker."

She squeezed his hand, that same smile still on her face. She went to lean over him, propping herself up on her elbow. He used his other hand to push the hair away from her face, lingering his hand on her cheek. She was gravitating towards him, feeling his warmth as she drew herself closer.

"Hey love birds! You ready yet?!"

She stopped in her tracks. Ignis dropped his hand from her cheek while sitting up to look. Gladiolus was standing from a good vantage point to see anything that could have happened up there. He was so quiet, neither of them heard him come into the room. Crowe was not presently with him and that was a good thing. No one needed to know how deeply Enelya knew the two of them. Enelya sighed, releasing his hand and going towards the latter. That only left Ignis to face the knowing smirk on the face of the Shield.

About three hours later into the air and all the sleep Enelya missed out on was trying to catch up with her. Luckily she could doze while in auto pilot. Ignis and Gladiolus took to observing, having never seen the world from this vantage point. They were unsure of when they could. Crowe was going over inventory, making sure they would have everything they needed in the end. Enelya still hadn't really divulged much about what they would be doing, but she wasn't even completely sure herself. The three of them trusted her, however, her reputation speaking for itself.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door to the cock pit open and someone step through it. Enelya saw Crowe sit down in the co-pilot seat, looking longingly out the window. Her and Gladiolus seemed to be in great spirits today and Enelya was no fool as to why. But that was none of her business right now, as long as they focused on their mission.

"How long until we reach Narshe?" asked Crowe.

"Couple hours," replied Enelya.

"This thing is going to stick out in all the snow."

"Dreadnaughts aren't uncommon with an Imperial facility nearby. But we won't be landing directly inside the city. You guys don't look like Imperial officers."

"So we'll have to walk?"

She laughed, "I'm not walking in the cold its my worst enemy. No I've arranged for transport."

"You've got friends in lots of places."

"I've just got a really long arm."

"That what you get up to when you're gone?"

She shrugged, "I'm a busy person."

"Well we like it when you're with us."

"Drautos is supposed to be better than me."

"He's good. He's just not you."

"Can't say I blame you. You're stuck with all of them on your own."

"Tell me about it," said Crowe dryly, "Nothing I can't handle but I enjoy back up once in a while."

Enelya laughed, "I go where I'm needed."

Whatever Crowe was about to say was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind them. Both of them turned their seats around and were met with Gladiolus and Ignis walking into the cock pit. They both stopped, regarding the women curiously. Crowe and Enelya looked at each other and the laughed, turning back toward the front of the ship.

"How much longer?" asked Gladiolus.

"Patience is not one of your strong points, is it?" replied Enelya, pushing some buttons on her control pad.

"Nel," he replied in a warning voice.

"Couple hours."

He sighed obviously unhappy with that answer, "Crowe, let's go check inventory."

"Sure," responded the glaive instantly, hurrying out of her seat and following after him.

Ignis came to sit in her vacated spot, "Gladio checking inventory," he said absently.

"Yeah hers maybe," snorted Enelya dryly, keeping her eyes on her work, "Good way to pass the time though," she looked up at him with a raised brow.

His cheeks turned a slight pink hue, "Nox!" he sputtered.

She only giggled at him, laying a hand fondly on his wrist, "Relax we don't have enough time for that. Besides, someone has to fly this beast."

"You're not currently operating it now," said Ignis pointedly, trying to compose himself.

"Well right now I'm only going in one direction. Like cruise control."

"Fair point. Where did you learn to fly?"

"Standardized Empire training. They give you an airship with a crew and teach you how to fly it in order to transport robots to their doom."

Ignis was a little impressed. She removed her hand and went back to whatever she was doing before he had walked in. He leaned back in his seat as he observed the view. Mountains were in the distance, and snow covered the ground below them. There wasn't much that in inhabited the region and he couldn't imagine many that would want to live in a frozen tundra. Still, even with all the snow he couldn't help but admire how beautiful the world outside of Insomnia was.

.*.*.

 _My birthright has always been obscured in mystery, much like the course of my life. I was told my true purpose when I was just a little girl, and as I grew older I learned how hard that task was going to be. Insomnia was one world isolated from the outside. Existing in the same space, much like the world of the Gods. As I grew older and bitter I wanted nothing more than to leave my home and find another. I had reasoned that my misery couldn't follow me outside of the magical wall since that was the place I felt the most pain._

 _How wrong I was. The misery followed me everywhere I went. The more I heard of the King behind the Wall and his Chosen Son the more jealous I became. No one even mentioned my death, as if I had never existed in the first place. I was a taboo that all were afraid to acknowledge. I kept my purpose in mind, however. I could never fault my brother for a life he didn't choose. Because I knew all too well how that felt. So I went further, and continued my mission. As the time passed I only absorbed more and more destruction at the hands of the very people I was meant to help. I began to wonder every day, is this world really worth saving? Are these people deserving of another chance?_

Ignis sighed as he read over Noxima's words. It was no wonder she felt so alone all the time. There were things that only she could do, and no one could help her with it. She had known since she was young, probably before then what her true purpose was. She never shared the extent of it with him. She didn't want him to worry, that much he knew. She was always focused on him and those around her, rarely giving herself the proper care needed. He would have done anything for her and she knew it. Which was why she never asked him.

But now he knew why he always felt a deep connection with her. She bound their souls together, without even meaning to. It was probably the reason that he was able to utilize her magic, that she had planned out all her steps until this one. Had she gone further than that? When she emerged, would she know what to do? Were things set in place? She had told him that all the answers he needed were here in this book. She had purposely left it here for him, as mostly a distraction. If only he had more time with her to figure out what was going on. But it seemed he wouldn't be that lucky.

He leaned back in his chair. He had spent the last two days in his room since the return from the Iifa tree. He reported everything to Jet before they had parted ways, hoping that the young man would have some sort of information to offer. He didn't, whether it was because he had his orders or just genuinely didn't know remained a mystery. Ignis wanted answers, so he locked himself away in the hopes of getting them. He was still unable to control Noxima's memories from surfacing his mind. He was hoping that maybe she'd think about things that could help him decipher her messages but that seemed too much to ask. Or perhaps, she just didn't fully comprehend how it was affecting him. Until he was able to meet her again, there was no way to know for sure.

.*.*.

The sun began its descent upon Insomnia. The streets were quiet, as the time was nearly a full year since the unexpected tragedy occurred. Tomorrow would be the first birthday of Crown Prince Noctis. Citizens and staff alike were busying themselves for the celebration. They prepared all kinds of activities for the guests, the kitchens busy with their meal prep. Important families were all gathering around the building in order to prepare their own gifts.

While the occasion was supposed to be happy, King Regis could only feel sorrow. He saw the preparations for the memorial that was to be for his daughter. Because a year ago today, his first born child was taken away from the nursery. No one knows who or how it had happened. But when he had come to bring his son to reunite with his sister, she was nowhere to be found. The staff watching her were dead and there was no trace of who the assailant was. Noctis wailed his frustrations at the separation. Regis had trouble consoling the babe, the fear weighing heavily upon him.

His wife was in decline, the news taking a toll on her. She did her best to be there for her son but it was evident how broken she was to not have her daughter. Her fate was unknown, most assumed that she had died. Regis did not think so, however. Until he had full confirmation he knew that she was alive somewhere in the hands of her enemies. Maybe it was the power that flowed through her, one that felt so much different than his son's. There was no way to know for sure, but he would not give up the hope that his wife clung to.

As he watched his son sleep his heart was heavy while he looked around the room. He hadn't taken away anything that belonged to Noxima. His wife wouldn't allow it, and he agreed with her. That didn't make anything easy. He heard the door open but remained where he was. It wasn't long before Clarus was standing on the other side of the bed, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. The King kept his gaze on his son, pulling the blankets up before walking away onto the terrace nearby. Clarus followed him on silent feet, letting the warm night air blow against his skin.

"I have a message of urgency," said Clarus finally.

"What is it?" asked Regis, turning towards him.

Clarus held out a small paper. The King took it curiously, wondering why he was delivering it himself. The look on his friend's face was sad, and it only made him uneasy as he carefully unfolded the paper. His eyes rolled over the words hastily written on the paper. His breath caught in his throat as he read it over and over again until the words burned into his mind. He looked up at Clarus in alarm, clenching the paper so hard that he might rip it.

"Where did you get this?" asked Regis at once.

"Cor. Someone happened upon him outside the city. He had no idea who it was but he rushed here to get it to me," answered Clarus as calmly as he could.

Regis stuck his nose back on the paper. His hands were beginning to shake as his mind raced with thoughts on how to act. This would need a delicate touch, and it couldn't wait any longer. He crushed the note in his hands, his jaw set and his mind made up. He looked at his friend, ready to deliver his orders.

"You'll take point. Only a small group that you alone trust. Take Cor with you as well. This needs to stay quiet, all of out out of detection," instructed Regis.

"I'd rather be here-"

Regis shook his head, "I cannot entrust this to anyone else. Make haste, you leave at once."

Clarus looked helpless as he tried to comprehend everything he was being told. He only nodded, bowing before beginning to take his leave of the nursery. Regis followed, stopping again at his son's bed and looking down at the sleeping face.

"Clarus," Regis looked up again. The man stopped just before the door, turning to face his King, "Bring my daughter home to me, please."

The broken look of the King made it hard to refuse. He could only nod slowly before again turning to leave and carry out his orders. Regis opened the paper, reading the words again with tears wishing to well within his eyes. If there was a chance to put his family back together, he was going to take it.

The King did not sleep that night. There was no way he could. Clarus and his men left within the hour. There would be no way to communicate while he was gone. All he could do was wait, and pray that Noxima would be returned to him unharmed. He hadn't told his wife what was going on, couldn't raise her hopes in case he was wrong. It was hard on him to think of the alternative. Hadn't even the chance to hold her when she was born before she was ripped away from his home by an enemy unknown.

She was holding her sleeping child in their bed, being as her health had severely declined and she could not move from it. She would be lucky to make it through the day. Regis was convinced that the only thing keeping her alive was the belief that she would once again see her daughter. But there was never a way to know for sure. For now, he let her and his son rest together with what little time they would have. He cherished the moments he had when he could, never wishing to interrupt them. Everyone knew to leave him alone until he was ready. Everyone it seemed, except for one man.

He was new to the staff. He tentatively opened the door, clearing his throat to gain the attention of the King. Regis was very unhappy about this interruption, but had no choice but to deal with it.

"Your Majesty," he stammered out finally, shrinking under the glare delivered to him, "I'm so sorry, but the message I'm to deliver is of the utmost importance."

"Out with it then," said Regis in a cold voice.

"The package has been acquired."

Regis felt himself lose his breath, "Truly?"

The man nodded fervently, "Yes."

Regis didn't waste any time. He quickly put himself together and walked out of his room towards the nursery. He threw open the doors and immediately spotted two men standing near the hoard of Noxima's things. Clarus and Cor were waiting for him no one else here as he closed the doors behind him. The two men were giving him worried looks, as if it were bad news. He felt his heart race as he approached them slowly, hoping that they had brought him some good news.

He tensed as he came up to the crib. The tears that had threatened to fall before finally did and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He reached his hand down gently, rubbing his thumb along the face of his daughter. She grabbed it, looking up at him intensely with her amethyst eyes. He felt as if she were looking into his very soul, through the eyes of an observer and not a child that knew her father. She was a year old today, chubby cheeks taking the shape of her mother as navy hair had grown a lot during her first year. She looked healthy, not malnourished in the slightest. Her mouth was closed, her face very stern as she regarded him.

"Nox..." his voice was breathless.

His other hand came to gently lift her from the crib and hold her to him. He hugged her gently as he began to weep. She didn't react to him, simply held onto his arm with her little hand. An overwhelming wave of grief swept over him. But he was also happy, knowing that he made the right call in sending these men to her rescue. He was able to hold his daughter for the first time in both of their lives.

He composed himself, walking away from them and back towards his room. He carefully opened the door while and stepped through it, giving strict instructions that he is not to be disturbed for any reason. Once he was there he smiled upon the scene. His wife lay in bed while holding their son, both of them sleeping peacefully. He padded over there, being mindful of the child in his arms. He shielded her within his coat as he got closer to the bed. He gently rested on the edge of the bed, causing his wife to open her eyes and look at him.

"Hey," she smiled sadly at him.

"You were right," he said to her.

She frowned, "What?"

He removed his coat, revealing the little girl he was holding. Instantly tears welled into her eyes as she looked for the first time at her daughter. She reached a hand for the young girl, who was desperately trying to get to her mother. Regis carefully traded children, Noctis waking up at the transfer.

"Noxima," she was crying as she held her daughter in her arms.

Regis moved, holding his son in one arm as he carefully placed his other arm around his wife. She had one child in one arm and the other in the next. Regis watched as his children looked up each other with very serious faces. She leaned her head on her mothers chest, and he mirrored her. Their foreheads were together as they both began to sleep sounds. His wife continued to cry as she kissed them both in between wails. Regis carefully held them together, kissing his wife's head once. No one would wrest her from his grasp every again.

.*.*.

...

thanks guys!


	39. False Heroes

hey, thanks for being here! sorry i've been neglectful, i'm going to try and keep at this one, i've just been so caught up in Terminal State. I wish I could say I would update regularly but here's hoping! i appreciate all the silent support and patience.

...

 _"Embracing your duty does not always mean you must live in misery." - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret._

Ignis sat inside the Tomb of the Just with Noxima's book closed in his lap. Constantly she would reference back to this particular person of history and Ignis knew that it wasn't just admiration. There was something here that he wasn't seeing. Something important that she was trying to tell him. Noxima was often cryptic, something he noticed whenever he would speak to her about state and international affairs. He hated cryptic, semantics, anything of the sort. She knew he hated that. Yet she stuck him with a book in a code of their devising that was supposed to be clear, cut and dry. All because she wanted him to know something. Because this something was the sort of information that couldn't just have been passed on.

It was game in the end. Something to keep him occupied while he was waiting for Noctis to return. It was frustrating and unnecessary. If he knew more of what she was supposed to be doing then he could actually lend a hand to her. Why did she always insist on doing things the hard and complicated way? Even as a child the simple solution was never something she thought of, always the most unlikely thing she could possibly muster up. But she'd make it work, there was always a method to her madness. She came through and in the end all of her efforts made sense. It was never simple with her.

Even now he wondered why he was stuck again in this tomb. The Queen of the Just was thought to be the child of prophecy, the one that was to redeem the world and bring it the justice it deserved. It was the reason there was that massive war in the first place, false faith. She defended her people, just as Noxima did. Though the two of them operated in such a different way. Noxima was supposed to be dead her entire life, which meant that she had to operate completely in the shadows. Now she awaited the time when her brother would emerge from the crystal and save this world. But what would she do then? Would she truly return to him? There was only one way to know.

"You done yet?"

Gladiolus had come in from his daemon hunting, pulling the adviser out of his thoughts. Ignis looked up at his oldest friend, wishing he knew what to say. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here in the first place, and had no idea how to say that without making it sound like he was wasting time. He sighed, closing the book in front of him gently and rising to his feet.

"For now," replied Ignis.

Gladiolus grunted, "How much longer do you think?"

"I wish I knew for certain. But with Nox..." he left it hanging.

The large man sighed, crossing his arms, "Yeah," he said in understanding.

"It's proven difficult to get a straight answer out of this. Only more questions."

"Sounds like her."

"Frequently she mentions this tomb."

"Anything here?"

"Nothing out in the open."

"Figures."

"While uncovering more of her code I find that she consistently returns here."

"Not a coincidence."

"She does not believe in them," agreed Ignis.

"Makes sense."

"Oh?"

"Nox defends the world the same as any other Lucian royalty. She's the one in the prophecy. They're similar."

"Indeed," Ignis frowned in thought, "They've more in common than we realize."

"Maybe that's your missing link."

"I will be sure to pursue it."

Gladiolus nodded. The two of them left the tomb, deciding instead to go to Hammerhead. The Shield wanted to check in with the hunters to get the latest information on the area around them. Ignis wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to his home, not knowing when his next excursion would be. Until he got a hold of Noxima's memories he was still to be supervised. She was getting restless which meant memories came much more frequently, and it was a safety hazard should he be out fighting or even driving. At least people were patient with him.

He leafed through the book during the drive. His notes were as organized as could be given the circumstances. Noxima's pages were as scattered as her study habits, indicating that she wrote things all at a different time. Perhaps it was when they came to her, or maybe it was just a way to force him to leave his comfort zone. He stopped a few pages in, looking at one of his translations. It was one of her earlier pieces, from when he had first gotten the book. He remembered that day, wondering what she was trying to say. Some if it was starting to make a little sense, but still raising more questions.

 _In trying times people will often look to others for help. When they feel the pain of loss and sorrow they seek guidance to bring them back to the light. It is natural, as misery does love company. It is something I have never before been able to do. My emotions were meant to be kept at bay, constantly away from the surface. My job was to be objective so that I would not feel the pain and turmoil that others did. I was meant to have no feelings toward anything that could compromise my judgement. A weapon, a vessel that kept the light from fading away. Yet I found that individuals would succumb to darkness and be whisked away. Individuals that I felt different emotions for, and therefore tore me to pieces. People that I was unable to keep safe, that left this world long before their time._

 _Heroes are decorated all among us. We're supposed to believe that the light will always vanquish the dark. But who are these people? These mystical heroes that rise up from the ashes of their barren lands and take the challenge? Why is it always one person versus the world? Surely there are more that wish to fight. But alas, each time one person takes the bait and ventures forth into their certain death. Some believe he will succeed while others feel pity for a person who so foolishly gives up their life. They strive against impossible odds, facing the brink of death. But they do no quit. Their willpower keeps them going, and they claim an underdog victory. They are revered among their own people and all throughout the world, forever the one who saved the world. But the journey has bumps along the road. The hero achieves their goal but at what cost? What did they lose to get there? How many lives closest to them before they met their end game?_

 _What I never bought was how well they seemed to hold themselves together. Nothing ever ends in pure bliss, the aftermath of all that pain stays with you. It eats you slowly until it is ready to burst. Heroes aren't real. Redemption does not come for everyone just by one person doing all the work. Ordinary people have more power than they could ever hope, but feel they have no special attributes to aid them. Because we as people made it so. They couldn't be further from the truth. Doctors, fire fighters, soldiers, all ordinary and all give their lives every day to make the world a better place. Even when they cannot save those closest to them. When they are unable to bring peace to their loved ones in times of turmoil. Those are the ones that never gain the praise they deserve._

 _I'm often told that I cannot save everyone. I know this to be true in my heart and yet I cannot help the despair I feel at all my failures. I came into this world with a purpose, a destiny that only I could fulfill. And yet, every step I took I lost the very people that I was supposed to protect. People that I loved beyond belief even if I didn't realize it at the time. My heart broke every time someone would disappear from my world, never to return. Because I couldn't do what I was born to do. I wish I could go back and right my wrongs, be better and do things differently. But don't we all wish that? I suppose I am just a normal girl after all, wishing to redo my life with the knowledge I know now. I was so naive to think that I was better than others. That I could be the exception to the rule. That I was anything more than just human._

.*.*.

Revenge was something that delivered properly, satisfied a need within others that they could not get otherwise. This was no exception to that. On the way to Cape Caem the boys had stopped to let Iris off in Old Lestallum before coming into another Imperial base. The only real reason for this was to avenge Jared, the Amicitia family steward who lost his life at the hands of their enemies. He was elderly man, faithful to his charge and the crown and was murdered for it. It didn't sit well with any of them, particularly Gladiolus. It was the reason Ignis had set the Shield to start a diversion. No doubt the large man would revel in killing as many troopers as he could, and blow off some of the steam that formed within him. So that only left Ignis and Noctis to capture the base commander, a man known as Caligo.

It wasn't all that difficult. Noctis utilized his warp kill and they apprehended the man in no time. Ignis had a bit of a personal vendetta, so he sent the Prince to his Shield and Prompto while he would decide what to do with Caligo. Ever since Lady Charlotte had stumbled into the hotel at Lestallum wounded as she was, Ignis found any excuse he could to hurt those of Niflheim. He was overly protective of her and rightfully so since she was always in enemy lines by herself. Whether or not Caligo was at the base that the young woman had taken down by herself didn't matter, he was still a thorn in all their sides. And along the way they had found out he was the one directly responsible for taking the life of a very kind elderly old man.

The adviser kept himself as calm as he could as he observed the unconscious form of his enemy. Caligo was bound and being held by a hunter that was helping them. Ignis was waiting for the man to gain consciousness so that he could gather some information. He had to make sure that no one suspected the origins of Lady Charlotte. Especially since she was supposed to be a ghost. You knew she was there you were just never sure on where. However it seemed that Noctis had overshot this stun because Caligo was taking his sweet time coming back to life. There were explosions inside the base, the real fight beginning. Ignis would have to miss out, not really interested in leaving before he completed his task.

Luckily he wouldn't have to wait long, Caligo was beginning to stir. As his eyes came to open they only landed upon Ignis briefly. They were more focused on something behind him, something that caused him to widen his eyes in horror. Ignis had no time to react before Lady Charlotte was there in front of him, a dagger in her hand and stabbing Caligo in the lower abdomen. He grunted, a scowl forming on her face as he stared into her cold dead amethyst eyes.

"You..." Caligo grunted.

"Me," she replied hatefully.

Caligo was choked up, his wound taking a toll on him. Charlie didn't move, held her position as she kept her eyes trained on him. She wanted him to feel pain, wanted him to hurt far worse than he had hurt others. He killed an old man, the coward. She was just waiting for an opportunity to finally strike him without risk to herself. She hated this man more than words could say, him and the whole lot of Niflheim officials.

"Lady Charlotte," Ignis called to her tentatively.

She remained unresponsive. Ignis didn't want to intervene however he was beginning to be left without a choice. Sitting around here and twisting a blade into a man was only going to accomplish nothing. He had an agenda and a short time frame to achieve it. But eventually she retreated her weapon, keeping her back to her friend as she looked at the hunter. She then delivered a blow so hard to the captive that he was knocked out instantly. Ignis heard the sound of the flesh on flesh contact and it made him cringe. She hit him harder than she needed to, no doubt about that. He wasn't going to say anything about it, however, knowing it was justified.

"Reinforcements are coming. Take this pathetic heap somewhere he'll be found," she instructed. The hunter nodded at her before carrying out her orders.

"I need him," protested Ignis.

"Not as much as I do," she replied, keeping her back to him.

"I had thought you were going to cease your reckless behaviour."

"You thought wrong," her voice was still hard.

"Lady Charlotte-"

"I need him alive!" she cut him off, "You kill him now and he becomes a Nif hero. Send him home a fuck up and he'll suffer humiliation."

Ignis opened his mouth to protest but then decided against it. In her grand scheme of things this made more sense and he wouldn't question her decision any longer. All of he moves were carefully thought out and six steps ahead of something he couldn't even hope to achieve. It was what she trained for and he wasn't going to get in the way of her work. It was far too important to her and his own side of things. But why wouldn't she look at him? He saw she had her fists clenched at her sides while she kept her back to him. She was here for a reason, he just wasn't sure what. He then heard a sniff, watching as her body shook slightly. He frowned, keeping his observation on her. Something was completely off about her.

"You'll get yourself killed," he spoke.

She scoffed, "Not like that matters, I'm not doing so good staying alive."

"Nox?" he called gently making sure no one heard him.

She didn't react. She didn't move. She didn't turn to face him. She just stood there with her back toward him and gave that same small shake. She sniffed, letting out a very small hitched breath. His frown deepened as he watched her, waiting for her to say something. She was never so closed off to him before he wasn't sure how to react to her. She had to give him something here.

"You should get back to the others," she said in her hateful tone.

He sighed knowing she was right. But he didn't wish to leave her just yet. Something here was amiss with her, something he had never seen before. He took a step forward, silently creeping up behind her. He saw her shake again, noting how white her knuckles were as she clenched her fists. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and her body stiffened at the connection. He heard a small intake of breath and another sniffle. Was she crying? She never cried, not once. Not that he knew of, she was usually her usual self around him.

Keeping a thoughtful frown on his face, he carefully stepped around her so that he was standing before her. Her head was at her feet, her face obscured by the long river of navy hair. Her shoulders shook slightly again, and he tenderly placed one of his gloved hands beneath her chin. He was pushing up but she simply shook from his grasp. He kept that same frown on his face, reaching for her again and taking a firmer hold. Slowly he lifted her face so that he could see it. She was crying. Tears fell down her cheeks, a look of pure anguish taking over the usual amused look she wore. It was heart breaking to see her like this. She never cried, not once not ever. He took his hands and wiped away her tears and she tried to look away, to hide herself once more. But he held her in place, pulling her against him in a loving embrace.

That's when she lost it completely. Ignis' heart wretched at the sounds of her wails into his chest. Her body shook and felt so frail as she weakly hugged him tighter. She was so strong, held it together to focus on her duties. But right now she was broken and vulnerable. He had never seen this before and he was little unsure of how to respond to her. So he did the only thing he knew how to do to, comfort her. The noise she made truly tore at him and he hugged her tighter. His chest was quite wet with her own tears but he didn't care at all.

"What's troubling you?" he asked gently, his voice soothing as he murmured in her ear.

She didn't answer, just continued to sob. He held her tightly to him, hoping to absolve whatever was bothering her. Perhaps all the repressed feelings she had over the years were finally getting to her. She was so fiercely independent and never showed him any reason that he should worry for her. But he did anyway, only coming to know how deep her duties went, how much of a strain it really put on her, how weary she really was. And it was absolutely heartbreaking. Every second she wept tore at him anew, reminding him of how he was unable to aid her the way he felt she needed. How he was bound to her brother and not her. How he was unable to console her properly in her dire time of need.

"I'm a fucking failure, Ignis!" she cried suddenly, whimpering against him still, "I can't protect anyone they just keep dropping like flies! Crowe, Nyx... My father... even Jared... I'm useless!"

"Nox..."

He sighed sadly, loosening his grip and looking down at her. He wiped her tears despite her desperate attempt to look anywhere but his face. He wasn't having any of that, taking her chin gently in his hand once more and guiding her back to his face. He kissed her forehead then, trying to ease her pain. He again wiped away her fresh tears, seeing her bottom lip quiver slightly. Her amethyst eyes were blood shot and puffy, her face completely ashen. She did not wear crying very well.

"Noxima," he began, his voice low, "This is war. You're one person, you cannot hope to be everywhere at once. You do so much on your own, you cannot blame yourself for their deaths or any others."

"How am I supposed to do my job when I'm letting people down at every stop?" she protested, her hands coming to rest on his wrists, hie own hands still holding her face.

"You haven't let anyone down."

"I can't do this..." she shook her head,

"You can and you will," he said firmly.

"How can you possibly know that know that?"

He didn't answer her right away. Taking in her broken face he had no idea how he was supposed to tell her that everything was going to be alright. He couldn't, he didn't know for sure and he wasn't about to start lying to you. But he had to do something, she was looking to him for answers. She was rarely uncertain about anything, but she was letting him see her full vulnerability. He wasn't sure anyone before had been this far into her defenses. But it was all he ever wished for her. To rely on him when she was being crushed by all she was to bear. Even if she couldn't tell him fully about it, but at least let him share her burden. After all, it was his job to make sure she was alive and well too, not just Noctis. It was his job to keep her safe and happy.

He kissed her, taking both of them completely off guard. It was soft and warm, but exactly what they both seemed to need. He could feel another tear on his hand that was still upon her cheek. Her arms came around him slowly, pulling him closer to her and deepening their kiss. He held on as long as he could before he was forced to break apart from her. He kept a hand on her cheek and didn't go too far away, her breath still on his face. He could hear the whine still within her, as she tried to compose herself. Her sobs had subsided yes but the lingering taste was still there. He could tell she was trying to put up her defenses once more.

"I believe in you, Nox," he spoke softly, but in complete truth, "And I will always be by your side, no matter the circumstance," his voice was barely above a whisper.

It caused her breath to grow heavier. That tone never failed to make her knees weak and cause her swoon over him. He always did this and she reeled at his touch. She was drawn to him, leaning in for another taste. She felt his lips begin to graze hers, forgetting about everything else around her. It wasn't often the two of them could get close and she wished to take advantage of every short lived moment. They were about to seal it once more, the anticipation within her at an all time high. But a nearby explosion caused them to stop in their tracks. Untangling from each other they both looked around, alert and aware of where they were. Noxima saw in the distance the shine of a red dreadnaught. Aranea was here.

"Go," she turned to him, "You need to get back to Noct."

He looked reluctant to leave her. After everything that just happened he could still see the signs of her earlier emotional outburst. Her face was still red, her eyes glassy. But the look on her face told him that she had shoved that vulnerable woman back to where she came from. He frowned at her, still uncertain of what he should do. She gave him a reassuring smile, nodding at him once.

"What will you do?" asked Ignis.

"Lady Charlotte has business elsewhere. I'll catch up with you all later."

He nodded, taking a step forward toward her. He placed a hand on her cheek once more, wishing that circumstances allowed them to fight together. But he had a duty and so did she. This was no time for selfish desires to take over. Instead he sighed lightly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb and then taking his hand back. He pushed back all his other emotions, his duty clear in his mind.

"Be safe, my Lady," he spoke gently.

He was going to turn to leave but her movements made him stop. Without warning she had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him soundly. He dropped his brief working mode in order to completely devote himself to this moment. He held her firmly in his arms while she was attached to him. It was over far too soon, his own breath heavy upon her face. She lingered for only a moment before her warmth was taken away from him. He kept his eyes trained on her retreating back, taking a few steps before she turned to face him once more. She was Lady Charlotte, her flawless self.

"You as well."

.*.*.

...

thanks guys. this story needs a pretty big overhaul. i'm not sure when i'll get to it yet but please bear with me. i'm thinking Terminal State will eventually be finished and by then we'll have some episode Ignis answers that can help me make this just as good as the other story. thanks for your support and patience. I will come back to this, I just don't know when.


End file.
